


Nobody Knows

by amaranth827



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 106,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have had a pretty easy relationship. They have had a few bumps in the road one being named Sebastian Smythe, he was a new kid at Dalton Academy for Boys, Blaine's previous school. Sebastian pursued Blaine even though he knew Blaine was with Kurt. Kurt and Sebastian do not get along. Kurt thought all of that was behind them and that he and Blaine could just focus on each other. But then Blaine starts getting harassed by Sebastian and a jock named Daniels, who ends up going after Blaine, as a conquest. And what happens when Kurt starts getting pursued by another guy and actually likes it. Kurt and Blaine have a lot to deal with, with this new tormentor can they make it through it in one piece and will their relationship hold strong. (On Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This picks up right after they have won the regional’s competition and it is how I see the story playing out in my head. I hope you enjoy. This story has a sexual nature to it, and there are also themes of harassment, abuse, and some other possible touchy subjects, so read with caution. 
> 
> Relationships: I will be including all of the characters relationships. Friendships: Blaine/Kurt/Santana/Brittany. Burt/Blaine. Sebastian/Karofsky. Karofsky/Kurt. New Directions/Warblers. 
> 
> A/N: I have created my own characters to fit my needs so if there are any characters that you’re like okay who are you, well they are new lol. I hope you enjoy this story it will be on going.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of glee or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I also don’t claim to own the lyrics of any songs used, just enjoy using them.

Nobody Knows (Glee Fic)

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel held tightly to the hand of his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson as he pulled him through the empty halls of William McKinley High School. The New Directions had just won their Regional’s show choir competition against the Dalton Academy Warblers, the show choir that his boyfriend Blaine had belonged to at the beginning of the year. Kurt was bubbling with excitement and sorrow at the same time. He glanced back at his boyfriend as he led him further down the hallway, the light caught the gold colored bowtie and suspenders that they both wore. Kurt smiled. Blaine looked really good in his bowties. Usually, he worried about holding hands with his boyfriend in the halls of the school; after all they were the only two openly gay guys to grace the halls. Kurt smiled, they were alone.

Kurt finally slowed his pace as he entered through one of the empty classroom doors. “Blaine Anderson, why do you always have to flirt with the girls?” Kurt question, just before they had rounded the corner in the hall, Blaine had complimented Quinn Fabray on the way she looked. Her blonde hair pulled back off her face, she had just gotten her Cheerios cheerleading uniform back and was wearing it, with a big smile on her face. Kurt had to admit that seeing the Cheerios uniform kind of made him miss the days when he was on the team. He wondered why Blaine seemed to flirt with the girls.

            “I don’t know…girls like being told nice things…” Blaine gave him a shrug and a smile. “What are we doing in here anyways, everyone else is…” Blaine was cut short when Kurt’s lips met his. He kissed him back, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. Kurt did agree that Quinn looked pretty but he didn’t want to talk about girls.

            Kurt backed Blaine against the wall kissing him passionately. He loved his boyfriend so much. They had known each other for a little over a year and enjoyed the direction their relationship had taken. He broke the kiss and started kissing Blaine’s neck just under his ear. Blaine moaned quietly. “I love you!” Kurt whispered into his loves ear.

            Those words and the way Kurt said it gave Blaine the goose bumps. “I love you too, Kurt Hummel.” Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips again then pulled back. “Kurt…” Blaine chuckled. “We really shouldn’t be doing this at school, plus Finn and…”

            Kurt kissed Blaine again mid-sentence. He did know that they shouldn’t be doing this at school, but he also knew that no one was around and he wanted to kiss his boyfriend. He did have a slight ulterior motive for kissing his boyfriend; he hoped that it would get Blaine in a really good mood and keep him from getting upset. After all, he was about to tell him that he wanted to go to the hospital to see David Karofsky. They had learned earlier in the week that David had attempted to commit suicide by hanging luckily his dad had found him in time. Kurt knew that since they learned that Dave had tried to commit suicide, Blaine had somewhat forgiven the way Dave had treated Kurt in the past year, bullying Kurt for being the only openly gay student at school, when Dave himself was gay but at the time wouldn’t admit it, but Kurt didn’t think Blaine would like him going to see him. Blaine had clearly shown his distaste when Kurt had told him that Dave said he thought he loved Kurt on Valentine’s Day. Kurt knew it was a touchy subject.  

            Kurt pulled away from the kiss biting Blaine’s lower lip as he did. He smiled at Blaine when he let out another moan. “Am I turning you on?” Kurt was curious.

            Blaine raised one of his dark eyebrows at him, “Yes…is that what you were trying to do?”

            “Yes and No…” Kurt laughed. “Blaine…”

            “Hmm…”

            “I want to go to the hospital to see Dave.”

            “When…” It was the only response Blaine could think of to say. It was true he had forgiven Dave somewhat for what he had put Kurt through but he didn’t want Kurt to get hurt again. Bullies had a hard time changing who they were and didn’t know for sure if Dave had truly changed. Blaine too had been a victim of heavy bullying after he came out that he was gay at one of his previous school. He knew that Karofsky was in a vulnerable place right now and would want someone to cling to, in sorts and Blaine didn’t want it to be Kurt. He also didn’t like that Karofsky seemed to be in love with his boyfriend, but he didn’t want to voice that to Kurt, he didn’t think Kurt would understand where he was coming from.

            “Actually, I was thinking of going tonight, before the…wedding…” Kurt let out a scoff, he still did not agree with what his step-brother Finn Hudson and one of his best friends Rachel Berry were doing. “Married at seventeen…well seventeen and eighteen…why?” Kurt shook his head. “I’m eighteen and I don’t think I could…” Kurt shot a quick look at Blaine hoping he didn’t react to him say that. “…not right now…”  

            “Why tonight?” Blaine interrupted Kurt and slouched against the wall. Kurt had walked away from him and had started pacing the room. “And they love each other; I guess that’s enough reason for them…” Blaine too did agree that seventeen and still in high school was too young to get married but he wanted to support Finn and Rachel the best he could. He couldn’t image himself getting married right now at the age of sixteen.

            “I want to see Dave before he goes home. They should be releasing him soon, right? And how many marriages actually work out if you marry at this age…look at what happened with Mr. Schue…” Kurt thought back to Mr. Schuester’s failed marriage.

            “I don’t think he was married in high school, Kurt.” Blaine pointed out.

            “Well maybe not.” Kurt turned to face his boyfriend again. “So, will you be mad at me if I go?”

            “No I could never be mad at you, but…”

            “But… what?” Kurt raised an eyebrow, he didn’t like sentences that ended in ‘but’. 

            “Nothing…” Blaine closed his eyes and just leaned his head back against the cold wall. He soon felt Kurt’s body against his, and then Kurt’s lips pressed firmly against his again. Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s shoulders and moved him backward so there was space between them and broke the kiss. Blaine started to speak despite the frown on his boyfriend's face. “You can go if you want to, you don’t really need my permission, and you don’t have to seduce me first…”

            “But I love seducing you!” Kurt smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend standing in front of him. He didn’t return the smile, though. That brought a frown back to Kurt’s face. “I love you!” Kurt dropped his gaze to their feet, he knew he had upset Blaine and felt bad about it.

            Blaine cupped Kurt’s face with his hands and raised it up so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Kurt eyes, eyes of blue, with a thin layer of green and small flecks of gray scattered throughout met Blaine’s, they seemed to shine even in the dim lighting. Blaine almost lost his train of thought staring into these eyes. They were so beautiful. He shook his head slightly before he spoke. “I love you too! I just don’t want to see you get hurt again…”

            “I won’t I promise!” Kurt stepped up to Blaine again pushing him back against the wall and kissed him with more ferocity than before. He pushed his tongue passed Blaine’s lips sliding his tongue against his. Kurt quickly pulled his tongue from Blaine’s mouth and moved to his jaw, he kissed up his jawline to his ear and then bit his earlobe. Blaine let out another moan this one louder than the last, bringing a smile to Kurt’s face. Kurt slid his hand down Blaine’s chest and onto his stomach, pushing the silky fabric of the shirt against Blaine’s skin, bringing his hand to rest on the top of his boyfriends’ pants. Kurt heard Blaine’s breath now coming out as a short raspy sound. Kurt watched as Blaine’s bottom lip quivered before he spoke. 

            “If you’re going to go to the hospital before the wedding you better go now…” Blaine’s voice was deeper than normal, this brought a bigger smile to Kurt’s face, he knew he was turning his boyfriend on and he liked that.

            Kurt brought his head back up and looked at his dark-haired boyfriend's beautiful face, his eyes were still closed and his head was slightly tilted back. Kurt let out a sigh, he wanted to continue what they were doing, but knew Blaine was right. “I love you…” Kurt kissed him again.

            “I love you too!” Blaine said after the kiss was broken.

            Kurt took Blaine by the hand and led him back into the empty hallway. He wondered where everyone was right now.

            After Kurt and Blaine had changed out of their costumes and back into their normal clothes; Blaine wearing a white t-shirt, with a navy blue sweater over it and nice fitting jeans; Kurt wearing a white button up shirt, black and gray button up sweater and light gray skinny jeans, they took each other’s hands again. “You really can pull off skinny jeans.” Blaine told Kurt as they walked outside the school.

            That brought yet another smile and a slight flush to Kurt’s pale-skinned face, he liked getting compliments but he would never tell anyone that. Kurt glanced around the parking lot, there was only a few vehicles left, one a hideous orange pick-up truck. He didn’t see any people around. Kurt shook his head he didn’t know why anyone would want an orange car. When they reached Kurt’s car he pushed Blaine against it and kissed him again. He absolutely loved kissing his boyfriend's lips. He had once asked Brittany S. Pierce, one of his fellow New Direction members and Senior class president, when he was pretending to date her, what guys lips tasted like, she had told him hamburgers or something to that line, Kurt couldn’t really remember right now, and kind of cringed at the thought of making out with her now, but Blaine’s lips didn’t taste like that and he was glad. He put more force into the kiss and pushed his whole body against Blaine’s when he heard Blaine moan into the kiss, Kurt pulled away. “Sorry…” Kurt smiled at him.

            “Nothing to be sorry for and happy anniversary…” Blaine smiled back at him.

“Wait for what? We started dating on March fifteenth, it’s not yet…” Kurt was shocked Blaine said that but he felt a huge grin come across his face.

“I know the actual date is the fifteenth but we first kissed just before regional’s, so I just felt like saying it.” Blaine chuckled. Kurt kissed him again but Blaine was the one to pull back first this time. “Well you better go if you are going to get to the hospital. I’ll meet you at the Lima Municipal Center for the wedding.” Blaine stood on his tip-toes and kissed his taller boyfriend on the forehead.

            “Okay I’ll see you soon!” Kurt promised, kissing Blaine again on the lips and then unlocking his black Lincoln Navigator and climbing in. Kurt gave Blaine a wave and headed off in the direction of the hospital. Kurt now felt bad about going off and leaving Blaine after he had just said ‘happy anniversary’ to him. He told himself he would make it up to him later.

            Blaine realized that he was one of the last cars in the parking lot. He watched as four guys walked across the parking lot and hopped into the orange pickup truck, he sighed and unlocked his blue Volvo V50 wagon and climbed in. He glanced in the back seat his suit for the wedding was laid out on it. He really wanted to go to the hospital and be with Kurt but he knew it was something he needed to do or wanted to do on his own. He had to admit that he was a little hurt that Kurt hadn’t asked him to go with him, but he knew Karofsky probably wouldn’t like him being there anyways. He turned the key and brought the engine to life. _All the Right Moves_ by OneRepublic started to blare out of the speakers. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking spot.

            It was about a ten minute drive to the Lima Municipal Center from the high school, if you followed the speed limit, which Blaine did most of the time. Blaine pulled out into traffic and started to sing along with the song. He already missed Kurt…

* * *

            _Ran home to get my bridesmaids dress. Be there soon._

            _On my way._

Rachel Berry seemed to be haunted by those words, she had received the latter text almost ten minutes ago, from Quinn, she knew she was supposed to be focusing on her wedding, it was almost at the part to say the “I do’s’, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong, but didn’t know what. Quinn was supposed to be here. She glanced around the room, all her friends were with her and the love of her life Finn Hudson was standing across from her smiling his goofy smile at her. She tried to return the smile. _Half smile._ “Can we stop, please?” Rachel pleaded with the Justice of Peace. “I need a minute…”

            She turned her gaze to where both of her father’s, Hiram and LeRoy Berry sat, they seemed to both have a look of relief on their faces. Her fiancé's mom, Carole did too. But the one that looked the most relieved was Burt Hummel, her best friend Kurt’s dad and Finn’s stepfather. Rachel frowned slightly she thought that they had all agreed with them getting married at the age of seventeen but from the looks, on their faces, she thought otherwise now. She thought it was the right thing to do Finn Hudson after-all was the love of her life. She couldn’t see herself with anyone else. She would soon be graduating and going to NYADA, New York Academy of the Arts, _hopefully_ , with Kurt and then they would have a fabulous life on Broadway, and she wanted Finn there for all of it. She turned her gaze back to her soon-to-be husband, he was not smiling anymore.

            Finn Hudson’s smile had indeed left his face; he didn’t expect Rachel Berry of all people to stop in the middle of the ceremony. Although he did know she had an uncanny knack for creating drama around everything she did, but he loved her. In the past he and Rachel had had problems but this marriage was something they both agreed on wholeheartedly or he thought so. He was going to move to New York with her. He had to admit he was half expecting hers or his parents to step in and tell them they couldn’t get married. Everyone was staring at her curiously, including Finn. “What’s wrong?” he questioned touching Rachel’s bare arm.

            Rachel quickly walked over to where her dads were sitting they were both watching her, but she thought she saw them bite back a smile; she knew it was the fact that she had stopped the wedding as to their reaction. She took her cell phone from her bag that lay on the seat next to them.

“Rachel I think phone calls can wait, don’t you?” Mercedes Jones asked when she saw what Rachel was doing her dark brown eyes narrowing slightly. She thought that Rachel was over-reacting. Quinn was probably going to walk through the door at any moment. She knew Rachel liked having a lot of drama around everything she did. In her mind she didn’t think Rachel could go a day without some drama, she had proven herself as a diva and drama queen. Mercedes herself was a diva but she would leave the drama up to Rachel she was the queen at it. She loved Rachel really, but didn’t think this was the right time for it. 

            “No, it can’t wait…” Rachel clicked her phone so the screen lit up, no new messages from Quinn, she would have told her if she wasn’t going to make it back in time. Tears started to roll down Rachel’s now red cheeks before she could stop them. “Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester…Quinn’s not here…something’s wrong…I know it is…” Rachel had a hard time getting out all the words.

            Finn came over and stood beside her. “Rachel we need to finish the ceremony…” he pleaded.

            Rachel shook her head. “No…” Rachel opened the last text message that she had received from Quinn and read it again hoping she had read it wrong and it actually said ‘not on the way.’ More tears streamed down her face when she realized she hadn’t read it wrong. She passed the phone to Finn. “Read it and tell me why she isn’t here yet…” Her drama queen-isms were coming through now and she knew it but didn’t care. She loved Finn very much but she knew something was wrong. She glanced back at all the girls they were all reaching for their cell phones; she hoped one of them would have a message from Quinn. Mercedes and Rachel’s brown eyes met and Mercedes shook her head.

            “We have to finish or you will have to reschedule…” The Justice of Peace told them looking a little aggravated.

            “Rachel finish the ceremony, Sue and I will try to find out what is going on with Quinn.” Mr. Schuester told her. He was happy that The New Directions had just won their Regional’s competition and he was trying to be happy for Rachel and Finn as their teacher and friend, even though he didn’t agree with it. He knew that Rachel wouldn’t let it go if someone didn’t find out where Quinn was. He looked at Sue Sylvester who seemed to have a worried look on her face as well.  Will touched her arm and led her out into the hallway…

* * *

            Blaine sat in the plush armchair, Kurt was sitting on the arm of the chair munching on finger sandwiches and sipping sparkling cider. Kurt had tried to share his sandwich with Blaine but he wasn’t hungry. He took a sip of his own drink and then sighed; he wanted to talk to Kurt about going to see Dave Karofsky. Blaine didn’t have time to talk to him before the wedding. He wanted to know what had gone on, but knew here and now wasn’t the time. It frustrated him though. He glanced around the room noticing the tension that seemed to fill the air, radiating off everyone. Everyone was on edge, he could tell.

             All the girls were checking their phones even Noah Puckerman, one of the toughest guys in school, football player, self-proclaimed bad boy, who rarely showed emotion was checking his. He shook his Mohawk laden head. Rachel kept watching the door; she was waiting for Quinn, Mr. Schue or Coach Sylvester to come in through the door. They were now all back at Rachel’s. A light instrumental music played in the background. There was very little chatter going on in the room.

            Kurt slid down in the chair so he was leaning on Blaine, their arms looped together. Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his and started running his fingers over his. He stopped moving his fingers when he felt something around Kurt’s ring finger. He glanced down at Kurt’s hand and smiled. There was a shiny gum wrapper ring that Blaine had made for him on Christmas; it was a promise ring, a promise to always be his. He didn’t think Kurt would wear it again. He had only seen Kurt wear it a few times he had said he didn’t want to take a chance in ruining it. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

            Kurt smiled at him and then did the same to his hand.

The room was still silent. Blaine started stroking the back of Kurt’s hand with his fingers again then surveyed the room. Finn was pacing back and forth, he looked like he was going to wear a hole in the floor and he clearly was not happy with the wedding not finishing.  Rachel was sitting on the cushy love seat between her dads, still looking very worried and obliviously trying to avoid contact with Finn’s eyes for she kept staring at the door or the floor in front of her. Blaine thought this was going to be a wedding reception, at this point he didn’t know what it was.

Another few minutes past when the door finally swung open, Mr. Schuester, entered with Ms. Pillsbury, her fair skin flushed she looked rather upset. 

            “Hey guys, you all should grab a seat…” Will Schuester said to all the New Directions, when he felt Emma Pillsbury’s hand grip his, and he choked back tears, he didn’t want to break down in front of the kids. Kurt and Finn’s parents, Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel looked at Will nervously they knew something was wrong.

            “Mr. Schue, did you find her?” Rachel asked standing up.

            “Rachel, have a seat…” Will responded.

            Rachel frowned but did as she was told.

            “We just came back from talking to the police…” Will started he didn’t really know how he could tell his kids this, it would break them, he knew it would. “Quinn was in a really bad car accident and was taken by life flight to the Lima Mercy hospital…”

            Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans and Finn all stood up. All three had dated Quinn at some point. Sam put his hands in his blonde hair shaking his head. His big mouth, (‘trouty mouth’ as Santana dubbed him) was hung open in shock. Puck was the first to speak. “What do you mean?” His voice came out as a low growl and his hands formed a fist, his knuckles white, he looked like he was ready to punch someone or something.

            Will raised a hand trying to calm him. “From what we can gather she was on her way to the wedding and they don’t know how or why it happened but a pickup truck smashed into the driver’s side of her car in the intersection…”

            “Oh my god…is she…” Kurt blurted out, also now standing up and quickly raising a hand to cover his mouth. Blaine stood up beside him, putting an arm around his waist.

            Will lowered his gaze to the floor, “They said she was alive when they took her to the hospital…but it’s not good you guys…”

            “But that doesn’t mean she won’t be okay…” Emma quickly added not wanting it to sound so dreadful. Her face was almost as red as her hair; she was flushed and looked rather uncomfortable. 

            Blaine glanced around the room all the girls were crying and the guy's mouths were all hung open, tears threatening to break free. No one seemed to be able to say anything. He felt Kurt’s body quiver. He turned Kurt towards him and hugged him. He started to sob into Blaine’s neck. Blaine didn’t know Quinn as well as everyone else here in the room, but he was fighting back the tears too. The room seemed to drain of all noise, Blaine could see Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury talking to everyone, but he couldn’t hear the words that were coming out of their mouths. And he could see everyone crying but the noise escaped him. He wondered if this was what shock was like, he was jolted back to reality when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and Kurt. It was Kurt’s dad, Burt. Blaine could see that he was upset but was doing a good job of concealing it. 

            Blaine shook his head trying to get the buzzing in his ears to stop. Just two hours ago he had complimented Quinn about how good she looked and now she was in the hospital and they didn’t know if she was alive or not. He blinked his eyes at Kurt who was staring at him, tears still rolling down his face. He felt tears start to fall down his cheeks now too as he surveyed the room again. Rachel had collapsed to the floor Finn had his arms wrapped around her. Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce were crying into each other’s arms. For once Santana was speechless, didn’t have a snarky comment to make. She was running a hand through Brittany’s blonde hair. Puck had spun in the spot and punched the wooden bookshelf that stood beside him, causing everyone to jump, including Blaine.

            Blaine felt Burt wrap his arms tighter around him and Kurt. Blaine closed his eyes and felt Kurt also wrap his arms around him tighter. Blaine responded by tightening his arms around his boyfriend as well.

            “We, adults have enough cars to take you all to the hospital. I don’t want any of you driving right now.” Will told his students. He looked at all the parents and they nodded in agreement.

            Five minutes later they were all being ushered into the cars all still in shock. Blaine climbed in the back seat, quickly followed by Kurt who slid into the middle seat. Blaine watched as his brown-haired boyfriend buckled up his seat belt and then grabbed his hand and cuddled up to him. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt’s, who was still sobbing quietly to himself.

            “I just can’t believe this is happening…” Kurt finally said when Burt and Carole climbed into the car.

            “I know it doesn’t seem real…” Blaine closed his eyes.

            “Are you boys okay?” Carole asked them both.

            “No…” Kurt responded. Blaine didn’t say anything.

            Burt glanced back at his son and Blaine, then sighed and put the car into drive.

* * *

            When they arrived at Lima Mercy hospital Kurt and Blaine joined the rest of their friends in the waiting room while the adults talked to Quinn’s parents. Blaine sat down in one of the very uncomfortable chairs next to Rachel. She glanced up at him then hugged him. Blaine hugged her back, she was a wreck. He just hoped that Finn wouldn’t care she was hugging him. “This is my fault…” she said to him. Blaine shook his head in response to what she said. Rachel finally released him from her grip.

“I’m sorry I got your jacket wet…” Rachel rubbed the wet spot with her hand.

“It’s fine…understandable…” Blaine felt very uncomfortable in hospitals, never liked them much. He stood back up and hugged Kurt. “Hi…” he said as he looked at him.

“Hi…” Kurt replied. Kurt was watching Rachel. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hug with him and Blaine. 

“Hey, guys…” Mr. Schuester came into the waiting room.

“How is she?” Rachel, Finn, and Puck said at the same time.

“She’s alive…but it’s pretty bad…” Will told all of them.

“Can we see her?” Santana piped up, it was the first time she had said anything since they had gotten the news. Her dark hair was a mess now and her dark brown eyes were puffy from all the crying. She was still holding her girlfriend, Brittany’s hand.

“That’s totally up to her parents, but I’m sure you will be able too.” Emma Pillsbury said to the teary-eyed teenagers.

“Actually they won’t…” Sue Sylvester the coach of the Cheerio’s, McKinley High Schools Cheerleaders, said as she entered the waiting room. She couldn’t really believe that Quinn Fabray of all people would be in the hospital. She had just let her rejoin the Cheerios and had actually been excited about winning again.

“What do you mean Sue?” Will asked. He wasn’t sure if it was one of Sue’s mean plots, which she tended to pull when his glee club was involved. She had pretty much told him she had changed but he didn’t know if he should hold her to that or not just yet.

“Her parents just informed me that they only want the family here and they would like us all to leave…so that’s that.” Sue’s eyes were watering, and she cleared her throat and then turned on her heels and walked out of the waiting room.

“I’m sorry you guys but her parents have the right to keep us from seeing her, whether it’s the right thing to do or not.” Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor, and Will’s fiancé said as she took his hand in hers. “Maybe in a few days they will change their mind.” She added trying to be positive about it.

“Let’s just get the kids home.” Burt said to the other adults in the room. He had recently become a United States Congressman for the state of Ohio. He didn’t know the fate of Quinn Fabray but he knew the pain of losing someone that you cared dearly about, he had lost his first wife, Kurt’s mother. He didn’t think that Kurt would handle losing a friend that well and he was worried. 

They managed to get all of the New Directions out of the hospital with little to none protests. It was probably due to the fact that they were all too upset and worn out to argue about it.

“Blaine you are staying with us tonight…” Kurt said to Blaine and the back of his dad’s head when they were back in the car. Burt nodded.

Blaine gave a half smile to Kurt. “Okay, my parents aren’t home anyway.” Blaine rubbed his fingers on the back of Kurt’s hand and then over the gum wrapper ring. He looked up into the eyes of the fair skinned boy sitting beside him; they were puffy and red but still beautiful. They sat in silence the rest of the ride back to Kurt’s house. 

“I’m going to fix some dinner in case you boys get hungry,” Carole said as they entered the house ten minutes later.

“We can just order out if you want.” Burt said to his wife.

“No I’ll cook…its fine…what would you boy’s like, pasta, vegetable and grilled chicken?” She liked cooking when she was upset helped her take her mind off things. “Kurt you can help if you want…”

“That sounds good Carole but we are going upstairs…” Kurt said pulling Blaine by the hand up the stairs. He didn’t feel in the mood to stand in the kitchen a cook, not tonight. Neither of his parents said anything. Kurt pulled Blaine down the hall and into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

“Baby, are you okay?” Blaine asked him. Kurt hadn’t said much.

“Yep…fine…here you can wear these.” Kurt walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of white pajama pants and a white v-neck t-shirt, he handed them to Blaine.

“Thanks, babe…” Blaine smiled at him and then started taking off his suit jacket. He started to unbutton his shirt when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around him from behind. Blaine turned around to face him. Kurt kissed Blaine fiercely. “Kurt…” He managed to say between kisses. But Kurt ignored him and just continued to kiss him backing him up against the dresser and pulling Blaine’s shirt out from his pants. Blaine tried to pull away but Kurt had him held tight to him. Kurt released his boyfriend from his grip and started unbuttoning Blaine’s half unbuttoned shirt. “Kurt we shouldn’t…” 

“Shouldn’t what?” Kurt asked. He was numb. He just wanted to be with Blaine. He wanted to feel something, not numbness. 

“You’re parents are here!”

“So…”

“Kurt…” Blaine didn’t know why he was acting like this. He hoped it was just because he was upset.  “Come here…” He pulled Kurt into a hug.  Kurt started kissing him again. Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and slid him away.

“God, Blaine…” Kurt snapped. “I’m fine I just want to kiss you is that too much to ask…huh?”

Blaine stood there confused. He didn’t know why is boyfriend was getting mad at him. “I’m sorry Kurt.”

Kurt bit his bottom lip. He didn’t mean to snap at Blaine but he wanted to forget about what had happened. “No…” Kurt stepped up in front of Blaine, gripping Blaine’s now unbuttoned shirt in his hands. “I’m the one that should be sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you…I just…I want to forget…I want to kiss you…I love you!” At this point Kurt wasn’t even sure if he was making any sense.

“Baby, I love you too. Hey, why don’t we get changed then we can make out all you want…” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s sides and tickled him, causing Kurt to let out a small squeak noise. Blaine chuckled. “You’re so cute!” Blaine wanted to help Kurt take his mind off Quinn and Dave but he felt nervous doing anything while his parents were in the house.

Kurt blushed at the noise he had made and at what Blaine had said. “Well, you’re hot!” Kurt smiled.

“You are too!”

“Well, I’m either cute or hot, which is it?” Kurt laughed and stuck his tongue out playfully at his boyfriend.

Blaine laughed quietly.

They both started to get changed. Kurt was watching Blaine as he slid the shirt off his shoulders, then unbuttoned his pants and slid them down so he was just wearing blue Calvin Klein low-rise boxer briefs. Kurt felt his mouth fall open he loved the way Blaine looked in just his underwear. _He is so sexy and that ass._ Kurt almost forgot that he was supposed to be getting changed too. He shook his head and started to get changed. He felt Blaine’s eyes on him, he didn’t mind.

When they were both fully clothed, Blaine sat down on the bed and motioned to Kurt to come over. Kurt came over and pushed him back on the bed straddling him. He started kissing Blaine’s chest where the skin was uncovered because of the v-neck shirt. He thought the bright white of the t-shirt look really good against Blaine’s tanned skin. “Kurt, remember your dad is here…” Blaine reminded him.

 “You’re right…” Kurt got up and walked to the door and turned the lock. Blaine didn’t think Kurt like being intimate when he was upset, Kurt kept surprising him with his moods, sometimes confused him but he loved him no matter what. “Now we can’t be disturbed.” He came back over and straddled Blaine again, pulling his shirt up to reveal his well-defined stomach muscles.  Kurt shivered. He loved looking at his boyfriends’ body. He giggled when he felt Blaine fidget under him. Running his hands over his stomach he leaned in and kissed Blaine again on the lips, biting his bottom lip. He wasn’t getting as much of a reaction out of him as he did earlier. Kurt was now wishing that they had finished what they started in that empty classroom.

As if Blaine had read Kurt’s mind, he kissed Kurt back and rolled so Kurt was now under him and he was lying between his legs. Kurt moaned.

_Knock, knock, and knock._

Three small quick knocks came on the door. Blaine bolted upright, stubbing his toe on the frame of the bed. “Ouch…fu…” Blaine grabbed at his foot hopping up and down on the other. He could feel the tears in his eyes and two of his toes were throbbing. 

Kurt growled at the interruption and then ran to the door, unlocked it and pulled it open. He glanced back at Blaine he was sitting on the bed rubbing his toes. “What is it, Dad?” Kurt asked turning his attention back to the door.

“Do you boys want some food? It’s almost ready.” Burt asked glancing pass Kurt looking at Blaine. “Blaine, are you alright?”

“Yes, Sir…” Blaine chuckled. “I just stubbed my toe!” He blushed slightly at the way Burt was eyeing him.

“Well if you are hungry it will be done in twenty minutes.” Burt raised an eyebrow at Kurt who was staring at Blaine. “Kurt…”

Blaine got up and came over to the door, limping slightly. “Thanks, Mr. Hummel, we will be down soon…” He placed a hand on Kurt’s back and started rubbing small circles.

“Blaine you can call me Burt, none of that ‘Sir or Mr. Hummel’ and you boys behave…” Burt observed his son who was still staring at the slightly shorter teen boy standing beside him. Burt knew that look. It was the look that he himself had given Kurt’s mother and now gave Carole. It was a look of love. “Behave…” Burt nudged his son in the arm.

“We will Sir…I mean Burt…” Blaine smiled at Burt.

“Kurt, are you okay?” Blaine took his hands and led him back to the bed. “What’s wrong?”

Kurt had barely realized his father had been talking to him and now he barely understood what Blaine was saying to him. “Oh, yeah I’m fine…” Kurt finally said meeting Blaine’s eyes, beautiful hazel eyes. The green was standing out more than Kurt had ever noticed it before. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine pushing him back on the bed.

Blaine rolled away from Kurt laughing. “I just told your dad we would behave…do not make me a liar, Kurt Hummel.” Blaine smiled at him from the other side of the bed to which he had retreated.

“Oh… what am I doing?” Kurt threw his hands to his forehead. “Quinn could die and I’m worried about just making out with you…”

Blaine came back around the bed and sat down beside Kurt taking his hands and holding them to his own chest. “I love you so much, Kurt Hummel…and I think you are just trying to find a way to deal with your feelings of what happened…nothing more, nothing less…”

“God what if it had been you…” Kurt started to go into panic mode he hadn’t had anxiety this strong in a long time.

“What if what had been me…in Quinn’s place?” Blaine questioned.

“Yes…oh my…I couldn’t deal with that…” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hands.

“I can’t promise you that that would never happen but Kurt I’m right here I’m not going anywhere’s, okay?” Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt gently on the lips. He thought it was so cute when Kurt had his mini panic attacks. It brought a smile to his face that Kurt cared that much. “We should probably go get some food…or your dad will think we are doing something,” Blaine smirked at Kurt.

* * *

“That was delicious, Carole!” Blaine complimented the food, flashing a huge grin.

“Thanks, Blaine!” Carole smiled at him as she cleaned the table.

“Don’t mind him, Carole, he loves flirting with the girls…” Kurt stated with a smile on his face but rolled his eyes slightly.

“Women, love being complimented …” Blaine smiled at Burt who returned a grin.

“You are so sweet, Blaine.” Carole smiled at the three guys sitting around the table. She laughed to herself at the look on Kurt’s face as she made her way back into the kitchen.

“Well me and Mr. Flirt here…” Kurt motioned to Blaine, who gave a chuckle and smiled. “…are going to go watch a movie, upstairs…” Kurt looked at his dad.

“Just behave…” It was the only thing Burt could think of to say.

“Thanks for the meal, Carole…” Blaine called as Kurt led him up the stairs. “What movie are we going to watch?” Blaine asked when they were back upstairs and in Kurt’s room.

“How about one of these…” Kurt held up eight DVDs.

Blaine looked at what movies Kurt was holding and it brought a huge grin to his face. Blaine closed his eyes and pointed to one of the movies. _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ was the one Blaine’s finger rested on. “You make me so happy!” Blaine kissed Kurt. Kurt was one of the few people that knew he enjoyed watching the Harry Potter movies. “Do you mind if I take a shower first, I’ll be quick…?” Blaine promised.

“Okay hurry up…” Kurt smiled at Blaine who had the hugest grin on his face. When Blaine turned away from him, he slapped him on the ass.

“Ooh…” Blaine exclaimed. “That’s mine…”

“I thought it was mine…” Kurt smirked at his boyfriend who raised an eyebrow at him and run away into the bathroom smiling. Kurt sighed when Blaine walked into the bathroom, he really wanted to join him, but didn’t think it would be wise with his parents in the house. The thought of Blaine’s naked wet body filled his mind and he felt his pants grow tighter. He reached down his pants and underwear and wrapped his hand around himself, soon got into a rhythm that with as horny as he was didn’t take him long to come. He sighed and wiped himself off with tissues and sat on the bed waiting for Blaine to return.

“Are you ready to watch the movie?” Blaine asked as he entered the room. “Or did you want a shower too?”

“I’ll take one too then we’ll start the movie…” Kurt came over to Blaine and kissed him, then whispered in his ear. “I love your curls…” He ran a hand through Blaine’s still damp gel-free hair. The wet curls clung to Blaine’s forehead and Kurt couldn’t help but smile. Kurt felt his member twitch as he got close to his boyfriend. Kurt kissed him again and then walked into the bathroom. He would take a quick shower and relieve himself. Skipping his nightly routine of moisturizing didn’t seem that big of a deal when he had Blaine waiting for him in the bed.

Blaine smiled and then climbed on the bed. He thought he would just lay there with his eyes closed waiting for Kurt to come back. He opened his eyes and hopped back off the bed, grabbing his laptop out of his bag and then plopped down on his stomach opening it in front of him. He opened Internet Explorer and clicked on the Facebook bookmark. He wondered if the news about Quinn had spread yet, and also wondered who was online. Once he was signed in he scanned through the posts, there were a few about Quinn.

**_Sheila ‘Skank’ Irvine_ **

_Did yah here bout Quinn? What’s up? If she had stayed with the Skanks this wouldn’t have happened._

**_Ronnie ‘Skank’ Thorn_ **

_Yah hear it was bad! Don’t know what’s up, though! Right on girl, Agreed!_

Blaine looked at the time stamp of the two post they were over thirty minutes ago. He still didn’t know why any of the girls from the skanks wanted to add him as a friend on Facebook. The skanks were a group of girls at school that spent their time smoking behind the bleachers, taking other students lunch money and just in general mean girls. Quinn had joined them at the beginning of the school year, dying her hair and getting a piercing in her nose. She had left them to come back to glee club.

**_Joseph Hart_ **

_My prayers and thoughts go out to Quinn’s family, this is truly tragic. I hope she is okay!_

Blaine clicked ‘like’ on Joe’s comment. Blaine still thought it was amusing that Joe didn’t have TV but had the internet. He still didn’t know Joe that well. He knew he was a new sophomore in school and part of The God Squad, a Christian boy, and a good singer, he had dreadlocks and he thought he had seen him flirting with Quinn, but didn’t know that much yet.

He clicked on his homepage and checked who had written on his wall. A few of his friend’s from Dalton Academy, Jeff, Nick, Thad and Trent, had written a few things on his wall. He smiled he would respond later. His eyes wandered to the sidebar, Jeff and Nick were online. He smiled he was glad to see they were online but didn’t really feel like talking. He was about to sign out when he noticed someone come online and then the instant message box flashing at him. He sighed. Sebastian Symthe wanted to talk to him. Sebastian was new at the beginning of the year to Dalton Academy and had become the lead of the Warblers. He had a thing for Blaine since he met him. Blaine knew it but didn’t like to think about it. He clicked it open.

**_Hey Blaine, How are you? :D_**

Blaine thought about what he wanted to write. _Hey, Sebastian, I’m okay…heard some bad news tonight._ Blaine watched as it said Sebastian was typing back.

**_What happened? Are you okay?_ **

_Quinn was in a car accident, she is in the hospital…yes I’m fine, upset but fine._ Blaine didn’t know if he actually cared or if it was just an act, it didn’t matter right now. Blaine had come to hate Sebastian after he had thrown a slushie that was intended for Kurt in Blaine’s face; it had contained rock salt, and Blaine had to have surgery on his right eye as a result. He had forgiven Sebastian slightly but still didn’t know if he could trust him all the way.

**_Is she okay?_ **

_We really don’t know…parents wouldn’t let us see her!_ Blaine thought it would be best if he ended the conversation before Kurt came back out, though. _Hopefully, soon we will know, but I have to run, Kurt and I are going to watch a movie. Talk to you later._

**_Well, that was rude…_ **

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows when he read this. He wasn’t rude. _I’m not rude!_

**_No, no…her parents not you! Sorry! Okay, I hope to talk to you soon! Take care. :D_**

_It’s… fine…bye, Sebastian._ Blaine closed the box and signed out of his account. He was going to post something about Quinn but didn’t know what to say right now. He quickly checked his email, hoping for an email he hadn’t received yet, but sighed when it wasn’t there, then closed the internet.

He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. He was busy thinking about Quinn and everything else that had happened recently with Dave and thinking about his family, so he didn’t hear Kurt come back into the room. Kurt climbed on top of him, Blaine jumped. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked quickly and then hugged him.

“I’m fine, sorry I didn’t hear you come in…” Blaine chuckled. “Lost in thought...” Blaine watched as Kurt put the gum wrapper ring on a little figurine on his nightstand. He smiled at Kurt. 

“Quinn?” Kurt wondered if that’s what he was thinking about. He finished making sure the ring was in the place where he always kept it then turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. He was smiling a big smile at him, Kurt smiled back. He watched as the smile left Blaine’s face and was replaced with a slight frown. Kurt loved his lips and didn’t like to see them frowning.

“Yeah and Dave and a few other things too…”

“Oh…” Kurt sat up with a leg on each side of Blaine’s hips. “Dave is doing well now, though, he wants to be friends.” Kurt couldn’t tell what Blaine was thinking. He tickled Blaine’s sides. Blaine squirmed under him. Kurt had brought a smile to his boyfriend's face again. He smiled himself. “Don’t worry about Dave, everything will be fine.”

“Okay…” Blaine smiled at Kurt, he hoped he was right. “Are you ready to watch the movie?”

“Not just yet…” Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. He just wanted Blaine to react the same way he did earlier and that him going to see Dave hadn’t done any harm to their relationship, he cringed at the thought. Kurt started kissing then sucking on Blaine’s neck.

“Kurt…” Blaine growled. “We shouldn’t, your dad…”

 Kurt just nodded and kept working at marking his boyfriend’s neck. When he thought he had done a good enough job, he looked at it then bit the same spot. Blaine let out low growl again and shifted his body under him. Kurt smiled then started kissing him on the mouth again. Kurt let his hands wander down Blaine’s body. Even though he had just given himself a hand job in the shower he was still turned on and couldn’t help it. Blaine moaned. Kurt pulled back and flopped on the bed beside Blaine.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked rolling on his side to face Kurt.

“Yes…” Kurt started blushing.

“Why are you blushing?” Blaine put a hand on Kurt’s cheek.

“Because I’m horny…” Kurt blushed even more. “…I shouldn’t be, right? I mean one of our friends are in the hospital…well, two…I shouldn’t be thinking about sex!” Kurt knew his face beet red now.

Blaine smiled and then leaned in a kissed Kurt. “I won’t hold it against you…”

“Thanks…”Kurt tittered.

“You’re welcome…” Blaine kissed him again. “Let’s just watch the movie, we can cuddle!” Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt smiled back at him. Kurt stared at Blaine’s eyes again. _Why am I so fucking horny?_ Kurt thought to himself. _It’s because he is so gorgeous, damn his hotness!_ At this point Kurt didn’t know how he was going to keep his hands to himself tonight. Before he had started dating Blaine, he rarely found himself turned on, but after Blaine, he was turned on more times than he would like to admit, he blushed again.

“Kurt…” Blaine shook his arm, he seemed out in space. “What’s wrong?”

“What?”

“You didn’t answer me and you are blushing again.” Blaine took his hand, his head cocked to the side as he looked at him.

Kurt blushed more. He hadn’t heard what Blaine asked. “What did you ask again?” He lowered his gaze. _It’s those damn eyes!_

“I asked if you wanted to watch it on my laptop or yours.” Blaine smiled at him.

“Yours is already out so we might as well use it…” Kurt leaned forward and kissed him again. Kurt looked into those beautiful hazel eyes, the green was so prominent in them tonight and he loved it. _Oh, screw it!_ Kurt rolled on top of Blaine and started kissing him, full of passion. He slid his hand down Blaine’s body again, and under Blaine’s pajama pants. He smiled when he felt bare skin Blaine hadn’t put his underwear back on after he took his shower. Blaine started moaning.

“Kurt…” Blaine said breathlessly.

This turned Kurt on more.

“We can’t…” Blaine took a hold of Kurt’s arm and pulled his hand out of his pants. “I’m sorry…”

“Blaine…”Kurt whined.

“Your parents are in the house…we can’t…I can’t…” Blaine hoped that Kurt wouldn’t be mad at him.

Kurt rolled off Blaine so he was lying on his back beside him, their shoulders touching. He let out a deep sigh, trying to gain composure over himself again. He heard Blaine sigh too. “I’m sorry Blaine…you’re right…I just…”

Blaine turned his head so he was looking at the pale skinned boy lying next to him. He didn’t say anything.

“I just…damn it… I want to have sex with you and my damn parents are in the house…” Kurt was frustrated. “I wanted to have sex with you earlier today too…” Kurt started rambling. “God, I’ve wanted to have sex with you since I saw you this morning…” Kurt felt his face flush again. He didn’t usually talk like this and he was embarrassed. And Blaine not saying anything worried him. “Blaine…say something please, stop me from rambling…”

Blaine bit his bottom lip, considering what to say. He had never heard Kurt voice this before, he thought it was hot, but didn’t want to tell Kurt that. He wouldn’t be refusing his boyfriend what he wanted if his parents weren’t in the house. “I love you!” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You might want to keep your voice down though or your dad will hear you…” Blaine expressed amusement of the thought.

Kurt snapped his head towards Blaine. “Oh, my…I didn’t even realize I was so loud…” Kurt sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs. “He will kill me if he knows we are having sex…” He started rocking back and forth.

Blaine chuckled. “I don’t think he would kill you…” He started rubbing Kurt’s knee.

“Maybe not, but he would want to have another sex talk…and let me tell you, that is not something I want to do again…maybe I’ll let him have the sex talk with you…” Kurt frowned remembering their talk. “I mean I can talk about it now, I’m not the baby penguin anymore but I don’t want to have that conversation again with him.” Kurt had had the sex talk with his dad a little over a year ago, after Blaine had told Burt that Kurt was not well informed and was worried about him. Kurt glanced at Blaine; he was still lying down, his arms were now behind his head. Kurt let his eyes roam down Blaine’s body. His shirt was pulled up showing his lower stomach, this gave Kurt the goose bumps. Kurt sighed again.

“Want to watch the movie now?” Blaine reached up and tickled Kurt.

“Yes…” Kurt giggled and then hid his face. Kurt got up and grabbed the DVD case and popped the DVD into the laptop. He lay back down on the bed in front of Blaine, back to him. “Come here…” He pulled Blaine to him and made him wrap his arms around him. Kurt smiled as Blaine snuggled right up to him. Kurt fidgeted a little. He loved lying like this. He tried to put all his attention into the movie. He had the urge to jump on Blaine right now. The thought of him tackling Blaine made him smile and laugh.

“What?” Blaine was curious as to why Kurt laughed.

“Nothing…” Kurt was still laughing.

“Did I do something?”

“No…no…I was just thinking about something sorry…” Kurt finally suppressed his laughing fit. Blaine just smiled at him. He hugged Kurt tight and started watching the movie again.

* * *

When Blaine opened his eyes, the credits were rolling on the laptop screen. Kurt was facing him cuddled into his chest. Blaine yawned and then shook his head. “Kurt…” He whispered into his sleeping boyfriend’s ear. “Baby, wake up…” Blaine ran a hand through Kurt’s hair.

It took a few minutes for Kurt to stir; he was having a really good dream. He had a dream that Blaine was Harry Potter after all, Blaine looked hot in school uniforms. Kurt opened his eyes, and took in a deep breath, he smelt so good.

“You awake?” Blaine was smiling at him.

“I am now…” Kurt kissed him. Blaine didn’t protest so Kurt kept kissing him. He once again found his hands sliding down his boyfriend’s body. Blaine’s breath caught when Kurt slid his hand down the front of his pants again.

Blaine moaned and tilted his head back. He knew they shouldn’t but it felt good. He just wanted to give into his boyfriend's needs. But then the image of Burt and Carole sitting downstairs flashed into his mind and his senses came back to him. Blaine pulled away from Kurt and stood up. “We can’t…” He took a few deep breaths and then let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry…” Kurt apologized with a smile on his face. “Do you want to go to bed?”

“Give me a minute…” Blaine walked over to the dresser and leaned on it placing his hands in front of him. He started taking deep breaths hoping it would be enough to get control over his body again. 

Kurt smiled he couldn’t help it, he had turned Blaine on and now he was watching him try to compose himself again. “We should probably go say goodnight…” Kurt hopped off the bed and came over to Blaine. “Come on…” Kurt took Blaine’s hand. “You better?” Kurt asked with a smile.

“You’re…” Blaine didn’t know what he wanted to say, but he smiled.

“I’m what?” Kurt smirked at him.

Kurt led Blaine down the stairs; his parents were sitting on the couch, Carole a glass of wine in her hand and his dad a beer. “Dad…” 

“Oh hey boys, how was your movie?” Burt asked as he looked up at the two teens holding hands.

“It was good…” Kurt didn’t feel like telling him they fell asleep watching it. “We just wanted to say goodnight…we’re tired…” Kurt stopped talking when he heard the front door slam shut.

Burt jumped off the couch and rushed into the hallway. “Finn…”

Kurt rushed after his dad. “Finn…Rachel… what’s wrong?” Kurt asked when they didn’t say anything.

Rachel hugged Kurt. “We just heard that Quinn is okay…well not really okay but she is going to live she is out of the woods they said, she has got broken bones, cuts and a head injury…but she’s alive…” Rachel squealed this last part, her excitement was bubbling over. “I know I shouldn’t be so happy because she is still pretty bad right now but she is ALIVE KURT!” Rachel squealed again.

Kurt raised both his eyebrows and relief flooded his body. It wouldn’t have been the same if Quinn didn’t make it. He knew that everything eventually would be okay. This brought a smile to his face as he hugged Rachel.

Rachel squealed when she saw Blaine and pulled him into a hug. Blaine could tell that Rachel wasn’t feeling guilty anymore. Finn smiled at Blaine. “I’m so glad she will be okay…” Blaine didn’t want to think of Quinn not being around.

Burt was smiling at the kids, he knew this was a good thing to see them all smiling. He was relieved. He didn’t think that the group of them could handle losing Quinn. And after that Dave Karofsky kid tried to kill himself, he was glad that Quinn wouldn’t die, Kurt would be a mess. He still hadn’t really talked to Kurt about Dave. Burt sighed and walked back into the living room.

Kurt pulled Blaine away from Rachel and hugged him. Rachel tried to hug both of them. They all laughed. Kurt and Blaine both put an arm around Rachel, intertwining their arms into a three-way hug. Rachel looked back at Finn and motioned with her head for him to join them. He did, he stepped between Rachel and Blaine, wrapping an arm around both of them.

“Don’t try anything with my man, Finn Hudson…” Kurt said in a serious tone, a slight ‘bitch’ look on his face. 

“I didn’t…” Finn babbled.

“I saw that hand…” Kurt kept his face emotionless, even though he was just giving his brother a hard time.

“I swear I didn’t…”

Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt burst out laughing. Finn looked confused then joined in laughing with them. They were all relieved. They could sleep easy tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

“Blaine Anderson, wake up…” Kurt kissed his sleeping boyfriend.

“Just a few more hours…” Blaine grumbled and rolled onto his stomach.

Kurt laughed. He ran a hand through his lovers’ curly dark brown hair. “You got to wake up…” Kurt kissed the back of his neck. “Come on…” Kurt rolled Blaine back over so he was lying on his back.

Blaine looked at Kurt sleepily. “What time is it?” Blaine yawned and stretched.

“It’s six in the morning…” Kurt chuckled. “Come on honey, wake up…” Kurt added when Blaine closed his eyes again.

“Too early…sleep…” Blaine whined and tried to pull Kurt back down to cuddle.

“It’s Monday, we have school. Got to get ready…” Kurt had never seen Blaine not want to get up, except the time he was drunk and crashed at Kurt’s house. Kurt kissed him.

Blaine kissed him back. When Kurt pulled back Blaine smiled. “I thought you wanted me to get up…not get up…” He lowered his gazed down towards the blankets and then smirked at Kurt.

“Ooh…” Kurt smiled and straddled himself over Blaine. Blaine moaned when Kurt sat his full weight on him. Kurt smiled again. He started to swivel his hips, making his ass rub against Blaine’s erection. He could feel his boyfriends’ naked body through the thin fabric of his pajama pants. Blaine started moaning louder. Kurt loved listening to him moan. He watched as his boyfriend gripped the sheets pulling his hands into a fist. 

“Kurt…” Blaine and Kurt both jumped when they heard someone call his name. Blaine draped an arm over his eyes and groaned. Kurt jumped up out of bed and rushed to his door, slipping out of it before whoever was calling his name could enter the room. He knew this would give Blaine some alone time to get rid of his problem. It was a familiar voice, but Kurt wasn’t sure if he was right. “Santana…” Kurt asked from the top of the stairs.

“And Brittany…” He heard Brittany say. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing her red and white Cheerios uniform. Santana was dressed in the same attire. Her black hair bounced back and forth as she walked up to the stairs.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asked them.

Santana and Brittany started up the stairs toward him. “We wanted to know if you and Frodo B-gellin’ wanted to go for coffee with us.”

“I uh…wait what did you call him?” Kurt wasn’t sure if he heard Santana right, but he didn’t like her insulting his boyfriend.

“Oh come you know I’m teasing…” Santana smirked at Kurt. She really didn’t like to admit it to anyone but she liked both Kurt and Blaine, they understood what she was going through. “Where is he anyways?” She asked looking up the stairs. She took her girlfriends hand and walked past Kurt to the top of the landing.

“Santana…” Kurt rushed up to her.

“What?” Santana didn’t know what she did. “This is your room right?” She pointed to the door closest to her.

“Yes, but you can’t go in there…” Kurt tried to step between the two girls and his door, but Santana opened it before he could.

“Blaine…” Kurt said Blaine’s name hoping he wasn’t seen in a compromising position. Kurt sighed with relief to see Blaine fully covered under the blankets. But with a shocked look on his face.

“Hi, Blaine…”  Brittany and Santana both said to him.

“Hey, girls…” He was still shocked to see them standing in Kurt’s room, he was just glad he was covered up.

“Why didn’t Kurt want us to come in here?” Santana had a huge grin on her face.

“Because…I’m not dressed…” Blaine chuckled.

“Oh…” Santana still had the grin on her face. “You mean you are naked?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“If you must know…yes, he is…” Kurt blushed slightly then sat down on the end of bed.

“Oh, what were you two boys doing?” Santana smiled at Brittany.

“Never mind…” Kurt said glancing back at his boyfriend, who was biting his bottom lip.

“Come on Blainers, why don’t you get out of bed…” Santana grabbed the blankets and pulled them down. There was Blaine completely naked. Santana was shocked she really didn’t think he was really naked, she didn’t think Kurt and Blaine were having sex, after all. And she was shocked that Blaine had such a nice body, she didn’t know because he always hid it under strange clothes and hideous bowties. “Wow…” She glanced at Brittany she was nodding her head in agreement. Even though she didn’t like guys anymore, she had to admit to herself that Blaine’s naked body was rather hot. She smiled to herself.

Blaine had slid up into sitting position and was hugging his knees, hiding. Kurt noticed that Blaine was blushing, more than he had ever seen before.

“Eep…Santana why did you do that…” Kurt shouted at her yanking the blanket away from her and covering up his boyfriend. He looked at Blaine’s face and saw the shock in his eyes. Kurt knew he was the only one that had really seen him naked before.

Santana chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry I didn’t think he was really naked…”

“You thought I was lying?” Kurt wondered.

“Well, I didn’t think you two were…you know…” Santana smiled, though. “When did you two start having sex?” She was now curious.

“Since West Side Story if you must know…” Kurt climbed up beside Blaine, Blaine and he had been sexually active with each other since the musical they did earlier in the school year. Blaine had been his first and he Blaine’s. “Yes, we will meet you at Lima Bean around 7:20 for coffee…” He added, indicating that they should leave now. Kurt looked at Blaine who still hadn’t said anything. He watched as Santana and Brittany left the room and listened to the front door to close before he said anything again. “Honey…” He climbed into Blaine’s lap, sliding between his legs and torso. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…embarrassing much…” Blaine let out a nervous chuckle. 

Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s curls. He leaned down and kissed him. “Your problem is gone…” Kurt looked down between them.

“Yeah, it was kind of a turn off when they came in…” Blaine chuckled again.

This made Kurt giggle. Blaine smiled at him. Kurt smiled back then kissed him again. “I was really hoping to help you with that…” Kurt admitting to him then kissed him again. Blaine moaned into the kiss. This made Kurt fidget; he loved it when Blaine moaned.

“Your dad’s not here is he?”

“No, neither is Carole…” Kurt kissed him again. Kurt smiled remembering last night, him and Blaine had had sex or as Blaine liked to put it ‘made love’, Kurt always loved him referring to it that way, even with his dad in the house. After some convincing on Kurt’s part and promising he would be quiet as a mouse, Blaine had said yes. And Blaine had slept naked all night.

“Do you want to get a shower with me?” Blaine asked him. Kurt smiled and climbed up off the bed, pulling him up with him. Blaine chuckled.

Kurt led him into the bathroom and stripped. He looked back at Blaine he was biting his bottom lip. “What’s the matter?” Kurt came over to him.

Blaine shook his head. “Nothing…I just love you…”

“Awe…I know you do…I love you too…” Kurt took both of Blaine’s hands and led him into the shower. He glanced at the clock on the wall he was debating if they had enough time to do anything. It was 6:25, _plenty of time._ He thought as he watched Blaine turn on the water. Kurt wondered how much control he should take, he had never been fully in control when they were having sex, and after all, he had not had the pleasure of being Blaine’s first in the other sense. He blushed slightly thinking about he was still a virgin and right now he wanted to change that but didn’t think they should for the first time in the shower. He liked how their sexual relationship was right now, but wondered when it would go farther, he hoped it was soon. He wanted Blaine to be his first in everything and he Blaine’s. He stepped up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. Kurt smiled when Blaine leaned back against him. “I want you…” Kurt whispered in his ear, pushing himself against him.

Blaine bit his bottom lip.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He slid his hand down over Blaine’s back and onto his ass. Blaine moaned making Kurt hard instantly. This surprised Blaine causing him to step forward a little. Kurt pulled Blaine back against his erection. “I wanted you last night, but you already fell asleep…and I didn’t want my parents in the house our first time that way…” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear. Kurt could tell that Blaine was nervous. He kissed his neck then he kissed his birthmark just at the bottom of his neck and then nibbled on his ear. “I love you!”

Blaine smiled; teasingly he pushed back at Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's body turning him to face him and pushing him against the shower wall. Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's face and pulled it to him, losing no time in pushing past Blaine's lips seeking the warm moisture of his mouth. Blaine responded in full, gripping Kurt to him so that their naked bodies pressed together while their tongues collided. Kurt, having read about a few methods of French kissing that he still wanted to try, he captured Blaine's tongue between his own lips and gently sucked a few times before letting go, he could feel his cheeks flush but he ignored the embarrassment he felt and brushed his tongue quickly over Blaine’s lower lip and teeth.

Blaine gasped and let out a deep chuckle which was consumed by Kurt as he pressed their lips together into a heated kiss.

Kurt smiled into the kiss when he felt Blaine’s erection touching his. He dug his fingers into Blaine’s chest leaving small red marks and then dragged them down his stomach across his abs; he loved how hard they were. Kurt started rubbing his fingers over Blaine’s lower stomach and hips. He heard Blaine laugh and knew he had tickled him. Kurt wondered what they would do while in the shower. “You know I meant it…” Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes.

“Meant…”

“I want to be inside you…” He slid his hands onto his boyfriends’ firm ass causing him to push their hips closer together.

“I know… I want you too…but…” Blaine’s voice was as vulnerable and gentle as Kurt had ever heard it. Kurt put a finger on Blaine’s lips silencing him. Kurt watched as Blaine closed his eyes, his lengthy, thick, dark lashes brushing against his cheeks. He knew Blaine loved him and trusted him, but he knew he was just as nervous as Kurt himself had been before the first time.

“I know, not in the shower, not our first time…” Kurt kissed him. Kurt could feel Blaine’s heart beating faster than it had been a minute ago. “Are you nervous about that?” Kurt was curious.

Blaine nodded, biting his bottom lip again.

Kurt leaned in and kissed him again. “I am too…” Kurt smiled at him. Kurt started to kiss Blaine’s neck, trailing his tongue across his Adam’s apple and then down onto his chest. Kurt brushed his tongue over Blaine’s hard nipple. When Blaine gasped and the muscles in his stomach tightened even more, Kurt smiled as he moved to the other nipple and took it into his mouth, biting and sucking tenderly. Blaine's hand swung up and he pressed his fingers into Kurt's back.

“Fuck, Kurt…”

Kurt smiled, Blaine rarely swore but Kurt liked it when he did. He kissed his nipple once more then trailed his tongue down Blaine’s stomach over his quivering muscles. He kissed Blaine’s lower stomach, then his left hip. Blaine was moaning. He started making circles with his tongue as he moved down his boyfriend’s body avoiding his very hard erection and then kissed his thigh. Kurt moaned when he took in the musty, earthy aroma of Blaine’s body; he loved the way he smelt after they had sex. Even the water hadn’t washed it away yet. Kurt felt Blaine’s hips twitch when he got his mouth close to his very hard erection again.

The feel of Kurt’s breath on him made Blaine shutter.

Kurt took Blaine’s erection into his mouth and sucked on the tip. Kurt smiled at him when he heard Blaine slap his hand on the shower wall. Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's hard shaft, stroking him once slowly, still sucking on the tip. Kurt marveled at the feeling of Blaine in his grasp, unbelievably hard and thick, a gorgeous boy at his mercy, quivering with desire, and he was all his.

Blaine himself was astounded at the feel of Kurt's hand around him, lithe fingers and hands softer than his own. He loved Kurt’s hands.

Kurt removed his mouth from Blaine and let his hand do the work. He sped up his pace and tightened his fingers around him, stroking quickly, alternately rubbing the pad of his thumb around the head and over the thick vein on the underside of the shaft. Blaine's breath was coming shorter and shorter when finally Kurt stopped; trailing his hand up Blaine's abs. Kurt stood up and kissed his quivering lips. Kurt started to slide his hand back down Blaine’s body when Blaine stopped him.

Blaine turned Kurt so he was against the shower wall, he started kissing his neck. Kurt moaned he loved when Blaine kissed him like that. Blaine slid his hand down Kurt’s soft pale skin, over his nipples, and down his firm stomach.

“I wasn’t done…” Kurt said breathlessly. He felt Blaine smile.

“Your turn…” Blaine sucked on his neck.

“But you should let me finish you off first…”Kurt said in sort of a whine.

Blaine just smiled again. Blaine slid his hand down and took Kurt into it. Kurt shivered at the touch. He pulled Blaine’s face to his and kissed him forcefully. Blaine tightened his hand and pumped Kurt faster. Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine’s shoulders, causing him to moan. Blaine removed his hand from Kurt’s erection, causing Kurt to whine and thrust his hips forward. Blaine smiled. Kurt would normally be embarrassed by that but he was too turned-on to worry right now. Blaine pulled back from the kiss after Kurt had bit his bottom lip.

Blaine trailed his kisses down Kurt’s chest and onto his stomach. He kissed Kurt’s defined hips, trailing a tongue over them. Blaine could tell that Kurt was holding his breath waiting for when he felt Blaine, at last, took him into his mouth. Ever so lightly, Blaine sucked on the head, and Kurt trembled wildly. Blaine got this reaction from him every time and he loved it. Blaine drew back and placed a gentle kiss on the tip. Blaine smiled then licked the underside of Kurt, from the bottom of his shaft to the head.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair, fingers gripping his wet curls.  

Blaine then took Kurt into his mouth completely. Kurt's hips thrust forward willingly, making Blaine take Kurt even deeper, brushing the back of his throat. He drew his lips up and then back down again on Kurt, establishing a rhythm, steadily increasing speed and pressure as Kurt started to moan louder and tug on Blaine’s hair.    
              Hearing Kurt’s short gasps and uncontrolled whimpers and breathy cursing, tasting him so undeniably and vitally Kurt...Blaine slid his hand down to his own erection and started jacking-off. When he drew his mouth up and swiftly brushed his tongue underneath of Kurt's head, Kurt cried out. “Holy…fucks…sake…” Blaine did this once more causing Kurt to say his name over and over again. Blaine smiled around him.

Kurt reached down and pulled Blaine up to him. Blaine moaned, losing grip of his own erection. “What?” He asked. He was worried something was wrong. “Did I do something wrong?”

“God, no…” Kurt kissed him. “You are excellent at that…better than I am…” Kurt chuckled.

“You’re great at it too.” Blaine kissed him. “Why did you make me stop then?”

Kurt kissed him back and slid his hand down taking Blaine back into his hand. “Cause I didn’t want you to have to finish yourself off again…” Blaine groaned. He took Kurt into his hand as well. There they stood jacking each other off. Kurt put a lot of force into the kiss; he loved the feel of Blaine’s hand around him. Blaine pulled away from the kiss and buried his face in Kurt’s neck they were both moaning and very close.

Kurt felt Blaine bite his neck as he came in his hand. Kurt himself moaned loudly and in return came in his boyfriends’ hand. He felt Blaine’s body shudder wildly and he wrapped his arms around him. “Honey, are you okay?” He asked. Blaine wasn’t saying anything. “Blaine…”

Blaine straightened up and looked at Kurt. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Okay, we should shower and get ready to go…are you sure?” Kurt had never felt Blaine’s body react that way before.

Blaine nodded to him and took the soap off the hanger and then kissed him.

Kurt kissed him back.

* * *

“You ready to go?” Kurt asked Blaine who was sitting on the bed sliding on his shoes. “Honey are you okay, you are so quiet.” It was now just donning on Kurt how quiet Blaine had been all weekend, usually, they talked about a lot of things. But this weekend they just cuddled a lot not saying much.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. “I’m fine…and yes I’m ready, let’s go.” He picked up his school bag and slid it over his shoulder.

Kurt kissed him. “Okay…” He noticed Blaine hadn’t put as much gel in his hair today a few curls fell loose. He smiled, “Your curls are coming out to play.” He laughed. 

Blaine chuckled. “Does it look bad?” He glanced in the mirror.

“No, I love your curls, you look perfect!” Kurt kissed the back of his neck.

“Kurt that tickles,” Blaine laughed.

“Come on…” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him down the stairs and outside. “Do you want me to drive?” Kurt reached in Blaine’s pocket and pulled out the keys to his car. Blaine smiled at him. Kurt climbed in the driver’s side as he watched Blaine get into the car on the other side.  Kurt turned the car on and looked at the time. “We have ten minutes to get there…” He laughed.

“We’ll make it…” Blaine smiled at him and then slumped down in the seat wrapping his arms around himself.

Kurt watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was worried something was wrong. He had noticed something was a little off last night but didn’t think much of it. Kurt turned up the heat and then put a hand on Blaine’s leg. “It will get warmer in a few…”

Blaine smiled at him again, “I’m fine…just need coffee.” He put a hand on top of Kurt’s rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. He pulled Kurt’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “Both hands on the wheel…” Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and returned his hand to the steering wheel.

When they got to Lima Bean, Kurt pulled the car into the parking lot and shut the engine off. Kurt was wondering if Santana and Brittany were here yet and if any of their other friends were here. Kurt noticed four teenage guys standing around an orange pickup truck, the same ugly one he saw in the parking lot at school on Saturday, they were four members of the hockey team at McKinley, Kurt sighed. They climbed out of the car and made their way across the parking lot, Kurt kept an eye on the four guys they didn’t seem to be paying attention to them gratefully. Blaine held the door open for Kurt and then followed him inside.

 Blaine smiled at him as they stepped into line to place their order. “I’ll have a medium drip and he’ll have a Grande nonfat Mocha…” Blaine told the barista behind the counter, who batted her blonde eyelashes at him. Kurt scoffed and shot her one of his bitch looks. Blaine smiled at him and brushed his finger against his hand. “Thanks…” Blaine said once their coffees were ready. Blaine took the lid off his cup and added some cinnamon to his coffee then stirred it and replaced the lid.

“I can’t believe she was flirting with you like that…” Kurt said while watching Blaine. He didn’t like how everyone always flirted with Blaine right in front of him. 

“She’s harmless…” Blaine took a sip of his coffee. They made their way to one of the tables and sat down. Kurt frowned. Hearing Blaine say that made him remember when he said the same thing about Sebastian. Other than Sebastian almost blinding Blaine, and threatening to steal Blaine away from him, he had been harmless.

“Hey, Frodo B-gellin’…” Santana noticed a few of Blaine’s curls that were loose of the gel. She twirled one around her finger. “Love the curls…” Santana took a seat beside Blaine and Brittany beside Kurt. “I’m sorry, to both of you about earlier…” Santana was staring at Blaine when she said this. She didn’t usually apologize to people but she knew that Blaine and Kurt deserved one.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Blaine put a hand on Santana’s and squeezed then picked up his coffee and took a sip.

“Okay good.” Santana smiled at Kurt.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and then returned the smile. “Did you get to see Quinn?” Kurt asked them after all the three girls were really close friends.

“Yes, we did,” Santana took a sip of her own drink and then set it down. “She’s still really out of it but I assume that is because of the meds they have her on and the head injury…” Santana paused. “But she is looking a lot better.”

“That’s good,” Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. “Hopefully her parents will let us all see her soon.” Kurt was depressed that he hadn’t got to see her yet. He had tried when he had gone to the hospital Sunday to see Dave Karofsky but had no luck. Kurt wondered now if Blaine was upset about him seeing Dave but didn’t want to say so. He had gone to see Dave again because he was being released and Dave had asked him to come. Kurt took another sip and stared at Blaine from behind his cup. He could still see how green Blaine’s eyes looked, he could just see a hint of the honey brown in them. Kurt smiled.

“Yeah, I think her parents will come around soon. Her sister Frannie showed up the other day.” Santana added.

Kurt wondered why Brittany was so quiet. “Brit what’s wrong?” She was looking at Blaine.

“I just realized Blaine is practically the only guy in school I haven’t kissed.” Santana, Blaine, and Kurt all laughed.

“And it’s going to stay that way, Honey.” Santana smiled at Brittany. Kurt nodded in agreement.

When they finished their coffees Blaine went to get another, and then they headed back outside, it was a cold morning. “We’ll see you at school,” Kurt called to Santana and Brittany. They waved their goodbyes and climbed in the car. Kurt was glad to see the orange truck was gone. He was watching Blaine he was sipping on his coffee and was still really quiet. “Blaine?”

“Hmm…” Blaine turned his head towards Kurt and smiled at him.

“Is there something on your mind?” Kurt didn’t know why his boyfriend was so quiet now, he wasn’t sharing his feelings with Kurt that much and that worried him.

Blaine gave Kurt a half smile and shook his head.

Kurt pulled the car out into traffic and headed towards William McKinley High School. “Blaine please talk to me, I want to know what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours.” Kurt was really worrying that Blaine wasn’t talking to him, and he wasn’t singing along to the song that was playing. “We lately have been talking about my problems or Quinn or Dave but not you, I’m worried…” Kurt admitted to him.

“Why are you worried?” Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

“You seem... I don’t know…upset…distant…”

Blaine slid closer to the middle of the seat and leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder then kissed his neck. “Baby, I’m fine. I didn’t think I was being distant last night or this morning.” He smirked up at Kurt. “The only thing that I’m thinking about is that I actually have to go home tonight.”

Kurt blushed slightly. “I didn’t mean distant physically, I meant mentally. You seem to be shutting me out…" Kurt didn't want to voice it but he had. He decided to try to change the subject. "Your parents are coming home aren’t they?” Kurt didn’t like the idea of Blaine’s parents coming home.

Blaine nodded but didn’t say anything.

Kurt frowned. Blaine’s parents were rarely home and he had only met them a few times and he didn’t really like his father. Didn’t trust him, didn’t like the way he acted around Blaine. Blaine’s mother had been kind, but Kurt could tell that it was just for show he knew she didn’t like the idea of Blaine being gay either. He had only met Blaine’s sister in passing he had never actually talked to her. He had heard Blaine talk about his brother Cooper but hadn’t had the privilege of meeting him yet. “I wish you could live with me.”

Blaine smiled. “Awe that’s so sweet, Kurt.” Blaine kissed his neck again.

“I really wish you could.” Kurt really wished it could be so. Kurt lowered his hand and slid it into Blaine’s. “Honey, are you sure you’re okay?”

Blaine chuckled.

Kurt thought he heard something hidden behind that laugh.

“I’m fine.” Blaine knew that Kurt was worried about him. He didn’t want to have to go home and deal with his parents, he liked Kurt’s family. They were so close compared to what his home life was like, he envied it. He was almost jealous of it. He had started thinking last night that Kurt and he couldn’t have been themselves if they had been at his house with his family around. The only one of Blaine’s family that he really was close to was his older brother Cooper Anderson, he was twenty-four and becoming just as a big time accountant as his father. Blaine hadn’t talked to him in an about a month now, not since Cooper had fought with their father, standing up for Blaine. It had been a really heated fight. Blaine sighed. His sister, Tess who was twenty, was excepting of who he was but Blaine and her weren't really that close.

He raised his head and squeezed Kurt’s hand. He loved his boyfriend very much and was glad that his family was nothing like his own. It brought a smile to his face when he thought how much alike Finn and Cooper were, though.

Another thing that was bothering Blaine, that he didn’t want to talk to Kurt about was that Sebastian told him Sunday when Kurt had been at the hospital visiting Dave, that he wanted to be with him, and got really upset when Blaine said he loved Kurt. He didn’t know if this meant Sebastian would cause problems for him and Kurt. He laced his fingers with Kurt’s and started to hum along with the song that was playing.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend when he heard a hum escape from his lips. “Are you going to sing in glee club today?” Kurt was curious, usually Blaine and he talked about what songs they may sing but they hadn’t. 

“I don’t know hadn’t really thought about it.” Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He had a list of his favorite songs saved on there. “Wanna hear some I have in the list?” Blaine asked Kurt.

“Yes.” Kurt smiled at him.

“Okay let’s see…” Blaine browsed through the list. “ _Dare You to Move by Switch Foot, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, The Lonely by Christina Perri, Sober by Pink, Nobody Knows by Pink, I Don’t Believe You by Pink, Funhouse by Pink, Heartbeat by The Fray, How To Save A Life by The Fray, and The One that Got Away by Katy Perry…”_ Blaine smiled at Kurt at the mention of Katy Perry song, after all, the first song Blaine sang in front of Kurt was _Teenage Dream by Katy Perry_. “What do you think?” Blaine asked wondering what his opinion was on the songs.

“I like The Fray and I love both those Christina Perri songs but you really should have Gaga in your list.” Kurt smiled at Blaine. He and Blaine always argued over who was better, Katy Perry, Pink or Lady Gaga, Kurt always said Lady Gaga. He knew that Blaine’s list of songs would have Pink and Katy Perry in it but was surprised there were more Pink songs than Katy. “And you always do Pink’s songs justice.” 

“Yeah, I just don’t know what one would be good to sing,” Blaine admitted. He still didn’t know if he wanted to sing, he hadn’t sung much since they won Regional’s, with everything that had gone on.

“Any one of them will be good because you will be singing it.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s hand. They were pulling into the parking lot of McKinley High School. Kurt shook his head as he watched the other students scrambling across the parking lot. Some of the jocks were torturing the nerds. Those four hockey players were in the parking lot, making barking noises at some of the girls that walked by them. The girls looked nervous and ran towards the school faster. Kurt hated seeing that, it brought back the memories of when he himself had been thrown in the dumpster and tormented by Karofsky. Kurt sighed one last time and climbed out of the car. 

Kurt heard Blaine groan and reach into his pocket and remove his cell phone.

Blaine sighed.

“What’s the matter?” Kurt looked at Blaine who had rolled his eyes.

“Just Sebastian being a pain,” Blaine sighed then smiled at Kurt. “It’s nothing to worry about.” Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt but knew that hundreds of eyes would be watching. Blaine settled for nudging Kurt with his arm and then started walking again. Blaine sighed and sent a quick message back to Sebastian telling him he didn’t want to talk right now. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and followed Kurt across the parking lot. Kurt kept glancing back at him.

Blaine jumped when he felt someone wrap their arms around him from behind.

“Hey, Jumpy.” Rachel smiled at him.

“Sorry.” Blaine hugged her back.

Rachel walked to Kurt and hugged him. “Don’t you ignore me.” She teased him. “How are you guys this lovely morning?” Rachel asked with a sarcastic look on her face. 

“We’re good,” Kurt responded although he still thought something was up with Blaine.

Blaine just smiled at Rachel. “How are you and Finn?”

Rachel looped her arm into Kurt’s and then her other into Blaine’s, positioning herself between them as they walked into the high school. “You two smell like coffee.” Rachel smiled. “Cinnamon…”

“Avoiding the question?” Blaine raised an eyebrow at her lack of answering the question.

Kurt chuckled he liked kissing Blaine after he had drunk his coffee. He loved the cinnamon taste on Blaine’s lips.  Kurt watched as Blaine pulled the cell phone back out of his pocket and looked at the incoming text message. Kurt sighed and grabbed the phone from Blaine’s hand. “I am getting sick of him texting you all the time.” Kurt was flustered. He didn’t like his boyfriend getting text messages from another boy that obviously still had the hots for him and who had already said ‘by the end of the year Blaine will be mine.’ Kurt frowned.

Blaine didn’t attempt to take his phone back from Kurt he knew it was best to let him get out his frustration before he attempted to say anything. Blaine stepped up in front of Kurt who had stopped in the hallway, he was looking at his face and then at his hands that held his cell phone.

Kurt opened the message that Blaine had just gotten from Sebastian. _Blaine, come on I really need to talk to you. Plz, message me back. :(_ Kurt following the suit of the frowning face and frowned. “Why does he need to talk to you?” Kurt questioned, bringing his gaze up to meet Blaine’s eyes.

“Is Sebastian still bothering you guys?” Rachel asked her eyes full of concern.

“Yes,” they both responded. “He wants to be friends with both of us, so he says,” Kurt told Rachel, Sebastian had seen Kurt at the hospital on Sunday and told him this. He didn’t know if Blaine knew this or not.

“What?” Kurt got his answer, Blaine didn’t know.

“Yeah he was at the hospital and he talked to me…he wants to be friends with us.” Kurt watched as Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together. “I still don’t trust him completely, though.”

“He may surprise us,” Rachel announced.

“Once a weasel always a weasel…” Kurt grumbled.

“You could say the same thing about Dave though couldn’t you?” Blaine added as they reached his locker and he had taken his phone back from Kurt. He spun the combination lock and popped it open, then opened the metal door. He stretched up to slide his books on the top shelf when he heard Kurt gasp about something. “What?” Blaine quickly asked.

Kurt shut Blaine’s locker and was already grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall towards the bathroom he didn’t care that people were staring at them. Rachel followed in tow. Kurt pulled Blaine into the bathroom; luckily there was no one in there. Rachel followed them in. 

“What’s wrong?” Blaine was confused he didn’t know what had happened.

Kurt lifted up Blaine’s shirt despite his nervous chuckles and protest. “Oh my god, where did that come from?”

“What?” Blaine asked. He looked down at himself, there was a large bruise developing just above his hip bone. Blaine raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t notice that earlier.”

“Wow!” Rachel came over and ran her finger on it. “The color, it’s really purple.”

Blaine laughed at Rachel’s touch, she had tickled him. “It’s fine, I don’t know how I got it but I didn’t even know it was there.” He chuckled. Kurt looked worried.

Rachel squealed when she heard the door opening. It was Finn. “What are you three doing?” Finn asked with a smirk on his face. He thought it was funny that Rachel was in the guys’ bathroom. “God, Blaine what is that from?” Finn just noticed the purplish colored bruise on his tanned skin. “Kurt?” Finn was giving him an accusing look.

“I…I…do not know…” Kurt didn’t know where it came from but couldn’t believe that he would have bruised his beautiful boyfriend.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter.” Blaine looked at the bruise in the mirror. When he heard the bathroom door open he glanced towards it.

“Whoa, I didn’t know this was a co-ed bathroom.” The tall teenage boy said his eyes fixed on Rachel then moved to Blaine who was holding his shirt up still. The boys hazel eyes took in the scene narrowing slightly.

Blaine blushed slightly and dropped his shirt when the taller boys’ eyes fixed on him. “This isn’t a co-ed, Rachel was just leaving.” Blaine picked up his bag that had been dropped on the floor and ushered Rachel out the door.

“Who is that? I’ve never seen him before…” Rachel said glancing back at the door of the boys’ bathroom.

Blaine chuckled at the look on Rachel’s face. “I don’t know I haven’t seen him either.” Blaine waited for Kurt and Finn to come out of the bathroom before he moved on down the hall. “Do you know who he is?” Blaine asked Finn.

“He is new,” Finn took Rachel’s hand and the four of them started down the hall.

Kurt thought this new kid was good looking. His thoughts soon drifted back to Blaine as he watched him walk. Kurt didn’t know where the bruise came from and that worried him. He wondered if he had done it at all or if there was something going on that Blaine wasn’t telling him. This made Kurt grab Blaine’s hand.

Blaine jumped at the sudden unexpected touch. “What’s wrong?” Kurt had gripped his hand very tightly. Blaine glanced around the hall expecting to see something that was bothering Kurt.

Kurt released Blaine’s hand and smiled at him. “No, nothing is wrong.” Kurt still didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed that Blaine was bruised this morning or last night. It was going to bug him all day. “We better get to the first period. I’ll see you at lunch..” Blaine and Kurt didn’t share any of their morning classes. Blaine smiled at Kurt and headed towards AP Literature. He fished into his bag and pulled out his soft-cover copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald’s _The Great Gatsby_. They had started it last week and he was almost done reading it. Blaine turned the last corner slowing his pace when he felt someone run right into his back. He stumbled forward catching himself on the water fountain, he was glad he hadn’t fallen. After he steadied himself he spun around to see who it was.

“I’m so sorry,” The tall teenager said to the shorter one standing in front of him looking stressed. “I should really watch where I’m going.” He admitted.

“You’re new here aren’t you?” Blaine asked even though he knew the answer already.

The new kid chuckled. “Yes I am, is it that obvious?”

“Yes…” Blaine chuckled also.

“My name is Rhys Kempenfelt, just transferred in as a junior.” Rhys ran a hand through his light brown hair as the short curly haired teenager looked at him. He could see some of the curls escaping from his gelled hair.

“I’m Blaine Anderson, I’m a junior too.” Blaine heard the warning bell ring. “I got to get to class, Ms. Dashwood doesn’t like when you’re late…” Blaine smiled at Rhys and turned to leave.

“Wait what class do you have?” Rhys called after Blaine.

“AP Literature,” Blaine looked back at Rhys and gave him a small wave as he slipped into one of the classrooms.

Rhys shook his head, taking an AP class meant Blaine was quite smart. He realized he was going to be late and jogged down the hall to his science class. He at least had talked to someone that hadn’t treated him like a social pariah. He smiled to himself as he slid into an empty seat in the back of the classroom, the large wooden tables seated two, and he wondered who he would be sitting next to. He sat there lost in thought when he felt the table move and someone flopped themselves down in the chair next to him. Rhys raised an eyebrow when he saw a brown-haired girl wearing an animal print coat looking at herself in her compact mirror. She didn’t even seem to notice him. He wondered if she was in her own little world. He shook his head and turned his attention to the teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kurt sighed, he was sitting in Algebra II and he was listening to Mr. Uhlan go over the homework they had over the weekend. He knew he had all the right answers, he was good at math. Another thing that was bothering Kurt was that Blaine usually sent him text messages of inspirational quotes or quotes of love every day but he had not received one since Saturday before the regional’s completion. Kurt took his phone out of the front pocket of his bag. He knew that they weren’t supposed to use their phones during class, but he wanted to check. He clicked his phone to the message screen and opened the texts from Blaine. He opened the last one he had received and looked at it… _Most of the shadows of this life are caused by our standing in our own sunshine. Babe I love standing in the sunshine that is you, good luck tonight and I LOVE you_ _J_ _XoXo Blaine._  He smiled at Blaine emphasizing the word _love,_ Kurt quickly accessed a new message and added Blaine’s name to the recipient, and started to type his message, glancing up at the teacher every few words. _Honey, are you sure you are okay? I am sitting here in Alg2 and I am thinking about some things, I can’t wa8 to see you… I LOVE you and only YOU!_ _J_ _XoXo Kurt._ Kurt finished the message and hit send. He didn’t know why he felt he need to add, _and only YOU!_ But he did. He hoped all his worries were for no reason but Blaine was acting differently since Saturday night. He tucked his cell phone back into his bag and handed his paper to the teacher when he asked for them. Kurt spun in his seat to face Rachel and Mercedes who were sitting right behind him. “I need to talk to you girls after class…” He wanted to know if they had seen Blaine acting differently or if it was all in his head.

The girls both nodded at him and they set to work on their next assignment. Kurt heard a muffled buzzing coming from his bag, his heart skipped a beat and he knew it was Blaine. He quickly scooped his phone up out of the small pocket that concealed it and opened the text message.

_Starters, I love you too and I know you only love me_ _J_ _and yes I am fine, just don’t like the idea of having to go home, loved being at your house. I’m here in AP Lit and I just finished reading The Great Gatsby, which I’ve read like 100 times lol. Now I’m bored. And what are you thinking about? I can’t wait to see you 2! Lover, ;) XoXo Blaine._

Kurt smiled at the length of the message. He loved when Blaine sent him long messages, to him that meant that he wanted to just talk to him and no one else. _Sebastian doesn’t get this long of messages._ Kurt chuckled to himself. Then quickly frowned, he knew Blaine wouldn’t leave him to be with Sebastian but he didn’t trust Sebastian with Blaine, he seemed the type to get what he wanted one way or another.

_I know you love me_ _J_ _I love you more!_ (Kurt loved saying that to his boyfriend, it always brought a smirk to Blaine’s face and he would always respond ‘oh really’ then they would start making out. He wished he could make out with Blaine right now.) _I hope you are, I worry about you, why don’t you stay again tonight, just tell your dad you are staying with a friend? I love having you at my house too, you need to move in_ _J_ _Yeah you’ve read a lot of books 100 times lol. I would love to make you un-bored ;) I’ll talk to you more about it later I promise, I can’t wait to see you too, Love! XoXo Kurt._ Kurt sent the message with a smile on his face. He wanted Blaine near him right now.

When the bell rang Kurt followed Mercedes and Rachel out into the hallway. “Have you girls noticed Blaine acting differently…I’ve noticed it since after Regional’s…I don’t know what I did…” Kurt started to babble when he felt Mercedes loop her arm in his.

“Calm down Kurt, breathe…” She smiled up at him with warm chocolate eyes that smiled too. Her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

Kurt ran a hand across her soft, dark skin of her arm. Silently thanking her for stopping him from rambling. “I’m just worried, actually really worried…” Kurt admitted.

“Why are you so worried boo?” Mercedes looked up at him with a now concerned look.

Kurt thought about it for a few minutes. “He isn’t bubbly…and he said he didn’t know if he was going to sing today in glee…”

“Wow…” Kurt turned his head towards Rachel’s small frame. “He didn’t want to sing?” She had a very shocked look on her face.

“Maybe he just doesn’t feel good…” Mercedes suggested. “Did you ask him?”

“Yeah he keeps saying there is nothing wrong…”

“Well maybe there isn’t, maybe he’s just feeling sad about Quinn and everything else that happened…” Rachel looped her arm in Kurt’s other one as the three walked down the hall.

“I think he might be upset that I am spending time with David…” Kurt frowned.

“Why would he be upset about that?” Rachel and Mercedes both asked.

“Cause he knows what David said to me…about being in love with me…on Valentine’s Day.” Kurt wasn’t sure if this was what was bothering Blaine or not or if he had done something in the past couple night’s that Blaine hadn’t liked. He shook his head he was confused. The thought of the bruise that covered his beautiful boyfriends hip, flooded back into his mind, for the life of him he couldn’t think of how he could have bruised him and it was bugging him.

“Kurt what are you thinking about?” Rachel asked squeezing his arm.

“That bruise…” He admitted.

“What bruise?” Mercedes hadn’t heard about this and she wanted to know.

“Blaine’s got a pretty nasty bruise on his right hip/lower stomach…” Rachel told her, leaning around Kurt to look her in the eyes.

“Where did it come from…boy are you into rough sex?” Mercedes jokingly asked Kurt.

“God…no…I would never hurt him…” Kurt was shocked even though he knew she was teasing him.

“I know honey…I was teasing…” She squeezed his arm and smiled up at him.

“We better get to class.” They nodded at each other and went their own ways towards their classes.   Kurt sighed, he want to be with Blaine right now. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He clicked the message it was from Blaine this brought a smile to his face.

_Oh, really! ;)_ (Kurt pictured the smirk on his boyfriend’s face that he always got.) _We’ll see about that…I am baby I am_ _J_ _Awe I would love to stay another night, well forever actually, but my dad will be expecting me home, Monday night dinner, can’t miss it…oh I wish I could though. And you know I would LOVE to move in, your family is awesome! Ooo…behave…_ (Kurt chuckled he knew Blaine liked the idea of him making him un-bored.) _We are at school_ _J_ _. You better talk to me about what you are thinking about, I want to know. I can’t wait to see you too, lover! Ti amo così tanto! XoXo Blaine._

* * *

 

Blaine started walking down the hall he had just finished sending the text message to his boyfriend. He felt someone brush his arm as they passed him but he ignored it. He slipped the phone into his tight fitted jeans and hitched his bag onto his shoulder farther. Blaine was really craving another coffee right now. He saunter down the hall, there weren’t that many kids left around him, he like the semi-quiet of the halls. He was just about to walk into his classroom when felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He started to reach for his phone when he felt someone wrap their arms around him, breathing heavily. Blaine pulled himself away, spinning around. “Kurt…” He had jumped him.

“Hi, sorry…” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him down the hall.  

“Whoa where are we going?” Blaine was shocked Kurt didn’t usually miss classes. “My class is back that way.”

Kurt shushed him and broke into a semi-jog. He knew the bathroom on the west wing was always empty at this time. He needed to be close to Blaine. He pulled him into the bathroom and into one of the stalls, closing the door and locking it behind him.

“Kurt …” Blaine let out a nervous chuckle. “We should get to class, shouldn’t…”

Kurt cut Blaine off pressing his lips forcefully onto his. Taking his lip in between his teeth he lightly bit. “I need to be with you…” He said into Blaine’s neck as he fought the urge to strip the clothes off him. He settled for sucking on the soft skin where the jaw and neck meet. Blaine let out a low growl; Kurt grinned, he loved it when he did that, which was every time Kurt gave him a hickey.  He then continued to suck on the spot. Kurt smiled when he saw the red mark form on his boyfriends naturally tanned skin. “I love doing that!” He laughed quietly. Kurt slid his hands up under Blaine’s shirt caressing his muscled torso.

Blaine’s low growl soon turned into a moan. “Kurt…”

“Hmm…” Kurt just remembered the bruise he wanted to look at it better. He slid Blaine’s shirt up and bent over.

“Kurt…” Blaine tried to pull his now slouching boyfriend back up to eye level.

“I’m looking.”

“There isn’t much to look at is there?” Blaine didn’t know why he was so worried about a bruise.

“It’s purple, are you sure it doesn’t hurt?” Kurt gently put a finger on it. He felt Blaine fidget a little but he remained quiet. “You seriously don’t know where this came from?” Kurt questioned him, hoping he would get an answer. “I still don’t know why I didn’t notice this earlier.” Kurt finally said when Blaine didn’t say anything.

Blaine pulled Kurt back up so they were level with each other again. “That’s because you were to full of lust this morning, love.” Blaine laughed then kissed him.

Kurt felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he was blushing again. “So, you don’t know how you got it?”

Blaine just shook his head. “I didn’t even get to see what your text message was.” Blaine chuckled.

“I said I want to fuck you, and oh my god I love it when you speak Italian to me.” Kurt started kissing Blaine’s neck again.

“You did not…” Blaine challenged. “And I know you do that’s why I do it.” He smiled at Kurt.

“Oh I did…” Kurt found his hands on Blaine’s button of his pants, before he remembered where they were. He sighed and stepped away from him. “I’m sorry; really I don’t know what’s come over me lately.” Kurt put his face in his hands.

“Baby its fine no need to be sorry.” Blaine hugged him. “We better go though, yeah?”

Kurt sighed and took Blaine’s hand and they headed back out into the hall. Kurt glanced around to see if anyone was around and then kissed Blaine, pulling away quickly. “I will see you at lunch.” He smiled and headed off towards his class.

Blaine let out a deep sigh. He looked down at himself to make sure his clothes were in order, he was wearing a baby pink short sleeved slim fit mock two piece v-neck polo shirt, with a blue and white plaid design on the under piece that showed around the collar, around the arm and bottom of the shirt, a pink bowtie and fitted blue jeans with a white belt. He readjusted his bowtie and straightened his shirt, then made his way back down the hall and into the classroom, AP US History. Blaine shied away from the stares as he took his seat. “Mr. Anderson, see me after class…” Mr. Burgess said to him then continued talking. Blaine slouched down in his seat, when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked to his left, an Asian girl, of sixteen, and in the same grade as Blaine, one of his fellow New Direction teammates Tina Cohen-Chang had her head cocked at him and she looked concerned. Blaine blushed slightly and just nodded at Tina, hoping she would get the hint that he was fine. She stared back at him with her brown eyes, full of worry. This made Blaine shy away from her gaze.

Tina frowned slightly when she saw Blaine refuse to make eye contact with her anymore. She ran a hand through her long black hair and sighed. She hoped she could talk to him after class.

Blaine folded his arms across the desk and lay his head down. The teacher droned on about _Origins of the New South._ Blaine closed his eyes and Mr. Burgess’s words started to fade…

_“Blaine you came!” Sebastian Smythe said and pulled Blaine into a hug. He loved how Blaine’s shorter figure felt wrapped in his arms._

_Blaine back away from Sebastian, he wasn’t really sure what Sebastian wanted to talk about but he didn’t want to be hugged by him right now either. It wasn’t all forgiven and forgotten, not yet. “Yeah I came because you said you wanted to talk to me…so let’s talk.” Blaine watched as Sebastian ran a hand smoothly through his light brown hair, that was a little disheveled, Blaine found this unusual._

_Sebastian motioned for Blaine to come in, closing the door behind him. “Let’s go watch some TV and talk.” Sebastian put a hand on Blaine’s back and led him into the living room. “Thanks for coming.” Sebastian smiled at him._

_Blaine gave a half smile. He sat down on the couch and looked at Sebastian who was still standing, his green eyes where mysterious; Blaine couldn’t tell what was going in his head. “What did you want to talk about?”_

_“Look Blaine…” Sebastian sat down and put a hand on Blaine’s leg as he looked him in the eyes. He watched as Blaine narrowed his slightly. Sebastian smiled again. “I am so sorry for what happened with your eye you have no idea how much its been eating at me that…that…”_

_“That what Sebastian…” Blaine was frustrated._

_“That I hurt you…” Sebastian was now staring down at his feet. “I…want you…” Sebastian quickly closed the distance between him and Blaine, he tried to kiss him, but Blaine turned his head and pushed him away._

_Blaine got to his feet. “I love Kurt, Sebastian…”_

Blaine jumped when he heard the bell signaling the end of class. Tina was still watching him, this he was aware of. He slung his bag on his shoulder and walked towards the front of the class.

“Blaine?” Mr. Burgess called to him.

He let out a sigh and came to a stop just a few feet away from the teacher’s desk, crossing his arms across his chest. “I know I was late…” Blaine was hushed when the teacher raised his hand up, demanding Blaine stop talking.

 “Yes you were late…would you like to explain?” Mr. Burgess asked.

Blaine sighed he was just trying to explain. “I didn’t feel well Sir…” Blaine didn’t think it was a complete lie, he did have a headache and still wanted another cup of coffee.

“Alright I will let it slide this time, you are a model student, but Blaine, is there something wrong? I’ve noticed you’ve been acting different since you came back from your surgery, by the way how is your eye feeling?”

Blaine was surprise and a little bewildered that Mr. Burgess thought he had been acting differently. “I…yeah my eye is doing good, thank you.”

“Okay good, good I won’t send a note home with you for being late for class since you rarely do it, but don’t make a habit out of it, okay?” Mr. Burgess had an eyebrow raised at Blaine.

“Yes, Sir Thanks…” Blaine gave Mr. Burgess a small smile. Blaine exhaled noisily when he reached the door and stepped into the noisy hall.

“Blaine…” Blaine closed his eyes at the sound of his name being called. Just as he feared Tina had waited for him. She was going to question him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Blaine smiled at her. “Just a headache and I really want some more coffee.” He chuckled.

“If you ever need someone to talk to I’m here for you.” Blaine couldn’t help but smile about this she was so sweet. He gave her a hug and they walked down the hall together.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Tina smiled then disappeared behind the classroom door.

* * *

Blaine sighed as he walked into the hallway his two other morning classes seemed to last forever, it was time for lunch, his stomach was growling. He was still glad he had not gotten a note to take home because his dad would not appreciate it. His dad expected him to keep perfect grades and follow all the rules or he would be more disappointed in him than he already was. Blaine didn’t want that. He didn’t need to have a reason for him to be mad at him. Blaine shuddered, his body surprised him with this action he hadn’t done that in awhile. He jumped when he felt someone touch his arm.

Rachel was staring up at Blaine, Blaine was short but he was still taller than she was. She had been watching him since he came out of the classroom. She realized Kurt was right it looked like something was bothering him, she just couldn’t figure out what. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear.

“Hi, Rach…how are you?” Blaine asked as they started walking with each other.

“Oh, I’m doing well, Finn is still a little upset, but he understands I want Quinn at the wedding…” Rachel watched Blaine as they walked. “And how are you Mr. Anderson?”

“Good, thanks.” Blaine gave her a smile.

Rachel didn’t believe him. Kurt was right something was bothering him. “Are you okay?”

 “Why is everyone asking me that today?” Blaine snapped. He couldn’t help it, it was one thing for Kurt to ask him, he didn’t mind that, but why was everyone else asking him. Blaine sighed. “I’m sorry I’m not mad at you, I just…You know you sound like Kurt.”

“Well we are worried…” Rachel was shocked at Blaine’s sudden outburst, but then she couldn’t help but smile, after all her and Kurt were really close friends and didn’t mind hearing they sounded alike.

Blaine was just about ready to say something in response when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate letting him know he had just received a text message, and this reminded him he hadn’t read Kurt’s response to his earlier. He wondered if Kurt had really said what he said he did. Blaine saw that the new message was from Sebastian, but he ignored it for now, he wanted to check Kurt’s message. He clicked it open.

_God, you make me so hot, I want to…God…I’ll see you soon! XoXo Kurt_

Blaine laughed he knew Kurt didn’t say what he said he did. He was now aware of Rachel’s gaze on him. He ignored her for a few more minutes and clicked open Sebastian’s message.

_Blaine please talk to me, I need to talk to you, I’m sorry okay. I shouldn’t…_

Blaine clicked out of the message he didn’t want to read the rest right now, not with Rachel staring at him, he didn’t want her to read it.

“Was that Sebastian again?”

Blaine raised his eyebrows, “Yeah it was, he’s being a pain…I should just shut my phone off for the rest of the day, but then I wouldn’t be able to talk to Kurt during class…” He didn’t like the thought of that.

“Would you like me to talk to Mr. Smythe, and tell him to leave you alone?” Rachel squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“No it’s fine, I’ll deal with him.” Blaine tightened his hand on hers in response. They continued to walk down the hall, Blaine was glad it was lunch time he was hungry.

“Hey Anderson…lookin’ good…Berry…” A tall, muscled teenager with dirty blonde hair said with a huge grin at both of them as he walked past them.

Blaine’s heart skipped a couple beats at this. He was one of the jocks; one of the hockey player. Blaine didn’t know why he was talking to him. Since Blaine had been here they had left him alone, but being gay in school was a target for the jocks, Blaine’s mind rushed to Kurt’s problem that had arisen with David and his own at his old school, he shuddered. He didn’t make a habit of interacting with them. The only jocks Blaine had contact with were the ones that were part of the glee club, but he didn’t really think of them as jocks. Blaine tried to return a smile, but failed. He just shook his head and looked at Rachel. He watched as Rachel frowned. She obviously didn’t know why the jock had spoken to either of them.

“Let’s get to lunch okay?” Rachel tightened her hand on Blaine’s protectively and led him down the hall towards the cafeteria. Blaine could feel the eyes of the jock on them still. Rachel and Blaine got in line to get their food, “Oh the salads are almost gone.” Rachel whined, there were five people in front of them still before they got to them and they watched as they all disappeared. 

“Hold on…” Blaine smiled at Rachel and she cocked her head at him. “Good afternoon, Rita…” Blaine flashed a smile at the lunch lady in front of him. He had come to the conclusion ever since he started here that the lunch ladies all liked him, they would ask him if there was anything he wanted and he found it sweet. “Do you have any of those delicious Greek salad’s left…” Blaine lowered his voice to almost a whisper. “…and can I get a cup of that coffee I smell back there?”

Rita returned the smile and walked away coming back a few minutes later, “Here you go sweetie, enjoy!” She then handed him and Rachel each a bowl of salad and then handed him a cup of coffee with the lid on it.

“Thank you so much.” Blaine gave her another smile and then smiled at Rachel. They each got a few more things and grabbed drinks and then made their way towards the table that their friends occupied. “How are you guys?” Rachel asked as she sat down.

“Why such a big smile…” Tina asked her.

“Oh Blaine just got me one of the Greek salads when there weren’t any left out and he got the lunch lady to give him a cup of coffee.” Rachel giggled at the looks on her friend’s faces and then smiled at Blaine again.

“How…” Tina questioned.

“I realized the lunch ladies like me.” Blaine chuckled.

“I’m going through the lunch line with you from now on.” Mike Chang chuckled. Mike was also Asian, glee clubs resident dancer, and Tina’s boyfriend. Mike started to say something else when Puck interrupted him.

“We really should be given time off school, with what happened with Quinn.” Noah Puckerman said as he took a bite of his cheese burger then plopped it back down on his tray and started picking at the bun. His hazel eyes were full of worry, and threatened to show off his sensitive side.

“Noah that would be nice but that is not an option.” Rachel said matter-of-factly.

Puck frowned at her.

Rachel shrugged. “I feel the same way you do, I would rather be in the hospital sitting vigil at her bedside but there really isn’t much we can do for her right now.” Rachel started eating her salad.

“Plus her parents hate you…” Santana added, smirking at Puck as she sat down.

“I know they still haven’t let me see her.” Puck scowled at the burger in front of him. 

“That’s not fair though.” Brittany said after she took a drink from Santana’s water bottle.

“Well, Brit he did get her pregnant.” Santana put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Hey curly, why are you so quite?” Santana turned her attention to Blaine.

“Just hungry…” Blaine picked up his burger and started eating it. He knew he shouldn’t have skipped breakfast this morning. He could feel eyes watching him. It was Kurt that had sat down beside him. “Hi there…” Blaine said after he had swallowed the food in his mouth. “Do you want some?” Blaine pointed to the salad.

“Hi.” Kurt smiled at him. “Sure.” He loved eating salad for lunch.

“My unicorn…” Brittany grabbed Kurt’s hand and squeezed it.

“Look lady lips, Brit and I were talking earlier…” Santana lowered her voice to almost a whisper. “…do you and curls want to go on a double date with us?”

“Wow…” Kurt looked at Blaine; he was eating so he just nodded to Kurt, showing that it was okay with him. “…we would love too!” Kurt was actually shocked that Santana suggested it. They had never been close, but since the slushie that injured Blaine’s eye, he had seen Santana act differently towards Blaine and himself.  It was like she cared. But Kurt knew if he called her on it she would deny it. “Hey, new kid…” Kurt waved at Rhys.

“His name is Rhys Kempenfelt…” Blaine told Kurt.

“And how do we know this?” Kurt was curious if they had classes together.

“Oh, he introduced himself in the hall earlier.” Blaine shrugged and then took a bite of the salad.

Rhys noticed the kid waving at him, he didn’t know who he was but had seen him earlier in the day. He glanced at the teenager sitting beside him and smiled. “Hey Blaine…” Rhys sat in the empty seat beside him.

“Hi, how was your first day so far?” Blaine asked and then continued to eat.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, he loved that he was so nice to everyone. And this Rhys kid seemed to be nice enough; he just hoped it wasn’t an act. “Hi, Rhys…I’m Kurt Hummel.”

Rhys smiled at Kurt, he didn’t usually think ‘oh this person is gay’ but with Kurt he knew he was. “Hi Kurt, nice to meet you…and I assume Blaine here told you my name…” He chuckled as Blaine gave him a ‘guilty’ look. “…and my days been pretty good so far.”

“Yes he did.” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand that he had rested on his knee. He felt Blaine jump slightly. Kurt kept the smile on his face but wondered why Blaine was jumpy at his contact. He thought it was just because they were in a crowded place. “So are you taking Spanish?” Kurt noticed the Spanish book sitting on the table beside Rhys. He then took a bite of Blaine’s salad.

“Yeah I am, not very good at it but yep.” Rhys looked around the table so far Blaine and Kurt were the only ones that had talked to him. He noticed there were three other guys sitting at the table, and four girls, he figured they were all friends if they were sitting together. “Are these all your friends?” He asked Kurt and Blaine.

“Yes this is Santana, Brittany, Tina, Rachel, Puckerman, Artie, and Mike…” Rhys looked at all of them while Kurt named them. He smiled and said Hi to them all in turn, he got a few Hi’s and the rest just either smiled or nodded at him.

“So how does Wednesday night sound?” Santana asked pulling Kurt’s attention away from the new kid. Santana just looked at Rhys. She wondered why he was really sitting here.

Kurt looked at Blaine who nodded at him. “That sounds great!” Kurt was actually excited about it.

“Movie and Breadstix?” Santana asked hoping they would agree to this. She looked over at Blaine he nodded again at Kurt. She wondered why Blaine was so quiet today. She hadn’t seen him much over the weekend so she didn’t know if he was upset about earlier but being as nice as he is didn’t want to say anything to her or if he was just feeling sad because of Quinn’s accident or if something else was going on. Whatever it was Santana could tell that Kurt wasn’t to blame because Blaine kept looking at him with those same loving eyes, and that same goofy smile he always gave him. She wondered if Kurt noticed them all the time.

“We’ll talk later about the time.” Kurt finished eating and turned in his seat towards his boyfriend when he heard him sigh. “What’s wrong?” Kurt noticed Rhys was watching Blaine too.

“Sebastian is texting again, that’s all…” Blaine sat his phone down on the table between his and Kurt’s trays. He watched Kurt eye the phone. “I’m sorry…” Blaine could see that it was bothering Kurt.

Kurt snapped his head up to looking into Blaine’s beautiful hazel eyes. The green was still really prominent. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because…” Blaine didn’t really know why he was sorry he just didn’t like seeing Kurt upset and he clearly was. “…I know you don’t like Sebastian and he won’t leave me alone and I know it’s upsetting you.”

Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his and squeezed it. “I just want you to know, that yes I am upset, but honey it’s not at you, alright?”

Blaine started to respond to Kurt, but before he could someone else said something. “Awe how cute…” Blaine snapped his head around, the same jock that had said hi to him in the hall was now standing behind them and he had a huge grin on his face again. Blaine didn’t know why but that unnerved him. He felt that Kurt started to pull his hand away from his and he tightened his grip on it. 

“¿Qué has dicho? Jerk off!” Santana blurted out. She hadn’t even realized she said it in Spanish she didn’t like the way that he was looking at Kurt and Blaine. Actually it wasn’t at Kurt it was Blaine that his creepy eyes were focused on. “obtener el infierno de aquí” There she went again yelling in Spanish she didn’t know why she wasn’t insulting him in English. She felt nervous. 

“Sorry I don’t speak lesbian.” He retorted then started laughing.

Santana was about to jump across the table and scratch the guys eyes out when Brittany grabbed her arm stopping her. “Sweetie he isn’t worth it…” Brittany pleaded with her.

Santana calmed herself and glared at the jock in front of her, she chanced a look at Blaine and Kurt, she saw a look of fear in both their eyes, she didn’t like that. “Get lost before I rip your nuts off…” Santana growled. She heard all her friends around the table snicker. “See being a lesbian means I have no problem ruining someone’s manhood…” She narrowed her eyes. At this she heard groans from the guys.

“Get lost!” Rachel shouted at him. She didn’t like him hanging around he had no place near them. She watched Kurt’s face; she could tell that his thoughts were flashing back to when David Karofsky was bullying him. So far this wasn’t that, yet.

“Shut it Barbara!” The jock sneered at her.

_First he said ‘lookin’ good’ to me now he is telling me to shut it, maybe it wasn’t me he was talking to…_ Rachel scowled at him.

Kurt shifted in his seat. He didn’t like this guy staring down at them, well actually staring at Blaine. The only time he had looked at Kurt was when he had first said something to them. Kurt didn’t like it. He wondered if Blaine had problems with this jerk and just wasn’t telling him. Kurt glanced around the table, Santana and Puck stares at the guy looked like they should burn holes through him. Tina looked nervous and was watching Blaine. Mike was glaring at the guy. Artie Abrams just looked nervous about him standing near their table and was glancing around every where’s his hands on the wheels of his wheel chair apparently ready to bolt if need be. Brittany was still calming Santana down. Rhys was staring at the guy unsure of what was going on.

“Back off, Daniels…” Puck growled, he was thinking about calling him a Puck-head because being on the hockey team but didn’t like using his name in an insult. 

“Whoa, Puckers…I’m just trying to make friends.” Daniels said and looked at Blaine and gave him a smirk.   

“The hell you are…” Puck and Santana both spat at the same time.

Blaine glanced at his watch. “Let’s go…” he whispered to Kurt and released his hand, sliding his chair back so he could stand up. Kurt followed in suit.

“See you later Anderson.” Daniels called after him as he and Kurt dumped their trays and left the cafeteria. Blaine knew he was walking faster than usual, but he wanted to get out of there. He knew that a guy simply talking to him shouldn’t unnerve him but it did.

“Honey, slow down…” Kurt pleaded; they were now in the empty hallway. “Are you okay?” Kurt wasn’t sure if Blaine was listening to him or not. He caught up to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Stop…”

Blaine felt his flight instincts kick in and had a hard time ignoring them. “I’m sorry…” Blaine turned to face Kurt. His eyes were full of worry. “I just…I don’t like…that…” Blaine motioned back towards the lunch room. Blaine had his eyes adverted to his hands, he was fiddling with his phone. “Dispiace per questo, vorrei che egli avrebbe smesso di.” Blaine shifted the phone in his hands again.

“Baby, what did you say? You know I love when you speak Italian, but I don’t know but a few words.” Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hands. They were trembling slightly. Kurt knew that _dispiace_ was _sorry_ , but he wasn’t sure what Blaine was apologizing for.

“I said, I'm sorry about this, I wish he would stop.” Blaine didn’t want to look at Kurt, he didn’t think he was mad at him but he didn’t want to see how hurt he was by Sebastian either, when he had tried to deal with it and Sebastian wouldn’t leave him alone.

“You mean Sebastian?”

Blaine nodded.

“Honey there is nothing for you to be sorry about, he is a little weasel and he is going to try to cause us pain, it’s in his nature. Even if he did say he was going to change.” Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. Blaine was just about to wrap his arms around Kurt to reciprocate the hug when the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and they quickly stepped away from each other. Kurt so wanted to be home right now, he want to just hold Blaine. “Do you want to come home with me after school, until you have to go home for dinner?” Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine smiled at him. “I would love too!” Blaine glanced around the still empty hall and then leaned in and kissed Kurt quickly before pulling away.

“So the double date sounds fun.” Kurt was watching Blaine as they walked.

Blaine chuckled, “Yeah it does.”

Kurt was glad Blaine agreed. Kurt was actually happy that he had gym right now, because Blaine had it too. “How do you say weasel in Italian?” Kurt asked hoping Blaine would humor him.

Blaine grinned at him. “Donnola…”

“Well that is what I’m going to start calling Sebastian. Do you think he knows Italian?” Kurt wondered how much Blaine actually knew about this donnola.

“I know he lived in Paris, so I assume he knows French, but I don’t think he knows Italian.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

They walked into the locker room to get ready for gym class. Kurt really didn’t want to play any sports. He ran over to the small white board, to see what they would be doing for today’s class. It was flag football. Kurt sighed he didn’t like the sounds of playing that. Kurt turned back around to see Blaine already starting to change; his heart skipped a beat as Blaine pulled his polo shirt up over his head. He blushed slightly when he saw Blaine smile at him. Kurt rushed over to his locker on the other side of the room and started getting changed. He unbuttoned and slipped off his woolen gray cardigan sweat. The locker room was chilly, he shivered. Kurt was glad that no one else was in here right now. That soon changed as he heard the other guys flooding in through the doors. Kurt quickly slid out of the rest of his clothes and got into his red t-shirt and black shorts, god he hated these shorts. He then made his way back to where Blaine was sitting putting on his shoes. “Are you ready?” Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s back.

“Awe lookie here, two boys in love…” It was Daniels again. He was standing really close to Blaine when he spoke, which wasn’t much over a whisper. Blaine had jumped to his feet at the sound of his voice though.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other and silently agreed it was best they go into the gym now, Kurt didn’t think he would follow them. Kurt was wrong. Daniels was following them walking too close to Blaine for his liking. Kurt fought the urge to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “What do you want?” Kurt snapped shooting Daniels his best bitch look. Kurt surge of anger wavered when he saw the look in Daniels eyes, it wasn’t hate, it was more than that, it was a look of hunger, a look he had never really seen before but somehow knew what it was and it was directed at his beautiful, adorable, sweet, loving boyfriend. _What the hell._ Kurt didn’t know why he was looking at Blaine like that. He had never seen any of the jocks ever pay much attention to Blaine. “GO AWAY!” Kurt’s voice was so high, it surprised him. “WHAT DO YOU WANT, DAMNIT?” 

This caused Blaine to finally take Kurt’s hand.

“Calm down Lady Hummel, no need to go all diva on me, I’m just wondering why Anderson won’t talk to me.” Daniels was still standing really close to Blaine.

“Please go away Daniels.” Blaine put a smile on his face and tightened his hand on Kurt’s. He was trying not to show how much he was unnerved.

  “Awe, you’re so polite.” Daniels was enjoying this. He knew that Hummel was getting pissed and he thought it was funny. Anderson wasn’t showing signs of any emotion, not right now. He brought the biggest grin he had had yet to his face.

Kurt couldn’t take it anymore. He finally wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulled him close to him away from Daniels. Blaine let out a small squeak is response, Kurt had surprised him. Kurt finally got control over his voice and the words he spoke came out as a growl. “Go away!” Kurt was glad when he saw Rachel, Santana and Mercedes running towards them. And he heard heavier footsteps and knew it was either Coach Beiste, Rory Flanagan, the foreign exchange student from Ireland, Mike, Finn or Puck, coming too. Hopefully it was all of them. They must have heard him screaming at Daniels.   

“Please just go away. I don’t want to talk to you.” Blaine’s voice betrayed him, it cracked as he spoke. He was looking back at Kurt as he said it though; he saw tears in the corner of his eyes. Blaine started to rub Kurt’s hands that were rested on his lower stomach.

“Do I scare you Anderson?” Daniels was only an inch away from him and Kurt now. Close enough they could feel his breath on them. He must have heard Blaine’s voice crack.

Blaine shuddered. He hoped it wasn’t visible though. Before Blaine could say anything Daniels was being pulled away from them and they were also being pulled backwards. Blaine hadn’t ever been scared of another student since he was fourteen, but something about this huge hockey player chilled him to the bone. He knew he should be standing up to this guy if not for him, for Kurt but he couldn’t, and he didn’t like that. He was supposed to protect Kurt.

“Are you okay?” Mercedes had a hold of both of them, and pulled Blaine back to reality. Kurt still hadn’t let go of him.

“Fine, he didn’t touch us.” Blaine said finally looking at Mercedes.

“Kurt you can let him go now.” Rachel added touching Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt fervently shook his head. He didn’t want to let go. Rachel was rubbing his arm. “What happened?” Rachel had heard Kurt yelling but she hadn’t seen what was really going on.

 “I didn’t touch him…” They all turned their heads to where the voice and laugh had come from. Finn, Puck and Mike had Daniels back against the wall. Rory and Artie were just outside the semi-circle that the boys made. They couldn’t see Daniels at all. Kurt tightened his arms on Blaine again. Glad that no one but there friends were paying attention to them. Santana was standing in front of Blaine, she looked like she was standing guard and Kurt smiled at this. Blaine put a hand on Santana’s and she squeezed it.

“What the hell is going on here?” Kurt and Blaine jumped at the sound of Coach Beiste’s booming voice. Santana gripped Blaine’s hand tighter. Rachel was holding onto Kurt’s arm and Mercedes to the other.

“I didn’t do anything.” They heard Daniels protest. They couldn’t make out what anyone else was saying until Coach Beiste spoke again. Her voice got very loud.

“Go get changed, Figgin’s office, I’ll be there soon.” It was so demanding that Daniels quickly walked to the locker room. 

Coach came over to where the five of them stood, followed by the boys. “What happened?” she asked her voice was really soft now. Santana stepped out of the way but kept hold of Blaine’s hand.

“It started before lunch.” Rachel piped up. “I mean he didn’t do anything but he said _Hey Anderson…lookin’ good…Berry,_ with a huge grin on his face. Blaine and I both found it weird since he never talks to any of the hockey players and we didn’t get a slushie facial.” Rachel finished and looked at Coach Beiste.

“And then at lunch I took Blaine’s hand…” Kurt blushed a little realizing it was probably his fault that Daniels said what he said. “…and Daniels said _awe how cute.”_

“And then I asked him what he said, with a slight insult added, and then he said to me…” Santana seemed to lose her words. Blaine tightened his hand on hers.

  “Anyways Blaine and I left lunch a few minutes early to get away from him, and we both got changed and then he came over to us and was like _awe lookie here, two boys in love…_ then he followed us out into the gym and he was so close to Blaine.”

“Blaine did he touch you?” Coach asked looking right into Blaine’s eyes. Blaine shook his head. “Did he touch you Kurt?”

“No, he just scared the crap out of me!” Kurt didn’t feel ashamed in admitting it. Blaine tense up at these words and Kurt felt it. Kurt thought Sebastian was a devious little weasel but he had never ever felt scared of him. When he had been bullied by David Karofsky he had been scared, but this was a different scared, Dave had been about hate, Daniels he didn’t know what it was and that scared him even more.

“Do you two want to sit out for today, maybe go see Ms. Pillsbury?”

Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear. “What do you want to do?”

Blaine was more shaken by what Daniels had said then he was letting on, the words _awe lookie here_ and _awe how cute_ , were some of the words he heard when he was fourteen, the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, just before he and his friend got the crap beat out of them. He had half expected Daniels to start beating the crap out of him and Kurt. Blaine spun around so he was facing Kurt, letting go of Santana’s hand and wrapped his arms around Kurt firmly, he didn’t want to let him go, ever.

At the site of Blaine, Coach Beiste made the decision for them. “Okay off you go…Puckerman, Hudson…make sure they get to Ms. Pillsbury or Mr. Schuester.”

Kurt had never felt Blaine so scared before and it scared him even more. He knew that Blaine was a master of putting on a mask in front of people, but the mask was starting to fade. He really wanted to know what was going on inside that curly head. Kurt felt Puck put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. “Let’s go.” Puck said his voice sounded constricted, he was obviously trying not to show his anger that he felt towards Daniels.

Blaine didn’t really want to go talk to Ms. Pillsbury or Mr. Shuester but he knew he didn’t want to stay in gym class either. He felt slightly ashamed that he felt weak in front of Kurt. After all he had taken up boxing, after being bullied so much, so he could protect himself, but something about Daniels made him forget all that.

They were walking towards Mr. Schuester office ten minutes later. Kurt wanted to talk to Mr. Schue, he had helped him the most with Dave and thought he could help with this too. Kurt knew that it was Mr. Schue’s free period and was hoping he was in his office. He smiled when he saw him sitting behind his desk. Kurt glanced to his left and saw Puck right beside him; he looked like a bodyguard. Finn was behind him and Blaine and kept looking behind them, as if he was expecting the whole hockey team to come rushing them. That thought scared Kurt. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Mr. Schuester asked as he looked up to find four of his students standing in front of him.

“Coach Beiste told us to bring them to you, now I’m going to go kill Daniels.” Puck started to leave the room.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it; no one is going to kill anyone. What happened?” Will had rushed around the desk and grabbed Puckerman’s arm. He stilled the angry boy and turned his gaze to Kurt. “Kurt?”

“We just had some trouble with one of the hockey players.” Kurt blurted out.

“What kind of trouble?”

“Let’s just say Daniels was invading Blaine’s personal space.” Puck answered him with a huff. “Dude I saw the way he was looking at you, I saw that look on guys faces in juvie.”

“What look?” Will was still a little confused.

Puck just shook his head.

“I always knew he was sick…” Finn divulged. Kurt and Blaine both snapped their heads up a look of shock on their faces. It donned on Finn what he said sounded like. “Oh, no, no, no…I didn’t mean what you thought I meant…” Finn stammered. “I just meant that he tortures people with his words, there has never been proof that he has ever touched anyone, so he always gets away with it.” Finn hoped he was making sense.

“He’s done this before?” Mr. Schuester asked.

“Yeah some freshman girl last year, he would say remarks to her everyday and she would spend all day in the bathroom crying. She left school one day and didn’t come back. Found out she transferred.” Finn looked worried at these words.

“Why would he be targeting Blaine and Kurt, he hasn’t bothered Kurt in the past.” Will stated. He was trying to make sense of it.

“No not me, just Blaine…” Kurt corrected Mr. Schue. “It was all directed at Blaine.”

“It’s because he is a stupid Neanderthal, who is almost twenty and still hasn’t graduated. I may not be the smart but I’m not that stupid, he’s taken one too many hockey pucks to the head.” Puck said harshly. Blaine couldn’t help but smile, he like that Noah seemed to generally care what happened to Kurt.

“Thanks Noah, for caring about Kurt.” Blaine was surprised to see Noah tilt his head with a questioning look on his face, and was also surprised he didn’t care he had just called him Noah. He liked to be called Puck or Puckerman. Blaine watched as Noah seemed to search for words.

“I care about you too; I’ve come to think of Kurt as a brother, like I do Finn, so of course I care what happens to him…” Blaine thought he saw Noah blush. “…and you are a cool dude and one hell of a singer, I just…” He seemed to lose what he wanted to say. Blaine gave him a smile hoping he would continue on with what he was trying to say. Puck looked at Blaine and had to return the smile. He sighed and thought about what he wanted to say before he spoke again. “…I just don’t want to see something bad happen to you because of that asshole…you and Kurt don’t deserve that.” Blaine could see relief on Noah’s face as he finished what he wanted to say.

Finn was staring at Puck, mouth slightly open. He had never heard him say anything like that before. Kurt had a huge smile on his face, Blaine was sure it was because Noah was showing his softer side. “If you tell anyone I said that I’ll…” he paused raising an eyebrow. “…deny it.” Puck laughed. Puck had thought about saying _kill you_ but had thought better of it. 

“Blaine, do you want to talk?” Kurt asked hoping that Blaine would say yes.

Blaine knew he should talk to Kurt and to Mr. Schue about what he was feeling but he still felt ashamed he hadn’t stood up to Daniels. He sighed he didn’t want to keep things from Kurt. “I just, something that he said…” Blaine hesitated. “… _awe too cute,_ and _awe lookie here…_ those were almost the exact words I heard the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, before…” Blaine let his sentence trail off. He knew Kurt knew what he was talking about but didn’t know if Finn, Noah or Mr. Schue did. “I’m okay though…” He added quickly at the look on Kurt’s face. “…it just shook me more than I thought it would, hearing them again.” Blaine gasped as Kurt pulled him into a tight hug. You couldn’t even get a sheet of paper between them, that’s how tight Kurt was holding him. He loved how this felt it was like they were meant to do this, forever. He didn’t resist at all he dropped his forehead on Kurt’s shoulder and sighed. He felt safe in these arms and loved it. He just hoped Kurt felt the same.

Blaine jumped when the bell rang, he hadn’t known how long him and Kurt had stayed standing that way, he knew the other three were talking and Kurt would talk to them every once in awhile, but he had remained quiet just hugging his beautiful boyfriend.

“Well you guys better get to your next class, if you are okay.” Mr. Schue added looking at the two boys still embracing each other.

Blaine smiled; he and Kurt both had AP Biology so he knew he would be okay to go to class. He heard Noah saying something that got his attention. “I don’t like that Finn and I aren’t going to be in their class next period…” then Finn said, “Dude we’re not that smart…” Blaine smiled again. “Thanks you guys, but we will be okay.” Blaine smiled at them trying to make sure his voice didn’t waver at all. To his relief it didn’t which meant he actually believed it too. Kurt still looked worried though. “Hey he isn’t in our class it will be fine.” Blaine wanted to kiss him but didn’t think he should with the three guys staring at them. He settled for hugging him again. “Shall we go?” Blaine was surprised he was the one saying this, seemed like Kurt had been urging him to do things all day.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, then took his hand and walked out of Mr. Schue’s office. He squeezed his hand one last time before releasing it before they entered the hallway full of students. Blaine walked really close to Kurt though. When they got to the classroom they slipped in and sat at their table. It didn’t take long for the class to fill up and Mr. Bakewell immediately started to take roll call.

They were studying _Heredity and Evolution_ and just getting ready to start the section _Molecular Genetics._ Mr. Bakewell set them free to read the sections, and to do the study questions. He said he wanted minimal talking.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt read through the chapter, he kept putting his pencil to his lips. Blaine thought he looked sexy doing that. Kurt must have realized he was watching him because he turned his gaze on him and smiled, then tapped his pencil on Blaine’s book telling him to read. Blaine smiled then did so.

After Blaine was done reading he pulled out his notebook and pencil and then started on the study questions. He had gotten most of them done before the bell rang, which slightly jumped him he wasn’t paying attention to the time. Blaine was glad they had study hall, maybe they could go to the library find a corner to relax in and just sit together. Blaine wanted to tell him about seeing Sebastian, and show him all the text messages but he didn’t want to upset him. He was brought out of his reverie when Kurt spoke to him. “What are you thinking about?”

Blaine gave him a weak smile. “Sebastian, David, Quinn, my family…Daniels…” Blaine didn’t really want to talk to him about everything in school where people could hear them but he knew Kurt wanted to know what he was thinking since Saturday. “Let’s go to the Library?” Blaine suggested.

When they got into study hall, they signed out on the library sheet and left the room. The teacher didn’t say a word to them. Kurt didn’t really want to go to the library he knew they couldn’t talk there. He grabbed Blaine’s hand and ran up the stairs, until they came to a door that said _Roof access not an exit_ in bright orange letters. Kurt tested the door and was relieved to see it was open and checked to see if would lock behind them, it didn’t. It had warmed up a lot and he was actually glad to be outside away from all the people. He pulled Blaine into a hug mimicking the one they had in Mr. Schue’s office. This time he kissed him too. He released him and took his hand again and led the way to a place that look like a good spot to sit. He sat down lightly tugging on Blaine’s hand and he sat down too. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as he leaned back on him.

“So you can tell me now if you want.” Kurt didn’t want to push him but he wanted to know and he was a very determined person.

“Okay we can stay up here for twenty…” Blaine took out his cell phone and set the alarm while he finished talking. “…then we should go to the library, okay?” Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled at him. “What I’m thinking about Quinn is how bad or long term her injuries are going to be.”

“I hope she isn’t too bad, they said it’s too early to tell right now, we just have to hope for the best.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead.

“I agree. What I was thinking about David, I didn’t want to talk to you about because I didn’t want you to think I was just being a jealous boyfriend.” Blaine dropped his gaze and stared at their hands.

“I wouldn’t mind you being a jealous boyfriend though.” Kurt kissed his neck.

He got a slight moan out of Blaine before he started talking again. “Okay, well I was upset that you went to see him, because of him saying that he loved you…and I feel guilty about what I thought…” Blaine wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue he didn’t want Kurt to think less of him for thinking it.

“Honey, just tell me.” Kurt urged him on.

“I for a second, but quickly changed my mind and was disgusted that I thought it, but I thought he did it just so you would come running to him…” Blaine felt Kurt sigh. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to be sorry. Is there anything else about David?” Kurt started to run his finger in the curls of Blaine’s hair that were escaping the gel.

“Then after berating myself for even thinking that, I felt really worried that something bad would happen to you, with him being all emotional and everything. I just don’t know if I can trust him completely. But I don’t want to deny you a friend or him really but…”

“Sweetie, stop…” Kurt put a finger to Blaine’s mouth silencing him. “I know you are worried about David hurting me but I don’t think he will.”

“Okay.”

_Is that really the only response I’m going to get out of him?_ Kurt shook his head slightly. Blaine did that a lot.

Blaine could sense Kurt’s agitation at his lack of a response. “If you say he won’t hurt you then I believe you, because it’s you.”  Kurt kissed him and he let him, he just closed his eyes and accepted the kiss, kissing him back willingly.

“I love you.” Kurt said in a whisper after he broke the kiss.

“Ti amo di.” Blaine responded with a smile.

Kurt felt a flutter in his stomach every time his boyfriend spoke Italian to him.

“Sebastian is being a pain as you well know, and it’s annoying, I wanted to try to be friends with him but…” Blaine was now looking up at Kurt’s face he had a scowl on it. “Didn’t you say he wanted to be friends with both of us?” Blaine was hoping that Kurt would tell him about what happened at the hospital.

“Yes I ran into him as he was coming out of David’s room, and he said he wanted to talk to me. Well he said how sorry he was and blah blah blah…and then he said he wanted to try to be friends…I don’t know if I can.” Kurt suddenly felt very possessive of Blaine and he wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“Well it’s up to you, I still don’t know if I want to try being friends with him either.” Blaine was going to leave it at this he didn’t want to tell Kurt he had seen Sebastian too. Not yet.

Kurt just nodded, he didn’t mind if Blaine didn’t want to be friends with him.

“I’m really nervous about going home tonight…I just want to stay with you but I can’t, he would be pissed.” Blaine tensed up at the thought of last time he had been out later than he should have and he cringed.

“Honey what’s wrong?” Kurt had felt how his handsome boyfriend’s body had reacted.

“Sorry just don’t like the image of my dad getting mad.” Blaine didn’t feel like going into details though he suspected Kurt knew already. He started ghosting his fingers over Kurt’s arm and hand. “Daniels…I don’t know what he wants…” Blaine was looking up into Kurt’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t stand up to him.”

Kurt felt his mouth fall open at Blaine’s words. “Honey he outweighs you by a hundred or more pounds, I don’t expect you to fight him.” Kurt kissed Blaine. He knew Blaine was mad at himself for not standing up to the jerk. Blaine kissed Kurt back and then nodded at him. They sat in silence for a while; Blaine was drawing shapes on Kurt’s arms with his fingers giving Kurt the goose bumps. Kurt had been kissing Blaine’s neck a lot while they sat there. He loved holding Blaine in his arms. He could do it all day.

They both jumped when Blaine’s alarm went off. Then they laughed. “Well we better get the library.” Blaine stood and pulled Kurt with him. Kurt seemed lost in thought. “Are you okay?”

Kurt laughed at this, he had been asking his boyfriend this since this morning and now Blaine was asking him. “I’m fine. Come on.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him back to the door, which Blaine opened and held it for Kurt, then step through himself. They headed back down to the first floor to the library. “You’re so adorable.” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear. He watched as Blaine blushed slightly and then smiled at him.

They entered the library and made their way to the magazine rack, Kurt loved reading articles in the old copies of _Vogue, Teen Vogue, People,_ and _Vanity Fair._ He led the way to the back of the library where he knew no one would be, and sat down on the small sofa. Blaine sat down beside him. Kurt sat the magazines in Blaine’s lap and then smile at him. Kurt picked up the issue of _Teen Vogue_ and opened it. He browsed the table of contents and found something he liked. Flipping to the page he wanted he frowned. “Kate Moss does not look good in that suit.” He shook his head. “She looks better in the black dress, though it is way too short.” Kurt admitted. Too much skin he thought. He browsed through a few more sections and the closed the magazine and sat it on the floor. He was about to take the next magazine out of Blaine’s lap, when he heard Blaine sigh. He watched as Blaine lifted his butt up off the couch and reached into his pocket to remove his cell phone.  

“It’s Sebastian, again.” Blaine sighed and didn’t open the message. “Sorry…” Blaine didn’t look at Kurt when he said this but Kurt knew it was directed at him.

“Blaine, honey, you have to stop apologizing for that, you can’t control what he does.” Kurt took his hand in his and kissed the back of it.

Kurt and Blaine spent the next ten minutes holding each other’s hand, but they kept an eye out for people coming in their direction. Which had only happened a few times and they didn’t stay long. Kurt had gave up looking at the magazine with ten minutes left of the period. “Do you want to head for glee now?” Blaine smiled at him and he took that as a yes. Kurt got up and collected the magazines and put them back and then they left the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The hockey player Daniels, is a character that I made up. He is not gay, I wanted to introduce a Pansexual person, if you don’t know what that is here is a link for more information. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pansexuality. But he has realized his attraction to Blaine and acts on it… (Just because this is how my Pansexual person acts does not mean I am trying to say that all Pans act this way...no insult was intended...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter includes an Cooper/Blaine flashback, more flashbacks to come. The hockey player Daniels is a character that I made up. He is not gay, I wanted to introduce a Pansexual person, if you don’t know what that is google it ;). But he has realized his attraction to Blaine and acts on it…p.s. he is an extreme jerk.

Chapter Four

Tina Cohen-Chang slipped out of the noisy classroom she needed to use the bathroom. She started to jog down the empty hall, when she came around the corner she heard a noise that made her stop. It was singing. Ignoring her bladder for now she followed the sound and soon found a tall teenage boy standing with his head almost in his locker singing. She recognized him he was the one that had been talking to Blaine and Kurt at lunch. _Rhys…Rhys something…_ She listened as he sang.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_   
_When you fall everyone sins_   
_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_   
_With the life held in your_   
_Hands are shaking cold_   
_These hands are meant to hold_   
_Speak to me_   
  
_When all you got to keep is strong_   
_Move along, move along like I know ya do_   
_And even when your hope is gone_   
_Move along, move along just to make it through_   
_Move along_   
_Move along_   
  
_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_   
_Could be a night when your life ends_   
_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_   
_All the pain held in your_   
_Hands are shaking cold_   
_Your hands are mine to hold_   
_Speak to me_

            It sounded like he was singing to make himself feel better, like he need to hear the words in that song. She hated the idea of interrupting him, but she wanted to talk to him. She slowly approached him and tapped his shoulder, to her relief he didn’t jump. He just stopped singing and slowly turned to look at her. “Hi, I’m Tina…” She held out her hand to him. He took it and she smiled. “You have a really good voice! I know this is going to sound strange but would you like to join glee club?”

            Rhys smiled at her. He remembered the principle mentioning some of the activities at school and glee club was one of them. He just didn’t know if he would be accepted into an already built choir. “Actually I would love too.”

            “Awesome! Have a song picked that you want to audition with and be in the choir room last period.” Tina smiled again at him and then excused herself and slipped into the girls’ bathroom.

             Rhys was happy that someone had asked him to join something, at his old school he was so much of an outsider that he wouldn’t even think about joining anything. But here he could get a fresh start and forget about his old school. There was only one thing he missed at his old school.

 

 

* * *

 

The halls were pretty empty when Kurt and Blaine came out of the library because class was still going on; they rounded the corner before they even heard another person. It came from behind them though. “Mmm, nice ass, Anderson!” It was Daniels he was walking only a few inches behind Blaine. It came out as a whisper but to Kurt it was like he had shouted it. Kurt stopped walking; he turned to face Daniels and pulled Blaine behind him. Blaine shook his head and stepped between Kurt and Daniels. He had his back against Kurt.

“What do you want?” Blaine was trying to sound as snarky as he could.

“Oh, not so polite now are we…and I think you know what I want.” That huge menacing grin was back on his face.

“Well, I’m taken so get over it, and I would never have anything to do with someone like you.” Blaine felt Kurt’s arms pull him closer.

Kurt was suddenly afraid that Daniels wouldn’t care if they were in school or not. Kurt slowly backed him and Blaine up until his back was against the wall, he felt safer this way. Kurt hadn’t realized that Daniels had followed them until he felt himself being squished against the wall and Blaine being sandwiched between him and this ugly sweaty jock. “You know Anderson, your fucking gorgeous, I bet even more so under those clothes.” Before Kurt could stop himself he slapped Daniels across the face. It just drew a bigger more menacing smirk to his face.

 “Watch it Lady Hummel, wouldn’t want to give me a reason to hurt anyone would you?” Daniels said the huge smirk still on his face.

“I’ll scream…” Kurt’s voice was way too high he had never heard his voice this high. He would swear it would shatter glass.  This was Karofsky all over again, except worse.  

Daniels laughed. “Do it.” He challenged. He reached a hand up and ran his fingers over a few of Blaine’s curls. Blaine shuddered.

“Don’t touch him.” Kurt shrieked. He could feel Blaine shifting his feet. Kurt realized he was trying to get his leg free enough to knee him but Daniels had them pushed so tight against the wall he couldn’t manage it. Kurt was horrified when he saw and felt that Daniels was grinding his hips hard against Blaine.

Blaine managed to get his arm free and he doubled up his fist and swung at Daniels who didn’t see it coming because he was concentrating on what his lower body was doing. His fist made contact with Daniels jaw. Though Blaine had a lot of force in the punch it barely stunned or moved the huge hockey player in front of him.

Daniels just smirked at Blaine. He then leaned in so he was close to Kurt’s ear. “I’m going to fuck your pretty boyfriend while you watch.” He slid his hands under Blaine’s shirt and started caressing his body. Blaine had his hands on Daniels chest trying to push him off. Kurt felt the air leave his lungs and he found it really hard to breath. Kurt could smell the hockey players’ bad breath and stale sweat. It made him gag. 

Kurt glanced down the hall and saw three other hockey players coming towards them and he felt sick. He knew Blaine saw them too because he felt him hold his breath. Daniels still had his hands all over Blaine and was still grinding his hips hard against him. Kurt was now also trying to push Daniels away. Daniels was mumbling something under his breath but Kurt couldn’t make out what he was saying. The other hockey players were just a few feet away from them when the bell rang, and Daniels smirked and stepped away from them and then disappeared back around the corner with the other three before anyone came into the hall.

They both stood there shocked not sure what they should do. Kurt felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, and could feel both his and Blaine’s hearts beating really fast. He noticed people glancing at them as they came out of the classrooms but neither one of them moved until Kurt heard their names being called. They both jumped.

“Blaine…Kurt…” It was Santana. She knew something was wrong Kurt didn’t usually cry in the middle of the hall for everyone to see and Blaine looked like he was going to be sick, his clothes were a mess. Santana put a hand on Blaine’s shirt and straightened it out, neither one of them moved. “Hey…” She snapped her fingers, causing them both to jump again. Blaine finally looked at her though. She saw fear and disgust, but she knew it wasn’t about her. 

Kurt seemed to come back to his senses, he stepped them away from the wall, grabbed both Santana’s and Blaine’s hands and ran down the hallway dragging them with him. He ran straight for the choir room. He didn’t stop until he had them both in through the door and closed it behind him, then ran to the other door and closed it. He fought the urge to lock them. 

“Yo, Kurt what’s going on?” Finn stood up looking a little freaked at the way his step-brother was acting. All the New Direction members were now on their feet.

He ignored Finn and pulled Blaine back into his arms. Blaine just rested his head against him.

“Santana what’s going on?” Finn shouted.

“I don’t know, Tubs, shut up…” Santana couldn’t help her snarky remark. “Kurt?” She put a hand on his arm. “What happened?” He just shook his head. She didn’t know Kurt to be one to hold things inside. But by the way he bolted from the hall Blaine and her in tow he was terrified. She looked towards Mercedes and Rachel for help. They were soon at his side. Mercedes put her hand on his arm rubbing small circle trying to soothe him. Rachel was trying to get him or Blaine to talk. Blaine just leaned against Kurt with his arms wrapped around him, his eyes closed, not moving.

Finn came over he wanted to know what was going on. He reached out to touch Blaine’s shoulder and was taken aback by the sound that followed it, but it wasn’t from Blaine it was from Kurt.

“DON’T YOU FUCKIN’ TOUCH HIM!” Kurt shrieked his voice cracking. He didn’t know why he yelled at Finn but he was scared shitless. He was going into full bitch mode and couldn’t help it. Everyone stepped back from him when he yelled, everyone except for Blaine, he never moved. He just started rubbing Kurt’s back.

“What the hell dude?” Puck was at Kurt and Blaine’s side now, and he was looking at Finn.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear…” Finn was really confused.

Puck noticed Blaine’s knuckles on his right hand were all red. Puck touched his fingers to his hand. He was surprised Kurt didn’t react to him touching Blaine but maybe that was because he couldn’t see him do it. “What happened?” Puck asked softly to Kurt.

Kurt turned his eyes so he was looking at Puck’s face. Kurt realized that Puck was touching Blaine and he fought the urge to pull Blaine away from them all. What he had been through with David Karofsky was nothing like what had just happened. Sure David had kissed him without Kurt’s permission, but Kurt didn’t know how to handle this. He tried to remind himself that no one in here would hurt him or Blaine but he wouldn’t let himself believe it right now. “Don’t touch him please…” Kurt realized how pitiful his voice sounded.

Santana took a chance and hugged them both. Kurt didn’t react, so it was just guys he was having a fit about. She ran a hand on Kurt’s arm trying to reassure him that everything was okay. Santana took Puck’s and Finn’s hand and led them away from Kurt and Blaine. “I don’t think you guys should go near Kurt right now.” She was addressing all the guys in the New Directions.

“I’ve never seen him act like this before.” Finn was clearly scared for Kurt. He thought he had snapped, but didn’t know why.

  No one seemed to notice Mr. Schuester come in through the door. “Sorry I’m late…” He cut himself off and took in the scene around him. “What’s going on?”

Santana came over after motioning to the guys to stay where they were. “Mr. Schue something happened…” Santana put a hand on Kurt’s arm again. “…but Kurt and Blaine won’t talk.”

Blaine finally seemed to find his voice. “We’re fine really…”

“Dude…you call that fine?” Finn shouted and made Blaine flinch.

“Yes we are fine, it’s just been a really long day and we are still on edge from earlier.” Kurt didn’t care that Blaine was lying to them. He didn’t want to tell them. He didn’t want them to know. “Thanks for your concern guys but really we will be okay. Long day…” Blaine finished his sentence after he had his head buried back against Kurt.

“Are you guys sure you are okay?” Mr. Schue asked.

“They aren’t…” Finn protested. Kurt didn’t snap at him like that for just having a ‘long day’. “What the hell is going on?”

“I’m just upset about earlier.” Kurt had managed to steady his voice before he spoke and was glad it was easier to make them buy it that way. He didn’t know why he didn’t want them to know but he didn’t, he was scared of how everyone would react.

“Kurt you were beyond upset.” Mercedes protested. She knew her best friend and something was defiantly wrong. Rachel knew it too; actually everyone in the room knew something was wrong. You don’t just scream at someone at the top of your lungs if you were alright.

Kurt was set. He wasn’t going to tell them anything. He thought that Daniels was just doing it to scare them into telling someone, and then having it come back that they couldn’t do anything about it. Kurt didn’t want that, not again. _These halls are safe, these halls are safe…_ he started the mantra in his head trying to convince himself that this didn’t change anything.

Mr. Schuester knew that the boys had been upset about earlier but he thought they were doing okay when they left his office, he wondered why that changed. He had kind of hoped Blaine had a song picked out to sing, he always like to cheer everyone up and now he wondered if anyone was going to want to sing today. He also wondered if he should send Blaine and Kurt to see Emma. “Blaine do you have a song for today?” Mr. Schue dared to ask. He got nothing back in response. “Do you want to go see Ms. Pillsbury?” He asked and tried to put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

Kurt yanked him away from Mr. Schue’s touch. Kurt groaned at himself he knew this wasn’t helping them believe they were fine.

“Yeah I’ll sing…I don’t know if it really fits what you are looking for but it’s one of my favorite songs so…” Blaine let his sentence trail off as Mr. Schue nodded at him. Blaine got Kurt to let go of him and he grabbed his bag and pulled out some sheet music. Kurt glanced at the name of the song, _Nobody Knows by Pink._ Kurt didn’t really want Blaine to sing but he knew Blaine didn’t want to disappoint Mr. Schuester.

Blaine took the sheet music and handed it to the entire band. They all smiled at him. Blaine took the microphone and put it on the stand. He gave a week smile to Brad as he watched him sit at the piano.

_Nobody knows_   
_Nobody knows but me_   
_That I sometimes cry_   
_If I could pretend that I'm asleep_   
_When my tears start to fall_   
_I peek out from behind these walls_   
_I think nobody knows_   
_Nobody knows no_   
  
_Nobody likes_   
_Nobody likes to lose their inner voice_   
_The one I used to hear before my life_   
_Made a choice_   
_But I think nobody knows_   
_No no_   
_Nobody knows_   
_No_

At this point the girls started harmonizing with him.

_Baby_   
_Oh the secret's safe with me_   
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_   
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_   
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_   
_And I've lost my way back home_   
_I think nobody knows no_   
_I said nobody knows_   
_Nobody cares_   
  
_It's win or lose not how you play the game_   
_And the road to darkness has a way_   
_Of always knowing my name_   
_But I think nobody knows_   
_No no_   
_Nobody knows no no no no_

Blaine smiled as the guys joined in harmonizing this time.

_Baby_   
_Oh the secret's safe with me_   
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_   
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_   
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_   
_And I've lost my way back home_   
_And oh no no no no_   
_Nobody knows_   
_No no no no no no_   
  
_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend_   
_I'll wake up and start all over again_   
_When everybody else is gone_   
_No no no_   
  
_Nobody knows_   
_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart_   
_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark_   
_And the world is asleep_   
_I think nobody knows_   
_Nobody knows_   
_Nobody knows but me_   
_Me_

 

Blaine lost himself completely in the song, he finished singing he did realize he had his eyes closed until he heard the clapping start. He opened his eyes and gave a small smile. _They’re all smiling, it must have been okay_. His eyes met Kurt’s, he was crying again and he knew that Kurt needed him to be near him again. Blaine smiled at Mr. Schue and took his seat next to Kurt who took a hold of Blaine’s hand.

Kurt didn’t know how his boyfriend had done that after what had just happened. He wouldn’t have been able to keep his voice even. But when it came to singing and performing Blaine was perfect. Kurt slid his chair just as close to Blaine’s as it could go. Kurt watched as Santana took Blaine’s other hand in hers. She started rubbing her fingers over his still red knuckles. Kurt was glad she was being like this with them, if he could tell anyone what happened it would be her. She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back at her.

“That was…wow…Blaine, thank you!” Mr. Schue smiled at him he was dazed at how flawless Blaine had sounded even though he was clearly upset. Blaine nodded in response.  “Now…” Mr. Schue stopped talking when noticed someone standing in the doorway.

“Oh you made it.” Tina leapt from her seat and bounded towards the door. “Come on in.” Tina smiled at Rhys. “Mr. Schuester this is Rhys Kempenfelt and he would like to try out for glee club, he can sing.” Tina smiled at everyone.

Kurt tried to put a smile on his face as he looked at Rhys, but another guy in the room now was not what he wanted, and especially one he didn’t know much about.

“Hi, Rhys…what will you be singing for us?” Mr. Schuester asked. He kept an eye on Blaine and Kurt though.  

Rhys blushed slightly not so sure of his song choice after all, Blaine was an amazing singer and cringed at the thought of following him, but it was too late to change his mind now. “ _Bye, Bye, Bye by N*Sync…”_ Rhys smiled at Mr. Schue. He heard a few giggles but tried to ignore them. After Rhys was done singing he stood there waiting nervously, as the clapping started he sighed with relief.

“That was great Rhys thank you!” Mr. Schue patted him on the back when he was done singing. Will was looking at the students faces trying to gauge what they thought of the new kids’ voice. They all seem rather happy. Even Rachel seemed impressed. “Well Rhys welcome to the New Directions. Take a seat.”

Rhys thanked all of them and went to take a seat behind Blaine and Kurt, when Santana shook her head at him and motioned for him to go the other way. Rhys frowned slightly, but didn’t press the matter. He took a seat beside Mike and Tina. Tina smiled at him.

“Hey Justin, I am not going to be your Britney…” Brittany said to Rhys when he sat down. Everyone started laughing.

“Okay for our lesson this week…” Will went to the white board and started writing the words _80’s Redo_ and he underlined it. “We will be singing songs of the eighties that have been remade to newer versions or songs that were remade in the eighties.” Will smiled as he saw the students talking amongst themselves. Blaine and Kurt weren’t saying anything and Rachel was very quiet too. “Now we can decide if we want to do this in groups or do this as solos?”

“I think we should do solos, that way everyone gets a song.” Rachel said then smiled at Tina. After Quinn’s accident Rachel had decide that she was going to try to let other people shine too. She thought if she was extra nice to everyone that no one would blame her for Quinn’s accident, after all it had been her texting Quinn and it was probably the reason Quinn had the accident. Rachel was feeling really guilty but she wasn’t going to let them know that.

“All right then…solos it is. Does anyone else have any songs they would like to sing today?” Will asked looking around the room he was keeping an eye on Blaine and Kurt. He didn’t know why Kurt wouldn’t tell him what was going on. Maybe he was going to have to talk to Burt. “Rachel, do you have a song you want to sing?” Mr. Schuester thought he should ask her before moving on. She just shook her head. She seemed upset too. “Well I heard that Quinn is doing better, but they aren’t sure the extent of all the damage yet.”

“Brit and I saw her, she is doing better but they don’t know when she will wake up.” Santana told everyone she was still watching Blaine’s hand and rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. “Her parents are still touchy about who gets to see her, like we are the ones that caused this…” Santana hadn’t told everyone this but she thought she ought to now.

“This was not you guys faults…” Mr. Schuester protested. He noticed Rachel hang her head at the words.

“Yeah we all know that but they don’t seem to care. The only reason Brit and I got to see her was because her sister Frannie convinced her parents to let us.” Santana added not meeting anyone’s gaze she was still looking at Blaine’s hand in hers. _He punched something or someone!_

“Well hopefully you will all get to see her soon, and remember if you need anyone to talk to Emma and I are here for you.” Mr. Schuester could feel the sadness in the room. “Okay since no one else wants to sing, why don’t you all start thinking of songs you would like to sing, I have a list here…” He started passing out papers to everyone.

Everyone started talking to each other about the songs they liked. Blaine browsed through the songs. He knew some would probably argue about who would get what song. “I love this song.” Blaine said to Kurt pointing to one near the bottom of the page.

“ _I Drove All Night by Cyndi Lauper, remade by Celine Dion…_ nice you should sing it.” Kurt was rubbing Blaine’s hand. He was trying to ignore his fear right now. He didn’t want everyone to keep asking him what was wrong. “I like _Angel of The Morning…_ ” Kurt told him. “What about you Santana?”

“ _99 Red Balloons,_ I love that song.” Santana smiled at Kurt and Blaine.

After awhile of discussion and a few arguments they all told Mr. Schuester what songs they all were going to sing. He had written them all down and was pleased that it went well, Rachel and Mercedes had argued over who would sing the song better but both decided on their own song in the end and he was happy to see them all smiling for at least a little while, all except Blaine and Kurt. When the after school announcements came on everyone left the choir room, except Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany and headed to their lockers.

Mr. Schuester pulled a chair up in front of the four of them and sat down. “Would you like to tell me what’s going on Kurt…Blaine?” Will really hoped they would talk to him.

“Like I said just upset about earlier…” Blaine was rubbing Kurt’s hand.

“You know I’m here if you guys need to talk to me…” Will was watching Kurt as he said this. “Maybe you should talk to your dad about what’s going on Kurt…” Will was surprised when Kurt shot him a look of ‘how dare you’ and…was it fear.

“Thanks, Mr. Schue but we are fine, I just want to go home and forget about the day.” Kurt got to his feet and pulled Blaine up with him. He looked at Santana and Brittany and they all walked out of the choir room. Kurt refused to leave Blaine and Blaine him so they went with each other to their lockers, Brittany and Santana with them the whole time. When the last bell rang the four of them walked outside. It took all Kurt had in him to not hold on to Blaine protectively. Kurt watched as Artie Abrams was trying to make his way through some of the students but they didn’t seem to want to get out of his way so he could get down the wheel chair ramp. Artie had been in a wheel chair ever since the car accident he was in paralyzed him. Sam came to Artie’s aid and helped him get through the very noisy crowd. It was really noisy.

Santana and Brittany hugged them both in turn and Santana said she would call Kurt later to talk about times for their double date on Wednesday. She debated whether they should just follow Kurt and Blaine back to Kurt’s but Kurt assured her they were fine.

Kurt glanced around the parking lot when they were walking towards Blaine’s car. He noticed that orange truck. Daniels and the three other hockey players were standing in the back of it. They were whooping and yelling profane things at the freshman that were waiting in line for the bus or parents to pick them up, making that same barking noise they were this morning. Kurt shuddered when Daniels eyes landed on Blaine. He fumbled the key as he tried to unlock the doors. His fear was threatening to boil over. Blaine was standing on the other side of the car his eyes downcast he knew that Daniels was watching him.

Kurt finally got the car unlocked and they both darted inside the car. Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his as soon as the doors were closed.  Kurt suddenly feared to leave the school, feared that Daniels would follow them back to Kurt’s house. He hoped his dad was home. Kurt figured it would be best to wait until Daniels and his goons left the parking lot. “Blaine…” Kurt turned his gaze on his boyfriend. He was staring at their hands that were linked together and rubbing his thumb on Kurt’s. Kurt knew he did this when he was nervous.

Blaine slowly lifted his head and looked at Kurt. His eyes were threatening to spill tears across his beautiful face again. “Come here…” Blaine pulled Kurt tight into his chest. He took a deep breath when he felt Kurt’s body start to shake as the sobs finally broke free from the cage that held them. “Baby its okay…I’m fine.” Blaine started rubbing his back. “Everything’s fine…” Blaine said this more to himself than to the sobbing boy in his arms.

Kurt snapped his head up. “Everything isn’t okay Blaine…he had his hands all over you…he…he…”Kurt felt himself starting to hyperventilate. He took a few deep breaths. Blaine was now caressing his face. _How could he be so damn calm about this…nothing about this was alright…yet he was acting like it didn’t happen._ “Why aren’t you freaking out, he practically molested you right there…and…” Kurt watched as Blaine shuddered and closed his eyes. “Oh honey I’m sorry…” Kurt pulled Blaine tight into his arms.

“Can we just go…” Blaine pulled his head up so he was looking at Kurt. “…I just want to forget about today.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s hand and then buckled his safety belt. 

Kurt nodded at him and then wiped the back of his hand on his eyes. Then turned on the car and put it into reverse and backed out of the parking spot. He glanced at Blaine, he had his elbow on the door and his hand was on his forehead. Kurt was watching Blaine while he waited for his turn to pull out into traffic. He noticed the hickey he had given him earlier. He reached over and placed his thumb on it. “I should really watch where I put those…” Kurt smiled when Blaine leaned his head on his hand.

“It’s okay I don’t mind…” Blaine loved Kurt’s touch, his skin was so soft. He gave Kurt a smile, Kurt was the only one that could make him smile when he felt this horrible. He didn’t know how long he could hold it together. What Kurt didn’t know is he was freaking but he just wasn’t letting it show. He didn’t know why, but he felt ashamed to feel so freaked out by this, him and Kurt didn’t do anything wrong, why should he feel ashamed and why were they being targeted. _Why is he after me!_ Blaine was afraid Kurt was going to get hurt in all this one way or another and he couldn’t bear the thought of that. Blaine felt the tears start to fall. “Baby…I’m so sorry…I don’t want you to get hurt…” It all came out in a rush.

Kurt didn’t say anything the tears were streaming down his face, but he kept his eyes on the road and one hand linked with Blaine’s. He just wanted to hurry up and be home. Blaine slid to the middle of the seat as far as his safety belt allowed him and he cuddled up to Kurt. He was glad Kurt hadn’t said anything.

Kurt sighed with relief when he saw his street come into site. When he pulled into the driveway he realized that no one was home. He was glad for this but at the same time he had hoped his dad would be home. Kurt turned the car off and turned in his seat to look at Blaine. Just as he was going to say something, Blaine opened his door and climbed out. Kurt grabbed both of their school bags and hopped out of the car. “Honey…” Blaine was already striding towards the front door at a quick pace. Kurt watched as Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet, he noted he did this when he was really excited or nervous. Kurt unlocked the door and Blaine rushed in. “Blaine…talk to me…”

Blaine shook his head, toed off his shoes and started up the stairs towards Kurt’s bedroom. He heard Kurt following him. The feeling he was trying to suppress since Daniels had had his hands all over him, finally hit its breaking point. He felt gross and he could smell Daniels all over him. As soon as Blaine was in through the door, he started pulling his shirt off. His skin was crawling. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off he needed to rid the feeling and smell of Daniels.

“Honey what are you doing?” Kurt rushed towards Blaine who was now just wearing his underwear. He pulled Blaine into a hug. “Talk to me…please…”

“Kurt I can still feel his hands on me…and his smell…I wanted to puke…it took all I had to just to keep it together at school…” Blaine started to shake. He hated feeling so weak. “I need to take a shower.” Blaine stated as he backed up from Kurt.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s bare chest. “I’m so sorry, I wish I could erase what happened.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him, he hoped a shower would make him feel better. “You go take as shower and I will find the set of extra clothes you keep here, then I’ll put these into the wash.” Kurt kissed him again then watched Blaine walk into the bathroom he didn’t close the door behind him. Kurt felt like his stomach was tied in knots, he watched as Blaine slipped out of his underwear and then climb in the shower. Kurt waited until he heard the water turn on then entered the bathroom to collect Blaine’s underwear he thought he should wash these too. He smiled to himself when he saw Blaine’s outline in the clouded glass of the shower door. He wanted to join him but didn’t think he should.  

 

 

* * *

 

“Here sweetie…” Kurt handed the clothes to Blaine when he stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later, wrapped in just a towel. Blaine smiled at him and then took the clothes. “I found your pull on hoodie and a pair of your black jeans, I couldn’t find any underwear that were yours so you can wear a pair of mine…I hope that’s okay.” Kurt blushed slightly he liked the idea of Blaine wearing his underwear and then he smiled at him.

“They are great thank you.” Blaine kissed Kurt and then started to get dressed.

“You’re welcome…do you feel better?” Kurt was feeling a little better now that they were safe in his room.

“Yes and no…I feel clean…I can still…still feel him…” Blaine mumbled he didn’t really want Kurt to know this but he didn’t want to keep things from him either.

Kurt bit his bottom, he watched as Blaine slid the hoodie on, then he rushed to Blaine’s side and pulled him into his arms.  Kurt felt Blaine’s warm breath against his neck and he shivered. “I’m so sorry I wish I could make it all go away…” Kurt was rubbing his back in small circles he was trying to comfort him. He didn’t know how to make this better and it scared him. “I’m so scared Blaine…I know I should be strong for you tell you everything is going to be okay…but…I’m scared shitless…that next time…next time… he is going to do more than just feel you up…” Kurt couldn’t stop himself from rambling. Kurt thought back to what Daniels had said, and he knew he wasn’t joking about it.

It took Blaine a few minutes before he could say anything. He too was thinking the same thing. “Kurt…” Blaine cupped Kurt’s face in his hands. “I promise that I won’t let him do anything to me without putting up one hell of a fight…” Blaine kissed him.

“But honey, he is so much bigger than both of us…”

“I know baby I know…” Blaine kissed him again. “Will you cuddle with me for awhile?” Blaine walked to the bed and sat down.

“Of course I will…” Kurt climbed on the bed and pulled Blaine into his arms. He wrapped his arms tight around Blaine’s waist and pulled him close to him. “I love you so much!”

“I know you do, I love you so much too!” Blaine tilted his head back and pressed his lips to his boyfriends.

Kurt smiled at Blaine when they broke the kiss. “Do you want to watch a movie?” Kurt started thinking of possible choices. “It might take our minds off things…” He added.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Blaine asked rubbing his fingers over Kurt’s arm.

“A Disney movie…umm…how about Mary Poppins…” Kurt smiled at Blaine, he knew he loved all Disney movies as long as there was singing involved, which was most Disney movies. Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck and then climbed off the bed. He watched as Blaine pulled one of the pillows into his chest, wrap his arms around it and then lay his head down. He was so cute.

“Sounds great…” Blaine said then buried his face in the pillow.

Kurt grabbed the DVD and his laptop and then climbed back on the bed leaning over Blaine and placing the laptop in front of him. He then ran a hand through Blaine’s still damp curls the gel no longer trapped them. Kurt smiled. He popped the DVD in and then waited for it to start auto-play, then he lay back down behind Blaine wrapping his arms around him again. He kissed Blaine’s neck again as he heard the movie come to life on the screen. Kurt wondered if Blaine was going to watch the movie, his face was still buried in the pillow, but when _Dick Van Dyke_ started singing Blaine picked his head up and stared at the computer screen. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine mouthing the words to the song. He nuzzled his face into Blaine’s neck and hugged him tight.

Blaine shivered Kurt had given him the goose bumps. Blaine sighed when he saw the kids with their kite, he closed his eyes…

_“Blainey come here…” Cooper Anderson called to his baby brother. Cooper watched as a curly dark haired boy of six came running out of the house towards him. With a big smile on his face and curls bouncing as he ran._

_“Coop…” Blaine rushed at his big brother, Blaine loved how even though Coop was fourteen he still hung out with him on Saturdays. He knew Cooper’s friends teased him about it but was glad that Cooper still did it. They always did fun stuff. Blaine wrapped his arms around Coop’s neck and Cooper hoisted him up into a bear hug. “Coop…I can’t…breathe…” Blaine giggled._

_“Sorry B, do you want to see what dad and I got you…” Cooper sat his tiny brother back on the ground._

_Blaine’s eyes lit up. “Yes please!” He held out his hands bouncing up and down._

_Cooper chuckled. “Here you go B…”_

_Blaine’s grin got even bigger than it was pervious. “Oh Coop, I love it…” Blaine was staring at the bright colored high flyer kite of blue, pink, purple and green. It was triangle in shape with a tail on it and Blaine loved it. “Can we fly it?” He was hopping up and down again._

_“Sure thing kiddo…” Cooper took Blaine’s hand and led him to the park across the street it was the perfect place to fly a kite and the winds were blowing. Perfect Cooper thought._

_They spent the next hour flying the kite, Cooper helping Blaine hold on to it the whole time. Cooper decided it was time for Blaine to do it himself. He was doing fine for a while, but then lost control on keeping it in the air and it came barreling back towards the ground and it hit with a loud snap. Blaine had now dropped the spool that held the tread to the kite. “I didn’t mean to Coop…” Blaine was sobbing._

_Cooper took his little brother into his arms and hugged him. “It’s okay B…I’m sure we can fix it…” Cooper tried to reassure him._

_“You really think we can?” Blaine was so tiny and his voice was cracking as the tears rolled down his cheeks._

_“We will see…let me get this picked up and we will go into the garage and see what tools will help us okay?” Cooper reeled in the string until he got the kite then he picked up the now broke in half triangle. “Let’s go B…” He took Blaine’s hand and led him back across the street and into the garage. Cooper rummaged in a few boxes looking for the wood glue that he knew his dad kept out here. Cooper finally found it and got busy taking the kite apart so he could get to the broken pieces. He jump and Blaine squeaked when they heard the door that led into the garage slam open. “Papa…” Cooper got to his feet, his dad looked really angry but he didn’t know why. Cooper instinctively took Blaine’s hand in his and squeezed it. They always addressed him as Papa which was custom to the Italian heritage, but he hated calling him it now._

_“What the hell are you doing?” Mr. Anderson snapped at the two boys standing in front of him. He looked at the scene behind Cooper and noticed the broken kite. “Blaine Alasdair Anderson, get your ass over here right now…” He snapped._

_Blaine gulped and let go of Cooper’s hand then took a few steps closer to his father then stopped._

_“What is that?” His dad shouted at him, pointing a thick finger at the broken kite lying on the work bench._

_“Papa, I didn’t mean to…” Blaine’s words were cut short when he felt his face burning and his lip throbbing, and he was lying on his stomach on the cold cement floor. He had hit him, hard. Blaine curled up into a ball and covered his face with his arms sobbing._

_“What the hell dad…” Cooper shouted at his father, forgetting calling him Papa altogether. “He’s only six for fucks sake…” Cooper couldn’t help his words his temper was red hot and he just wanted to get to Blaine._

_“Don’t you fuckin’ talk to your father that way…you little shit.” Mr. Anderson spat. He watched as his oldest son tried to rush to his weak too weak of a little shit youngest son. “I thought I had two sons and a daughter not two daughter and a son…”_

_The venom in his voice took Cooper by surprise. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Cooper knew he should have watched his words where his father was concerned but he couldn’t keep it back. Cooper went to reach for Blaine to pull him up to him when he felt his father grab his arm and twist it behind him and he had him pinned to the hood of an old car that sat in the garage. Cooper yelped in pain, trying to get away from his father. He could smell whiskey on his breath._

_“I told you not to talk to me that way…and I also told you not to let him use that kite without you helping him…you both need to learn respect…and do as your told.” All his words came out as a growl._

_“Papa please… stop…we didn’t mean too…” Blaine was now on his feet, tugging at his father’s pants leg. “Please…” Tears were flowing like a waterfall now._

_“Blaine no, go into the house…” Cooper pleaded with his tiny brother, blood and tears flowing down his face. His lip was spilt, a deep spilt, and his face was bright red. Before Cooper could plead with his baby brother to leave again, his dad rounded on him still pinning Cooper down with one arm, he backhanded Blaine and sent him flying to the floor again. Cooper felt sick when he heard him hit with a thud._

_He heard his dad let out a big huff and then he released him and stomped his way towards the door stepping over Blaine as he went. “You break everything you touch…You make me sick…” Mr. Anderson growled at his tiny son lying on the floor and then he slammed the door behind him._

_Cooper slowly moved his shoulder, making sure it still worked and then he ran to Blaine’s side dropping to his knees. “B…” He pulled Blaine up to a sitting position so he could look him over. His dad had landed his hand on Blaine’s right eye, it was already swelling. The whole right side of Blaine’s tiny sweet little face was now damaged. Cooper felt like he was going to puke._

_“Coop, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make him mad…” Blaine leapt into Coopers arms and he clung to Cooper’s shirt with his tiny little hands. “Coop, please don’t be mad at me too…” Blaine was sobbing full out now._

_“Shhh, B…this is not your fault you did nothing wrong and I could never be mad at you…” Cooper was rubbing his back and he placed a kiss to the top his curly head. Cooper knew that he would be teased by his friends if they saw him now but he could care less…_

Blaine was pulled back to what was going on around him, when he felt hands slide up under his hoodie and start caressing his bare skin. He knew it was Kurt, he knew those hands. Blaine just realized he was curled up into a ball, his knees almost touching his chest. This must be why Kurt was trying to comfort him. Blaine relaxed slightly straightening his legs back out and focused on the computer screen again. He smiled it was at another musical part, He started to mouth the words to the songs they had just started singing, but then he buried his face back in the pillow.

Kurt watched as Blaine nuzzled into the pillow more, he started rubbing small circles on his lower stomach. He glanced back at the clock, it was now four and Blaine had to leave by five forty five to head home to his house for ‘family dinner.’ Kurt sighed. He could tell Blaine was mouthing all the words to the songs, he was singing to himself. “Babe, come here…” He could tell Blaine was really upset still. He pulled him so he was facing him and cuddled him to his chest.

Blaine hooked his leg up over Kurt’s hip and wrapped his arms around Kurt, nuzzling into his neck. “I’m sorry, baby…I know I’m not much fun right now…”

“You’re fine…I know your upset…I’m upset too…I love you!” Kurt put a finger under Blaine’s chin and raised his head then placed a soft kiss to his lips. He noticed Blaine’s eyes were glazed over but they were still brilliant green with just the small hints of brown at the edges, he looked like he wanted to cry but he still hadn’t seen him shed a tear. He wondered why, after he himself had been a blubbering baby in the last two hours. “Honey…”

Blaine looked into Kurt’s teary eyes. “Hmm…”

“You can cry if you need too…” Kurt caressed his face he wished he could make him feel better. He felt Blaine’s breathing catch and then he lowered his head back to Kurt’s chest. It seemed like Blaine needed his permission to cry because as soon as he had said that to him Kurt felt the sobs shake Blaine’s body and he clung to him. “Babe, I’m so sorry…” Kurt couldn’t stop his tears from flowing again. Kurt wasn’t sure how long they lay there crying in each other’s arms, Blaine was no longer crying and his breathing was calm, he had fallen asleep. Kurt closed his eyes then snapped them back open and reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone he was going to set the alarm in case he fell asleep too. He set his alarm and laid the phone on the bed behind him. He just closed his eyes again when he felt the phone vibrate against his back. He smiled it was Santana, she was probably checking up on them. He clicked open the message.

**_Lady Lips, How are you and Curls doing? I would really like to know what happened earlier to upset you so much, I was freaked and I don’t get freaked, mind you…talk to me okay. I can come over if you want. Hit me back soon! <3 Santana._ **

Kurt smiled, he was glad he was getting to see the real Santana. He usually didn’t like being called _Lady Lips_ but when she called him it, it didn’t bother him that much. He thought about what he wanted to say to her and if he wanted her to come over.

_Hey San, We are doing. Blaine is asleep right now. He’s exhausted. I want to tell you what happened but I’m nervous. I’m sorry I freaked you out. I probably freaked Finn out by yelling at him like I did. Yes come over please. Blaine has to leave at 5:45 to go to dinner with his family, I don’t want him to go. I’ll see you soon, hurry! XoXo Kurt._ Kurt sent the message and then wrapped his arms back around Blaine.

**_I’ll be over in like 10, and then you are talking to me. See you soon. <3 Santana. _**Kurt smiled after reading the new message, and then felt his stomach turn, he was nervous about telling anyone what happened and he knew Santana’s temper. That scared him too. Kurt slid Blaine’s leg off his hip and then slid off the bed. He watched Blaine roll over onto his stomach and wrap his arms around the pillow. He leaned down and kissed the back of Blaine’s neck and then walked out of the bedroom.

He was just getting done putting the laundry into the dryer when he heard the knock come on the front door. Kurt pulled the door open and was relieved to see that Santana was alone. “Come on in…” Kurt was surprised she pulled him into a hug when the door closed behind her. “Do you want some cocoa?” He asked after she released him. He liked talking about his problems over a cup of hot chocolate.

“Sounds great, where is everyone?” Santana asked noticing that Kurt’s family wasn’t home.

“Dad’s at work till six and I think Carole will be home around five…” Kurt walked into the kitchen and filled the tea kettle full of water. “And who knows where Finn is…” Kurt added as he put the kettle on the stove.

“Doorknob is probably scared to be around you right now.” Santana chuckled. “He probably thinks you’ll bite his head off again for just looking at Blaine…now please tell me what happened.” Santana’s tone turned serious again.

Kurt took a deep breath as he took the mugs out of the cupboard. He didn’t know where to start, and he was feeling the panic building again. “Daniels…” Kurt felt the words catch in his throat. Santana just gazed at him her lips pursed. “Daniels…came after Blaine again right after eight period, we were heading towards the choir room…god Santana…he wants my boyfriend…” Kurt was shaking now he had managed to get the mugs on the counter before they crashed to the floor.

Santana’s mouth opened in surprise. “What do you mean he wants Blaine?” She wasn’t sure she understood him.

“He said he was going to fuck him with me watching, and he started groping him…and…and…grinding against him…” Kurt shuddered. Kurt watched as the anger over took the Latina girl sitting in front of him.

Santana pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail, she could feel her hands shaking as she got to her feet. “I’m going to go rip his balls off…” She growled.

Kurt rushed around the table and took Santana’s hand. “Please stay…who knows what he would do to you…” Kurt shuddered again.

“Kurt you have to tell someone…beating someone up is one thing…but threatening to rape Blaine…Kurt…” Santana couldn’t believe what she had heard, she hadn’t heard of that being an issue at McKinley before.

“I know…I’m scared…Blaine’s scared…though he won’t let anyone know that.” Kurt jumped when the tea kettle started whistling. He rushed back over to the stove and turned the burner off.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed he doesn’t let people in that much…” Santana sat back down at the table. “Where is he?” She glanced behind her at the doorway.

“Yeah, he sometimes even holds back from me…” Kurt admitted with a frown. “…he is upstairs in my bed, he was sleeping I don’t know if he still is.” Kurt finished fixing the hot chocolate and handed the mug to Santana. “Maybe I should go check on him.”

“Why don’t you make him a cup and we can go up to your room.” Santana suggested.

“That’s a good idea.” Kurt hurriedly grabbed another mug, a bright pink one with a smiley face on it, for Blaine and fixed the cocoa.

“Kurt…” Santana turned the mug around in her hand. “I think there is something else going on with Blaine…” She didn’t want to make eye contact with Kurt she didn’t know how he would react. “Brit and I were at Lima Bean, and Sebastian was there with two of the other guys from the Warblers…I don’t know who they were.” Santana continued despite the looks she knew Kurt was giving her. “And we heard them talking…well slightly yelling at Sebastian…” She took a deep breath. “They said Blaine’s name and then asked what Sebastian did…”

“Did you hear anything else?” Kurt stood there shocked. “What did he do to him?”

“He said he didn’t mean to get mad and that he really wanted to talk to Blaine…” Santana finally met Kurt’s eyes. “I’m sorry I don’t know more…I should have been more nosey, hell that’s what I’m good at, but the two Warblers looked really pissed…” Santana added rubbing the back of her neck.

“I think I need to talk to Blaine…he kept apologizing for Sebastian earlier and he seemed really upset but he wouldn’t talk to me about it.” Kurt finished making the hot chocolate for Blaine and led the way up the stairs to his room. Kurt entered the room and set the mugs on the nightstand. “What the hell…” Kurt walked over to the bed and carefully sat down on the edge of it careful not to wake Blaine up, he was still lying on his stomach hugging the pillow. “Santana look…” Kurt slid the back of Blaine’s hoodie up more. _More bruises. I know I didn’t do this._ The bruise was a straight line on Blaine’s lower back just above his butt. “Why the hell didn’t I notice this?” Kurt frowned at himself. He ran a light finger over the purple bruise.

“What is that from?” Santana set her mug down and then sat on the end of the bed.

“I don’t know…” Kurt felt the tears swell in his eyes. Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hips and started to roll him. Blaine let out a groan but rolled over so he was on his back. “Look at this one too…” Kurt showed Santana the one on Blaine’s hip.

“There was some force behind those bruises Kurt…I’ve seen bruises before…” Santana lightly touched the bruise causing Blaine to fidget.

“Why would anyone hurt him?” Kurt said running his fingers over Blaine’s lower stomach. “Do you think Daniels did this to him…or…Seb…” Kurt knew now that he needed to talk to Blaine.

“Has he let you touch him much this weekend?” Santana was curious. She was trying to piece it together.

“Yes we had sex, but it took some convincing on my part…” Kurt admitted remember Blaine’s refusal for more than two hours when Kurt had finally decided to ask again before they went to bed, Blaine had given in. He watched Blaine as he fidgeted again and then rolled back on to his stomach. Kurt glanced over at Santana, she looked nervous. “What San?”

“Has he let you…” Santana motioned towards Blaine.

Kurt felt his face flush. “Not yet no…” Kurt was now biting his bottom lip.

“Kurt do you think Sebastian…has Blaine let you touch him…” Santana raised her eyebrows at Kurt hoping he knew how she meant.

“To be honest I haven’t really tired…” Kurt started rubbing the back of Blaine’s leg. “You really think Sebastian did something to him?”

“It’s hard telling with him, Sebastian’s an ass…maybe you should find out if he will let you touch him. Would Blaine tell you if Sebastian did?” Santana was now holding Kurt’s hand.

“You’re right! He wants Blaine, who knows what he will do to get him. Yeah I think I should too. I don’t know if he would tell me…” Kurt ran his hand over the bruise on Blaine’s back again.

“Okay well I will leave you two alone, call me if you need anything and I’ll come back over.” Santana gave Kurt a hug and walked over to the dresser where she had set her hot chocolate down and finished it off. She gave Kurt a warm smile and left the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Kurt sat there rubbing Blaine’s back, thinking of what he should do. He sighed and took a hold of his sleeping boyfriends’ hips again, making him roll over again. Blaine groaned again and then pulled the pillow over his face. Kurt couldn’t help but smile he was so cute. Kurt sucked on his bottom lip for a few minutes and then started unbuttoning and unzipping Blaine’s jeans. He hoped Blaine wouldn’t mind. He looped his fingers under the waistband of the jeans and underwear and pulled them down. Kurt was glad when he didn’t see any other bruises. He slid them off Blaine’s feet and looked his body over.

“Kurt…” Blaine pulled the pillow off his face and looked at Kurt through half-open eyes. “What are you doing?” He glanced down at himself and blushed. Kurt had his bottom half naked.

“Hi, honey…” Kurt slid up so he was on top of Blaine and kissed him. “Sorry I woke you…I needed to look at you though.” Kurt said shyly.

“Why did you need to look at me?” Blaine questioned, confused.

“Because I found another bruise all the way across your lower back, baby where did it come from?” Kurt watched as Blaine started chewing on his bottom lip, he knew right then that he was holding something back, he wasn’t telling him something…

_“I love Kurt, Sebastian…” Blaine was watching Sebastian as he ran a hand roughly through his hair, he seemed really mad._

_“Why do you keep saying that?” Sebastian spat._

_“Because it’s true…” Blaine didn’t understand why he asked that._

_“If you loved him you wouldn’t have spent the whole night dancing with me at the bar that night…” Sebastian got to his feet and walked towards Blaine._

_“A, I was drunk and B, I was just dancing…” Blaine thought it was best he left now. “Look, I’m going to go, you need to get a grip Sebastian and just accept that I will never be yours that way…” Blaine shook his head and started out of the living room. “Goodbye, Sebastian…” Blaine had just reached the living room doorway when he felt his body being roughly pushed against the door frame, a pain shot through his hip, it had been the first thing to connect with the hard wood. “Get off me Sebastian…”_

_“I don’t want you to leave yet…” Sebastian panted; he was now kissing the back of Blaine’s neck. “Come here…” He took Blaine’s wrist and pulled him back into the room._

_“Get off me…” Blaine growled._

_Sebastian didn’t like Blaine fighting in his grip. He knew Blaine was tinier than he was but he also knew Blaine was strong. “I said come here…” Sebastian pushed Blaine hard against the table that stood against the wall. Blaine winced. Sebastian leaned in to place a kiss on Blaine’s lips but Blaine had turned his head again. Sebastian growled and backed up. “How can you honestly say that Hummel turns you on and that you love him?” Sebastian started pacing the floor in front of Blaine, who was gripping the table his knuckles turning white. “He’s such a girl…”_

_“Sebastian I don’t know why you can’t get this through your head…I…Love…Kurt…and I love everything about him…so get over yourself…” Blaine stepped away from the table staring Sebastian down._

_Sebastian pushed Blaine back against the table and watched as Blaine’s face scrunched up in pain. “Blaine…” Sebastian reached a hand towards Blaine._

_“Don’t touch me…” Blaine stepped away from the table and put a hand on his back. “I’m going back to Kurt’s now…Goodbye…” Blaine growled out the last word and practically ran towards the door…_

“Honey…” Kurt was caressing Blaine’s face his eyes were so distant. “Talk to me…”

“I saw Sebastian on Sunday…he was apologizing and then…then he tried to kiss me…and I told him I loved you and he got mad…so I tried to leave and then he slammed me into the doorframe, hence that bruise…” At this Kurt touched the bruise on Blaine’s hip. “…then he started kissing my neck…I’m so sorry Kurt…and then I told him to get off and he then drug me back into the room and slammed me against the table, tried to kiss me again…and I turned away from him. He got mad again, I said a few things and then he slammed me back into the table again, then I left…” Blaine’s throat felt very dry. He closed his eyes and braced himself for Kurt’s anger. He felt Kurt still rubbing his fingers over the bruise on his hip. He fidgeted slightly when Kurt didn’t say anything. “Kurt I’m sorry…”

“Shh…” Kurt put a finger to Blaine’s half parted lips. “I know this is not your fault so don’t even think I’m mad at you…” Kurt was mad but it was not at this gorgeous boy lying beneath him. “Blaine…”

“Hmm…” Blaine opened his eyes and looked into Kurt’s.

“Did he…”

“Did he what?” Blaine wasn’t sure what Kurt was asking.

Kurt took a deep breath he slid his hand down between Blaine’s legs and onto his butt. He heard Blaine gasp. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had touched him or if it was just how sudden he had done it. Kurt pressed his finger lightly against the entrance. Kurt didn’t think anyone had touched Blaine here but he wasn’t sure. 

Blaine moaned and then squirmed away from Kurt’s hand. “Kurt…” Blaine chuckled nervously. “No he didn’t…” Blaine finally said after seeing the look on Kurt’s face. “Not that he wouldn’t have tried. I don’t know why he won’t just leave me alone.” Blaine was biting his bottom lip now, chewing on it. “Can I put my pants back on now?” He asked with a chuckle.

Kurt dropped his head so his forehead was rested on Blaine’s chest. “I was so worried that he…” he sighed.

“Baby…you’re the only one that’s ever going to get to touch me that way.” Blaine pulled Kurt up and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

Kurt deepened the kiss and when the half naked boy under him moaned, he pulled back from the kiss and grinned. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too.” Blaine smiled back at him. “Now give me back my pants before your family comes home…” Blaine playfully pushed Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him again and then grabbed the pants from where he had dropped them. “Do you want to get back into your other clothes they are clean now?” Kurt climbed back off the bed and handed Blaine his pants and underwear.

“Yeah I better my dad wouldn’t like me to come home dressed like this, it isn’t proper dinner wear…” Blaine scoffed. He stood up and slid the underwear back on. “Where’d I put my phone?” He asked glancing around the room.

“It’s right here.” Kurt picked up Blaine’s cell phone from the top of the dresser and handed it to him. Kurt smiled at Blaine he looked really good in just his underwear and hoodie. “Santana was here…” He added.

“Thank you.” Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt. “Why was that?”

“You’re welcome.” He gave Blaine another kiss. “I told her what happened with Daniels…” Kurt watched as Blaine bit his bottom lip and then sighed. “She wants to help us.”

“What did she say?” Blaine was flipping the phone in his hands.

“She was pissed at Daniels wanted to rip his nuts off…and then she said that we have to tell someone.” Kurt wasn’t sure how Blaine would feel about that.

“I wish she would…” Blaine took a deep breath. “…I don’t know who would listen and be able to do anything.” Blaine knew they needed to tell someone but he didn’t know what anyone would be able to do, after all him and Kurt were the only ones that had been witnesses to it and the school didn’t do anything about David Karofsky when he threatened Kurt’s life, what were they going to do now. Blaine sighed again and started to check his text messages. “Kurt…”

“What?” Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s leg.

“How would you feel about going to my place for dinner?” Blaine lifted his head to look at his boyfriend a huge grin on his face. “My sister texted me and said that I should bring you home for dinner…what do you think?”      

“I would be honored.” Kurt smiled at Blaine and then kissed him again. “Should I bake something?” Kurt started fidgeting now.

Blaine laughed, “Baby I think that Agnes will have all that covered.” Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek.

“You mean your mom or sister don’t cook?” Kurt titled his head at him. Blaine collapsed back on the bed clearly amused with what Kurt said. “What is so funny?” Kurt pouted.

“Sorry it’s just funny to think that my mom or sister would cook…mom hasn’t cooked since I was like eight, dad said he wanted a better cook so he hired Agnes and mom hasn’t touched anything in the kitchen since.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and pulled him down so he was lying next to him.

“You’re mom doesn’t cook anything?” Kurt said in disbelief. Kurt had met Agnes before in the many times he had been at Blaine’s while his parents were gone but he just thought she was there to take care of Blaine while his parents weren’t there. He shook his head. “So… no to baking then…”

“It’s very sweet, but there is no need too.” Blaine kissed the back of Kurt’s hand. “We should probably get ready to go though, huh?”

Kurt smiled at him. He just wanted to kiss Blaine he hadn’t really kissed him since second period today. He missed his lips but he didn’t know if Blaine felt up to making out. “Honey…” Kurt hesitated; it felt weird to ask if he could kiss him.

“What baby?” Blaine stroked Kurt’s cheek with his thumb.

“Can I kiss you?” Kurt asked shyly.

“Babe…you don’t have to ask if you can kiss me.” Blaine leaned up and closed the distance between their lips. Blaine pulled away after a short kiss. “No matter how upset I am, I always want to kiss you.”

Kurt grinned and climbed on top of his handsome boyfriend and started a heated make out session. He would never get tired of this. He smiled into the kiss when he heard Blaine moan. Kurt groaned and slid off Blaine. He could feel himself growing hard against the fabric of his clothes. Now was not the time for this and if he didn’t stop now he wouldn’t want too. “I’ll go grab your clothes.” Kurt decided and jumped up off the bed. “I love you so much, I’ll be right back.”

“I love you too! You better be.” Blaine smiled at him then watched him slip out the door. Blaine noticed the mugs sitting on the night stand so he picked up the pink one, he smiled, Kurt always gave him this one when they had tea, coffee or cocoa. He finished the hot chocolate in a few drinks and then returned the mug to the night stand. Blaine sighed, he decide he should check his other messages.

**_B-rock! I really need to talk to you. I heard something and I just need to talk to you, please call or text me back as soon as you get this. –Nick_ **

**_B-rock! I need to talk to you I’m pissed, oh not at you, I need to talk though, call me or whatever, just get back to me so I know you are okay! –Jeff._ **

Blaine sighed. He knew they were talking about Sebastian. He clicked a new message open and added both Jeff’s and Nick’s contact to it. _Hey, I am…fine, pissed at him but fine. Thanks for caring though. I will call you later though and talk more about it, I still have to talk to Kurt about all of it to make sure he isn’t mad at me and whatnot. But I will talk to you more soon I promise, just keep that ass away from me! –B-rock._ Blaine smiled when he added the last part. Jeff and Nick had been calling him _B-rock,_ since their freshman year at Dalton after they had become best friends. They said it was because they knew how much Blaine loved to rock out to music. He missed them. Blaine tossed his phone on the bed in front of the laptopand then climbed his way up to the pillows, he lay down on his stomach and pulled the pillow into his arms and buried his face in it. He didn’t want to go home he wanted to stay here at Kurt’s, forever and ever.

Kurt sighed when he came back in to the bedroom and saw Blaine with his face completely in the pillow he didn’t know how he could breathe that way. He wasn’t sure if he was awake either. “Blaine…” Kurt strode across the room and sat the clothes down beside him then perched himself on the edge of the bed.

“Thanks baby…” Blaine had rolled over and took his clothes then got up. He slid off the hoodie and threw it in Kurt’s face then grinned at him.

“Should I change into something else?” Kurt asked as he snuggled the hoodie to his chest, he loved the smell of it, no matter how many times he washed it, it always smelled like Blaine. Kurt looked down at what he was wearing, he thought it was good attire after all he was wearing a pair of medium wash skinny jeans, a gray woolen cardigan sweater over a white button down shirt. 

 “Baby you look great no matter what you wear!” Blaine leaned down and kissed him.

Kurt blushed, “I know but this is the first time I have actually sat down to dinner with your family, well besides your sister…I just want to look my best.” Kurt smiled at Blaine. “Hey hon…will you leave your curls tonight?” Kurt loved looking at his curls.

Blaine finished fixing his bowtie in the mirror and turned to smile at Kurt. “I will just for you!” Blaine found it hard to deny Kurt anything he wanted.

Kurt jumped up off the bed and wrapped his arms around his now fully clothed boyfriend. “Thank you, I must say I’m sad you had to put all this back on.” Kurt smirked, grabbing Blaine’s shirt. Kurt smiled more when Blaine laughed, even his laugh was sexy. “I talked to my dad and he said it was okay if I go to your house for dinner, he said you can come back here if you want to after and stay again, evidently he doesn’t want me to stay at your house.” Kurt shrugged. “I think he knows that your dad doesn’t approve of us.”

“I would love to come back here we will just have to see how dinner goes.” Blaine kissed him and then smiled.  “Shall we go?” Blaine grabbed his phone off the bed and closed the laptop.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine’s hand as they walked down the stairs and outside. He felt nervous leaving the house again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Family Dinner time! Yay! ;) fun fun…maybe! So I thought about it and I didn’t think that Blaine and his family would be living in Westerville which is roughly 2 hours away from Lima, and he be going to McKinley, didn’t make sense to live so far away. So I picked Lakeview, OH, which is only about 23 miles, roughly 35 minutes away from Lima. ;) Hope it works for you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just so you know this chapter gets a little intense with abuse. Also there are some words used in this chapter that are not nice but I had to use them to make it believable. I do not use these words in my everyday life because I find them cruel and uncalled for. Just a warning to some I don’t mean to offend but the story called for them.

Chapter Five

The day had turned out to be a pretty warm day compared to the morning. They were about halfway through the thirty-five minutes drive to Lakeview, Ohio to Blaine’s house, from Lima. Kurt had hooked up his I-pod and put his playlist on shuffle. He left the driving to Blaine this time. Kurt stared out the window, neither one of them talking much, but they were singing along with the songs. “I’m nervous!” Kurt finally admitted.

“What are you nervous about, spending time with my family?” Blaine wasn’t sure if he was talking about dinner or about Daniels still.

“Your mom and dad actually, the little bit of time I have spent around them wasn’t pleasant. I know they don’t like me, they don’t like us. It’s just going to be really awkward that’s all.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand in his and squeezed.

“Yeah, I don’t know what to expect tonight. I just hope they don’t disrespect you. I can’t stand that!” Blaine pulled Kurt’s hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. “I could really do without this whole dinner thing, but dad would be really pissed. The only reason Coop gets to miss it is because he lives out of state.”

“I really can’t wait to spend time with Cooper.” Kurt smiled at the thought. He had seen pictures of Cooper and Blaine over the years, which Blaine had saved on his laptop. “I just hope we can get through the night without a huge fight or anything.” Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded. “Me too, I don’t think I can deal with my dad after today, but I have no choice, let’s just hope he’s on his finest behavior.” Blaine snickered. His dad always said that to him, he wanted him on his finest behavior. He shook his head. “I like this song.” Blaine grinned at Kurt. _Untouched by The Veronica’s_ started to play.

“It’s a really good one.” Kurt agreed. “We’re almost there!” Kurt noticed a landmark that he always looked for when he was close to Blaine’s house. Blaine just nodded his head then clutched Kurt’s hand tighter.

Blaine finally flicked the blinker on and turned to the right onto the road that leads to his house. Just a short ways down the road he flicked the blinker on again then turned into the driveway. The house was nice, big but not overly so. Kurt knew the inside was nice as well with five bedrooms, three and a half baths, and a huge kitchen, Kurt loved the kitchen here. Blaine put the car in park and turned it off. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out of his pocket and clicked on the message.

_Brat- Will you tell Agnes that I will be late but not too late. Oh I am bringing a guest with me too; she always makes extra food so it shouldn’t be a problem. -Tess_

 Blaine scowled he didn’t like it when his sister called him a brat. He wrote out a quick message to her and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Shall we go?” He held his hand out to Kurt, who still looked really nervous.

“Yes we shall.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand then chuckled. “We have to let go of each other to get out.” They laughed, kissed and then climbed out of the car. Blaine snatched Kurt’s hand again as soon as he was in reach of him.

When they got into the house it was rather quiet, they could hear humming coming from down the hall. They both removed their shoes and made their way down the hall that leads to the kitchen. Blaine pushed open the swinging door and led the way in. He smiled when he saw a short plump woman with salt and pepper hair pulled back into a bun, shuffling her way around the kitchen. She was humming, _a Katy Perry song, Thinking of You, to be exact_ , Blaine smirked he was rubbing off on her. Blaine recognized what part of the song she was at and started to sing.

_Cause when I'm with him_  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you   
What you would do if  
You were the one   
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes…

Blaine stopped singing and waited for the small woman to look at him before he said anything. She gave him a huge smile and made her to where he and Kurt were standing. “Aggie, Tess is going to be late and she is bringing someone with her.” Blaine told her before he forgot to.

“There’s that voice I’ve missed all weekend. C’mere, my beautiful boy!” She pulled Blaine into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. “There’s that other beautiful boy…” She quickly pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed him also. “Your sister is going to drive me insane…I guess I can hold off dinner till she gets here.” Agnes scoffed and then busied herself with cooking again. “Your father is in his study working and your mother is taking a nap before dinner, so you two can go up to your room until I call for you…” She turned and smiled at them.

“Thanks Aggie, it smells great by the way.” Blaine kissed her on the cheek and then took Kurt’s hand and led him upstairs.

“I absolutely love her, Carole would love her.” Kurt sat down on the end of the bed.

“I love her too she’s made dealing with my mom and dad easier.” Blaine climbed on the bed so he was lying on his stomach. “Do you want to listen to music?” Blaine rolled over onto his side so he was facing Kurt.

“Sure I’ll put it on.” Kurt climbed off the bed and grabbed the control to the stereo. “What do you have in there?” Kurt titled his head to the side as he looked at Blaine he was blushing slightly. “Why are you blushing, sweetie?”

“Because, you will probably tease me…” Blaine confessed. He hid his face in the pillow as Kurt hit the play button. _We’ve Got It Goin On by Backstreet Boys_ started to play. “God kill me now…” Blaine grumbled.

Kurt smiled. “Hon…I love you!” Kurt rushed over to the bed and pulled Blaine up to him. “I love that you listen to all kinds of music, but I didn’t know you had this one…and I would never tease you about this…and no…I will not kill you.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him. 

“Yeah you’re about the only one that wouldn’t tease me about it around here well minus Aggie…and I’m glad you won’t kill me.” Blaine smirked at him. “Just make sure it’s not too loud my mom and dad don’t like hearing my music…the only music my dad approves of is classical. He doesn’t have a fit if I play my violin or the piano but hates when I sing pop music.”

Kurt jumped back off the bed and grabbed the remote to the stereo again and turned it down. He started swaying with the song. He actually liked this music too. He walked over to the window it was starting to cloud in. He was standing there watching the clouds roll in, when he saw a flash of orange in the corner of his eye. It was that hideous orange truck, Daniels hideous orange truck. Kurt slowly back away from the window, he felt like he couldn’t breathe, like all the air left the room. Blaine seemed to notice something was wrong he came over and took a hold of his arm. Kurt was glad because he felt like he was going to pass out. Kurt pointed to the window. His hands were shaking.

Blaine walked to the window and soon saw why Kurt was acting the way he was. Daniels had climbed out of his truck and opened the passenger side door and out stepped Blaine’s sister. “What the hell…”

“What is he doing here?” Kurt squeaked.

“With my sister…” Blaine backed away from the window just as his sister kissed Daniels. Kurt wrapped his arms around him. “I can’t do this I can’t go down there…” Blaine shook his head he couldn’t believe that Daniels now knew where he lived. He turned so he was facing Kurt and hugged him.

“Baby I know you don’t want too…I don’t want to either but we have to.” Kurt said rubbing small circles on Blaine’s back. Kurt thought of the bruise there, suddenly he didn’t know who he was madder at Sebastian or Daniels. He was defiantly more scared of Daniels. Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck they stood there holding each other for what seemed like ten minutes. Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck again and then let out a squeak when he heard a knock on the door and then it opened.

“Hey boys are you okay?” Agnes was staring at them a questioning look on her face.

“Yes Aggie we are okay…” Blaine stood up straight and stepped away from Kurt. He put his best smile on and hoped that she would not see through it, though she tended to.

“Okay come on down your father, mother and sister, are waiting.” Agnes smiled a loving smile at Blaine. Kurt loved this smile, he knew she really cared about Blaine and it warmed his heart. Cooper had been the only other one to smile at Blaine that way in this household. Kurt had seen it in pictures.

They watched as Agnes shuffled her way out of the bedroom and back down stairs. Blaine breathed a heavy sigh and then took Kurt’s hand. “Let’s go get this over with.” Kurt nodded at him and Blaine led the way down stairs. He could smell the food that filled the house. It made his stomach growl despite how sick he felt. He led Kurt into the dining room, his father and mother were at the ends of the table and his sister and Daniels were sitting on the right hand side of the table. He motioned for Kurt to sit in the chair that was closest to his mom and he sat in the one near his dad. Blaine made eye contact with everyone except for Daniels.

Mr. Anderson was eyeing Blaine and Kurt for a good five minutes before he said anything, “Hello Mr. Hummel.” His voice sounded cold. “Nice you could join us tonight.” Mr. Anderson was sitting very straight in his chair, his dark brown hair combed perfectly gelled into place. Like a proper gentlemen’s hair. He was still dressed in his light gray business suit with a shiny olive green tie, but had removed the jacket. He had black rimmed glasses that covered his green eyes perched on his nose. 

“Thanks for having me Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, I really appreciate it, and you can call me Kurt…if you like.” Kurt felt the lump in his throat as he talked. He knew Daniels was watching him and Blaine but didn’t think it was a good idea to freak out in front of Blaine’s parents.

“Well it was my daughters’ idea…but you’re welcome, Kurt.” The words sounded forced this time. Kurt noticed this and dropped his gaze to the empty table in front of him. “So, Tess, who do we have here?” Mr. Anderson asked turning his attention away from them and to his daughter.

“Oh, Papa…this is my new boyfriend, he plays hockey…and it was actually he who suggested that I invite you to dinner Kurt…” Tess giggled taking Daniels hand in hers. Tess played with her long dark brown hair with her free hand, it was wavy but no where’s near as curly as Blaine’s hair. Her light brown eyes sparkled when she was giggling.

Kurt noticed Blaine fidget in his seat at his sisters’ words.

Mr. Anderson shook his head slightly before he spoke again. “And his name is?”

“Sorry Sir…my name is Erik Daniels…people just call me Daniels though.” Daniels flashed his huge smile at Mr. Anderson.

“Well Erik, what do you do beside play hockey?” Mrs. Anderson asked. This was the first thing she had said since Blaine and Kurt had come into the room. Her dark hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, and her dark brown eyes looked sad and tired. She was a tiny woman. This is where Blaine’s size came from. He looked more like his mother than his father.

“Well Mrs. Anderson, I am a senior at McKinley, Kurt’s class actually, and I am the goalie on the hockey team. I work at my parents’ pawn shop and I plan on playing college hockey.” Daniels smiled at them all, his eyes lingering on Blaine he was obviously hoping Blaine would look at him.

“How old are you boy?” Mr. Anderson asked as he took a sip of his drink. Blaine knew it was alcohol.

“I’m nineteen almost twenty Sir.” Daniels didn’t hesitate in telling him. “I got held back my sophomore year due to a bad knee injury that made me miss half the year.” Kurt couldn’t help himself he was watching Daniels now. Even though Daniels was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Anderson his eyes lingered on Blaine. Kurt felt like screaming.

“Boy, why are you so quiet?” Mr. Anderson said narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

“Sorry Papa, I just had a long dad at school…” Blaine didn’t meet his fathers’ gaze when he was talking.

“Look at me when you talk and why must you wear that?” Mr. Anderson was staring at Blaine.

“Wear what?” Blaine looked up at his father. He was confused he didn’t know he was wearing anything differently than he always did.

“Pink…you’re practically flaunting how much of a _fag_ you are.” His tone had turned to a menacing one. “If you didn’t wear things like that and…” Mr. Anderson stopped talking and looked at Kurt for a few minutes. “…people wouldn’t even know you were a…you were gay.” Kurt knew what he was really going to say.

Blaine tensed up at his father’s words he was use to it but still didn’t like hearing the hate behind them. “I’m sorry my clothes offend you, and I’m sorry that me being GAY offends you…”

Mr. Anderson cut Blaine off. “Don’t get a tone with me boy…” He growled. Kurt noticed Tess and Mrs. Anderson straighten up in their chairs. “…I thought I taught you not to give me attitude…maybe I need to teach you again…” Just then Agnes came in with a cart full of plates of delicious smelling and looking food. “What did you make us tonight, Agnes?” Mr. Anderson narrowed his eyes at Blaine, who dropped his gaze, and then he turned his attention to Agnes and the food.  

Agnes frowned slightly when she took in Blaine’s posture. Then she smiled at Mr. Anderson. “We’ve got Ricotta and Spinach Stuffed Chicken Breasts, with garlic and herb roasted potatoes and carrots for vegetable.” She started placing the plates in front of everyone.

“It smells wonderful Agnes.” Mrs. Anderson said as she looked at the plate of food in front of her. Agnes smiled at everyone as they started eating, but she noticed Blaine hesitate then pick up his fork and start to eat. She sighed and left the dining room. When Blaine’s parents weren’t around she would often eat with him in the kitchen and they would talk, she loved talking to the beautiful boy, he was the sweetest person she ever knew and it disgusted her how everyone in the family minus Cooper, treated him. Blaine and Cooper had the same hearts. Agnes sighed she had a bad feeling about tonight but hoped she was wrong.

Everyone sat in silence eating until Mr. Anderson spoke up again. “What is with your hair?” He was staring at Blaine again, whose curls were hanging on his forehead, completely gel free. “I should have your hair all chopped off, even your hair is faggy. No boy should have hair like that.” Mr. Anderson reached up for one of Blaine’s curls but Blaine flinched and he dropped his hand. 

“Marc, I happen to like my son’s hair and you will not touch it.” Mrs. Anderson snapped. Blaine knew his mother didn’t like him being gay, but he knew that she had always called him her beautiful boy when he was little and she must still think that. “Your son is very handsome and I will not stand for you messing with that.” His mother no longer showed her love for him, but she cared how people looked and she would not stand for Blaine’s appearance to be messed up. Kurt knew that Mrs. Anderson wouldn’t be acting like this with her youngest child if her husband wasn’t so against Blaine being gay. He seemed to put fear in all the Anderson’s.

“Cilla?” Marciano Anderson didn’t know why his wife of twenty-five years was speaking to him this way. He didn’t know why she seemed to stand up for his sixteen year old son when it was clear that she didn’t approve of his sexuality either. He didn’t even want a third child in the first place and said sixteen year old being gay made that feeling even stronger.

“Enough Marc let’s just finish this lovely food in front of us in peace. We do not need to have a family squabble when we have guests.” Priscilla Anderson scolded her husband giving Daniels an apologetic smile. But she never looked at Kurt.

The next ten minutes were spent in silence. A few minutes later Agnes was shuffling back in with the cart, this time filled with plates of dessert. Agnes cleared the dirty dishes and then sat the dessert in front of everyone. “It’s White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake.” She told everyone.

Kurt thought it looked so delicious and bet it tasted even better. He just hoped he could eat it all. Kurt turned his attention to Blaine, he watched him take a few bites of the cheesecake, and he seemed to savor every bite. Kurt loved watching him eat, he usually didn’t like watching people eat but he loved to watch Blaine, he knew it was because of Blaine’s mouth. He bit his own bottom lip he couldn’t have those thoughts right now, not with Mr. Anderson in the room. Kurt took a deep breath and then started eating his own piece of cheesecake. It was delicious.

“So Erik, are you and my son friends?” Mr. Anderson asked. He seemed to not like the silence.

“Not really Sir…we don’t run in the same crowd.” Daniels smiled at Blaine.

Mr. Anderson just nodded. “No I wouldn’t think so…” Mr. Anderson sat back in his chair and sipped from his glass. “…he is into polo and fencing, I don’t suppose your school offers that do they?” Daniels just shook his head.

Blaine didn’t know much about alcohol but from the color of the liquid it looked like apple juice. He remembered when he was younger and he had been watching his dad drink from a glass very similar to this one and his dad had sat it down, so he took a sip he had thought it was apple juice but his dad slapped him really hard and said that it was whiskey and not for children. Blaine assumed this was what his dad was drinking right now. He also noticed this was his third glass since they had been at the dinner table. The thought made Blaine shuddered he didn’t like his father drunk. It was the only time he was truly scared of him.

Kurt noticed Blaine’s shudder and put his hand on his leg and gave a light squeeze it was under the table so he knew no one would see. He knew Blaine wanted to leave the table but he didn’t seem to dare ask too. He was fidgeting though.

“Papa, can we be excused?” Tess asked smiling at her father. He motioned for them to leave the table and Blaine was the first one to stand up. Even Tess looked nervous and was in a hurry to leave the room. She led Daniels out of the dining room and into the living room.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand once they were out of sight of his mom and dad. “Come on hun…let’s go upstairs.” Kurt said pulling Blaine up the stairs. Daniels was watching them from the living room.

Blaine closed to door behind them, debating on locking it, but he decided that wouldn’t be a good idea with his dad in the house. Blaine walked to the bed and lay down on his stomach. “I’m sorry about my dad.” Blaine turned his head so he was looking at Kurt.

Kurt sat down on the middle of the bed. “C’mere, my gorgeous man!” Kurt motioned for Blaine to come to him.

Blaine crawled to Kurt lying on the bed beside him he wrapped his arms around his waist burying his face in to Kurt’s stomach. Blaine was usually the protector in the relationship but he just needed Kurt to hold him so he could feel protected. His father, Sebastian and now Daniels, it was all too much and he didn’t know how to change any of it. He nuzzled his nose into Kurt’s stomach when he felt Kurt caressing his side. “I didn’t know there was anything wrong with pink.” Blaine muttered. “I like pink…”

“Shh, sweetie there is nothing wrong with pink. I love you in pink.” Kurt leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine’s head. He didn’t know why his dad had picked on him about his clothes. Kurt loved him in this outfit. “And there is nothing wrong with your curls either, I would have to go all Lorena Bobbit on his ass if he touched your hair…” Kurt growled. Blaine laughed quietly at this. Kurt started running his fingers through Blaine’s soft curls. 

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and climbed so he was lying with his head on the pillows on his back. He motioned for Kurt with is finger. Kurt smiled at him and climbed so he was hovering over Blaine. He quickly maneuvered himself so he was straddling Blaine’s hips. He sat his full weight on him. “We can make out, but don’t get too carried away okay?” Blaine said to Kurt with a smirk.

“Can I take this off you?” Kurt put his fingers on the bowtie. Blaine nodded. Kurt wanted better access to the soft skin of Blaine’s neck. Kurt smiled as Blaine tilted his head back granting him full access to his neck. Kurt started by kissing Blaine’s jaw and then slowly moved down his neck leaving butterfly kisses the whole way. “I love you!” He breathed against his neck.

“I love you too!” Blaine never got sick of those words, hearing them or saying them. He ran a hand down Kurt’s spine.

“God damn, can I take over?” Kurt and Blaine both jumped. “It would be much hotter if I was the one with my lips all over you Anderson.” Daniels was standing in the doorway of Blaine’s room. Neither Kurt nor Blaine had heard him open the door and he was glad of that. Daniels was smirking at them. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Get out of my room!” Blaine snarled.

“Now why would I do that, I have to make good on what I said earlier.” He started walking towards the bed.

“I will scream…” Kurt shrieked, but he found it hard to raise his voice, he didn’t know if involving Blaine’s dad would make the situation worse.

“Didn’t we go through this earlier Lady Face?” Daniels sounded meaner when he said this. He was obviously horny and was frustrated. “You know your sister won’t put out…she said she isn’t that easy.” Daniels laughed at these words. “Maybe this Anderson will be.” He advanced on Blaine and Kurt.

“Get away!” Kurt lay so he was flat on top of Blaine he was trying to act like a shield though he doubted it would do any good. Kurt was right it didn’t do any good. Daniels grabbed him and yanked him off of Blaine. Kurt yelped at the force behind it.

Blaine launched himself off the bed and pushed Daniels, making him lose his grip on Kurt’s arm. “Don’t you ever fuckin’ touch him again…”

 Daniels raised an eyebrow then his lip curled up into a dodgy smirk. “You’re even hotter when you’re mad.” At these words Daniels pushed Kurt away, making him fall to the floor with a squeak. He grabbed Blaine and pushed him down on the bed. Blaine doubled up his fist, but Daniels noticed what he was doing this time and grabbed Blaine’s wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head.

Kurt got himself up off the floor and rushed at Daniels he didn’t know what he was going to be able to do but he had to try something, right? He really wished he had his sai swords with him, he never liked the idea of violence but the really wished he had them.

Daniels noticed Kurt out of the corner of his eye, he thought it was funny that he was going to try to stop him, Blaine and Kurt together just barely equaled his own weight, and he knew he was big, but he was a good skater and everyone liked him so he didn’t think it mattered. And he wasn’t fat he was muscled after all, which was a plus for this. When Kurt got to him he pushed him away, causing him to fall to the floor again. This made Blaine squirm in his grasp. He didn’t know how he was going to do deal with Anderson and Hummel. If he knocked Hummel out and someone came in he couldn’t explain his way out of it as quickly, and it turned him on to know that Hummel had to watch him have his way with his gorgeous boyfriend.

“Get off him!” Kurt cried his voice a little louder than before. It took him a little longer to get up this time, he had landed on his wrist and it was throbbing.

“Oh I will get off…in him…” Daniels laugh was full of mirth when he heard Kurt gasp at his words. Daniels roughly started undoing Blaine’s belt, then made work of his button and zipper. He noticed Kurt coming at him again. _Just one elbow in the stomach might keep him down longer._ Daniels elbow Kurt in the stomach knocking the wind out of him and he buckled over on himself stumbling backwards. Daniels chuckled at this and turned his attention back to the writhing boy under him. He released Blaine’s wrists and yanked the shirt up over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

Blaine put his hands on Daniels chest trying to push him away. He never felt so weak in his life, since that night when he was fourteen. He couldn’t move Daniels he was too big.

Kurt noticed a flash of pink land at his feet and he found it harder to breathe. He knew he should get help but who would help in this house, Daniels would twist this around so it looked like it was all Blaine’s fault. He didn’t know what to do. Kurt snapped his head up when he heard Daniels say something.

“God I was right you look even sexier under the clothes…I’m so hard for you Anderson.” Daniels started undoing his own jeans and then pulled Blaine’s all the way off him, he had to back away from Blaine slightly to do so, Blaine ended up kicking him in the shoulder with a lot of force, he staggered backwards and started rubbing his shoulder. Daniels growled and stomped back towards the bed pushing Kurt down roughly to the floor again.

Kurt got back up and rushed towards Daniels and grabbed his hair with both hands. He knew this would hurt and he hoped it would help. Daniels growled and Kurt heard Blaine yelp, this made him lose grip on Daniels and then he was flung down onto the bed. Kurt gasped when he realized why Blaine yelped Daniels had forced a finger into Blaine. Kurt heard Blaine yelp again as Daniels roughly thrust his finger into Blaine and then Daniels jumped backwards. Kurt thought it was because he realized he was hurting Blaine, but then he heard the doorknob turn and the door was being pushed open. And the scene that happened around him, happened fast. Daniels had pulled a teary eyed Blaine up and then started yelling at him.

“Get off me you freak…I don’t want you…” He practically threw Blaine back down on the bed.

“What the hell?” Tess was standing in the doorway her eyes wide with shock.

“Your pr…pussy of a bother is crazy…he threw himself at me, like a crazed lunatic.” Daniels rushed over to Tess’ side he held a disgusted look on his face now, though Kurt thought it looked like it pained him to do so.

Kurt knew that Daniels was going to call Blaine pretty again. “That’s a lie!” Kurt shouted. He watched as Blaine took the throw blanket off the bed and wrapped it around himself. His body was shaking but Kurt knew he wasn’t cold. “Baby, come here.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. “Get dressed we are leaving.” Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine nodded. Kurt watched Tess stride out of the room and then he heard her called to her father. _Oh shit!_

It only took a few minutes before Mr. Anderson was standing in the door way too. “What is going on here?” His words were slightly slurred.

“Papa, Erik said Blaine attacked him…Blaine’s naked…” Tess said shock still on her face.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. He didn’t want to let him go.

“Is this true?” Mr. Anderson growled.

Daniels looked at Kurt holding Blaine then narrowed his eyes. “Yes it’s true he stripped out of his clothes and charged me saying he wanted me…All I came in for was to talk…” Daniels was fighting back a smirk at Kurt’s shocked look.

Kurt had been right Daniels was going to blame all this on Blaine.

“Get out…” Mr. Anderson growled at Tess and Daniels. Tess didn’t hesitate she grabbed Daniels hand and led him away. He strode across the room looking at the clothes on the floor. He remained silent for some time, and then he grabbed Blaine’s hair and pulled him up off the bed and away from Kurt. “IS THIS TRUE?” He hissed.

“No…I didn’t…” Blaine yelp as his dad yanked harder on his hair wrenching his head back into a painful position. This caused Blaine to lose hold of the blanket that covered his naked body and it fell to the floor. Mr. Anderson spun Blaine around and back-handed him across the face. Blaine lost his balance and fell onto the bed.

Kurt had never seen anyone hit someone with that much force before. “Sir…Blaine didn’t do anything…please stop.” Kurt pleaded. Kurt watched Blaine holding onto his face, he saw tears running down his cheeks.

“You stay out of this…” Mr. Anderson snapped. He leaned down and grabbed something off the floor.

Kurt was staring at Blaine he wanted to hold him but knew his father wouldn’t allow it. Kurt noticed something white in Mr. Anderson hand, it was Blaine’s belt. Kurt gasped, he watched Mr. Anderson raise his hand and bring the belt down across Blaine’s lower stomach and Blaine let out a blood curdling scream. “If I have to beat the gay out of you boy so be it…” Mr. Anderson hissed as he brought the belt down on his sons exposed skin again.  “I brought you into this world and I can surely take you out of it…” Kurt felt all the warmth leave the room at Mr. Anderson words and he heard the blood curdling scream escape his boyfriends’ lips again. Kurt was trying to get his body to move, but he was frozen. He heard the belt meet Blaine’s skin again and it snapped him out of the daze he was in. _Four times!_ He tried to grab the belt, but Mr. Anderson realized what he was doing.

 “BOY, DON’T YOU DARE…I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO TOUCH YOU…BUT YOU SURE AS HELL AREN’T GOING TO STOP ME FROM TEACHING MY SON A LESSON…JUST DON’T…” He roared.

Kurt was scared to death and didn’t know what to do. He felt the tears running down his face. He was watching Blaine he was curled into a ball now his body shaking uncontrollably. This made Kurt cry more.

Mr. Anderson started to raise the belt again but then let his arm fall back down. Kurt noted that he seemed to run out of anger and energy. He strode out of the room but stopped in the doorway. “I want you out of my house Mr. Hummel…”

“I’m not leaving without Blaine.”

Mr. Anderson glared at Kurt, his eyes like ice yet fire at the same time. “Pfft…he won’t be any good for you tonight.” Kurt knew what he was implying. “Portarlo a casa e scopare per lui tutte le cure che. Egli non è buono per altri scopi.” Mr. Anderson seemed to notice the confused look on Kurt’s face. “Take him home and fuck him for all I care. He is not good for anything else.” He spat and then turned on his heels and stumbled down the hallway.

Kurt knew his mouth was hung open. He shook his head closed the door locking it and then ran to the bed. “Blaine, Honey…” Kurt picked the blanket up off the floor. He gentle set a hand on Blaine’s hip he felt him flinched at his touch. “Roll over please let me look at you.” Kurt knew Blaine’s dad had hit him before but he didn’t think he had ever done anything like this before.

Blaine slowly rolled over, letting out another scream as he did so, that he muffed with the blanket. His stomach felt like it was on fire. “I’m so sorry baby…” Blaine choked out. He gazed up at Kurt through tear filled eyes.

Kurt struggled for breath when he saw Blaine’s body. He had four red welts that criss-crossed each other. One was dangerously low and stretched across his hip under the bruise that already branded his beautiful skin. “Honey there is nothing for you to be sorry for.” Kurt leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Blaine’s. “You did nothing wrong!” Blaine winced and Kurt felt his swollen lip, his father’s back-handed blow had landed on his mouth and his lip was spilt.

Blaine reached a hand up and wiped the tears off Kurt’s cheek. “Can you help me get dressed and get some stuff together I’m staying with you for awhile…” Blaine let out a yelp when he moved.

Kurt nodded covered Blaine with the blanket and then climbed off the bed. He got a pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of the dresser for Blaine to wear right now. Then he walked to Blaine’s closet and pulled out the suitcase. Kurt didn’t know how Blaine’s mother didn’t hear his screams earlier. Either that she did and was ignoring it. When he was finished putting everything in the suitcase, he double checked to make sure he had all Blaine’s school things and everything out of the bathroom. He took his phone out of his pocket. He knew he needed to call someone. _Should I call dad? Finn? Santana? Puck? I don’t know…maybe I shouldn’t call anyone just get me and Blaine out of here_. “Honey this is going to hurt, putting the clothes on.” Kurt picked up the sweats and t-shirt. Blaine nodded at him. “I think it will work best if we get you to your feet, less bending and moving that way.” Blaine nodded again. Kurt got him to his feet and Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s shoulder biting to stifle his scream.

“My skin feels like it’s on fire.” Blaine whimpered his voice came out as a whisper against Kurt’s neck.

“Shh, baby it’s going to be okay…I’ll take care of you!” Kurt was rubbing Blaine’s back. He remembered what Daniels had done to Blaine too. “Baby how bad did Daniels hurt you?” Blaine just shook his head. Kurt realized he was in too much pain to tell how bad he was hurt from that. “Come on let’s get you dressed.” Kurt stepped away from him and took the blanket away. He crouched down and Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders so he could keep his balance as he stepped into the sweat pants. Kurt pulled them up and gently let the waist band set on Blaine’s hips, he still winced though. The t-shirt was loose enough that it wouldn’t put too much pressure on the welts. Blaine stifled another scream into Kurt’s neck. “Come on honey, I have to get you out of here.” Kurt wanted to carry Blaine but knew even though Blaine was small he couldn’t carry his weight. _I need help._ Kurt took his phone back out, thirty-five minutes was a long time to wait but he knew Blaine couldn’t walk on his own not without screaming.

He also really needed support right now, he didn’t think Finn would come and not ask questions. He knew everyone would ask questions, but wanted someone that would leave it alone for a later time. He took out his phone and browsed through the contacts.

Artie- _not an option..._

Brittany- _don’t think she can help…_

Carole- _hell no, she would bring dad and that wouldn’t be good…_

Dad- _Noooo…he would try to kill Mr. Anderson, not such a bad idea…_

Finn- _He was looking to be the best option so far…_

Jeff- _Westerville is too far away…_

Mercedes- _Too many questions would be asked and he needed a guy to help him…although he wanted someone to cry with right now too…_

Mike- …

Mr. Schuester- _I wouldn’t know how to tell him what just happened…_

Nick- _Westerville…_

Puck- _This is who I needed help from I know Puck has a temper, but also I think he would listen to me and not act on that temper. I’ll get him to bring Santana too…_

Kurt clicked the talk button and the phone started to ring. He sighed trying to get his voice even. “Hi, Puck…before you can say much, let me just say this…I need your help…” Kurt blurted out when he heard someone pick up the line.

“Okay…what do you need?” Puck asked a little confused.

“I need you to get to Blaine’s house as fast as you can…” Kurt quickly raddled off the address. “…bring Santana with you please. When you get here just come in and upstairs, the first door on the left… Please hurry.” Kurt felt his heart beating really fast.

“Okay, we’ll be there soon.” Kurt could hear the nervous tone of Puck’s voice then heard the line go dead.

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath. Blaine had his face still buried in his neck. Kurt started rubbing what he hoped were soothing circles on Blaine’s back. “Puck will be here soon to help me get you out of here…” Kurt told him and walked them to the wall near the window so he could watch out it. Kurt leaned his back against the wall beside the desk that sat in front of the window and he felt Blaine put almost all his weight leaning on him, keeping his bottom half away. Blaine’s breath was ragged Kurt could tell he was in a lot of pain. “Blaine, look at me…” Kurt put a hand on the back of Blaine’s neck.

  Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt’s soft skin then picked his head up. He met Kurt’s eyes and could see the pain that it was causing him to see him in pain. “I’ll be okay baby…” Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, wincing his lip started to throb but he didn’t pull away from the kiss. He didn’t know what part of him hurt the worst it was all blurring into one.

When Kurt heard his boyfriend wince again he pulled away. “I’m going to lay you back on the bed…” Kurt walked them to the bed and carefully helped Blaine lie down but no matter how careful they were another scream escaped his lips, it was not as awful sounding as earlier but it still broke Kurt’s heart. Kurt jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Puck and Santana wouldn’t be here yet. Kurt climbed off the bed and went to the door not opening it. “Who is it?”

“It’s Tess…let me in…” Blaine’s sister called from behind the door.

“No…go away…” Kurt was trying hard not to scream at her.

“He is my brother now open the damn door…” Tess growled.

Kurt heard a growl come from behind his lips also and then unlocked and opened the door. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to ask Blaine why he did what he did.” Tess crossed her arms over her chest.

“Blaine did…Blaine didn’t do anything your stupid boyfriend…he lied. He attacked your brother, forced…” Kurt cut himself off he didn’t want to say what Daniels did. “You’ve known Blaine all his life and you really believe he would do that?” Kurt couldn’t help it his anger was too much now. “How dare you blame any of this on Blaine...you stuck up bitch…” Kurt didn’t usually call people names but he was angry and she was there for him to take his anger out on.

    Tess narrowed her eyes at Kurt, Kurt thought it looked like she wanted to slap him, but she didn’t and then looked at Blaine, let out a huff and then stomped out of the room.

“Oh the nerve of her…” Kurt shut the door again and came back over to the bed. “Sweetie, how are you doing?” He sat down on the bed beside Blaine.

“It still feels like it’s on fire, but I’m doing okay.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his and squeezed it. “Don’t let Tess get to you, she’s daddies little girl and she always did things to get me in trouble when we were younger.” Blaine was rubbing the back of Kurt’s hand with his thumb.

“Here let’s move the clothes off them…” Kurt lifted the waist band of the sweats and replaced it so it was lying under the lowest of the welts and then he pulled up the shirt. “They look so painful, I’m so sorry…” Kurt leaned down and kissed him on the neck. “I’m going to take care of these when we get back to my place.” Kurt heard a car door slam closed and he jumped off the bed and ran to the window. It was Puck and Santana, it had only been about twenty-five minutes and they were here already. Kurt watched them until they disappeared when they got to the front door. He heard the door down stairs open and then it closed a few seconds later and then footsteps running up the stairs. Kurt waited for the knock before he went to the door and unlocked it. He cracked it open then walked to the bed. “Come on in.”

“Dude what is going on?” Noah asked when he came into the room, Santana right behind him, closing the door behind her.

“Kurt…what’s happened?” Santana came over to the bed. “What’s wrong with Blaine?” Kurt had draped the blanket over him but he was lying on the bed not moving.

“Before I tell you two, I need you to promise me that you will both control your temper, will you promise me that?” Kurt got up and strode to the window he noticed that Daniels truck was no longer here. _They won’t be able to attack him then…_

Santana and Puck both looked at each other. “We promise…” They said in accord.

Kurt took a deep breath. “We finished dinner with Blaine’s parents and we came up here to cuddle…his dad had been very rude at dinner and it had upset us. Well I was kissing Blaine’s neck and then Daniels came in…” Kurt didn’t want to tell this but he felt he needed to if he was going to ask them to help get Blaine home. “He attacked us, threw me on the floor, then pinned Blaine to the bed, striped him…” Kurt stopped talking when he saw Santana raise her hand and cover her mouth. “…he didn’t do that, but…” Kurt hoped Santana would realize what he was getting at so he wouldn’t have to say it.

“What did he do?” Puck asked he looked really upset as he looked at Blaine.

“He used his fingers didn’t he?” Santana asked, though she already knew the answer.

Kurt nodded. He watched as Puck’s eyes widened. “He didn’t get a chance to do more because Blaine’s sister Tess came in, and Daniels made it seem like Blaine had forced himself on Daniels and had gone completely crazy. Tess ran out of the room and called to her dad. He has been drinking all night. Mr. Anderson came in and got really angry and then did this…” Kurt moved the blanket off Blaine. Santana and Puck both gasped. “And this is why I need your help Puck…he can’t walk without practically screaming.”

Santana came over to the bed. “What did he use to do this?”

“My belt…” Blaine bit his bottom lip then winced.

“Have you put anything on them?” She asked, she noticed how low the one red welt was and shook her head. “That one is in a dangerous spot…”

“I was going to as soon as I get him home…I know and that one is the reddest too.” Kurt closed his eyes then shook his head.

“I think my dad was aiming lower but he was drunk so he missed…” Blaine admitted.

“Dude that is just wrong in so many ways…” Puck shook his head. “Let’s get him out of here.” He added and stepped closer to the bed.

Kurt draped the blanket back over Blaine. “Yes let’s…” Kurt could tell that both Santana and Puck were angry but as they had promised were keeping it under control. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. “It’s going to hurt when Puck moves you.”

Blaine nodded. “Kurt its okay, baby I know…I’m ready.” Blaine put his arm across his mouth to stifle the scream when Noah scooped him up into his arms. Even though he was gentle when his body bent, he started seeing spots as the pain shot through him.

“I’m sorry…” Noah whispered to Blaine as he saw the pain that just moving Blaine had cause. “Can you put your arms around my neck I don’t want to drop you?”

Blaine nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’m sorry you have to do this.” Blaine bit his bottom lip again and winced.

“It’s okay I don’t mind…did your dad do that too?” Noah asked looking at Blaine’s spilt lower lip it was swollen too.

“Yeah he back handed me…”

“Really hard…” Kurt added as he picked up the suitcase that had Blaine’s stuff in it. “I’ve never seen anyone hit someone with that much force. If it had been me he probably would have broke my jaw.” Kurt shuddered at the thought.

“How’s your jaw?” Noah asked.

“It’s fine, better than the rest of me.” Blaine closed his eyes.

“His mom didn’t do anything while this was going on?” Santana whispered to Kurt.

“No, no one did. I’m sure Aggie would have but she would get fired if she did.” Kurt told her keeping his voice low as they made their way down stairs following Puck and Blaine. Blaine was watching Kurt over Puck’s shoulder like he was afraid he would disappear if he didn’t keep his eyes on him. Kurt smiled at him and caught up to Puck. “I’m right here I’m not leaving you.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s arm that was wrapped around the back of Puck’s neck.

Santana grabbed the door handle.

“Hold on I’ll be right back.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s arm again and jogged down the short hallway that led to the kitchen he knew Aggie was still in there. He wanted to let her know that Blaine was hurt but he was going to be okay. “Aggie…” Kurt said in a low voice. She came around the corner and pulled him into a bear hug.

“How is my sweet, sweet boy?” Agnes asked her voice hoarse.

Kurt could tell she had been crying. “He is hurt…but I will take care of him and he will be okay. I promise…” Kurt hugged her back. “Here is my number you can call and check on him…” Kurt wrote his number down for her and handed her the piece of paper.

“Thank you my dear boy. You take care of him.” Agnes hugged him again then turned her attention back to what she was doing.

Kurt left the kitchen and jogged back to the front door. “Sorry, I’m ready now.” Kurt was glad that Puck lifted weights it meant he could lift Blaine’s weight without having too much trouble. “Don’t drop him…” Kurt smiled at Puck.

“I won’t, I can lift more than him when I’m lifting weights.” Puck smiled back at Kurt.

When they reached the car Kurt opened the front door. “Maybe you should put me down and I climb in on my own I don’t want you to hurt your back.” Blaine told Puck.

“Are you sure you can?” Noah asked concerned.

“Yeah I think I can.” Blaine nodded he wanted to try, after all he was going to have to walk on his own when they got to Kurt’s. “It’s okay Noah…” Blaine added when he felt him hesitate in putting him down.

Puck nodded and slowly lowered Blaine to his feet. Puck scrunched his eyebrows together as he listened and watched Blaine. He was wincing and yelping from the pain and his face was contorted when he started to move. Puck shook his head he didn’t understand how someone could do this to another person, especially someone like Blaine, he had never seen Blaine hurt anyone.

 Blaine started to climb in the front seat, but Kurt put a hand on his back. “Honey you should get in the back so you can lie down.” Blaine nodded in agreement and slowly climbed in the car he got onto his back so he was stretched out. He wrapped the blanket around himself. He watched Kurt as he leaned in the car and buckled the seat belt for him. “Thank you babe…”

 “Is he going to be okay?” Puck asked when Kurt emerged from the car again.

“I hope so…I don’t know how bad he is hurt or how long it will take for the pain to go away…” Kurt took the keys from his pocket. “Thank you guys for coming. I couldn’t have done it alone.” Kurt smiled at Puck.

“You’re welcome.” Puck was biting his bottom lip now.

“I’m going to drive if that’s okay. Puck will follow then take me home but I don’t want you two to be alone…you should be back there with him.” Santana took the keys from Kurt’s hand and smiled at him.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief he didn’t want to drive he just wanted to hold Blaine. “I think there is enough room for me to lie down back there with him. “Thank you so much San…” Kurt pulled her into a bear hug and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. Kurt released her and rushed to the back door. He leaned in and unbuckled Blaine. “Blaine, honey scoot forward as far as you can.” Kurt got on his knees on the back seat and help Blaine move. He then stretched out the safety belt all the way and climbed so he was lying behind Blaine, slid him back against him and then fastened the belt around both of them, making sure it wasn’t touching Blaine’s injured stomach. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend then kissed his neck. Kurt knew where to place his arms so he wouldn’t hit any of the welts.

Kurt watched the handsome boy in his arms as he licked his bottom lip and then winced. It was very much swollen now, though the bleeding had stopped, it was still really red. Kurt kissed his neck again. “I love you!”

“I love you too!”

* * *

Santana pulled the car into the driveway of the Hudson-Hummel house. She glanced into the back seat, Blaine had his eyes closed, Kurt’s eyes were open and he was staring at Blaine’s face, he still had his arms wrapped around him and was ghosting his finger on Blaine’s chest with one hand and holding Blaine’s hand in the other. She had heard Blaine winced a lot on the car ride home, the roads were full of holes, she had said profanities at the potholes whenever one tried to swallow the car. Santana watched as Kurt’s red rimmed eyes met hers, he looked so scared. “Are you okay?” She whispered.

Kurt nodded half-heartedly, he didn’t know if he was okay. He had almost watched his boyfriend get raped, and then he actually had to watch him get whipped with a belt. He didn’t know if he was ever going to be able to forget that, any of it. “Blaine, baby…we’re home.” Kurt liked the sound of that, of Blaine being able to call his home, home too. He kissed Blaine’s neck again and waited for him to open his eyes.

Blaine felt his breath hitch then he opened his eyes and nodded at Kurt, giving him a small smile.

Kurt took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the clock. They had gotten home in time he wasn’t late for his curfew that he had on school days. It read ten-thirty pm. Kurt sighed. His dad and Carole would probably be awake still. He knew his dad was going to flip out when he saw the condition Blaine was in.

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Santana asked when she saw the nervous look on Kurt’s face.

Kurt smiled at her. “You would do that?”

“Yes I would…he’s in rough shape Kurt and you both look like you could use someone to keep you company.” Santana climbed out of the car and came around and opened the back door on the passenger’s side. She watched as Kurt unbuckled them and slowly climbed out of the car and then he helped Blaine out. She watched as Blaine tried to steady himself, his legs didn’t look like they wanted to hold his weight and he looked completely exhausted. “I’m going to go talk to Puck real quick, I’ll be right back.” Santana jogged over to Puck’s car where he had it parked on the curb. Santana came jogging back over a few minutes later and Puck pulled away from the curb and down the road.

Kurt took Blaine’s hand as they slowly made their way to the front door. Santana was carrying Blaine’s bags. “Dad we’re home…” Kurt called when they entered the house, he didn’t know where his dad was.

Burt came out into the hallway. “What happened?” He was looking at Kurt but his eyes kept drifting to Blaine who kept his head dropped not making eye contact. Burt stepped forward and put his hand under Blaine’s chin and lifted it up. “Blaine what happened, son?” Burt scowled when he saw the state of Blaine’s lip.  

Blaine looked into Burt’s eyes, he knew he couldn’t lie to him but he couldn’t bring himself to tell him either. “Family issues…” Blaine knew it wouldn’t be enough for Burt but he just really wanted to lie down.

“It’s been a really long day dad, do you mind if we just go to bed and I’ll talk to you about it in the morning? Oh Santana is staying the night too, if that’s okay.” Kurt wasn’t sure if his dad was going to let this slide or not.

Burt raised an eyebrow. “Why doesn’t Santana take Blaine upstairs, he looks wiped out and you stay and talk to me for a minute…?”

Kurt looked at his dad for a few minutes before he turned to Blaine and pulled him into a gentle hug, not wanting to push their bodies together and cause him any pain. “You can go up with Santana, she will take care of you and I will be up in a few minutes.” Kurt gently kissed him.

Blaine kissed Kurt back and then looked at Santana and she wrapped an arm around his back and they headed up the stairs he was wincing at every step, the welt across his hip and lower stomach was rubbing on the sweats every time he moved. His bottom lip was throbbing and he could taste a little blood in his mouth still. “I think he spilt the inside of my lip too.” Blaine told Santana as they walked into Kurt’s room. “I taste blood still…”

“Blaine, let’s get you on the bed and then I’ll go get you a drink then we’ll talk okay?” Santana said as she helped him on the bed. Blaine nodded at her. She ran a hand through his curls and then left the room.

* * *

“Kurt what happened tonight?” Burt questioned.

“Dad really can’t this wait till morning?” Kurt pleaded.

“Kurt, tell me.” Burt was growing impatient he didn’t know why his kid wasn’t talking to him about what happened.

Kurt knew this conversation was going to take almost an hour and he didn’t want to wait that long to go tend to Blaine. “Dad really, I need to go be with Blaine…just know that yes he is hurt, no I am not…” Kurt added when he saw the look on his dad’s face. “…his dad was involved, he was drunk, and things got bad. I promise I will explain it all after I get Blaine to go to sleep if you want me too but I’m also really tired and would like to go to bed.” Kurt turned his attention to the stairs when he heard someone coming. Santana waved and made her way to the kitchen. “And Santana is staying here because I need a girl to talk to; nothing against you dad but she will understand all my emotions better. But just let me go tend to Blaine and I promise I will talk to you about it in full later, we both will.” Kurt ended his rant and just looked at his dad.

“Okay I’ll hold you to your words, just let me know if I can do anything.” Burt said as he removed his hat and rubbed the top of his head. Kurt smiled at him and hugged him. “I love you kiddo!” Burt hugged his son back.

“I love you too dad!” Burt gave Kurt a smile at his words and then turned and walked back into the living room.

Kurt made his way to the kitchen to join Santana. “How is he doing?”

“He’s in a lot of pain but he isn’t letting it show that much right now.” Santana said as she took a bottle of apple juice out the refrigerator. “He likes this right?” She realized she didn’t really know that much about what Blaine liked other than coffee with cinnamon in it, bowties, his hot pink sunglasses, Kurt and music. She had seen him drinking a lot of apple juice at lunch though so she guessed he liked that as well.

“Yes that’s his favorite.” Kurt smiled at her. “I think I’ll take some popcorn up with us too.” Kurt went to the pantry and got out the popcorn and shoved it into the microwave. “I think I need to find some pain medicine and would ice or heat work best?”

“I think ice would work the best, and you should find something to put on those welts too.” Santana grabbed a couple cans of diet coke out of the fridge and sat them on the table with the bottle of apple juice.

“Yeah I have vitamin E oil for that…it works really well…I’m just afraid to touch them.” Kurt admitted and he felt his body shiver at the thought of causing his boyfriend more pain. When the popcorn was done he emptied the bag into the bowl then sat it down on the table with the drinks and walked into the bathroom. He browsed through the medicine cabinet. He found a half full bottle of a strong pain medicine and sighed with relief, he was gratefully for the fact that his dad hadn’t disposed of them yet. He couldn’t remember why his dad had had them but was glad they were there. He read the label _take one to two tablets every four to six hours as needed for pain._ Kurt hoped Blaine would only need to take them tonight and tomorrow. He twisted the cap and shook out eight onto his hand and then put them in the pocket of his cardigan sweater. He smiled at Santana she had the drinks and the cold rice bag in her arms, he picked up the bowl of popcorn and they made their way back upstairs.

“Hey baby…” Blaine said to Kurt with a big smile when he and Santana came into the room, even though he was in pain he loved the sight of Kurt and it always brought a smile to his face.

Kurt returned the smile and made his way to the bed. He took out two of the pain pills from his pocket and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Here you should take these.” He handed the pills to Blaine then took the apple juice from Santana, opened it for Blaine then held it out to him.

Blaine propped himself up on one elbow wincing slightly as his stomach moved. He popped the pills in his mouth then washed them down the apple juice. “Thank you, I love you!” Blaine handed him back the bottle and lowered himself back flat on his back. “Will you cuddle with me?” Blaine asked hoping he would say yes he just wanted to be held.  

“I will but we need to tend to those first.” Kurt ran a hand down Blaine’s cheek when he saw him frown. “Let’s get these clothes off you.” Kurt looked at Santana she was taking a sip from her soda can, her eyes widened slightly. Kurt smiled. Kurt slid Blaine’s shirt off and then slowing pulled the waist band away from Blaine’s hips and then pulled the back down over his butt then off his legs and feet. He quickly arranged the blanket over him so it was sitting just below his hips but covering his lower half.

Blaine gave Santana a shy smile as she came over to the bed. “Hi curls…” She ran a hand through his curls again. “Kurt, I can do that if you want to hold him, I think it’s going to hurt.”  Santana offered.

“Yes, please, the oil is in the cupboard in the bathroom.” Kurt pointed to the bathroom door. Santana nodded. Kurt climbed on the bed so he was lying beside Blaine. He looked down at Blaine’s body. The marks were still bright red. “If that one was just about an inch lower it would have…” Kurt let out a small groan at the thought of that.

Blaine turned his head and buried his face in Kurt’s neck. He could hear Santana as she made her way back across the bedroom. He felt his body stiffen he knew it was going to hurt. Blaine groaned when he felt Kurt move away from him, but then smiled as Kurt lowered his top half onto Blaine’s chest and then started to kiss his neck. Blaine knew he was trying to distract him from what was going to happen.

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine when he felt his body shudder then tighten. He looked up at Blaine’s face he had his arm rested over his mouth and he was biting his arm. “Shh, baby its okay…” Kurt removed Blaine’s arm and let him bury his face into his shoulder. He glanced down to what Santana was doing she was gentle rubbing the oil over the red lines, he yelped slightly when Blaine pinched his skin as he bit down on Kurt’s shoulder to stifle his noise. “Santana just do it as fast as you can…I don’t know how much more pain he can take tonight.”

Kurt felt Blaine’s body as it went completely limp when Santana removed her hands from him. He looked up at Blaine he had his fingers on his lip. “Here let me look.” Kurt tenderly ran a finger over the puffy bottom lip of his boyfriend who grimaced somewhat, but then smiled at Kurt. “I think it will be okay, but to keep it from swelling more put this on it.” Kurt picked up the rice bag and wrapped the hand towel around it then gently laid it on Blaine’s lip.

“Baby…” Blaine’s voice was muffled behind the rice bag.

Kurt pulled it away from Blaine’s face. “What honey?”

Blaine took Kurt’s left wrist into his hands. “How is your wrist?” He remembered the way Kurt had been holding onto it when Daniels had shoved him to the floor.

Kurt smiled at him. “Sweetie I’m fine, see…” Kurt rotated his wrist over and over again he didn’t feel any pain in it. He was glad he didn’t want to have to be nursing any wounds of his own too.

“And how is your stomach?” Blaine asked as he ran a hand over Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt smiled, he should have known that Blaine had been paying attention to everything that Daniels had done to him and he was worried about Kurt. Kurt leaned back away from Blaine slightly sitting up he took off his cardigan sweater and laid it on the bed behind him, then he pulled his shirt out from his pants and started unbuttoning it. Kurt slid it off his shoulders and arms and laid it on top of the sweater he would properly take care of them before they fell asleep. He was now just in his plain white t-shirt and skinny jeans. He smiled when Blaine ran a hand down his stomach again. Kurt lifted up the front of his t-shirt and looked down, he didn’t know if there was going to be a bruise or not.

“Dang Kurt I didn’t know you had muscles…” Santana teased him.

“Oh shush…” Kurt stuck his tongue out at her. “I think I’ll have a bruise but it doesn’t hurt right now…” Kurt shivered when Blaine’s fingers ghosted over his bare skin.

“He hides the muscles well doesn’t he?” Blaine chuckled then smirked at Santana.

“You shush too…” Kurt leaned down and lightly bit Blaine’s neck. He smiled when Blaine let out a moan.

Santana smiled at the two boys in front of her, she had to admit that they were cute. She reached down and pulled the blanket up so it came to rest just below Blaine’s pecks. Kurt smiled at her. Santana grabbed the bowl of popcorn and started munching on it. She threw a piece at Kurt’s face when he started to kiss Blaine’s neck again. “Boy, he makes you horny doesn’t he?” Santana put her devilish grin on her face.

Kurt felt his face flush he knew he was bright red now. Kurt wanted to scream _YES_ , but his embarrassment wouldn’t let him. He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. Kurt started laughing when he looked at Santana she was waggling her eyebrows at him. He dropped his head to Blaine’s chest, and smiled when he felt Blaine start running a hand through his hair.

“I never thought I would see the day that Kurt would be turned on by anyone…” Santana admitted. “Then you found him…” Santana smiled at Blaine. “…And it’s like you woke Kurt up on the inside…I seriously thought him and Berry would be prudes their whole lives.” Santana giggled at the expression on Kurt’s face. “I’m glad you found Blaine, Kurt.”

“I am glad I found him too! I wasn’t a prude was I?” Kurt asked a slight scowl on his face.

“I’m glad we found each other!” Blaine smiled at Kurt though he had his eyes closed still. The pain pills were starting to kick in. “No baby you were not a prude!” Blaine mumbled.

Santana laughed, she knew Blaine would never say Kurt was a prude, but he kind of was. “How long did it take you to let Blaine touch you that way and how long before you had sex with him?” Santana raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt frowned again. “Well we have been together for almost a year now…our relationship is about more than just sex San…just like yours and Britt’s isn’t all about sex is it?” Kurt saw the smirk on Santana’s face and sighed. “Oh just leave me alone…” Kurt was full out pouting now, he knew he sounded a little childish but she was picking on him.

Santana giggled. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch, I’m just teasing.”

“I would ‘ave ‘aited for Kurt forev’ and ‘ver!” Blaine said in a husky tone his words slightly garbled as the pills started to take over. Blaine slowly rolled onto his side so he was facing Kurt and put his head against his chest.

“Oh my god you are so cute!” Kurt loved when his voice sound like that, minus the garbled words. Kurt leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine’s head. “Go to sleep baby we’ll be right here.” Kurt started rubbing Blaine’s back. He giggled when Blaine nuzzled his face into his chest. Kurt was glad he would have Santana to talk to until he fell asleep too. He really needed to get changed. “I think I need to go talk to my dad if he is still awake.”

“What are you going to tell him?” Santana didn’t know if Kurt would tell him the truth or not. She hoped he would though, Burt was a good dad, he seemed to get things, he seemed like he would be easy to talk to. “Maybe you should tell him everything.” She suggested.

“I’m too tired to tell the story again tonight…” Kurt yawned. Santana just nodded at him. “Do you need something to sleep in?” He slid away from Blaine who growled at the lack of body in front of him, making Kurt giggle. Kurt climbed off the bed and walked to his dresser.

“T-shirt will be fine.” She smiled at Kurt and came over to his dresser.

Kurt handed her a black t-shirt and then took his own night clothes out of the dresser. He was wondering if he should put a pair of Blaine’s underwear on him so he wasn’t completely naked. Kurt nodded to himself and walked over to Blaine’s suitcase and pulled out a pair of his boxer briefs. “Do you think I can get these on him without waking him up?” Kurt asked with a smile.

“I don’t know you try, I’ll go get changed in the bathroom.” Santana strode across the room and into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Kurt came over to the bed and removed the blank from his naked boyfriends’ body. He was proud of himself that he didn’t wake Blaine up. He folded back the blankets on the bed and maneuvered Blaine around until he got him under them. Blaine had growled at him a few times for being moved but he stayed asleep. Kurt had kissed him after each growl. Kurt got changed and climbed into bed he didn’t really care about his moisturizing routine tonight. A few minutes later Santana emerged from the bathroom and he motioned for her to get into the bed on the other side of Blaine, who was lying in the middle.

“So did you find out what the bruises were from?” Santana asked grabbing the bowl of popcorn then she propped herself up on her elbow so she could see Kurt.

“Yes Sebastian did it…” Kurt grumbled taking a handful of the popcorn. “Blaine refused him and Sebastian didn’t like it.” Kurt automatically wrapped his arms around Blaine pulling him into spooning position.

“Did he do anything else to Blaine?” Santana asked her voice was really low, she was upset.

“Blaine said he didn’t.”  Kurt slid his hand down to Blaine’s ass, Blaine whimpered a little at him. “I hope he’s not hurt, cause of what asshole did tonight.” Kurt couldn’t help remembering Daniels shoving his fingers into his boyfriend roughly over and over again. “He was crying San…when Daniels pulled away from him.” Kurt remembered seeing the tears falling down Blaine’s cheeks.

“I think you should figure out the damage tomorrow…has Blaine ever let you…finger him before?” Santana asked hoping she wasn’t being to nosey.

Kurt blushed slightly. “No not yet…we were going too soon, but I don’t know if Blaine will let me now after what happened today.” Kurt was scared that his boyfriend wasn’t going to let him touch him now.  

“Kurt I don’t think Blaine would do that too you!” Santana said pretty sure of it, she didn’t think Blaine would tell Kurt he couldn’t touch him just because of what some asshole did. He loved Kurt too much. Santana was sure of that.

“I hope not…I…I wonder if Blaine will be able to go to school in the morning.” Kurt was now watching Blaine sleep as Santana and him munched on the popcorn.

“That depends on how much pain he has in the morning.” Santana was watching Blaine too. “He’s a strong person Kurt, I’m sure everything will be fine…” Santana smiled at Kurt. They spent the next ten minutes eating popcorn, sipping from soda cans and talking. Santana saw Kurt yawn. “Just get some sleep and we will deal with things as they come.” Santana ran a hand across Kurt’s arm then rolled over so she was back to them, she was really tired and Kurt’s bed was really comfy.

Kurt clicked off the light casting the room into darkness.   

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more of Santana. She is becoming closer and closer to Blaine and Kurt. Brittany will be in a lot of the scenes. Of course there will be more Burt and Kurt scenes. Got to love Burt! ;) Daniels will still be in it, the villains don’t go away that easily. Okay that’s enough for now don’t want to give anything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of glee or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I also don’t claim to own the lyrics of any songs used, just enjoy using them.

Chapter Six

Santana Lopez groaned as she stretched out her body. The room was still semi dark. It was not quite dark, and not quite light out the moon was still casting weird shadows through the room. She smiled when she realized someone had their arm draped over her side. It was Blaine. Their bodies weren’t touching other than his arm to her side. She slowly rolled over so she was facing in the direction of the two boys she shared the bed with. It had been a wanky night and she was glad to see that both of them were still sleeping. She didn’t know how Kurt was going to deal with the memories of having to watch his boyfriend almost raped and then beat by his father.

Her heart ached as she looked at Blaine. His face crumpled up for a few minutes and then relaxed again. She couldn’t image having parents that didn’t accept who you were and did this to you because of it. It was hard that her abuela wasn’t accepting of her sexuality but it had to be twice as hard for Blaine. She really hoped he had someone in his family that accepted him. Then having to deal with Daniels on top of this…she was going to have to do something about the prick. Ripping balls off was looking better and better by the second.  

Santana took Blaine’s hand into hers. He looked so peaceful asleep she wondered how much pain he would be in when he woke up. She looked over at Kurt when she felt the bed move. He still had his arms wrapped around Blaine protectively and his face buried in the back of Blaine’s neck. He had fidgeted a little making a few noises and snuggling closer to Blaine. She grabbed her cell phone that she had slid under the pillow before she fallen asleep and clicked on the screen she wanted to see how many missed calls or messages she had. Brittany was the only one that left her any messages last night. She smiled and replied to the message.

Santana knew she would have to leave soon so she could get home and get ready for school. She slowly climbed off the bed and then walked into the bathroom her bladder was practically screaming at her for drinking that diet coke before bed. When she was done she went over to Kurt’s desk and opened his laptop. She was going to write a message for him to read when he woke up. She type out her message, slid on her pair of skinny jeans and shoes, gathered up her things and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She didn’t want to wake them up at this time it was only four am. She would see them later.  

 

Kurt groaned when he heard his alarm going off. The buzzing was very annoying. He felt Blaine fidget in his arms, Kurt kissed his neck. He reached one of his long arms back and slapped the alarm clock. He didn’t remember setting it but he must have, it was only five am though. He really didn’t want to get up he just wanted to throw the blankets up over their heads and stay in bed all day long. He knew his dad wouldn’t allow it though. There was someone moving out in the hallway, he figured he should go see if it was his dad and talk to him before he had to get ready to meet the day. Kurt kissed that back of Blaine’s shoulder and then rolled out of bed. Blaine whined at the lack of warmth. Kurt had to smile. He stumbled his way towards the bathroom, when he was done he left his room and headed down stairs he could smell coffee and slightly burnt toast, his dad was up.

“Hey kiddo…” Burt said to Kurt when he saw him come into the kitchen. Burt was reading the newspaper and sipping on coffee. “How’s everything?”

Kurt sighed and sat down at the table. “Dad…Blaine’s dad beat him with a belt last night…” Kurt knew it would be the best just to get it all out there. “Blaine and I were in his room…and I was kissing him, and Blaine’s sisters’ boyfriend came in and started harassing us. When Tess…Blaine’s sister came in her boyfriend said that Blaine was hitting on him and throwing himself at him, which he wasn’t. (Kurt kindly forgot to mention the fact that Daniels had stripped and forced himself on Blaine) But she must have believed him because she went and got Mr. Anderson. And he got really pissed off and beat Blaine with a belt after giving him the fat lip…” Kurt yawned his eyes were stinging from the tears forming there and he felt really tired still.

Burt sat in silence listening to his son. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Mr. Anderson beat his own son…_ Burt knew that kind of problem was out there but he had never personally known anyone like that or was a victim of that. He couldn’t believe Blaine was. He had known that Blaine and his dad didn’t get along because his father couldn’t accept that he was gay, but he didn’t know it was that bad. Blaine never let on that there was anything going on at home. He hoped Kurt didn’t know about this previously to last night.  

“Dad he said he was going to beat the gay out of Blaine…and then he said he brought him into the world he could surely take him out of it…Dad I was so scared I didn’t know what to do. I’ve never seen so much anger and hate before, but then Mr. Anderson just stopped, told me to leave, but I wasn’t leaving without Blaine and he told me to take him because he wasn’t good for anything but to…sorry for the word…fuck…” Kurt was now staring at his dad. He seemed to be in shock of what Kurt was telling him. “I’m sorry I know I should have called you, but I was worried that you would confront Mr. Anderson about it and he was hammered and I didn’t want you to get into a fight, so I called Puck and Santana and they came and helped. It took a lot for Puck to control his temper…” Kurt knew he was talking a lot and his dad hadn’t said one word yet. “Dad?”

“How bad is he hurt?” Burt was eyeing his son, he was upset that Kurt hadn’t called him for help but he also understood where he was coming from. “And has this happened in the past?” He didn’t know if he really wanted an answer to the latter.

“He was in a lot of pain last night, but I don’t know about this morning he is still sleeping…I…don’t know…” Kurt ran a hand through his hair. He needed a shower. “I need to go check on him though and get ready for school.” Kurt stood up and gave his dad a diminutive smile. He still felt really wiped out and the images of last night were permanently etched into his mind. He knew he should probably tell his dad fully about Daniels but he was scared too.

Kurt climbed up the stairs it felt like it took more effort than normally. When he entered the room he smiled at the figure on the bed, all he could see was curly hair and blankets. He glanced at his desk the laptop was open, but the screen was black. Kurt walked over and put his finger on the mouse pad and the screen woke up at his touch. He saw that there were words written across the screen. _Hey Kurt, sorry to leave without saying anything I just needed to get home to get ready for school and I didn’t want to wake you two up. I will see you at school if you need anything call me or text me! <3 Santana. _Kurt smiled it was nice of her to leave him a message. He closed out the word program and then put his computer into sleep mode.

Kurt walked over to the bed, Blaine was now lying on his back, one arm was draped across his chest the other across his eyes. He must not like the light coming into the room. His lip was still puffy but it didn’t look as red. Kurt lightly put his finger on the bottom puffy lip of his boyfriend, causing him to bring his tongue out and lick his lips, licking Kurt’s finger too. Kurt giggled. “Hey sweetie, it’s time to get up.” Kurt leaned in and gently kissed Blaine.

Blaine started rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and then stretched letting out a wince. “Hi, baby…” Blaine smile at Kurt when his eyes came into focus.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore all over, but my skin doesn’t feel like it’s on fire anymore.” Blaine smiled at him again. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Kurt, he looked really tired and upset still. “Baby, I’ll be okay.” Blaine sat all the way up trying to ignore the pain that he felt when the sheets rubbed against his bare skin. “Come here…” Blaine pulled Kurt to him and kissed him. “I love you!”

Kurt smiled. “I love you too sweetie!” Kurt pulled the blanket down so he could see Blaine’s stomach. The redness was diminishing and was being replaced with purple color. Kurt frowned they looked so painful.

“Turn that frown upside down, baby, I’ll be fine!” Blaine put his fingers to Kurt’s face trying the put his lips into a smile. Kurt giggled at him. Blaine grinned at him. He loved it when Kurt giggled. He found everything about Kurt beautiful right down to his various laughs. “Oh…I need to piss…” Blaine chuckled and slowly climbed off the bed. Walking was proving to be easier than last night but it still hurt. He walked into the bathroom, “You know clothes are going to be a pain today…” Blaine turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway, he smiled at him.

“So you do want to go to school?” Kurt had his head tilted as he looked the handsome boy standing in front of him.

“Yeah I think I should, plus I don’t want to spend the day without you!” Blaine flushed the toilet and walked to the sink to wash his hands.

“I don’t want to spend the day without you either!” Kurt came over and hugged Blaine from behind. Kurt started kissing Blaine’s neck. He smiled when Blaine dropped his head back on his shoulder and moaned. “Honey…” Kurt breathed against Blaine’s neck. “How bad are you hurt here?” Kurt slid his hand down the back of Blaine’s tight boxer briefs.

Blaine still had his head leaned back on Kurt’s shoulder with his eyes closed, his body shuddered at Kurt’s touch. “I’m sore but I don’t think it’s that bad…” Blaine let his sentence trail off when he saw Kurt reaching for something in the top draw. He was pulling out a small bottle of lube. “Baby…your dad’s still here…” Blaine laughed. “And we have to get ready for school, right?” Blaine was watching Kurt as he spoke and blushed. Blaine dropped his head back on Kurt’s shoulder again and closed his eyes.

Kurt smiled at the way Blaine was standing he looked so sexy. He started kissing down his back and slowly and carefully pulled the underwear down, he smiled again when Blaine stepped out of them. “Yes my dad is still here but he is downstairs.”

“You’re going to make me do this standing up?” Blaine asked in a slight whiney voice and then pouted at Kurt.

_Oh my god he is so cute!_ “We can go back to the bed if you want, but sweetie I want to see if you’re hurt bad or not and this is the only way I know how too.” Kurt was blushing now. Blaine had his head at an angle looking at him. “Please let me see if you’re okay?” Kurt leaned against the sink looking at Blaine, who nodded at him. Kurt couldn’t help the smiled that crept across his face. “C’mere…” He gently pulled Blaine into a hug, so his whole body was touching Kurt’s. “I’ll put more oil on those after we get a shower.” Kurt told him as he picked the bottle of lube back up. He got the goose bumps when Blaine snuggled his face into his neck. “Let me know if this hurts and I will stop baby…” Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck then squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the liquid.

Blaine adjusted his feet so his legs were spread more, granting Kurt more access. Kurt smiled at this and kissed his neck again. Blaine moaned when he felt Kurt slid his fingers down his crack and pressed lightly at the entrance. Blaine was trying to stay completely relaxed but he was nervous it was going to hurt. Blaine nodded at Kurt to let him know it was okay, and Kurt slowly pushed one finger into him. Blaine whimpered at the intrusion, he was sore but this felt completely different than what Daniels had done. Blaine bit down on Kurt’s shoulder as he slowly started to move his finger in and out.

“Sweetie, talk to me…is this hurting you, oh my god you are so tight…are you okay?” Kurt couldn’t tell if he was hurting him or if Blaine was enjoying it.

Blaine picked his head up and looked into Kurt’s eyes they were full of concern. “It hurts a little…but…” Blaine hid his face back in Kurt’s neck.

“But it feels good too…”

“Because it’s you doing it…” Blaine kissed Kurt’s neck and then whined when Kurt removed his finger.

 Kurt smiled at the noise Blaine had made it was half a whine half a growl. It reminded him of last night when Blaine was growling at him while he was getting him into bed. “I don’t want to do too much when your sore, don’t want to take a chance of hurting you more and you were growling at me last night.” Kurt giggled at his last words.

“I was?” Blaine kissed Kurt’s neck again.

“Yes and it was so cute!” Kurt brought Blaine’s face up to his and kissed him on the lips. Kurt pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him. “Let’s get a quick shower then I’ll put some more oil on those. Oh, the water is probably going to hurt a little.” Blaine just nodded at him and walked over to the shower. Kurt striped out of his night clothes as he watched Blaine adjust the water.

 

“There…I wish I had something to make the bruises not so bad.” Kurt had just finished putting the Vitamin E oil on all of the now bruised skin that had been larger red welts the previous night. The one on the lower stomach was still the reddest but it also was the darkest purple in color. Kurt glanced up at Blaine he was laying on his back on the bed, his arm over his eyes. He had gotten through the whole thing without screaming which was an improvement from last night. Kurt heard a knock on the door and quickly pulled Blaine’s underwear up so they were covering him all the way. “Just a minute…”  

Blaine stood up and pulled on his low rise fitted dark wash blue jeans. He didn’t usually wear the low rise jeans but he was glad Kurt had packed them. They were defiantly what he wanted to wear today. He really felt like wearing sweats to school but he knew Kurt wouldn’t allow that. It was acceptable for dance rehearsal and working out but not for all day attire, Kurt had told him. He was debating on what belt he should wear, but then decided to forgo that altogether.

When Kurt saw Blaine had his jeans on and button he opened the door. His dad was standing on the other side. Kurt smiled at him and stepped to the side so he could come in.

Blaine smiled at Burt and then started to slide his celadon green v-neck cotton t-shirt on. “Is that what he did to you?” Burt asked rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. It pained him to look at the boy in front of him.  

Blaine nodded, pausing sliding the shirt on after he had it over his head. He looked down at his stomach. He gave Burt a weak smile then slid the shirt the rest of the way on, dropping it lightly on his stomach. Blaine knew he should probably talk to Burt but he didn’t know what to say about it. He slipped his feet into his gray leather boat shoes and then sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’m okay…” Blaine met Burt’s eyes and they clearly held the look of either ‘whatever you say kid.’ Or ‘the hell you are.” Or maybe it was both.

“Are you sure your okay to go to school Blaine?” Burt asked. He didn’t know if Blaine was really okay with everything or if he was just hiding it.

Blaine picked up his hooded gray button up sweater and slid it on. “Yeah I think I should at least try.” Blaine smiled at him, he liked that Burt seemed to care about him. Burt and Kurt were so much alike it wasn’t even funny. They had the same heart and pretty much the same attitude about things. Blaine really couldn’t picture Burt as a diva like Kurt was though. The thought made him laugh.  

“Dad if he seems like he is in too much pain today I will bring him home…” Kurt was checking himself in the mirror. He was wearing a form fitting gray quarter length sleeve, v-neck cotton shirt, super skinny black jeans, which Blaine had said they looked like they were painted on. Kurt was sure Blaine didn’t mind. He had paired it with a white skinny belt and a pair of his white calf-hugging boots and had put a soft white scarf around his neck. He smoothed out the scarf and his shirt and then picked up his gray button up cardigan that had black stripes running down the button line. “How do I look?” Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

“You look great kiddo…” Burt smiled at his son he defiantly got his style sense from his mother. Burt smirked at Blaine who had bit his bottom lip at Kurt’s question. “I will see you guys after school then…” Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. “I think he likes your outfit or more importantly what’s in it!” Burt still had the smirk on his face as he glanced back at Blaine.

Kurt felt his face flush as he looked at Blaine who was biting his bottom lip and blushing under his dad’s looks. Kurt heard his dad chuckle out in the hallway. “Why are you blushing?” Kurt came over and sat beside Blaine putting a hand on his knee. Kurt wasn’t sure if Blaine had heard what his dad had said. He started rubbing Blaine’s thigh. “Sweetie…”

“Your dad saw that I was eye fucking you, I was going to say something about your outfit but I’m glad I didn’t with him in here…” Blaine blushed more when he saw Kurt grinning at him. Blaine brought his fingers up to the spilt in his lip. He felt it more now than he did last night, he hoped it didn’t look to horrible. “How bad does it look?” He asked Kurt when he pulled his hand away from his mouth.

Kurt touched his fingers to the corner of Blaine’s mouth. “The skin is a little bruised here but it’s not that noticeable unless you are really close to your face.” Kurt smile and leaned in and kissed the spot his fingers had been. “And your lip just looks like you are pouting a little, but it’s so cute.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him on the lips this time. “I’m glad you like my outfit or what’s under it as my dad said.” Kurt tittered, feeling his face flush again.

“Oh my god, did he really say that?” Kurt nodded with a grin on his face. “Kill me now…” Blaine put his hands over his face, shaking his head.

Kurt took Blaine’s hands in his removing them from his face. “You are so cute! Come on we better go if we are going to get you your coffee before school.” He kissed Blaine again and helped him to his feet. Kurt picked up both their school bags and slung them over his shoulder.

“Baby I can carry that…” Blaine protested. Kurt shook his head and Blaine knew he wasn’t going to budge on the matter. He took Kurt’s hand as they walked down the stairs this was the most challenging part for Blaine, the movement of his clothes against his skin was irksome. “Oh…this is going to be an interesting day…” Blaine closed his eyes as they stopped in front of the door. The pain was not nearly as bad as last night but the skin was still really sensitive.

Kurt put his hand on the shorter boys back. “Honey, are you sure you want to go today?” Blaine nodded at him and then took his hand again. Kurt smiled at him and then opened the door, greeting the day.

 

“We didn’t even get to rehearse our songs for glee club…” Blaine pointed out. “I hope Mr. Schue doesn’t pick either of us to go first.” Blaine knew he could probably pull the song off but it would be really rough, he liked to practice it a couple times at least before he actually sang it for anyone.

“Wow, I almost forgot about that…” Kurt gripped the steering wheel of his Lincoln Navigator tighter. Kurt felt Blaine’s eyes on him. “What?” Kurt giggled.

“You just look sexy!” Blaine noted. He gave Kurt one of his huge smiles. Then he blushed remember what Burt had said earlier. Burt had literally seen him undressing Kurt with his eyes. Blaine had been surprised he didn’t have a problem with that. Blaine shook his head and then ran a hand through his gel free curls, he felt them spring back into place when they slipped through his fingers. They were short, just falling to the middle of his forehead. “Maybe I should have used gel this morning…”

“I love your curls!” Kurt reached a hand over and pulled on a few of the curls and smiled when they sprung back. “They look really good. No need to hide them all the time.” Kurt put his hand on Blaine’s thigh and squeezed. “And I must say Mr. Anderson you look pretty damn sexy yourself.” Blaine smiled at him then sat his hand on top of his. Kurt really wished he didn’t have to drive this morning he just wanted to hug and kiss his boyfriend and drink more of his coffee before it got cold.    

    Blaine took a sip of his coffee and then stared out the window. “Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to involve Noah and Santana…” Blaine didn’t want Noah to get into it with Daniels.

“Baby I’m not going to let him touch you again and if that means telling everyone in glee then so be it…” Kurt started rubbing Blaine’s leg.

“I don’t want anyone else too know…” Blaine mumbled.

“Why?” Kurt demanded.

“Because…just like when it was happening to you with Karofsky…you didn’t want them to know…it won’t do any good for anyone to know…just leave it please Kurt…I don’t care if people know about what my dad did…I just don’t…I can’t…” Blaine felt the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to pull the car over, his boyfriend was breaking down right beside him and all he could do was rub his leg. He needed more comfort than this. “Baby talk to me…” Kurt squeezed his leg.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. “Kurt…I don’t want anyone to know what Daniels did.” Blaine was staring out the window still.

“Why though…no one will…”

“They’ll think I’m weak…” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt felt his jaw drop, how could Blaine think that. “Why did you say that?”

It took Blaine a few minutes to respond. “I took up boxing so I wouldn’t have to feel weak anymore…and that’s exactly how I felt…” Blaine finally made eye contact with the pale skinned boy staring at him, but he was supposed to be driving. “Kurt you’re going to crash if you don’t pay attention to where you are going…” He pointed out to him.

Kurt put his foot on the brake and then maneuvered the car to the side of the road and put it in park. He unbuckled his safety belt and climbed over the center console and into the passenger’s side. Kurt straddled Blaine’s lap sitting facing him. “Sweetie, you are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. Daniels…that asshole, outweighs you by at least a hundred pounds. So please don’t think you are weak.” Kurt started kissing Blaine’s neck when he was done talking.

“Baby…” Blaine groaned and tilted his head to the side granting Kurt full access to his neck.

Kurt pulled back. “You are so strong!”

“I didn’t feel it…”

“I know but honey you are!” Kurt kissed him on the lips this time and then pulled away. “I promise we will get through this and no one is going to think any differently of you for what happened.”

Blaine put his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest. “I just feel scared, Kurt, and I don’t like feeling scared…I’m scared he is going to hurt you too…and I don’t know what I would do if that happened.”

“Sweetie we will be okay, I love you so much!” Kurt pulled Blaine’s face up and kissed him again.

“I love you too Baby, but we better go or we will be late for first period.” Blaine chuckled. He knew the last thing on Kurt’s mind right now was school, but he didn’t think it would be good if they skipped school after telling Burt they were going. Blaine bit his bottom lip as Kurt squirmed in his lap. Kurt always made him feel better this brought another smile to his face.

Kurt didn’t want to go to school right now. He wanted to just be here with Blaine and no one else. He slid his hand under Blaine’s shirt and pulled it up. “God you look so sexy in these jeans…” Kurt smiled when he heard Blaine laugh. “It’s true…I just want to…” Kurt cut himself off his cheeks flushing pink. Blaine just smiled at him. “You turn me on so much…” Kurt bent down and started kissing Blaine’s chest.

“Baby, we can’t, not here…” Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s shoulder and pushed him back slightly. He glanced around the car, he knew the windows were blacked out but he still knew it looked funny a car just parked on the side of the road. It would draw attention. “Let’s get to school so we can get the day over with.” Blaine kissed him again then pulled his own shirt down.

“Okay sorry…” Kurt climbed back into the driver’s seat and buckled back up. “I just wish we were home.” Kurt admitted.

“I know me too.” Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt put the car into drive and pulled back out onto the road. Blaine started messing with the radio but couldn’t find anything he wanted to listen to, so he hit the CD player button and smiled at the song that started to play. The car was filled with Kurt’s angelic voice and Blaine almost melted into a puddle in the seat beside him.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around  
  
Blaine joined Kurt for the chorus. They were smiling at each other.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
Like you're less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

They were both beaming at each other when they finished the song. All their worries seemed to disappear for the three minutes and thirty seconds that the song took up. It was another five minutes before they got to the high school. Blaine held Kurt’s hand the whole time. Kurt pulled into a parking spot and glanced around at the other cars. The orange pickup truck was in its usual spot, but Daniels and the hockey players weren’t there. At least they would get into the school without any problems. Kurt climbed out of the car and walked to Blaine’s side and waited for him. He didn’t care if anyone was watching them. He took Blaine’s hand in his as they walked across the parking lot.

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand tighter when he heard him whimper. He hated seeing him in pain when he couldn’t do anything about it. “Are you sure you can do this?”

“I’m going to try.” Blaine smiled at him. Blaine kept a hold of Kurt’s hand until they reached his locker. Blaine had just got his locker open when he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders and hug him. Blaine turned around to face the person, and was met with Brittany’s smiling, yet sad face. “Hi Brit…thanks for the hug.”

“Tana told me…” Brittany pulled Blaine into another hug. She knew she wasn’t the smartest person, but she did understand when things like this happened it wasn’t good. She was sad and just wanted to hug Blaine.

“Brit careful…” Kurt put a hand on Brittany’s arm when he saw Blaine grimace. “He’s sore…” Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s back and started rubbing small circles.

“Tana told me you saw the whole thing…” Brittany stepped away from Blaine and was now looking at Kurt. “Are you okay my unicorn?” She pulled him into a hug.

“Yes, Brit I saw the whole thing…I think I’m okay.” Kurt hugged her back. He was glad that he had girls to be around and cry with if he needed too. “Where is Santana?” Kurt asked looking around the hallway.

“She said something about confronting Daniels…” Brittany shrugged. “She was very grumpy this morning.”

“She’s not the only one…” Kurt sneered. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to control his temper once he saw Daniels. It was because of him that Blaine’s father did what he did and Kurt wanted to get back at him. This was worse than when Sebastian hurt Blaine. Daniels needed to be hurt too. Kurt shook his head. He knew that violence wasn’t the answer but right now it was all he could think of. He actually hoped Santana was hurting Daniels right now.

“Brit…” Blaine took a hold of her arm. “You can’t tell anyone what Santana told you, okay?” Brittany just tilted her head and stared at him, analyzing his face. “Brit please you can’t tell anyone…”

“Okay I won’t tell, but I don’t understand why.” Brittany looked at Kurt hoping for an explanation.

Kurt just shook his head at her. Kurt watched as Blaine took his books from his bag and put them in his locker. He really wished he had morning classes with him. Kurt took Blaine’s hand after he closed his locker and they walked down the hall towards Kurt’s locker. Brittany was following them. Kurt opened his locker and arranged his books.

“You really need a new picture of me…” Blaine chuckled. He was looking at the picture Kurt had on the inside of his locker, it was of him in his Dalton blazer. The word _COURAGE_ was under the picture. “I’m not a Warbler anymore.” Blaine pointed out.

“I love this picture of you.” Kurt smiled at the picture then at Blaine. “But we can put a new one up too.”

Blaine leaned against the locker beside Kurt’s. “What picture do you want in your locker?” Blaine was curious.

“A picture of me and you…I think we need to take more pictures.” Kurt smirked at him.

“Oh, we can take pictures on Wednesday…” Brittany said bouncing up and down she was excited about the double date.

“That will be fun.” Kurt smiled at her. He loved Brittany’s attitude she seemed happy about everything. Always found the good in everything. He wished he could be that way. Blaine was usually that way. Brittany and Blaine were two of the happiest people Kurt knew, but lately Blaine was sad. This made Kurt frown, but maybe going out on the date with Santana and Brittany would cheer him up make him forget about all the troubles that were going on. He just wished he could make it go away and he could have his happy Blaine back. “Well we better get to class…” Kurt stopped talking when he heard uproar of voices coming from down the hall. “What’s going on?” He took Blaine’s hand, and Brittany took his other and they made their way to where the commotion was going on.

There weren’t more than a six people left in that section of the hallway. Kurt stared at the scene in front of them. Daniels was against the wall, Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike were surrounding him with Santana standing the closest to Daniels. Daniels had a smirk/grimace on his face. Kurt couldn’t really tell what his face meant. Santana looked like she should be surrounded by fire, she looked really pissed. Puck was clenching his fists. Finn looked mad and confused. Sam looked confused but held his position. Mike looked really pissed, his fist were clenched too. Obviously Santana and Puck had told the other three something.

Kurt could see Santana and Daniels both talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying. Puck pushed Daniels after he had said something. “Hey what is going on?” Kurt didn’t like how high his voice was again. Kurt knew what was going on and he didn’t want any of his friends to get in trouble. Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand tighter. “Santana…” Kurt put a hand on her shoulder.

“Kurt its fine we are just giving Daniels here a little warning…” Santana looked back at Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt watched as a big grin came across Daniels face, but there was something else behind the look too, Kurt didn’t know what. Kurt heard a growling noise coming from near him. It took him a few minutes to realize it was coming from himself. He was growling at Daniels and Daniels just kept smirking at him.

“Hey Anderson…” Daniels pushed his way past Puck and Santana. Daniels got really close to Blaine before he spoke again, ignoring the grumbles from all of Blaine and Kurt’s friends. “We are going to finish what I started last night, one way or another…” Daniels smirked at Kurt. He had said it loud enough so Kurt would hear him. “Maybe next time I’ll bring a friend to deal with you…” Daniels laughed looking right at Kurt and then leaned down to try to kiss Blaine.

Kurt did it before he even realized he had. He slapped Daniels across the face, the sound echoed through the halls. “Don’t, you dare touch him!”  

Daniels smirked at Kurt and then grabbed Blaine’s jaw and pulled his face upwards placing a rough, sloppy kiss on his lips. He tried to force Blaine’s mouth open but he wouldn’t budge. When Daniels pulled back he was laughing. Everyone was staring at him they were all shocked. Before Puck could get to him Daniels jogged off down the hall he was still laughing. “You taste good, Anderson!” He let out another booming laugh as Santana and Puck started yelling at him.  

Kurt felt the anger rising in his body he wanted to scream to break things. He pulled his boyfriend to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist. “Sweetie, are you okay?” Kurt whispered in his ear.

“That was gross…” Blaine admitted. He didn’t know what else to say about it, it was not like kissing Kurt or Rachel for that matter, this was gross. Daniels had tasted like cigarette smoke and pizza. Blaine loved pizza but the taste coming from Daniels made him sick. He shuddered and leaned his body fully against Kurt’s. “I need my toothbrush…” Blaine groaned.

Kurt kept a spare toothbrush in his locker and he didn’t mind sharing with Blaine. “Come on Sweetie, I have one in my locker.” Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led him back to his locker. Puck, Santana and the others were following. Almost all of the glee club was with them. Blaine wishing to hide what had happened from them wasn’t an option now. They had all seen Daniels kiss him and they were going to start asking questions. Kurt couldn’t believe Daniels had just kissed his boyfriend in front of so many people. Kurt remembered when Karofsky had kissed him but that was a confused hate kiss and they were alone, this was not, this was very sexual. Kurt shuddered at the thought. “Here Honey…” Kurt handed Blaine the toothbrush and toothpaste.

The bathroom was right across from Kurt’s locker. Blaine smiled at Kurt and then walked in through the door. He sat the toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Blaine suddenly felt really sick. He rushed into the stall dropping his bag at the door and leaned over the toilet, he knew he wouldn’t have much to throw up, he had only had a bagel and cream cheese and coffee this morning but his stomach didn’t seem to care. Blaine heard the second late bell ring as he stood back up. His stomach hurt worse now. Blaine jumped when he felt hands on his hips, when the fingers slipped under his shirt he knew who it was and he relaxed. Kurt’s touch always relaxed him. “God that hurt…” Blaine turned towards Kurt and hugged him. “Maybe coming to school wasn’t such a good idea…” Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt’s neck.

“Do you want me to take you home?” Kurt kissed Blaine’s cheek.

“No, I’m here I might as well see it through.” Blaine said and then walked to the sink where he had sat the toothbrush and toothpaste down. He quickly brushed his teeth and then washed his face with a damp paper towel. He then turned to face Kurt holding out his hand and smiling.

Kurt rushed to his boyfriend pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you so much!” Kurt was almost in tears but he couldn’t help it. He also knew they were late for class but at this point he didn’t really care either he just wanted to hold his gorgeous boy and never let go. Kurt jumped when he felt something vibrate between them. He couldn’t tell if it was his or Blaine’s cell phone. Kurt slid his hand between Blaine’s hips and his own and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the main screen the text message was from David Karofsky. Kurt touched his finger to the screen and opened the message.

**_Hey, Kurt just wanted to see if you wanted to come over after school? My dad thinks it’s good that we spend time together. Let me know and I can pick you up from school if you like. ~Dave._ **

Kurt sighed. He didn’t know what to say back. He didn’t want to say no to hanging out with Dave but he didn’t think he could bring himself to leave Blaine alone.

“Who’s that?” Blaine asked his mouth against Kurt’s neck.

“David, he wants to hang out today after school…” Kurt stopped talking when he felt Blaine tense in his arms at his words.

Blaine stepped away from Kurt. He buttoned up his hooded sweater before he said anything. “Maybe we should get to class.” Blaine walked over to the stall where he had dropped his messenger bag and draped it over his shoulder.

“Blaine…” Kurt was watching his boyfriend he couldn’t tell what was going on in his head.

“I’ll see you at lunch…” Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt on the corner of the mouth then pulled away and started to leave the bathroom.

“Nah uh you don’t do that…” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm and pulled him back to him. Kurt put Blaine against the wall pinning him there. “You don’t get to shut me out like that…” Kurt was angry at the way Blaine was acting. “Now talk to me.” Kurt demanded.

“Kurt let’s just get to class before we get detention…” Blaine was trying to avoid talking about what he was feeling, which he didn’t usually do with Kurt but this whole David thing really bothered him. Blaine tried to slide out of Kurt’s grasp, but was stopped with Kurt’s hands on his hips holding him firmly in place. “Babe, please let’s just go…” he pleaded. He didn’t feel good and he didn’t want to get into a fight with Kurt not when he needed him so much right now. Blaine figured he should say something about Kurt hanging out with Karofsky, even if he didn’t like the idea of it. “You can go hang out with him if you want too. I’ll just stay at your house or hang out with Santana…he needs you right?” Blaine didn’t want to make eye contact with Kurt, because he was sure Kurt would see how hurt he was.

Kurt didn’t like that Blaine had just said ‘ _he needs you right?’_ To Kurt it was implying that Blaine came second to David. Kurt also really didn’t like that Blaine was refusing to look at him. He either had his head leaned back on the wall eyes cast upwards or his head dropped staring at their feet. Kurt put a hand on his chin and pulled his face towards his. He sighed when he saw Blaine’s eyes were closed. “Blaine, look at me…” Kurt pushed his body closer to his boyfriend’s, their faces just inches apart. They could feel each other’s breath. Kurt smiled when Blaine finally opened his eyes. The green was very intense in them once again.

Blaine diverted his eyes slightly until he felt Kurt grip his hips again. “Really if you want to go see him its fine, don’t mind me I just feel…blah…” Blaine tried the give him one of his goofy smiles but it really felt forced. Blaine was looking into Kurt’s eyes, they narrowed slightly at him. “Can we go now?” Blaine asked trying to maneuver away from him, but Kurt still held him tight by the hips.

“No you are not going any where’s yet…” Kurt was watching Blaine. He looked so upset but Kurt didn’t know why just mentioning David would make him this upset. “Why are you so upset?” Kurt wanted an answer.

“Look I’m not going to be one of those needy boyfriends’, so if you want to go see him you can…I won’t try to stop you…” Blaine managed to get away from Kurt this time. He took a deep breath he didn’t want to fight with Kurt and the truth was he wanted to be needy because he did need Kurt right now.

“Obviously you’re being a jealous one though…” Kurt couldn’t help but say it. He didn’t mind Blaine being jealous, it rarely happened. But he was getting angry at Blaine right now, all he wanted him to do was talk to him was that too much to ask for. “You would talk to Sebastian wouldn’t you?” Kurt raised a hand to his mouth. He shook his head. Blaine looked crushed by his words. “No, no, no…Honey, come here I didn’t mean it…please…” Kurt pulled Blaine too him. “I’m just upset…I didn’t mean it…”

Blaine was staring at Kurt. He was shocked that he said that. He had never talked to Sebastian about anything. Not like he talked to Kurt. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. “I already told you Sebastian means nothing to me…why don’t you believe me?” Blaine asked in a hoarse voice.

Kurt thought Blaine would have gotten mad at him but he didn’t he was hurt. Kurt couldn’t believe he hurt him. “Honey, I know he doesn’t… I’m so sorry, I’m just pissed…at Daniels, at your dad and at Sebastian…and I’m stressed about David he wants to spend time with me but I want to be with you, but I told him I would be there for him…I’m so sorry…” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and was relieved when Blaine wrapped his arms around him too. “Why does this have to be happening to us?”

“Hey…” Blaine sniffled and then looked at Kurt, he could almost hear the defeat in Kurt’s voice and that scared him. “Like you said we are going to get through this because we are strong…both of us…got it?” Blaine kissed him then gave him another weak smile. “I love you!”

“I love you too!” Kurt kissed him, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

“Awe, how sweet…” Kurt jumped at the voice. “I thought I might find you two together.” Daniels voice was so low it came out as a slight snarl and he turned to look as two of his friends came in behind him blocking the door.

“Why won’t you just leave us alone?” Kurt shrieked.

“Oh, Hummel I could care less about you, the only thing that I need you here for is that it turns me on more to know you have to watch me have my way with your…gorgeous boyfriend.” Daniels was smirking again.

“God you are so infuriating, why you can’t get it through you thick skull that Blaine is mine and he doesn’t want you and your grubby fat body all over him, is beyond me!” Kurt couldn’t help himself he didn’t usually make fun of people but Daniels was bringing out his worse.

“Shut the hell up Lady Hummel, your voice is so annoying, how anyone can stand to be with you, I don’t know. You sound so much like a girl it’s painful. Oh, I bet under those clothes you are a girl.” Daniels smirked at one of his friends who came to his side to join him. “Shall we find out?” His friend smirked at him and they both stepped forward towards Blaine and Kurt.

“Don’t touch him!” Blaine growled. He knew he didn’t have much fight in him right now but he would fight for Kurt. “I said don’t touch him…” He growled again as the other hockey player advanced on him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pinning him between himself and the wall. He was glaring at Daniels as he watched them coming closer to them.  

Daniels and the other hockey player grabbed Blaine prying him off Kurt, which took more effort than they thought it would and shoved him to the hockey player guarding the door. “Don’t let go of him and be careful he is feisty.” Daniels smirked at Kurt. “C’mere Hummel…” They pulled Kurt to them and started stripping him. Kurt couldn’t help it he started to scream. “Brady pin him to the floor so I can get these pants off him, we need to find out what he’s hiding under them.” Daniels said to his lackey, who did what he was told. Daniels pulled off Kurt’s boots and then pants and underwear. “Wow you are a boy!” Daniels chuckled and he actually sounded surprised.

“No shit, Dick Tracy!” Blaine barked.

Daniels turned to glare at him and Blaine must have seen the menacing look he was giving him, because as soon as he saw Daniels start to move near Kurt he lost his entire attitude he had just held, this made Daniels smirk.

“Please stop, please don’t hurt him!” Blaine begged.

“Oh don’t worry Anderson we aren’t going to do anything to him. Except for maybe this…”

Kurt squeaked as Daniels shoved three fingers into him. The same thing he had done to Blaine the previous night. Kurt was just glad he wasn’t a virgin and cringed at how much it probably hurt Blaine. Kurt guessed that this was just intended to cause him pain and to humiliate him. Kurt tried to kick Daniels but it made it difficult when they had him pinned face first to the cold tile floor. Kurt watched as Blaine squirmed to get away from the other hockey player, who was squeezing him really tightly, Blaine looked like he was about to pass out due to lack of oxygen. “Please just let him go don’t hurt him.” Kurt motioned towards Blaine and the other hockey player.

“If he would stop fighting me I wouldn’t have to squeeze him so tightly.” The hockey player said, he sounded really frustrated. “How can someone so tiny be so feisty?”    

Daniels just watched Blaine and his other friend for a few minutes than started thrusting his fingers in and out of Kurt again. “Damn Anderson is a lot tighter than you. You do absolutely nothing for me.” Daniel was smirking and shaking his head at the same time sounding a little disappointed. “I bet you have Karofsky’s cock inside you all the time don’t you?”

“WHAT?” Kurt screeched. He noticed Blaine stop fighting with the guy at Daniels words. “Karofsky’s cock has never been any where’s near me…Blaine is the only one…” Kurt jumped when he heard Blaine let out a yelp. “Please don’t touch him…he is hurt…please…” Kurt was full out begging now and he didn’t care how pitiful he sounded. He hadn’t seen what the hockey player had done to Blaine but didn’t like the noise that escaped his mouth.

“What do you mean he is hurt?” Daniels barked with a confused look on his face.

“Let me up and I will show you…” Kurt thought that pleading might get them out of this situation and he was willing to try it. Daniels nodded to Brady and they both backed away from Kurt. Kurt climbed to his feet, despite feeling really embarrassed about being naked he rushed over to Blaine. “This is what happened because of you…” Kurt pulled up Blaine’s t-shirt, revealing the now dark purple lines all over his lower stomach. “His dad beat him with a belt last night because of you…” Kurt growled. He smiled at Blaine though when he pulled Kurt against his hip so Kurt wasn’t so exposed.

“His dad did that?” Brady asked a very confused look on his face.

“Yes because of Daniels saying Blaine threw himself at him…which was a total lie…you caused this.” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine. “You didn’t hear the screams?” Kurt was glaring at Daniels who was staring at Blaine’s bruises.

“I…didn’t know…he would do that…” Daniels seemed a little upset. “But it doesn’t matter I’m still going to have him, it’s about the conquest and nothing more, I see something I want I get it plain and simple.” Daniels had the smirk back on his face.

“Why?” Kurt didn’t understand why he wanted Blaine so much. “Aren’t there other guys in this school that you can go after?” Kurt didn’t want Blaine to be the one that Daniels was after.

“Anderson is one of the sexist guys in the school, so why wouldn’t I go after him. How did you end up with him anyways?” Daniels was glaring at Kurt.

“Shut up!” Blaine growled. “Kurt is the best looking and most special guy at this school, you’re just jealous of what we have!” Blaine was still trying to free himself of the hockey player’s hands. “Let go!” He let out another squeak as the taller boy squeezed him tight again.

Daniels shook his head at his friend holding Blaine telling him not to let go. “Awe looks like you two missed first period altogether.” Daniels made a mock sad face.

“Please just let us go we won’t tell anyone…” Kurt tried for the pleading again, it seemed to get him somewhere earlier and thought it might continue to work.

“You better not tell anyone! I should hurt you for even involving Puckerman and Lopez. You know she’s a bitch. I don’t know who is bitchier you or her.” Daniels was glaring at Kurt again. Daniels started to reach for Kurt when Blaine spoke making him stop.

“Just leave Kurt alone!” Blaine said through gritted teeth, the hockey player that was holding him had his arms around his waist putting pressure on the bruises. “Let him have his clothes back and let him go, if it’s me you want then there is no need to involve him.” Blaine kept talking despite the shocked looks he was getting from Kurt. Blaine leaned his head towards Kurt’s and kissed him. “I love you!” He whispered.

“I’m not going anywhere’s and I love you too!” Kurt said in Blaine’s ear. “Can I have my clothes back?” Kurt was staring at Blaine still as he was talking. He knew why Blaine had said what he did, Blaine didn’t want him to get hurt, and if that meant putting himself in harm’s way then he would do it but Kurt didn’t like him saying it. Kurt was not leaving him no matter what. Kurt noticed Daniels watching both of them.

“Maybe I’ll let you heal up some before I have my way with you.” Daniels bent down and picked up Kurt’s clothes. “I hope we didn’t ruin your clothes.” All three of them laughed and Daniels dropped the clothes at Kurt’s feet. “Let’s go…” Daniels smiled at Blaine and leaned in and kissed him again. This time succeeding in pushing his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, only to get it bit. Daniels yelped and pulled away. “You little…” He started to raise his hand to Blaine but dropped it back to his side. Daniels was shocked usually when he raised his hand to someone they coward away from him but Anderson didn’t. Maybe he was used to getting hit. Daniels frowned. He grabbed Blaine by the hip purposely pressing his thumbs into where he knew the bruise was. Blaine let out a scream and it shocked Daniels. “Let’s go…” Daniels made his way out of the bathroom with the other two in tow just as the bell was ringing to signal the end of class. 

Blaine had suddenly lost the ability to hold his own weight up anymore, he slid down the door. He was gasping for air, the pain had been so excruciating that he had almost blacked out. Kurt quickly started getting dressed, he knew someone would be coming in soon and he didn’t want to be exposed. “Sweetie…” Kurt slid his shirt over his head then came over to Blaine, dropping to his knees in front of him. Kurt was almost afraid to touch him. He noticed Blaine was staring at him now. “What?”  

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked pulling Kurt into a hug. “Did he hurt you?” Blaine was worried about Kurt ever since Daniels did that.

“It was not to my liking but I’m okay Honey.” Kurt kissed Blaine. “But are you okay?” Blaine just nodded at him. Kurt nodded too. “I swear he has no idea how to be with a guy.” Kurt added with a grumble, thinking to what he did to Blaine and then what he did to him today.

Blaine suddenly felt very sick again. He pushed himself up off the floor and rushed into the stall, this time he had nothing to throw up but it didn’t stop his stomach from trying. Kurt rushed over to Blaine when he started coughing. He hated seeing him like this. “Can we go home?” Blaine asked, finally deciding that being at school wasn’t good for him today. Blaine walked over to the sink again and brushed his teeth again. This time he felt worse than the first time Daniels kissed him.

“Yes I think we ought too!” Kurt took Blaine’s hand as they made their way into the hallway. They soon met up with Santana and Brittany. Kurt didn’t want to tell too many people they were going home but he wanted to tell them. “Hey girls…” Kurt stopped beside them. “Blaine and I are going home…he’s been getting sick all morning so far…will you tell Mr. Schue for us?”

“Yes we will…are you okay?” Santana was eyeing both of them curiously. “Curls?” Santana put a hand on Blaine’s arm. Santana frowned as she looked at Blaine, his brow was furrowed and his face held the look of pain and he was on the verge of tears. “Did something happen again?” Santana questioned. Kurt nodded at her. “Brit Brit, I’m going to leave with them I’ll meet up with you after school, tell Mr. Schue that we left early.” Santana glanced around the hall way then placed a soft kiss to Brittany’s lips. Brittany nodded and turned to head down the hall to her next class.

Santana, Kurt and Blaine walked to the office and signed out. They were just making their way back down the hall when they hear a commotion at the end of the hall. There were about twenty students in the hallway staring at the walls, gasps and giggles could be heard. When they reached the area, Kurt felt like his lungs had been ripped out of his chest he couldn’t breathe. The pictures that they were all looking at were of him…him and Karofsky…photo shopped pictures of him and Karofsky having sex. They looked so real. Whoever had done them knew what they were doing.

Kurt felt like he was going to pass out. Then the rage started to boil through his veins. He rushed forward and started ripping down the pictures. The laugher was deafening to him. Kurt knew the tears were rolling down his face. _Daniels had to have done this, he had to have._ Kurt was in full panic mode now. It took him a few minutes to realize that Santana was pulling him down the hall leading him outside. “Santana no…I have to get rid of them…” Kurt was full out sobbing he didn’t know how he even got the words out.

“Kurt calm down before you pass out…” Santana was rubbing his arm. “I texted Puck and Mercedes to get rid of them all and all of the New Directions are going to search the school for them and get rid of them.”

“But…” Kurt stopped talking when he saw Blaine holding one of the pictures, he was staring at it. _Oh god it looks so real, that is why Daniels said that about Karofsky and me!_ Kurt hurried to where Blaine was standing and took the picture from him. “These are totally fake…” He shook the piece of paper and mentally cursed himself as heard his voice break when he spoke. “Honey…” Kurt didn’t like how quiet Blaine was.

“I’m sorry the picture bothered me more than it should have…I know it’s fake…it just looks so real…” Blaine was speaking in a whisper.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and put his lips to his ear. “Blaine Anderson you are the only person I will ever let touch me that way.” He kissed Blaine’s neck and then hugged him tighter. “As long as I have you, my body is only yours…okay?” Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine nod his head. Kurt frowned though Daniels was trying to take Blaine’s body away from him. No one else has ever touched Blaine that way beside Kurt until Daniels decided that he was going to have Blaine, this made Kurt very angry. Sure Sebastian was a pain in the ass threatening to steal Blaine but he was no where’s near the level of Daniels. Kurt had a very bad feeling that when Daniels said he gets what he wants he wasn’t kidding. He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Blaine mumble something. “What was that Honey?”

“I said I feel sick again…” Blaine was still holding Kurt tightly. “The thought of Karofsky…doing…that…to you…” Blaine knew he was rambling now.

“Shh, honey…it will never happen.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck again. “Come on let’s go home.” Kurt took his distraught boyfriend’s hand and they walked with Santana to the student parking lot. Kurt was angrier than he was upset now. He didn’t know what to do about this Daniels situation. He knew if he told Santana more about it and Daniels found out then he would probably hurt either Blaine or him, so he really didn’t know what to do. Kurt pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Santana. “You don’t mind driving do you?” Santana just looked at him with a shocked look. “Yes yes I know I’m actually going to let you drive my baby…” Kurt chuckled, as Santana raised her eyebrow and looked at Blaine. “Hell no…” Kurt stepped up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist lightly avoiding putting too much pressure on the bruises. “This one is mine and no one else’s!” Kurt giggled as Blaine gave him a goofy smirk.

“I have to say that Curls is pretty damn sexy and I don’t even go for that anymore, but I must say I would tap that if I could!” Santana wriggled her eyebrows at them and then giggled. She then frowned. Her forehead scrunched up as she spoke, “That’s exactly what Daniels is trying to do…” She noticed the orange pickup truck across the parking lot and had the sudden urge to go slash the tires or key the paint.    

Kurt nodded at her as he watched Blaine climb into the backseat. “He said if we told anyone he was going to hurt us…Santana this is so much worse than what Karofsky did…” Kurt turned to face her tears filling his eyes again. “I convinced Blaine to come to McKinley because I thought we would be safe if we were together…I…” Kurt let his words trail off as Blaine stuck his head out the door looking for him. Kurt looked at Santana once more then climbed in the back seat with Blaine. “C’mere…” Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap so he was facing him. Kurt put his head on Blaine’s chest his heart was beating really fast. Kurt wondered if this was because he was just upset or if he was in a lot of pain.

Santana climbed into the driver’s seat and had to smile when she saw the two boys in the backseat. It wasn’t fair what was happening to them. Even though Santana didn’t like to admit it to anyone but herself, Blaine Anderson was one of the sweetest and most genuine people she had ever known, he was like the male version of Brit. It baffled her how anyone could want to hurt him in any way. It was like hurting a puppy. She shook her head at the thought. Kurt Hummel maybe a diva and was a contender for top bitch against her and Quinn but he had one of the biggest hearts of anyone she had ever met and he loved Blaine so much, she didn’t know how he would be able to deal with something happening to him. She found herself watching them more and more whenever they were near her. She smiled when Kurt pulled the safety belt around the both of them and fastened it, trapping Blaine in his lap. “Ready?” She finally asked as she turned the car on.

Kurt smiled at her and nodded. “Yes I want to go home.” Kurt moaned a little as Blaine readjusted in his lap, cuddling closer to him but groaning as he moved. Kurt started rubbing his back. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it just hurts to move more now.” Blaine kissed him then pulled back a little so he was looking at him. “Does this feel okay? I’m not too heavy am I?”

   “You feel great…” Kurt blushed when he heard Santana giggle.

“Oh god you two just need to have sex and forget about everything else that’s going on around you!” Santana was smiling at Kurt. She knew he could see her in the mirror.

“Sounds like a plan to me…” Kurt blushed again. He really liked the sound of that, but he didn’t want to hurt Blaine. He smiled as Blaine hid his face in his neck.

“God…” Santana blurted out.

“What?” Kurt asked.

“I just realized that I find Curls super sexy…how creepy is that?” Santana was watching them in the mirror as they were stopped at the stop sign.

Kurt thought he saw Santana’s eyes on Blaine’s ass. “Creepy to say the least…”

“I totally play for the same team but hell he is sexy, Kurt…” Kurt could hear the admiration in Santana’s voice. “I’m like totally picturing you two having sex right now and it’s super hot!”

“San…” Kurt giggled and he felt his face growing red again. He felt Blaine’s body rock, he was laughing quietly into Kurt’s shoulder.

Santana’s tone turned very serious, “Kurt…you need to…before…” Santana stopped talking when Kurt nodded his agreement at her. Santana felt the anger rise in her again. “I swear to god, if he touches either of you I’m going to chop it off and shove it up his own ass and see how he likes it.” Her voice was coming out at a growl.

Blaine and Kurt both chuckled then the car fell silent.

Santana watched the boys whenever she could. She realized that she loved them just as much as she loved Brittany and that scared her. She had thought earlier that she didn’t know how Kurt would deal with something happening to Blaine. Well if she was being honest she didn’t know how she would deal with it herself. During the whole Sebastian, Rock Salt Slushie fiasco, she realized how much she cared for them, for Blaine. She thought she hid her feelings pretty well but she knew Kurt had seen then how much she cared about Blaine. She just wondered why he didn’t say anything to her about it. She found herself thinking more often, sure she was gay and Blaine was gay, but if they were both straight she could see herself with him, and that thought scared her too. Brittany had been the only one she had ever been close too but she wanted to be close to Blaine, she did need a close friend besides Brittany. And she thought Blaine could use a girl to be his friend too, Berry liked to think she was his friend but she was so annoying how he could stand her, she never knew.  

“Thanks for driving us home.” Kurt said to Santana when she pulled into the driveway. He realized by the way Blaine was breathing he had started to nod off.

“It was not a problem.” Santana smiled at him. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s almost asleep.” Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s curls.

“Kurt…” Santana lowered her voice to almost a whisper. “You really need to make that move with Blaine before Daniels does something…and…Blaine…he may not want to let anyone touch him if something like that happens…” Santana didn’t like saying that but she knew it was a possibility.

Kurt nodded knowingly at her. “I just don’t want to cause him more pain, these are really sore still.” Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s hip. Blaine moaned at his touch causing Kurt to smile. “And I think he is still sore from Daniels finger-raping him…” Kurt said bluntly. He watched Santana’s eyes grow angry again.

“Kurt what happened today, I know you two missed first period.”

“Blaine was getting sick and I was comforting him. When he felt better…” Kurt stopped speaking remembering what Daniels said about hurting someone if they told.

“Kurt…” Santana saw the fear in his eyes. “Tell me…”  

“I can’t…” Kurt shook his head.

“Yes you can.”

“He will hurt one of us if I do.”

“He won’t know you told me anything!” Santana tried to sound as convincing as she could. It seemed to work because Kurt started to tell her again.

“When Blaine felt better he brushed his teeth and then we had a little disagreement but we made up. Then Daniels and two of his flunky’s came in and trapped us in there…” Kurt continued his story and watched as Santana’s face grew angrier and angrier. “San…I’m so scared I don’t know what to do.” Kurt was full out crying again and rubbing soothing circles into Blaine’s back, more for his own benefit than for Blaine’s.

“Maybe you should tell your dad, he was there for you with Karofsky and I don’t think it would be any different this time.”

“Maybe your right, but wouldn’t it be our word against his and his friends.” Kurt was trying to wrap his head around it all.

“Yes but you also have friends that will stand with you.”

“But San…none of you were there when any of it happened except for the kiss…”

“That should be enough though…that was sexual harassment. That alone is enough to get him in trouble.”

Kurt wanted to believe what she was saying was true but his brain wasn’t allowing it. He shook his head fiercely. “No I shouldn’t even had told you…look thanks for bringing us home you can take my car back to school as long as you bring it back at the end of the day.” Kurt just wanted to be alone with Blaine right now. “Honey…” Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck and moved him a little.

Blaine groaned he was comfy. “Hmm…” he mumbled sleepily.

“We’re home.” Kurt kissed his neck again. “Let’s go inside.”

Blaine nodded and slowly climbed off Kurt’s lap. He sighed and then picked up his leather messenger bag off the floor and climbed out of the car.

“I’ll see you after school then?” Kurt asked Santana as he opened the car door. She nodded at him and he climbed out into the damp weather, why did it have to be rainy. _Good cuddling weather though,_ Kurt thought to himself as she watched Santana back out of the driveway. He quickly jogged to the door where Blaine was waiting he had the hood of his sweater up and was hugging himself. “Sorry.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him then unlocked the door and motioned Blaine in first.

Blaine smiled at him and then toed off his shoes and slipped off his sweater and hung it on the hook in the coat closet. “So what do you want to do?”

Kurt noticed he seemed to be more relaxed now that there were here, he had one of the smiles that Kurt loved so much on his face, and he seemed to only smile at Kurt that way. “Anything that involves being close to you.” Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine smiled bigger at Kurt and then bit his bottom lip. “You and Santana together is a bad idea.” He laugh quietly, but then put a hand on his stomach.

Kurt pulled him into a hug. “What do you mean?”

Blaine laughed again. “You both have dirty minds. You’re like the male equivalent of her and vice versa, except you’re a lot nicer. Although I realized she isn’t that mean to you and I anymore.”

Kurt giggled. He had realized that Santana and he were a lot alike just didn’t realize anyone else had. “We only have dirty minds when you’re around!” Kurt teased.

Blaine bit his bottom lip but had a smile on his face. “So what are we going to do?”

“We could cuddle and watch a movie?” Kurt suggested. Blaine smiled at him and walked into the living room. “What movie do you want to watch?” Kurt walked over to the DVD shelf and browsed through them. “ _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?”_  Kurt giggled at the dopey smile on his boyfriend’s face. “I take that as a yes?” Kurt took the DVD off the shelf and popped it into the DVD player that was hooked up to the flat screen. He hit the play button. Kurt lay down on the couch, pulling Blaine down on top of him so he was between his legs as the opening credits started to roll.

Blaine cuddled into Kurt’s body and fixed his eyes onto the TV. “Peter is cute!” Blaine mumbled as he watched the Pevensie family was saying their goodbye’s at the train station. “What do you think it would have been like living in the forties?” 

“For us?” Kurt asked. Blaine was looking up at him through his long eyelashes and nodded at him. This made Kurt’s heart flutter, he loved Blaine’s eyes. “I think it would have been hard, I don’t think we would be openly gay. I would have a really hard time, you could pass as straight, but I couldn’t.” Kurt felt a smile come onto his face. “Maybe I could have pulled off being a girl, I never thought of going drag but maybe I could have done it!” Kurt chuckled at the look on Blaine’s face.

“So you’re saying you would pretend to be a girl just so you could be with me?” Blaine was surprised by this. He also shuddered he didn’t like the thought of Kurt being a girl, even if he was pretending. He had to admit that it was a sweet gesture.

“Yes I think I would!” Kurt blushed. “But honestly I would hate living then.” Kurt beamed when his boyfriend nodded in agreement. He was glad he agreed with him.

“I wouldn’t mind living in Narnia though.” Blaine chuckled.

“Now that I can agree with…” Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and closed his eyes. He was happy and for awhile could forget about the world that lied behind the door. He felt a smile creep onto his face, he was peaceful and Blaine was all he needed to stay happy.  

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a lot of Blaine and Kurt alone time. Rachel and Mercedes will also be talking to Kurt in this chapter. Nick and Jeff (love them ;)) will be talking to Blaine on the computer. Sebastian will be texting Blaine again. Okay I don’t want to go into details because I’m not really into a lot of spoilers’ lol. Hope you enjoy! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just in case some of you aren’t clear, text messages are in italics and always signed by who sent the text, just to keep the confusion down. Talking on instant messaging (on Facebook) will be in Italics. Talking on Skype will be just like a regular conversation. Flash backs are always in Italics just so that it doesn’t match the main font. And I am introducing dream scenes in this chapter they will always start with … and end with … and will be in Italics. Hope it doesn’t get to confusing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of glee or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I also don’t claim to own the lyrics of any songs used, just enjoy using them.

Chapter Seven

Kurt groaned as his ears strained to pick up the buzzing noise that was coming from somewhere above his head. Blaine was still sprawled out on top of him between his legs with his arms wrapped around him tightly and his face buried in Kurt’s neck. Kurt was comfy and warm and really didn’t want to be bothered by whatever that noise was. The noise didn’t seem to be bothering his sleeping boyfriend and that was good he needed sleep. Kurt growled and moved his head around looking for the source of the noise. There it was a black cell phone, Blaine’s cell phone, it was vibrating every so many minutes letting it be known that there where texts to be read. Kurt glanced at the TV the movie was back on the main menu, he wasn’t sure how long they had been asleep but it must have been for over two hours. Kurt reached a hand up and grabbed Blaine’s cell phone, he didn’t usually read Blaine’s text without him knowing but he was curious as to if it was Sebastian again. Kurt clicked on the message and opened it.

**_Blaine, Will you please just text me or call me so I can apologize. I know I sort of lost it the other day and I’m sorry. Just let me know that you are okay. Please! ~Seb._ **

Kurt felt the anger rise in him; he didn’t know why everyone couldn’t just leave them alone. He sighed he knew that he should let Blaine answer the text but was having a hard time controlling the urge to tell Sebastian off. He couldn’t deal with Daniels, Mr. Anderson and Sebastian too. Kurt set the phone back down on the back of the sofa and worked his fingers through his sleeping boyfriends’ curly hair. Kurt smiled when Blaine tightened his arms around him. Kurt moved his hands from his boyfriends’ curls to his back, slipping his hand under Blaine’s shirt. Kurt started caressing; he loved the feel of the muscles of Blaine’s back. He shivered. Kurt closed his eyes again and relaxed, the weight of Blaine’s body on his was pleasant.

**_…Kurt jumped when he heard the front door slam closed. His dad wouldn’t be home till after six and Carole wouldn’t be slamming doors. His first thought was that Finn had found out he had come home and had come home to check on him. Kurt rolled Blaine so they were lying on their sides and released himself from his sleeping boyfriends’ arms so he could get up. Blaine growled at him and Kurt couldn’t help but smile. He kissed Blaine on the neck and sauntered across the living room and into the hallway. “Finn you really didn’t need…” Kurt stumbled backwards at the sight of the person staring at him. “What…what are you…doing…here?” Kurt started backing into the living room._ **

**_“I had to make good on what I promised!” The hockey player said with a menacing grin on his face. “Now where is Anderson? My dick is lonely!” He let out a booming laugh._ **

**_“Get the hell out of my house Daniels!” Kurt growled as he wheeled around and darted to the sofa, pulling Blaine into his arms. Kurt started to reach for the phone on the back of the couch he was going to call the police, but Daniels must have seen him eyeing the phone, because he rushed across the room and grabbed the phone tossing it to the other side of the room._ **

**_Blaine groaned at the noise interrupting his sleep and blinked up at Kurt. “Baby, what’s going on?”He nuzzled his face into Kurt’s neck. Kurt was shaking. “Kurt? What’s wrong?” Blaine picked his head up and surveyed the room, his mouth fell open as he caught sight of Daniels hovering over them. “What…”_ **

**_“Anderson…” Daniels was smirking at Blaine. Daniels watched Kurt for a few minutes before he realized what he was doing. He snatched Kurt’s cell phone away from him and tossed it across the room to join the other cell phone. “We won’t have any of that!” Daniels grabbed Blaine by the hips and rolled him so he was lying on his back on top of Kurt then took off his own belt. He noticed Blaine’s eyes go wide at the site of the belt. “Don’t fight me Hummel or I will hurt him. Same goes for you Anderson!” Daniels took the belt and looped it around Blaine’s wrist then pulled Kurt’s hands inside the loop of the belt too and fastened it tight._ **

**_Kurt felt the tears start to fall down his face and he intertwined his fingers with Blaine’s. Their hands were rested on Blaine’s chest. Kurt watched as Daniels undid his own jeans and pulled them down around his ankles, dropping his boxers shortly after. His penis was fully erect. Kurt felt the vomit at the back of his throat._ **

**_Daniels closed that gap between him and the couch and took hold of Blaine’s jaw. “You are going to suck me or I will break his arm, understand me!” Daniels growled at Blaine. He was refusing to look at him he was staring up at his boyfriend. Daniels growled at him and grabbed Kurt’s arm roughly. “Do you understand me?”_ **

**_Blaine nodded at him. “Just don’t hurt him please!”_ **

**_“That’s more like it.” Daniels let go of Kurt’s arm and took hold of Blaine’s jaw again this time forcing his mouth open. Kurt pulled their hands up so they were covering Blaine’s mouth. Daniels growl and grabbed their arms and yanked them down. “Don’t make me ugly Hummel.”_ **

**_“I can’t make you uglier than you already are!” Kurt spat. He didn’t care if he got hit or whatever for saying it he was trying to postpone what Daniels was trying to force Blaine to do._ **

**_Daniels growled again and punched Blaine in the stomach. Blaine let out a loud yelp and tried to melt into Kurt. “Don’t make me hurt him Hummel, keep that mouth going and I will.” Daniels grabbed Blaine’s chin and forced his mouth open. He positioned himself over Blaine’s mouth and inserted his very hard penis in to the warm wetness, letting out a loud moan. “And I swear to god if you bite me, Hummel will never walk again.” He threatened._ **

**_Kurt watched in horror as Daniels started fucking his boyfriend’s mouth. The tears started to flow down Blaine’s cheeks and he started gagging. “YOU’RE GOING TO CHOKE HIM…STOP PLEASE…” Kurt screamed…_ **

The next thing Kurt was aware of was a sense of falling and loud thud noise, then Blaine letting out a yelp of pain then letting out a groan this too held the sound of pain. They were on the floor Kurt was on top Blaine. Kurt rolled off him, sitting up beside him panting, the fear he felt was overwhelming. He glanced around the room excepting to see Daniels. He let out a deep sigh when he realized it had been a nightmare. Blaine and he were still alone. Kurt looked back down at Blaine he was lying on his side with his knees curled up against his stomach, his face was scrunched up in pain with his eyes closed. “Sweetie, are you okay?” Kurt pulled Blaine up into his arms.

“What happened?” Blaine choked out, confused as to why they were on the floor.

Kurt noticed that Blaine’s voice was hoarse and he sounded like he was in pain. “Honey what are you doing?” Kurt asked when he felt Blaine’s arm move down between their bodies. He pulled away from Blaine slightly so he could see what he was doing. He had his hand on his lap, holding onto himself. “Honey…”

“Your knee…” Blaine groaned and then dropped his head onto Kurt’s chest.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Kurt started rubbing Blaine’s back.

“Why are we on the floor?” Blaine asked straightening up to look at Kurt.

“I had a nightmare and I guess I rolled us off the couch.” Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s thigh. “I’m okay though.” He added when he saw Blaine’s look of concern. Kurt slid his hand from Blaine’s thigh and under Blaine’s hand onto his the front of his pants. Blaine moaned at him. “How are you?” Kurt asked rubbing him lightly.

Blaine moaned again and then dropped his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “I’m sore but okay, fine actually especially if you keep doing that.” He chuckled and then nuzzled his face into Kurt’s neck. Blaine whimpered as Kurt grasped him firmly through his jeans, stroking his fingers up and down the outline of his quickly hardening erection. “Baby…” Blaine whined breathlessly.

Kurt couldn’t help but smile his boyfriend sounded so cute when he got whiney, particularly if it was when he wanted more from Kurt. He squeezed Blaine lightly but pulled away when he winced. “Honey what’s wrong?”

Blaine got off the floor and climbed up on the couch. “Just in pain, my stomach is throbbing…” He lay so he was on his back and pulled the shirt off his stomach. “It’s really sore right now after what Daniels did.” Blaine looked down at his own stomach, the bruises looked horrid and that is defiantly how they felt right now.

Kurt slid up on to the couch from his position on the floor. He lifted his boyfriend’s legs and slid under them. Kurt exhaled. He was staring at Blaine stomach. He slid his hands lightly over the bruises, kneading the tender skin with his fingers. “I heard that massaging the area around the bruises can sometimes help them heal faster, I wonder if it’s true.” Kurt wondered aloud.

“Heat helps too.” Blaine relaxed more as Kurt continued to massage his stomach. Blaine whined when he felt Kurt move away from him. “Where are you going?”

“To get the heat...” Kurt smiled as his boyfriend pouted at him. “I’ll be right back.” He promised as he left the living room. Kurt glanced at the front door and shuddered, thinking back to the bad dream he had just had. He feared that Daniels would come rushing in through the door. He had half a mind to forget about the heat for Blaine’s bruises and just rush back into the living room and embrace him, never letting go. Kurt got his nerves under control and crossed the distant of the small hallway that divided the living room and kitchen. The kitchen was bright from the afternoon sun. He opened the cabinet above the microwave, took out the rice bag and stuck it in the microwave to heat it.

Kurt started to rack his brain about what else he knew would help bruises. Then he remembered that Finn had a gel that he would apply whenever he got injured while playing football. Kurt swirled around when he heard footsteps behind him. Blaine looked as if he wanted to cry but was giving Kurt a huge smile. “Why didn’t you stay put I was coming right back.” Kurt smiled back at him. He watched as Blaine lowered his gaze and blushed. “Did you get lonely?” Blaine nodded at him causing Kurt to smile even more.

“I was worried about you too.” Blaine admitted, stepping closer to him.

“Why are you worried?” Kurt tilted his head to one side and looked at Blaine.

“You said you had a nightmare.” Blaine replied. “You seemed really upset; did you want to talk about it?”

Kurt turned his attention back on the now beeping microwave and pulled the rice bag out. He didn’t know if he wanted Blaine to share his panic about what had happened in the nightmare. _It’s something that can actually happen!_ Kurt groaned and turned to face Blaine again. “C’mere…” Kurt outstretched his arms at him. Blaine rushed to him and practically collapsed into his arms. “Come on let’s go upstairs…” Blaine nodded his agreement. Kurt took Blaine’s hand and led the way upstairs. “Wait right here…” Kurt kissed Blaine and then veered to the right opposite his own bedroom. He knew that gel stuff was in here and it started with an ‘A’.

“Baby, why are you in Finns’ room?” Blaine inquired from the doorway, giving the room a fleeting look, eyes wide.

Kurt giggled when he noted Blaine’s face, he looked rather nervous. He continued to rummage through the bedside table draw.

“Kurt you shouldn’t be invading his privacy, how would you feel if he did this in your room?” Blaine scolded.

Kurt laughed. “He wouldn’t dare…” He looked back at Blaine, he looked confused. “Its fine I’m just looking for something that I know he has.” Kurt smiled when he finally caught sight of the white tube he had been looking for. He extracted the white tube of gel from the back of the draw where it was hiding and held it up eye level so he could read it. “Arnica Gel…” Kurt spun on his heels and hurried over to his boyfriend who was leaning against the door frame.

Blaine had his eyes closed, his headache was still present and the pain in his stomach was intense, from the bruises and vomiting earlier. He didn’t realize Kurt was so close to him and he flinched under his touch and shot his eyes open.

“Hey sweetie…” Kurt was looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled when Blaine gave him a huge grin. “This is what I was looking for.” Kurt exposed the white tube he had clenched in his hand.

“And what’s that for?” Blaine questioned not really looking at the tube Kurt was holding.

Kurt smiled at him and slipped his hand under his shirt and started rubbing Blaine’s lower back, Kurt absolutely loved the dip in his lower back and the two dimples just above the curve of his ass. “God your body is so sexy!” Kurt whispered into his ear.

Blaine closed his eyes then opened them again. He felt his cock twitch at Kurt’s words. “Baby…”

Kurt smiled again; he loved the need and want he heard in Blaine’s voice. “This is for all those bruises.” He at last told him. Kurt led Blaine back across the hall and into his bedroom. “Now I can tend to these.” Kurt ogled at Blaine as he climbed on the bed staying on his hands and knees for a few minutes before he flipped over onto his back and let out a groan. Kurt almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Shaking his head to clear it he made his way to the bed and climbed up so he was beside his boyfriend. “Let’s get these all off you?”

Blaine nodded at him. He didn’t want the irritation of the clothes on his skin anymore. “Yes, please!” Blaine let his eyes flutter closed and felt his body go limp as Kurt started undressing him. “I’m sorry…” Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt after a few minutes of silence.

“Why are you saying sorry again? Honey…” Kurt tilted his head at him.

“Because…” Blaine sighed. The truth was he didn’t know why he felt the need to keep saying sorry, but he did. “I’m sorry you have to deal with all this.” Blaine thought that sounded good.

“All of what?” Kurt was unbuttoning and unzipping Blaine’s pants. “Up…” Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hips to get him to lift them.

Blaine did as Kurt asked him too; he lifted his butt off the bed so Kurt could slide the pants off him. “Sebastian, my family, and now Daniels…you shouldn’t have to deal with any of it.” Blaine had his eyes closed again.

Kurt didn’t fully understand why Blaine was saying this. None of what was happening was Blaine’s fault, so why was he saying it. “What do you mean?” Kurt straddled his boyfriend setting on his thighs. He slid Blaine’s underwear down so he could see all the bruises. He was also having a hard time ignoring that fact that his boyfriend was semi-hard and his hands were just inches away.

Blaine moaned he too was having a hard time ignoring Kurt’s hands. “It’s just…you shouldn’t have to deal with any of it.”

“Yes sweetie you said that, but why do you feel that I shouldn’t have to deal with it?” Sometimes Blaine held back on him so Kurt was trying to get him to explain.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with Sebastian, insulting you or threatening to steal me or whatever else he has done.” Blaine watched as Kurt’s mouth opened then closed again. “Yes I know he told you I was going to be his by the end of the year.” Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not stupid…” Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

“I never thought you were stupid…” Kurt frowned.

Blaine nodded at him, letting him know he knew that Kurt didn’t think he was stupid. “You shouldn’t have to deal with my family, because they are so horrible to you, and you don’t deserve that…” Kurt didn’t know what to say to this, Blaine could see it in his eyes. “And you shouldn’t have to deal with Daniels, because it’s me he’s after…”

Kurt suddenly felt like his stomach was a rope that had been knotted over and over again. “Don’t…” He took a hold of Blaine’s hips. “Don’t you dare say what I’m thinking you are implying.”

Blaine shook his head. “I just feel like you are going to get hurt in all this and I can’t stand that idea.”

Kurt opened his mouth to say something back to Blaine, but jumped as he felt the vibration in his hip pocket.  He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen. When he saw whose name it was he opened the message.

**_Boo, you doing okay? ND’s got the pictures all taken care of. You really need to talk to me, what the hell is going on! Is Blaine okay? You better text me back when you get this. XoXo Mercedes._ **

Kurt glanced down from the screen at Blaine he had his arm draped over his eyes. He sighed and started to type out his message to response to Mercedes. _Cedes, I really don’t know how I’m doing. Thank god, you are the best! Blaine saw them, Cedes, he saw them. Yes I need to talk to you. I think tonight I’m in need of a girl’s night. Blaine is…Cedes…Call me when you get out of school so we can get together, I need girl time. XoXo Kurt._ Kurt sent the message then turned his attention back to his very quiet boyfriend. “Mercedes will probably be coming over tonight.” Blaine just nodded at him. Kurt wanted to get back to what they were talking about. “I can’t promise I won’t get hurt in all this, but I need to be with you through all this.”

“I know you do and I want you to be, but I’m scared…” Blaine dropped his arm from his eyes and looked up at Kurt. “I wasn’t implying we should…” Blaine couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘breakup,’ he almost had a panic attack whenever he and Kurt had a fight, thinking it would end in that. “Never…” Blaine was shaking his head again.

Kurt found himself running his fingers up and down Blaine’s hip bone causing him to fidget slightly. “Good, I never want to…” Kurt too found it hard to say the word ‘breakup’ he didn’t like the way it tasted in his mouth. “You’re mine and always will be!” Kurt repositioned himself and leaned down placing his lips on Blaine’s. He heard Blaine gasp slightly and started to pull away but Blaine chased his mouth and then pulled him back in. He only pulled away when he felt his phone vibrate again. 

**_It wasn’t just me, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t take care of you! I know Blaine saw them Santana told me. He will be okay Boo-Boo Bear! Girl’s night sounds perfect; you know Berry will want to be included. Okay I’ll call you later. XoXo Cedes._ **

“Is that Mercedes again?” Blaine asked when Kurt started punching out his message back.

“Yes sorry!” Kurt leaned in and kissed him again, then started typing again. _Cedes you are the best kind of friend one could ask for. I could feel his heart breaking :’(. I hope he will be alright, I’m so scared for him, I haven’t even told you everything that has happened, and he didn’t want anyone to know. I know Rachel will want to come that’s okay; all the ND girls should come too! Okay talk to you later. XoXo Kurt._ Kurt sent the message then tossed the phone down on the bed beside them. “Here let’s get this stuff on your bruises.” Blaine nodded at him. Kurt took the tube of Arnica gel and squirted some onto his fingers it was really cold, maybe the cold would make the bruises feel better. He placed his finger on the lowest and worse of the bruises that plaster his boyfriends’ stomach.

Blaine let out a shuttering breath at the cold substance being rubbed into his skin. He felt goose bumps form on his skin. Kurt’s fingers soon warmed up the gel and it felt really good, it was already taking the sting out of the bruises but they were still throbbing. “That’s helping the sting and its numbing them slightly.” Blaine told Kurt with a smile.

Kurt had spent the next ten minutes making sure he had all of the bruises completely covered in the gel. “Well at least it’s helping some…” Kurt finished up and then went to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back into the room, Blaine was now lying on his stomach hugging the pillow, face buried in it. Kurt eyes scanned his body and came to rest on the sexy dimples just above his butt. This made Kurt smile. It was extremely sexy. “Are you going to go back to sleep?” Kurt asked as he crawled up the bed beside Blaine and placing his hand on his lower back.

Blaine turned his head to look at him. “Did you want to talk?” Even though Blaine was really exhausted he would stay awake for Kurt.

“Yes I think we should talk more…” Kurt started to think about his and Santana’s conversation they had had in the car and wanted to talk to Blaine about it. “Sweetie did you hear any of what Santana and I were talking about in the car?”

“Some…” Blaine blushed he knew what part of the conversation Kurt was referring too.

“The part about you and me…” Kurt slid his hand down on to Blaine butt.

“Yes…” Blaine said breathlessly. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine’s shoulder, moving his way up his neck, till he reached his lips. Blaine turned on his side so he was facing Kurt and pressed their bodies together, draping his arms over his shoulder, moaning into the kiss as Kurt pulled him closer.

Kurt pulled back from Blaine’s lips and started kissing his jaw line up to his ear. “Baby, I need to be your first, please let me be your first!” Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear then kissed the sensitive skin behind it.

Blaine let out a shaky breath when Kurt started kissing his neck again. “You’re the only one I want Kurt!” At his words Kurt pressed their lips back together. Blaine’s bottom lip still hurt but he didn’t really care right now, he loved kissing his beautiful boyfriend. “Do you want too right now?” Blaine let out a nervous laugh after he asked.

“Yes baby, right now…if you want too.” Kurt smiled when Blaine’s head moved up and down letting him know that he want too.

Kurt felt the knots in his stomach replaced with butterflies. He couldn’t believe he was going to get to be with his boyfriend that way. He was grinning from ear to ear. Kurt groaned when Blaine slid his hands under his gray cotton v-neck quarter length sleeve shirt, pulling it up. Kurt sat up and slid the shirt off. Kurt quickly removed the rest of his clothes and slowly slid Blaine’s underwear off him.

Kurt climbed off the bed to grab the bottle of lube and a condom. “Fuck…” Kurt snapped causing Blaine to jump.

“What’s wrong?” Blaine started to get up off the bed.

Kurt turned his gaze back to Blaine. “How many were in here the other night?” Kurt held up the empty condom box.

Blaine quickly thought back to Sunday night. “There were two after the one we used.” Blaine was sure of it.

“I am going to kill either Sam or Finn…” Kurt groaned as he sat back down on the bed with lube in hand. Sam Evan’s had been staying at their house since he had come back to school at McKinley, but Kurt didn’t know he was having sex with anyone. It was most likely Finn; he had probably run out of his own and took Kurt’s. Kurt let out a growl.

“We still, um, can, if you want too…” Blaine bit his bottom lip when Kurt snapped his head towards him. Kurt then lunged at him pressing their lips back together. “I take it that’s okay with you?” Blaine chuckled when they pulled back from the kiss. Kurt nodded at him with a huge grin and what looked like tears in his eyes. Blaine put his knee’s up and spread his legs, blushing slightly.

Kurt slid in between Blaine’s legs and then squirted a lot of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. He knew the more he had the more comfortable it would be for Blaine. Kurt paused and stared into his boyfriend’s gorgeous eyes, trying to gauge if he really wanted to do this or not, Blaine nodded at him, biting his bottom lip. Kurt slowly and slightly teasingly ran his finger over Blaine’s entrance, making him whine. Kurt smiled and did this a few more times, and then slowly he pressed one of his fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Blaine let out a loud moan but stifled it into his arm. “Baby no being quiet, no one is home, I want to hear you!” Kurt scolded he didn’t want his boyfriend to hold back on him right now. Kurt stilled his finger once it was all the way inside his boyfriend, letting him get use to the intrusion. He was waiting for Blaine to tell him it was okay to move. After a few more moments Blaine nodded to Kurt, signaling it was okay now. Kurt slowly started to move his finger in and out of his boyfriend; he couldn’t believe how tight he was. Kurt did the motion once, twice, three more times before Blaine whined at him for more, Kurt smiled and added a second finger.

The stretch and dull burn was stronger with two fingers, but Blaine didn't want Kurt to stop. He whimpered as his stomach muscles tightened causing the pain to surge up again. The stinging had been reduced to almost nothing but the bruising was deep and it throbbed when his muscles contracted. He felt Kurt start to pull his fingers out of him and whine. “Baby it wasn’t you, it was my stomach…” Blaine tried to smile at him but the pain was intense right now. Blaine scrunched up his face and then silently started telling his body to relax.

Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine’s muscle finally relax around his fingers. “Are you okay for more now?” He asked as he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips. Kurt smiled as Blaine moaned pushing his hips up at him trying to get friction. When Kurt had leaned down to kiss Blaine his stomach rubbed against Blaine’s probably painfully hard erection. Kurt kept kissing him and pulled his fingers out, and slowly slid three in this time. He swallowed Blaine’s moans and then smiled. When he pulled away from Blaine he watched his face, the pleasure was great to see written all over his beautiful face but the pain wasn’t. Kurt knew it wasn’t because he was hurting doing what he was doing per say but his muscles contracting in his stomach was hurting him. He started to think that maybe Blaine was in too much pain to be doing this even though he said he wanted too. Kurt shuttered at the thought of causing Blaine a lot of pain during sex. Kurt took a deep breath before pulling his fingers out. “Shh, sweetie…” Kurt said at Blaine’s whines of protest, and then slid up to cuddle against his side, placing kisses all over his face and neck. “We can’t do this when you’re in so much pain.” Kurt told him as he kissed his neck again. “I don’t think your body could handle an orgasm right now.” Kurt glanced down at Blaine’s naked body and felt his own penis grow fully hard. He let out a groan and nuzzled his face into Blaine’s neck.

“I want you though…” Blaine said in a whiney tone, and then rolled so they were spooning; he loved lying this way with Kurt. Even though Blaine never said anything, one of his favorite things to do was snuggle with his boyfriend. He love that they had moved into a sexual relationship but he would have been happy just snuggling with Kurt all the time. He never thought he would be much of a cuddler but when they cuddled for the first time, Blaine really enjoyed it. “You’re right though I don’t know how bad the pain would be…” Blaine leaned his head back on Kurt’s shoulder. As Kurt pressed his body closer to him he could feel his erection pressing against his ass. “Do you want me too…?” Blaine turned so he was facing Kurt and slid his hand down between them.

Kurt thrust his hips at Blaine’s hand a few times before Blaine started kissing down his body. It wasn’t until he could feel Blaine’s breath on his fully hard erection that the images of the nightmare flooded his mind. He then took a hold of Blaine and pulled him back up and he put his lips to his and kissed him. “My gorgeous, sweet man, you don’t have to do anything for me…I love you so, so very much!”  Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and hugged him tight. “They will go away on their own…” Kurt laughed.

“Why don’t you want me too?” Blaine asked a little confused.

“That nightmare I had, something bad happened to you…” Kurt didn’t really want to tell him the whole nightmare but he knew Blaine was confused; he had never refused letting him go down on him before. “You were forced to…” Kurt motioned downward, indicating what Blaine had just wanted to do.

“Oh…I’m sorry… and I love you more than anything!” Blaine kissed him then gave him a small smile.

Kurt watched as Blaine’s jaw clenched and relax a few times after he pulled away. “You’re in a lot of pain aren’t you?”

Blaine nodded his head at him. “It’s just like really deep throbbing…” Blaine turned back to Kurt again, so they are spooning. Blaine rested his head back against Kurt’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Kurt grabbed the super soft, tiger print blanket off the end of the bed and covered them up in it. He then grabbed the still quite warm rice bag and smiled at Blaine. “I was going to put this on your lower stomach but something is in the way!” He kissed Blaine’s neck and then laughed.

“Well you’re poking my ass…” Blaine chuckled. Blaine took the rice bag and placed it so it was against his hip that had the worse bruise on it.

Kurt groaned trying to keep himself from grinding his hips against Blaine. The thought of Blaine being fully stretched was almost enough to make him come. He buried his face in Blaine’s back and let out a moan. Kurt kissed Blaine’s shoulder then closed his eyes too. He had to control himself. He remembered to make a mental note to yell at Finn and Sam later that night for not asking before taking. He snuggled as close to his boyfriend as he could get and started to drift off…

It was no more than an hour later when Kurt heard his phone buzzing some where’s from behind him. He had never taken it off silent after they left the school that morning. When he realized the buzzing wasn’t stopping, he grabbed it and hit the call button holding it to his ear. “Hello…” his voice was thick with sleep.

“Hey…” the deep voice on the other end said.

“Dave…” Kurt hadn’t really looked at who was calling so he wasn’t positive it was him. Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and slipped off the bed, he grabbed his underwear and slid them on and then walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. He didn’t want to wake Blaine up, and he didn’t want him to know he was talking to Dave, not after this morning.

“Yeah it’s me…” David Karofsky said with a chuckle.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked, not really sure why Dave was calling him.

“Oh you didn’t answer my text earlier so I was just calling to see if you had gotten it and if you wanted too.”

“Ah, sorry I got busy; it hasn’t been a good morning.” Kurt sat down on the closed toilet seat. “Or a good start to the week for that matter…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dave offered.

Kurt didn’t know what to say about it, didn’t know if he should even be talking to him about it in the first place. “Do you know Daniels?” Kurt asked forcefully.

“Yeah he is goalie on the hockey team, why?” Dave found this question odd; Kurt didn’t talk about sports or any of the jocks that played them.

“What do you know about him?” Kurt prodded.

“He’s good at hockey, one of the best goalies…”

“No like him, not sports him…” Kurt snapped.

“Umm, he was usually really quiet, didn’t have much to say when the other guys were teasing people, he usually kept to himself, that was until our junior year, he changed he started picking on the younger students. Harassing them, with words but only when he was at school, he still did rarely anything with any of the guys on the team. He was a loner but everyone liked him on the team. Why are you interesting in him?” Dave fell silent waiting for Kurt to say something.

“I just, I knew of him, but I didn’t know him…” Kurt said with a sigh.

“Well he didn’t usually pay people like you any attention.” Dave admitted.

“People like me?” Kurt wasn’t sure he knew what he meant.

“Yeah, he would only target really nice people, to see if he could get them to break. One’s he knew wouldn’t say anything back to him, ones that wouldn’t tell anyone what was going on. Not like you, you have a mouth and aren’t afraid to use it.”

“Blaine…” Kurt didn’t know what to say. _Blaine was being targeted because how nice he is. How messed up is that!_

“What about Blaine?”

“Nothing…” Kurt ran a hand through his now messy hair and groaned. “What did you call for again?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school, get coffee or something, talk…”

“I…” Kurt just realized that Dave never asked if Blaine wanted to join them. “Yeah we can meet up around four at Lima Bean, I have to talk to Mercedes after school, but I can get coffee with you to catch up.” He didn’t know how Blaine was going to take this. Kurt stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair looked a complete mess. “I’ll see you later, Dave…”

“Awesome, see you at four! Bye!” Dave hung up the phone.

Kurt could hear how happy Dave was at the fact he said they could hang out. He sighed and got busy fixing his hair. He knew he didn’t want to leave Blaine home alone while he hung out with Dave, but didn’t think he should take Blaine with him either. He finished fixing his hair and glanced at the clock on his phone. It was now 2:30 pm Mercedes would be calling him around three, then hopefully she and the girls would come over, he didn’t want to leave Blaine alone. He had to go see Dave though, he promised to be there for him. _Santana still has my car._ Kurt quietly reentered the bedroom, he expected Blaine to still be asleep, but instead he was sitting up, his gaze staring at his lap and his cell phone in his hand. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“You look at these and tell me how I’m supposed to deal with him…” Blaine didn’t look at Kurt he just held his phone out to him.

Kurt took the phone and sat down on the bed. The messages he was talking about were from Sebastian, Kurt should have known. Kurt clicked on the first message that was there. He saw it was dated for February 23rd, which was shortly after Sebastian said he was going to change and was sorry about what happened to Blaine.

    **_First I want to say again that I am so sorry about what happened to your eye, it really was just supposed to be a joke, to ruin Kurt’s clothes. I didn’t know you would actually jump in the way to try to protect him. Secondly, I really hope we can try to be friends. I am really excited about Regional’s on Saturday, are you? Well get back to me when you can and I’m glad you are letting me text you again! ~Seb._**

Kurt sighed and then clicked on Blaine’s response. He noticed the time stamp was an hour after Sebastian had sent his and it was a really short message.

_I still don’t know if I want to talk to you. Yes you said that, thanks I guess. It’s not a joke to me when you try to hurt Kurt in any way. Of course I would protect him! We will see about being friends, if I think you really mean it then we probably can be. Yes I’m excited we all are. Take care. ~Blaine._

Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s knee and squeezed. Sebastian didn’t really know much about Blaine if he didn’t think he would try to protect Kurt. He sighed and moved on to the next message.

**_Okay that’s fine, all I ask is you give me a chance to make it up to you. I do mean it you know, that I’m sorry. No I guess you wouldn’t see that as a joke at all. I just didn’t think you cared that much about him. That’s all I want is to be friends. Hope to talk to you soon. ~ Seb._ **

Kurt frowned at what Sebastian said. He knew Sebastian knew how much he meant to Blaine. He just refused to believe it. Kurt realized Blaine messages were getting shorter.

_We’ll see. I do care that much and more! Like I said we’ll see! See-ya. ~Blaine._

There wasn’t a response to Blaine’s last message. The next one was from Sebastian two days later. This one was on Saturday, the morning before Regional’s.

**_Just wanted to wish you guys luck today, may the best team win! ~Seb._ **

_Good luck to you guys too! Warblers always do well. ~Blaine._

That was the only messages from that day. The next message was on Sunday morning. He started reading all the messages of that day.

**_Hey I have something I need to do this morning but do you want to come over around 1ish? I want to talk to you about some stuff. Let me know! ~Seb._ **

_I don’t know what Kurt and I have plans for. I will let you know. ~Blaine._

_Well looks like Kurt wants to go see Karofsky again today, so yeah I guess I can come over for a few. See you later! ~Blaine._

  ** _Blaine I’m so sorry please come back and talk to me! ~Seb._**

_Fuck off Sebastian! ~Blaine._

Kurt started rubbing Blaine’s lower back now, remembering what Blaine told him had happened while he went to see Sebastian. Kurt went to the next set of messages. They were from Monday. This was the first time he had realized Sebastian was texting Blaine.

**_Blaine please just text me back I really need to talk to you. ~Seb._ **

_I don’t want to talk right now! ~Blaine._

**_Blaine come on I really need to talk to you…plz message me back…_ ** **_L_ ** **_~Seb._ **

**_Blaine please talk to me, I need to talk to you, I’m sorry okay. I shouldn’t have tried what I did, it wasn’t right. Please message me back! ~Seb._ **

**_Come on Blaine, I know I pissed you off but this is ridiculous. ~Seb._ **

**_Blaine…what the hell? ~Seb._ **

Kurt realized Blaine hadn’t responded to any of these messages. He then saw he was at the one from earlier that he already read and a new one.

**_Blaine, Will you please just text me or call me so I can apologize. I know I sort of lost it the other day and I’m sorry. Just let me know that you are okay. Please! ~Seb._ **

**_Blaine, I know you really hate me right now, but I really need you! And I don’t know why but I need you, and I have never needed anyone before. God please just talk to me! ~Seb._ **

Blaine hadn’t replied to either of these messages. Kurt sat the phone down and let out a sigh. He was baffled at how to deal with Sebastian at this point. He didn’t like the words of the last message. _Why does Sebastian need Blaine, I don’t like this!_  “Well…” Kurt didn’t know what to say. He had kind of actually thought Blaine had been texting Sebastian more, but his messages were very minimal.

“Can I just ignore him completely?” Blaine asked then started chewing on his bottom lip.

“I’m not against that idea, but I don’t think it will solve anything.” Kurt thought maybe he should text Sebastian telling him he wanted to talk to him in person, _without Blaine there_. He needs to get it through to Sebastian that Blaine is his. “We will figure something out; don’t worry about it right now.” Kurt leaned in and kissed him. Kurt smiled when he realized Blaine was still naked.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt, smiling at him. “So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?”

God did Kurt love that smile. “Well Mercedes is supposed to be calling and the girls will be coming over tonight. David called me.” Kurt was watching Blaine’s face on the last part.

“That should be fun…and what did he have to say, how’s he doing?” Blaine gave Kurt a small smile.

“Yeah it should be. He wants to have coffee with me at four and I said I would go.” Kurt didn’t know how he was going to react to this.

“You said you would go? Great have fun…” Blaine got up off the bed, picked up his underwear and slid them on. He walked over to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoodie, then walked into the bathroom. He hadn’t realized Kurt was following him until he tried to close the door.

“What are you doing?” Kurt caught the door before Blaine could close it. Blaine didn’t say anything to him. He pushed back through the door past Kurt back into the bedroom. “Blaine…”

Blaine slid on his sweats and his hoodie. “Its fine, you can go hang out with him.” Blaine walked back over to his suitcase. “Did you pack any of my books?” Blaine smiled at Kurt. He knew he was acting kind of childish but he didn’t really want to talk about Kurt going to see Dave and he was also upset that he was never invited to go with Kurt. Blaine reached into the bottom of the suit case, wincing slightly at the bend in his body and felt a few books. He chuckled; of course Kurt had grabbed his favorite ones. He pulled one out. _Messenger by Lois Lowry_, he liked this book and was glad Kurt had packed it. He started to climb on the bed but Kurt took a hold of his hips. “It’s fine you go hang out with Dave, I’ll just stay in your bed reading, have fun.” Blaine gave Kurt another huge smile hoping it didn’t show how upset he really was but he was sure Kurt knew. He kept trying to remind himself that it was no different than when he went to coffee with Sebastian, but this was different Sebastian never told him he was in love with him, not like Dave did with Kurt.

“Honey, okay I know you don’t really like Dave, but why are you so upset and trying to pretend you’re not.” Kurt still had a hold of Blaine’s hips. He really didn’t know why Blaine was acting like this, did he not trust him. “You don’t trust me?”

“It’s him I don’t trust!” Blaine corrected. He started fiddling with the tattered book in his hand. Seeing the pictures from earlier in the morning also didn’t help him feel any better about the whole situation. He trusted Kurt, but Dave had done nothing to earn his trust. But as he said earlier to Kurt he didn’t want to deny either of them the friendship. “Babe its fine really, I’ll be fine.” Blaine turned and kissed Kurt on the cheek and then climbed on the bed. He gingerly lay down on his stomach propping himself on his elbows and opened the book.

Kurt was just about to climb on the bed when he felt his phone vibrate against his hand. He sighed as he took in the sight of his boyfriend laying on his bed reading or pretending to read. Kurt wasn’t sure if he was really reading or not. Kurt knew Blaine was listening and waiting for Kurt to do something, to say something. Kurt sighed again and answered his phone. “Hey Cedes.”

“Hey Boo-boo Bear, all us girls are coming over for a sleepover tonight. That’s what you wanted right?” Mercedes asked almost an afterthought.

“Mmhmm…that’s great Cedes…” Kurt mumbled he was staring at Blaine. “I’ll see you guys around six, right?” It was their usual time for meeting up for sleepovers.

“Yes, see you then! Love you boo!” Mercedes waited for Kurt’s response of ‘love you too’ and then she hung up.

Kurt set his phone down on the dresser and crossed the room to the bed. Kurt climbed up the bed beside his boyfriend and took the book away from him. Kurt watched as Blaine just put his arms in front of him and buried his face in his arms. “Baby…” Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hips and rolled him over; he made no attempt to stop him so he wasn’t really mad at Kurt. Kurt slid his hands under the hoodie and then grabbed it he didn’t like it covering his boyfriend’s beautiful body right now; he slowly pulled it off him.

“What are you doing?” Blaine asked in a whisper, not opening his eyes as he allowed Kurt to pull the hoodie up over his head. Kurt started kissing and sucking on Blaine’s neck as soon as the skin was exposed. Blaine couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. He knew Kurt was working on giving him another hickey but he didn’t really care, he loved Kurt’s lips. “Baby weren’t you leaving?” Blaine questioned, wondering if Kurt had changed his mind. Kurt didn’t answer him. Blaine leaned his head back more as Kurt continued to suck on the same spot. “Kurt, you’re going to suck the skin off if you don’t stop.”

Kurt pulled back and burst out in a fit of giggles. “I’m sorry, I love giving you hickeys too much.” Kurt said once he stopped laughing. Kurt ran a finger lightly over the red mark he had left. “Yes, I am going, but I will be back around 4:45.” Blaine just nodded at him. Kurt climbed off the bed and took the hoodie with him. “I’m wearing this!” Kurt mentioned when Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re going to wear a hoodie out in public?” Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Shush…” Kurt giggled. “I want to wear it because it’s yours.”

Blaine laughed again. “I’m sorry I just didn’t think I would see the day that Kurt Hummel would wear a hoodie in public.”      

Kurt slid the hoodie on over his head and smiled at Blaine. “Well you will see the day, because it’s happening today!” Kurt stuck his tongue out playfully. He climbed back on the bed and straddled Blaine’s hips. “I love you Blaine Anderson!” He leaned down and kissed him.

Blaine kissed him back deepening the kiss and then pulled away. “I love you too, Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt kissed Blaine again then groaned when he heard his phone vibrating on the dresser. Kurt kissed him for a few more minutes then climbed off the bed with a huge sigh. He stomped across the room to the dresser, he was rather pissed at the interruption, sure he could have ignored the message but it wasn’t in his nature to do so. He grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. _Of all the times you pick now Rachel, really!_ Kurt grumbled to himself and opened the message.

**_Best Gay! I am so excited about the sleepover, seems like it’s been forever! Can’t wait! See you at six, right? Xx Rachel Berry._ **

Kurt sighed again and thought about what to say to her; even her texts were…Kurt didn’t know the word he wanted. He hit the reply button and started to type out his message. _Rach, I am not your best gay, best friend yes! Yes the sleepover is way past overdue. Blaine will be here tonight too! I can’t wait either. Yes six as usual. Xx Kurt._ Kurt sent the message and looked at the clock, it was now 3:20 he had to get moving or he was going to be late. He grabbed his pair of super skinny jeans that had been discarded on the floor earlier and slid them on. He took a clean pair of socks out of his top draw and sat down on the bed. “Are you okay?” He asked looking back at his boyfriend who was watching him.

Blaine nodded at him. “I’ll be fine baby.”

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine again then finished pulling on his boots. “Do you want your laptop?” Kurt got up and walked over to Blaine’s bag and grabbed it out. Blaine gave him and huge smile as he sat it down on the bed. Kurt smiled back then walked over to his mirror and checked out his reflection, his hair was messy right now. He quickly styled his hair and sprayed hairspray to make sure it didn’t move and then came back over to the bed. “I will be back around 4:45. If you get hungry there is plenty of food downstairs. Do you want me to bring you a coffee?”

“Yes, please!” Blaine smiled he was glad he was going to get treated with coffee. Kurt leaned down and started kissing Blaine’s neck right behind the ear, then the kissing turned into sucking, and then Kurt gave it a small bite pulling away with a huge grin on his face. Blaine growled at him and Kurt giggled in response. He had just given him another hickey.

Kurt kissed Blaine again on the lips and then pulled away. “I gotta go…see you soon. I love you!”

“Okay, I love you too!”

 

Blaine groaned, rolling over on to his side and opening his laptop. He signed onto Skype as soon as the icons became available. He was going to try to not think about Kurt having a coffee date with Karofsky, _no not a date!_ Blaine smiled when he saw his friend Jeff’s name on his friends list. He smiled when he saw the message that Jeff wanted to Skype him. He accepted and the screen opened to Jeff’s frowning face. _Oh shoot I didn’t talk to Nick or Jeff like I said I would._ Blaine watched as Jeff’s frown quickly turned into a huge smirk. “Okay what?” Blaine asked, he didn’t know why the sudden change. Blaine watched as Jeff looked off camera and motioned for someone. He was laughing now. Soon his other friend Nick, and Jeff’s boyfriend came into the camera.

“Blaine Anderson, are you shirtless?” Nick asked with a smirk on his face too.

Blaine blushed he had forgotten he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Yes, umm hold on I’ll grab one…” Blaine started to get up off the bed.

“No, you don’t have too. Really we don’t mind.” Jeff said while smirking up at Nick. Jeff turned his attention back on the screen. “Are you okay?”

Blaine let out a humorless chuckle. “A lot has happened, but I guess I’m okay.”

Nick and Jeff must have heard that laugh, because both of them frowned. “How bad did he hurt you?” Nick asked.

“Which he?” Blaine asked before he could stop himself.

“There’s more than one!” Jeff asked leaning closer to the screen as if trying to get closer to Blaine.

“Blaine, talk to us!” Nick begged.

“Sebastian gave me a couple bruises, but that’s nothing to what my dad did.” Blaine was staring at the keyboard.

“Your dad is hitting you again, I thought he had stopped!” Nick exclaimed with a scowl on his face.

“Yeah, Kurt was there when it happened this time.” Blaine still couldn’t look up at the camera.

“Blaine, how bad is it?” Jeff questioned.

Blaine looked down at his lower stomach, he adjusted his pants to make sure nothing was showing that wasn’t supposed to and then turned his attention back to the computer. “I can show you if you want.”

They both nodded at him.

Blaine turned the laptop so his lower stomach came into view. “Can you see?” He heard a gasp from Jeff and took that as a yes. He turned the computer back so his face was in view again. “Yeah that’s how bad…”

“How did he?” Nick asked through his hands that were covering his mouth.

“With my belt…” Blaine didn’t know if he wanted to tell them the whole story. That would mean he would have to tell them about Daniels and he didn’t know if he could do that. “I’ve been at Kurt’s ever since.”

“Is that Kurt’s bed you’re on?” Jeff asked obviously trying to change the subject.

“Yes.”

“Have you been sleeping in his bed?” Nick was grinning.

“Yes…” Blaine knew where this conversation was going.

“How many nights…”

Blaine cut Jeff off before he could finish his sentence. “That’s none of your business.” Blaine couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face though. Nick and Jeff both smile back at him knowingly. Blaine blushed.

“I’ve noticed you blush, now that you’re dating Kurt.” Nick smiled at Jeff.

“Well I never had any real reason to blush before…” Blaine admitted, blushing more. He had never had a boyfriend for his friends to tease him about and he had never kissed another boy, the teasing was not usually about Blaine’s relationships.

Nick and Jeff both smiled at him again. “Hey Blaine we have to go, Sebastian has called a Warbler’s practice. He is going to drive us insane! We will talk to you again soon, right?” Jeff asked hopefully.

“Okay, yes you will.” Blaine smiled at both of them, they said their byes and then they were gone. Blaine sighed and closed out the message box. He signed out of Skype and closed the laptop. He figured he would take a nap until Kurt came home. He climbed up on the bed and laid his head on Kurt’s pillow burying his face. His pillow smelt like him. Blaine grabbed his phone off the nightstand and opened a new message; he typed out his message and hit send…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I noticed at few mistakes throughout the story, the biggest being that Kurt and Finn are supposed to be 18 not 17 and there are a few others too, I don’t know if it is worth updating the chapter for. Let me know if I should update the mistakes. ;) If you would like to review and let me know what you think feel free too, it’s not required. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you liked all the chapters hopefully you will like this one too, I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story it is ongoing a lot more chapters to come. It will continue until I have run out of ideas, which doesn’t happen often ;) So once again this is Rated M for a reason. Read with caution. 
> 
> This chapter will be Kurt meeting up with Dave Karofsky. Kurt will be texting Sebastian. The New Direction girls (minus Quinn) all come over for a sleepover. Burt will be in this chapter. Puck and Finn will be in this chapter talking to Blaine. Okay I don’t want to go into details because I’m not really into a lot of spoilers’ lol. Hope you enjoy! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of glee or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I also don’t claim to own the lyrics of any songs used, just enjoy using them.

 

Chapter 8

Kurt had been anxious to read the text that he had received a few minutes ago, but he knew that he shouldn’t do so while driving. He finally pulled into a parking spot at the Lima Bean and turned off the car. He grabbed his phone from the center console and clicked on the screen. When he saw that it was Blaine he started to panic a little, he hoped that nothing was wrong. He clicked on the open button and started to read the message.

[ **_To the world you may be one person...but to one person you may be the world._ ** ](http://www.1-love-quotes.com/quote/161137) **_Baby my world didn’t truly begin until I met you, you make my world a wonderful place and I love you so much for it! Cheesy I know :) Baby this was overdue and I’m sorry! I know I got upset about you going to coffee with David, but I just want you to know that I am okay! I love you! Oh and don’t forget my coffee. :P XoXo Blaine._ **

Kurt felt the tears start to form in the corner of his eyes as he finished reading the message. _Yes it is cheesy but so, so cute._ He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. Blaine was so cute with everything he did and Kurt loved him for it. He hit the reply button and started typing out his message back to his beautiful and loving boyfriend.

_Yes cheesy but I love cheese ;)_ (Lame Kurt lame) _You are my world too Sweetie, and it’s okay I’m just happy I still get your quotes of love ;). I will see you soon. I love you! And I would never deprive you of your coffee ;) XoXo Kurt_.

Kurt smiled as he hit the send button. He thought now would be the perfect time to send the message to Sebastian. He opened a new text message and searched his contact list for Sebastian’s name; he had gotten the number from Blaine’s phone.

_Sebastian, this is Kurt, in case you didn’t know. Listen I want to meet up with you sometime soon, we really need to talk about things. So get back to me as soon as you can. ~Kurt._

After the message was done Kurt unbuckled and started to open the car door. When he felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out of his hoodie pocket, he wondered if it was Blaine or Sebastian getting back to him. He clicked on the screen and smiled.

**_I know you love cheese ;) You will always get my quotes of love! I’ll be here waiting and I love you too! ;) Good I can’t live without my coffee :P XoXo Blaine._ **

Kurt giggled, even Blaine’s text were adorable. He typed out a quick response and then shoved the phone back in his pocket. He took a hold of the door handle again and started to open it. He was in Blaine’s car, because Santana hadn’t returned his yet. He sighed as he took in his surroundings. Kurt recognized a few of the vehicles in the parking lot from kids at school. He didn’t know why but he always paid attention to what cars people drove. He blamed his dad for this one. A few parking spots away from his, was the orange pickup truck he saw everyday at school, the one that was in his dreams lately, _nightmares is a better word,_ the one that belonged to Daniels. Kurt threw his safety belt back across himself and turned the car back on. He put the car into reverse before he really realized what he was doing. “Kurt, get a grip, you can’t let him do this to you!” he scolded himself. He felt the urge to slap himself, he knew better than to let some idiot win. Kurt put the car back in park and turned off the engine. He unbuckled his safety belt and climbed out of the car. “You can do this. Courage!”

“Hey David...how are you?” Kurt said as he sat down at the table across from Karofsky. He was glancing around the coffee shop looking for Daniels and his goons.

“Hey Kurt, I’m glad you’re here. I’m doing well. I was going to order you a drink but I don’t know what you like.” David smiled shyly at him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He needed to get one thing straight with David before this went any further. “Okay David, I’m glad you’re doing well, but there is no need to order my drink, this isn’t a date!” Kurt gave him a gentle smile. “And I want you to know that Blaine is upset that I am here with you, but he doesn’t want to deny either of us the friendship, so this is all it will ever be is a friendship. Are you okay with all that?” Kurt questioned.

David smiled at him. “Yes, Kurt I know it’s not a date, we’re just friends.” Dave took a sip of his coffee then replaced the cup on the table. “And is Blaine upset because what I said over Valentine’s Day?” David wanted to know why Kurt’s boyfriend would be upset, he thought it was because of this but he wasn’t sure.

“Okay good…yes he is upset about that and I don’t think he trusts you completely yet.” Kurt admitted. “Did your dad let you come here alone?” Kurt questioned looking around the coffee shop once again. This time looking for David’s dad and still scanning the crowd for Daniels.

“I’m sorry; I don’t really want to be around a lot of people that know me right now. Blaine and I haven’t gotten along in the past and I don’t want the added pressure of trying to make friends with him just yet.” David shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh before he continued talking. “No, my dad is out in the car. He said he trusts me but he doesn’t want me going places alone right now.” Dave was watching Kurt, he seemed really nervous but he didn’t think it was because of him. “What’s wrong Kurt?” he dared to ask.

“What?”

“You seem really nervous…” Dave implied.

“I…am…” Kurt lowered his gaze to his hands that were folded on the table in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” Dave prompted.

Kurt let out a sigh. “You know how I was asking about Daniels earlier? Well I had a reason. He has been harassing Blaine, and me…and he said if we tell anyone he will hurt us.” He looked up at Dave, who was shaking his head.

“Kurt if he is bothering you and Blaine you need to tell someone, don’t let it turn into another me and you…is he doing things like I did?” Dave wondered, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. “Is he hurting you guys?”

Kurt could see the concern in Dave’s eyes. “I’m just scared…I was scared when you were bullying me, but this is different…this is worse.” Kurt watched Dave’s face, he looked in pain, obviously remembering the pain he caused Kurt. “Don’t that’s in the past…I just don’t know if telling anyone about this would be wise.” Kurt admitted. He knew he had to tell, but he was scared and he still had to convince Blaine to tell someone, Blaine still hadn’t talked about it with anyone. “Hey I’ll be right back going to grab a cup of coffee.” Kurt smiled at Dave and made his way to the counter. He glanced around the brightly lit room and he finally spotted Daniels and three of the other hockey players. They were completely ignoring Kurt; maybe they just hadn’t seen him.

Kurt placed his order and turned his attention back to the four guys sitting in the far back corner of the shop, they were talking candidly and laughing. They were munching on what looked like muffins and drinking coffee or juice. Kurt felt his body shudder when Daniels looked up in his direction but seemed to look right through him ignoring that he was there completely. Kurt didn’t know why but this unnerved him. Kurt got his order and slowly made his way back to the table to join Dave. He kept his eyes on the four hockey players; they were getting louder and louder. When Kurt sat back down he noticed Dave watching the hockey players also.

“If you want we can leave.” Dave turned his attention back to Kurt.

“No, I said I would have coffee with you and that’s what we are going to do. Plus they are ignoring me.” Kurt gave Dave a small smile, but he still felt really nervous. He sipped from his coffee cup as he listened to the guys laughing grow louder, he couldn’t believe that they were being so loud in public. David seemed to be getting annoyed with the loudness he started tapping his fingers on the table top. “So, are you feeling better?” Kurt tried to draw their attention back into a conversation so they could ignore the four rowdy hockey players.

“I was hoping it would be peaceful in here.” Dave gave a glare towards the back of the coffee shop. The barista’s were looking very annoyed now too. “But yes I am feeling a lot better and my therapist think that I’m going to be okay.” Dave smiled at Kurt.

“That’s great David.” Kurt smiled back at him.

They spent the next twenty minutes talking about random things and it was a nice distraction to what was going on in Kurt’s mind. Daniels and his goons had left about ten minutes earlier and Kurt was glad for this, he was afraid they would follow him home, and he was freaked out about that thought.

“Well I got to go, I told my dad that we wouldn’t stay to long.” Dave got up from his seat and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt smiled back at him and stood up also. “Okay I’ll talk to you soon right?” Kurt asked.

“Yes I’ll call you soon and thanks again Kurt.” Dave held out a hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt found this odd, but was glad it was just a hand shake he didn’t know how he would feel if Dave had wanted a hug. Kurt took his hand and shook it, giving Dave another smile. He watched as Dave left the coffee shop and then Kurt made his way to the counter to order Blaine’s coffee. He was glad to be going home he just wanted to hold Blaine and talk to him more. He felt very strange being away from him for even this long. He really hoped he was doing okay. When Kurt got the coffee for Blaine he walked over to the side counter and picked up the cinnamon he made sure he added the amount that Blaine liked and then headed out into the parking lot.     

 

Kurt slowly made his way to the front door, no one was home yet. Santana hadn’t been by to drop his car off either. He figured she would just bring it tonight when the girls all came over. He wasn’t really worried about it. He opened the front door and quickly took his shoes off and then took the steps to the upstairs two at a time. When Kurt got to the top off the stairs he could hear music coming from his bedroom. Kurt recognized the lyrics the sexy voice was singing, Blaine’s sexy voice. He quietly opened the door and watched Blaine he was sitting on the bed his laptop open and he was singing, his eyes closed.

 

_Could taste your sweet kisses_  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside  
  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

Blaine was practicing his song for this week’s glee assignment. Kurt smiled at the words that his boyfriend was singing, he blushed at the thought that all he wanted to do right now was make love to Blaine but he didn’t think it would happen. Kurt didn’t want to interrupt him but wanted to kiss him and give him his coffee before it got cold. Kurt walked the rest of the way into the room and smiled at Blaine when he looked up at him.

Blaine quickly hit the pause button on his music player. “Hi…” He smiled at his beautiful boyfriend standing in front of him, holding out coffee to him. “Thanks!” Blaine added as he took the coffee and took a sip. It tasted really good.

“You’re welcome and you sounded really good singing that song!” Kurt sat down on the bed and put a hand on Blaine’s knee. Kurt smiled, Blaine was still shirtless. He leaned in and kissed him.

Blaine chuckled. “Thanks, its still rough, needs work but I think I can make it work…granted I am no Cyndi Lauper…” He leaned in and gave Kurt a soft kiss on the lips.

Kurt smiled at Blaine again he was so cute. “Of course you can…I really need to start working on my song too. Maybe we can work on it later.” Kurt watched Blaine drink his coffee. Kurt couldn’t help stare at Blaine full lips as he placed them to the cover of the coffee cup. His bottom lip was still slightly swollen. Kurt reached out and touched Blaine’s lip before he even realized he was doing it. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling okay, sore still but it’s better than it was earlier.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his and kissed the back of it.

“Good, a little better is better than none at all.” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand. “What have you been up too?” Kurt looked around the room he didn’t see any dirty dishes so he didn’t think Blaine had eaten anything while he was out.

“I fell asleep after I received your last text, then when I woke up I checked my email, then I read a little…” Blaine smiled at Kurt, he knew he probably didn’t want to hear all of what he did but he liked talking to Kurt and this gave him something to talk about. “Then I decided to work on the song…then you came in.” Blaine leaned in and kissed him again.

“Sounds fun...” Kurt smirked at him. “Hey sweetie…”

“Hmm…”

“I wanted to talk about Daniels…” Kurt watched as Blaine’s gaze dropped to their linked fingers.

“What about him?” Blaine really didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t know what good talking would do.

“Honey we need to tell someone what’s going on! David said we shouldn’t let it turn into another him and me situation.” Kurt looked down at their hands when Blaine started rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles.

“You talked to him about it?” Blaine breathed. Kurt could hear the betrayal in Blaine’s voice.

“Sweetie I didn’t tell him anything just said we were having problems with him. David thinks we should talk to someone though, before it gets worse. I mean I should have said something to someone sooner when he was bullying me.” Kurt didn’t like the way Blaine’s voice sounded a minute ago, and hoped when he spoke again it didn’t sound that way.

“This isn’t bullying…” Blaine’s voice came out as a whisper.

“No, no it’s not…baby its worse. That’s why we need to talk to someone. My dad, he could…”

 Blaine cut Kurt short. “What’s your dad going to do, he’s a great man Kurt but what can he possibly do? It’s bad enough that Santana and Noah already know what Daniels has done, and the guys saw him kiss me. Why can’t we just leave it?” Blaine got up off the bed and started pacing the room.

“Baby I don’t understand why you don’t want to tell anyone…we haven’t…”

“I’m scared…okay Kurt…I’m scare, I’m scared shitless.” Blaine ran a shaking hand through his curly hair.

Kurt got up off the bed and pulled his distraught boyfriend into a hug. “Why are you so scared? We can get help...” Kurt knew he had many reason’s to be scared, he himself was scared too, but he wanted to know which thing was scaring Blaine the most.

    “Because… if _he_ finds out what is going on, it’s going to bite me in the ass…” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and relaxed into the hug.

“Who? Your Dad?” Kurt questioned, he wasn’t sure if that was the _he_ Blaine was talking about.

Blaine just nodded his head. He was scared that his dad was going to blame it all on him. He didn’t want Kurt to have to hear his dad say things like that. Blaine knew that they really should talk to someone about it and Burt Hummel was probably their best option but he also knew that Burt would probably want to talk to his dad about things and Blaine didn’t know if he could handle his dad telling his boyfriend’s dad lies about him, which his dad was famous for. “I just don’t think I can handle my dad knowing.”

“I understand that…” Kurt did understand why Blaine didn’t want his dad to know but he didn’t know why Blaine didn’t want to talk to someone else about it. “But we could talk to my dad, I’m sure if you tell him that you would rather your parents being left out of it right now then I’m sure he will listen to us.” Kurt hoped this was true, but to be honest his dad always surprised him so he didn’t really know.

“You think he will just let it go, maybe just talk to the school about him harassing us and it be left at that?” Blaine looked up at Kurt hopefully.

“Yes, I think he will do that for us.” Kurt kissed Blaine again, this time the kiss lasted longer. “Daniels was at the coffee shop.” Kurt told Blaine a little while after the kiss broke. Kurt ran a hand down Blaine’s cheek when he saw the fear in his eyes at the words. “He completely ignored me.”

Blaine’s mouth opened as if he were going to say something but the words failed him. He just hugged Kurt and buried his face in his neck. They stood there embracing each other for a long while. Kurt was running his fingers through Blaine’s curls the whole time. “Do you want me to help you with your song?” Blaine finally broke the silence.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, placed a quick kiss to his lips, released the hug and then hopped on the bed he opened I-tunes and searched for his song. They spent the next hour practicing Kurt’s song, fine tuning it. Kurt really liked the way it sounded. Blaine sat on the bed smiling at him as he sang the song one more time. Kurt was just about to lean down and kiss him when he heard car doors outside. He glanced at the clock. The girls were here it was already six. “Honey…”

“Huh…” Blaine closed the laptop and looked up at Kurt.

“The girls are here, you may want to put a shirt on.”

“Why you don’t want them to see how sexy I am…” Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt and climbed off the bed.

“No I don’t, I want to keep all this sexiness to myself.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s butt and then grinned at him. He groaned to himself when he realized Blaine didn’t have any underwear on. He shook his head and then grabbed his cell phone from the dresser where he had set it and quickly typed a message to Mercedes telling the girls just to come up to his room. A few minutes later all the New Direction girls were filing into Kurt’s bedroom. They were all carrying backpacks, sleeping bags, and pillows. Kurt frowned when he realized that not all the girls could be here, Quinn was still in the hospital.

Santana dropped her things in front of the dresser and came over to Blaine. She pulled him into a hug. “How are you doing?” She whispered to him.

“I’m okay.” Blaine hugged her back. He realized that the other girls were watching them and he blushed. He wasn’t sure how much the other girls knew but he knew they were concerned about him by the way they were looking at him. He watched as Rachel hugged Kurt and then Mercedes hugged Kurt too.

“Is Blaine going to have a sleep over with us?” Brittany asked smiling at Blaine and then she hugged him tight.  

Kurt couldn’t help but smile; he had never had Blaine at any of his sleepovers with the girls. “Only if he wants to Britt…” Kurt came over and hugged Blaine from behind.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled.

“Okay Boo’s you have to tell me what the hell is going on.” Mercedes said as she sat down on the bed, motioning for Blaine and Kurt to join her.

Kurt walked him and Blaine to the bed and let Blaine climb on the bed and then he sat down.

“Blaine what’s wrong?” Mercedes asked giving him a sweet smile.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and then at Santana. He let out a sigh when they both nodded at him encouraging him to tell everyone. “Kurt and I are having trouble with one of the jocks at school.” Blaine knew most of them knew this already they had seen Daniels bothering them.

The girls all nodded at Blaine waiting for him to continue.

“Well after eighth period yesterday Kurt and I left a little earlier and were on our way to the choir room, and Daniels came up behind us…” Blaine looked at Kurt hoping he would take over with the story. Blaine felt sick every time he thought about it all. Kurt seemed to realize the look Blaine was giving him and started up where Blaine left off. Kurt told the rest of the story up to the point of the end of the dinner with Blaine’s parents.

Kurt repositioned himself on the bed and pulled Blaine too him so Blaine was sitting between his legs. Kurt smiled when Blaine leaned back against him. “Then Blaine and I went up to his room and we talked for a little bit and then we started making out. Daniels came in…well to make it short, he attacked Blaine, stripped him and…”

“He used his fingers…” Kurt and Blaine both looked up at Santana’s words. “He was going to do more, but Blaine’s sister came in and Daniels blamed the whole thing on Blaine and that’s when Blaine’s dad came in and…”

“Did this…” Kurt slowly pulled Blaine’s shirt up off his stomach. The girls all let out small gasps at the sight of the bruises that covered Blaine’s lower stomach.

“Then Kurt called me and Puck to come get them and bring them back here.” Santana added.

“Have you told your dad Kurt?” Mercedes asked as she looked at the two boys sitting beside her.

“He knows what Blaine’s dad did, and he is really upset about it, I don’t know if he is going to confront Mr. Anderson or not…” Kurt looked down at Blaine when he felt him cringe at the words. “But we didn’t tell him about Daniels.” Kurt started playing with Blaine’s curls.

“Kurt you have to tell him.” Rachel sat down on the bed now too; she had a really worried look on her face. “He assaulted Blaine, that’s not something you keep hidden.” Rachel reached out to touch one of the bruises on Blaine’s stomach but Kurt swatted her hand away.

Kurt pulled Blaine’s shirt back down. “I know we are going to talk about it with my dad later.”

“I could get advice from my dad’s…they are lawyers after all.” Rachel offered.

“We will talk to my dad first, but thanks Rach.” Kurt smiled at her.

“What happened today, why did you guys come home early?” Tina had been wondering all day and Santana wouldn’t tell her what was going on.

“Daniels happened again. He kissed Blaine this morning, and then Blaine ended up getting sick, and Daniels trapped us in the bathroom with two of his goons…he said that I wasn’t a boy so he stripped me to see if I was hiding being a girl. And then he…”

“Did the same thing to Kurt as he did to Blaine…” Santana added, the other girls all looked at her, she knew they were wondering why she knew everything and they didn’t.

“Supt it wasn’t the same, me he was just trying to humiliate me, he said some things about me and Karofsky, me being with him…the guy that was holding Blaine was hurting him so I pleaded with Daniels to let me go so I could show him what damage he had caused the other night and it work, he seemed…upset…when I showed him Blaine’s bruises. He let us go then but not after threatening us again, saying he would hurt us if we told anyone, and then kissed Blaine again before he left, Blaine bit him and he hurt Blaine afterwards…” Kurt wasn’t sure if what he was saying was making any sense but the girls were all intently listening to him so he must be.

“Then I got sick again, so we decide to go home…” Blaine looked up at Kurt he looked really tired.

“And then we found the pictures.” Santana growled. “Daniels had to have done it.”

Kurt nodded in agreement with Santana. “Yeah I think that’s why he brought up Karofsky…”

“Boo’s, I’m so sorry you shouldn’t have to deal with this.” Mercedes put a hand on Blaine’s knee and the other on Kurt’s calf.

Kurt and Blaine both gave Mercedes a smile. “Thanks Cedes.” Kurt put his hand on top of her hand that was rested on Blaine’s knee.

“Will you guys ever kiss in front of us?” Brittany asked breaking the silence that had filled the room. You could always count on Brittany to change the subject when things got awkward, whether she meant to or not. Everyone looked at her and then laughed. “What?” She tilted her head at them.  

“Are you talking to us?” Kurt asked motioning between him and Blaine.

Brittany had a bright smile on her face and then nodded her head. “We all saw Blaine kiss Rachel, and well, that was disturbing.”

“Hey!” Rachel put a pout on her face at the insult.

“Well it was…” Brittany said matter-of-factly.

“What’s so horrible about kissing me?” Rachel wondered what they saw wrong with her.

“Blaine isn’t supposed to kiss anyone but Kurt!” Brittany frowned when she said this. She was clearly remembering Daniels kissing Blaine earlier.

Kurt gave a nod of his head at Brittany letting her know that he agreed with her. “You girls don’t want to see us kiss.” Kurt blushed slightly at the thought. He looked down at Blaine he was biting his bottom lip and Kurt could see a slight blush on his cheeks too.

“Why do you say that?” Tina asked.

“Because most people aren’t comfortable with seeing us kiss…” Kurt remembered the time Finn had walked in on one of his and Blaine’s make out sessions and seemed very disturbed by it. He knew Finn didn’t care that they were gay but he could tell how uncomfortable he was around them the rest of that night.

“Well we aren’t stupid boys…” Santana said to Kurt.

Kurt thought Santana knew he was talking about Finn. “So you girls would be okay if you walked in on one of our make out sessions?”

The girls all nodded with huge smiled on their faces. Santana was smirking at Kurt. Kurt glanced down at Blaine; he now had his hands covering his face. Kurt couldn’t help but smile.

“Kiss!” Tina chirped with a smile at Kurt.

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle as Blaine moved away from him trying to avoid what the girls were asking.

“Please!” Brittany whined.

Kurt was watching Blaine he was clearly trying to suppress one of his huge grins but was failing. Blaine had himself propped against the headboard now. “Don’t give in to peer pressure Kurt…” Blaine smirked at him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him and then glanced around the room at the girls. He really didn’t mind the idea of kissing Blaine in front of the girls. He felt comfortable and safe around them. He just knew he would be blushing the whole time. The girls were all smiling encouragingly at him. Santana was still smirking at him. _Why the hell not!_ Kurt climbed up the bed to where Blaine was and lowered himself down on top of him. “Hi…” He whispered to him, he really wanted to kiss Blaine.

“Baby…” Blaine whispered back.

Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. Kurt couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as he heard the girls making noises that clearly said they approved. He heard Blaine moan and decided, reluctantly, to break the kiss before things got heated. He pulled back and then sat on his knees near Blaine’s feet. “There, happy?” Kurt stuck his tongue out at his friends. 

“That was _hot_!” Brittany expressed.

“I have to agree!” Santana stated.

Tina nodded with a big smile on her face. Sugar Motta, was smiling at Blaine. She was the newest girl member of the New Directions, She was part of the Trouble Tones, the all girl group that Santana, Mercedes and Brittany had formed when Mercedes left the New Directions, Sugar’s dad had paid for the group after Sugar was turned down to join the New Directions, but Santana, Mercedes and Brittany had taken it over. They had all come back after their loss to the New Direction at the Sectional’s competition. She couldn’t really sing that well but from what Kurt had heard she was getting a little better and she was a good dancer. She was a little flakey and she told them she had Asperger syndrome, so some of the things she says to others comes off as insensitive, but Kurt believed it was just because of the AS. Kurt noticed that Sugar seemed to really like Blaine, at her Valentine’s Day party she had called Blaine ‘cute and compact’ and Kurt agreed. “I never thought anyone would say _me_ and Blaine kissing was hot.” Kurt smiled at them. He didn’t know if any of them heard the stress he put on the word ‘me’. Blaine quirked an eyebrow up at him with a slight frown directed at him, Kurt knew he heard it.

Blaine reached up to Kurt and pulled him down, placing another kiss to his lips. They stayed in the kiss for a little while before Blaine broke it. “I find it hot!” He smiled at Kurt.  

Kurt groaned in Blaine’s ear at his words. “Well you’re the one that makes it hot!” Kurt kissed Blaine again.

“Boo’s don’t forget we are in the room.” Mercedes pointed out, she obviously sensed how heated this could easily become.

Kurt pulled back blushing. “Sorry…” The girls all just smiled at him. “So do you girls what to order out for food?” Kurt suggested. “Then we can eat in the living room and watch a movie.”

They all agreed on ordering Chinese food. Kurt decide it be best that they all write down what they wanted to order. He opened Blaine’s laptop and pulled up the take out menu for the local Chinese restaurant. “So what does everyone want?” He asked turning the computer so everyone could get to it.

“It’s on me you girls can get whatever you want.” Blaine said with a smile at them all. Kurt smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him again.  

“You’re so sweet!” Kurt told him.

“Well they are your best friends; I don’t mind treating them to this!” Blaine kissed Kurt again.

When Kurt realized the girls were ready to tell him what they wanted he grabbed a notebook out of the nightstand draw and flipped it open to a blank page. He started writing as everyone told him what they wanted.

_Blaine: Chicken Lo Mein._ (He didn’t have to ask Blaine what he wanted it was his favorite.)

_Me: Moo Shu Vegetables and King Crab Rangoon._ (He and Blaine always shared the Rangoon’s.)

_Santana: Stirfried Chicken in Soothing Lettuce Wrap._ (These were like chicken fajitas, Kurt made a mental note to have to try these sometime.)

_Brittany: Moo Goo Gai Pan._

_Mercedes: Honey Orange Chicken._

_Rachel: Vegetable Lo Mein._ (Rachel didn’t eat meat.)

_Tina: General Tso’s Chicken._

_Sugar: Sesame Chicken._

They decided that they would get to sides of vegetable fried rice too. Kurt grabbed his phone and dialed the restaurant’s number and placed the orders. When he was done telling the girl on the other end of the phone, he waited for her to give him the total.

“Is that all sir?” The girl asked.

“Yes it is.” Kurt told her.

“It will be about thirty minutes.”

“Okay thanks.” Kurt hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the people in his bedroom. “Thirty minutes, so shall we go down stairs and decide what to watch?”

They all nodded in agreement and they made their way downstairs. Kurt was wondering if his dad was home yet, he was usually home around six but he hadn’t heard anyone moving around downstairs. “You girls go pick out a movie and Blaine and I will go get drinks.” Kurt told the girls and then took Blaine’s hand and led him into the kitchen. Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms as soon as they were away from everyone else. “I know I wanted them to be here tonight but god I want to be alone with you right now!” Kurt whispered against his ear. He pushed Blaine back against the wall gently and started kissing his neck.

Kurt jumped when he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Santana was smiling at them. “You looked like you were going to do him right here.” She teased, smirking at Kurt. “Of course…” She stepped up so she was standing right beside Blaine; she ran her eyes over his body. “It probably doesn’t help you control yourself when he is dressed like that.” She smirked at Kurt again.

Kurt knew exactly what Santana was talking about, Blaine not wearing any underwear under those sweat pants. He had hoped that none of the girls had noticed but then he should have known that Santana would have. “So you have been checking him out?” Kurt accused.

“Well…I would say no but I would be lying.” Santana smirked once again at Kurt.

“I thought you were gay Santana?” Kurt crossed his arms.

“I am, but I still notice how hot Curls is.”

“I’m not that hot…” Blaine interrupted the two of them and then walked over the refrigerator.

Santana and Kurt turned with looks of shock on their face as they watched Blaine. “Baby, why did you say that?” Kurt hadn’t ever heard Blaine say anything like that before.

Blaine just shrugged.

“No, you don’t get to do that, talk to me. Why did you say that?” Kurt came over to Blaine taking his hands in his.

Blaine shook his head and lowered his gazed to their hands.

“Blaine, honey please talk to me!” Kurt pleaded.

“I just…” Blaine sighed. “I just don’t feel hot or sexy lately.”

Kurt was speechless. He didn’t know why Blaine felt that way. Santana came over at that point and turned Blaine towards her.

“You are one hot little hobbit and if I wasn’t gay and you weren’t gay, you would be mine!” Santana declared.

“We’re supposed to make him feel better, not scare him San…” Kurt couldn’t help the spark of jealousy he felt at her words.

“Haha very funny, Lady Lips…but I’m serious you are very good looking Blaine and I know that…if you were straight…” Santana didn’t know if she should say this or not. “That there would be a lot of girls after you at McKinley.”

“I don’t believe you.” Blaine challenged. “Anyways it doesn’t matter, I know I’m good looking, I’ve been told it before, but right now I don’t feel sexy or hot or whatever, everything that has happened with Daniels, Sebastian and my dad just makes me feel dirty…” Blaine stopped talking and went back to getting the drinks out. “And that is why I don’t…didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Curls…” Santana pulled Blaine into a hug. “You did nothing wrong, do you hear me?”

Kurt felt the tightness in his chest as he listened to what Blaine had said. Kurt was about ready to say something when there was a voice from the doorway.

“Hi, sweetheart…” Carole said with a warm smile. Carole noticed that there seemed to be tension between the three teenagers standing in her kitchen. “Is everything okay?” She sat her purse and cell phone down on the counter.

“When is dad coming home?” Kurt turned his attention to his clearly concerned step-mom.

“He should be home soon; he had some things he had to take care of at the garage before we head to Washington tonight.” Carole gave Kurt another smile. “Having all the girls over tonight?”

“Okay, I hope he has time to talk to me before you guys leave.” Kurt had a slight frown on his face. “Yes I was in need of girl time.” Kurt said shyly.

“He always has time for you Kurt.” Carole put a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. “Hi honey…” She pulled Blaine in for a hug.

Blaine hesitated for a minute then returned the hug. “Hi…”

“How are you?” She stepped back eyeing him.

Blaine blushed slightly, remembering how underdressed he was. “I’m sore, but I’m doing better, thanks.” He smiled at Carole.

“Hi Santana, how are you doing?” Carole smiled at the pretty Latin girl standing beside Blaine.

“I’m doing well, Mrs. Hudmel!” Santana gave her a huge grin.

Carole laughed. “You kids and your name combining…” She watched as Blaine handed Santana drinks from the fridge. “Are you kids ordering out tonight?”

“Yes we are getting Chinese.” Santana answered with a smile. “And Curls here is paying for all of us, isn’t he a gentleman?”

“Yes he is Santana.” Carole had to agree with that statement.

“I forgot my wallet upstairs.” Blaine walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Kurt shot Santana a look and quickly followed Blaine up the stairs. “Honey…”

“Sorry I was just feeling, to under-dressed…” Blaine pulled a pair of underwear out of his suitcase.  Blaine slid off his sweat pants, Kurt was the only one he ever felt comfortable with, he didn’t care that his boyfriend was staring at him. “Like the view?” he queried.

“Oh you have no idea!” Kurt moaned as he watched Blaine slide on his underwear.

“Actually I think I do know…” Blaine pointed out, lowering his gaze to the front of Kurt’s pants.

“Ugh, I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off you tonight!” Kurt whined.

Blaine smiled at him. He slid his sweatpants back on and came over to his boyfriend. “Try very, very hard.” He pressed their bodies together and grinned when Kurt moaned at him.

“I love you Blaine Anderson but you are such a tease.” Kurt groaned when Blaine pulled away from him. Kurt grabbed him and pulled him back to him. “You say you don’t feel sexy or hot, but doesn’t this let you know that you are?” He pushed his hips against Blaine’s letting him feel his erection.

“I know you find me sexy baby.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s neck. “I just don’t feel it, myself right now.” Blaine nipped his ear and then pulled away. “I love you!” He kissed Kurt on the lips this time and then headed towards the door, wallet and cell phone in hand.

Kurt took a deep breath and then looked down at himself, luckily his tight jeans didn’t show too much off and Blaine’s hoodie that he was wearing would help hide what the jeans didn’t. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of the hoodie. He clicked on the phone to see Sebastian’s name staring at him. He opened the text and read it.

**_Kurt? You are the last person I expected a text from. Okay when do you want to meet up? Thursdays are good for me. Just let me know when and where. ~Seb._ **

_Yeah I know, but we need to talk. Thursday is fine for me too. How about the Lima Bean, at 5:00 pm? ~Kurt._

**_Yeah I guess we do. Okay that sounds fine. I’ll see you then! ~Seb._ **

Kurt was surprised that Sebastian hadn’t said anything about Blaine. Kurt groaned, one thing he was thankful for was that getting the text from Sebastian had gotten his hormones in check, he was no longer hard.

 Kurt made his way back down stairs and into the living room where all the girls occupied the chairs, sofa’s and floor. Blaine was sitting on the couch next to Santana. Kurt came over and slid in beside Blaine. “Food should be here in a few minutes. Did we decide on a movie?” He asked everyone.

“Yes we decided.” Rachel got up from her position on the sofa and walked over to the DVD player and popped the movie in. “Annie!” She turned and smiled at Kurt.

“Good choice.” Kurt smiled at her.

“I really wish Quinn was here.” Brittany said sadly glancing up at Santana from her seat on the floor in front of her.

“Me too, Brit-Brit.” Santana was playing with Brittany’s hair.

“We should all try to see her after school tomorrow.” Mercedes suggested.

Everyone agreed that they should try to get in to see Quinn. They all settled in and started watching the movie waiting for their food to arrive.

 

Burt Hummel was practically seething when he climbed out of the car. He had never been to this house before. The house was nice, bigger than his house, but similar in ways. This house was white with blue shutters on all the windows. For a few minutes he wasn’t sure if he had the right address. He glanced at the mailbox and saw the name on it which confirmed that he did. He took a deep breath and strode up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited tapping his foot impatiently. He reached his finger up getting ready to ring the bell again when the front door opened revealing a short woman. “Mrs. Anderson?”

“Oh no, Mr. and Mrs. Aren’t here, they are gone back to Italy on business.” The short woman said there was sadness in her eyes. “I am Agnes, and you are?” She eyed Burt up and down.

“I’m Burt Hummel, Kurt’s father.” Burt felt his anger dissipate slightly, this small woman was not who his anger was directed towards.

“Are you here because of Blaine?” Agnes asked.

Burt nodded. “Yes I was coming to talk to his father.”

“Would you like to come in?”

Burt nodded again and followed her inside. “When will they be back?”

“They won’t be back for a week maybe longer.” Agnes shuffled through the hallway and into the kitchen, Burt following her. This was the only place in the house that she really felt at peace in. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, I’m fine. I won’t be…”

“Is Blaine okay?” Agnes cut Burt off.

Burt took a deep breath. “The kids in pain, but _physically_ I think he will be okay.” Burt watched the woman she was teary eyed. “How long has this been going on?” Burt’s voice was low and dangerous.

“It’s been happening since I started here.” Agnes sighed putting a hand on her forehead. “That’s been since Blaine was eight but I think it’s been going on since he was younger than that.”                

Burt felt his anger growing again. “Why the hell didn’t you report him?” Burt was now on his feet, he hadn’t even realized he had stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

“I couldn’t…”

“You couldn’t? You let this boy get beat, and you couldn’t…” Burt didn’t understand.

“I can’t lose my job, Mr. Hummel…I have a family too!” Agnes knew it was rather selfish of her, but this was the best and most stable job she has ever had. She was already feeling a lot of guilt for not standing up for Blaine, but she couldn’t risk it, she knew Mr. Anderson all too well.

Burt didn’t understand how this woman could let this happen for eight years and not do anything about it. He did however understand that she couldn’t afford to lose her job. “Well Blaine will be staying with us for awhile, which I’m sure you know.”

Agnes nodded. “I’ve packed up some more of his things, his books, the boy always reads, and more of his clothes.” Agnes pointed to a few large duffle bags by the kitchen door. “I was planning on calling Kurt to come pick them up, but since you’re here…” Burt nodded at her. “Will you let Blaine know that if he needs me I will be at home, till his parents come back?”

Burt nodded again and walked over to the bags and picked them up. “I know you said you have a family to think about, but you should have been there for Blaine when he needed you…” Burt heard a small sob escaped from her mouth. “You shouldn’t have just turned a blind-eye…” At those words Burt left the kitchen and made his way back through the Anderson’s house and outside.

“I smell Chinese!”  Finn said as him, Sam and Puck came into the house. He heard giggling coming from the living room. He motioned for Puck and Sam to follow him. “Hey what’s going on in here?”

“We are having girl time Finn…now get out!” Mercedes scolded.

“But Blaine’s in here…” Finn whined.  Finn noticed Blaine curled up on the couch with Kurt, who had his arms wrapped around him. He noticed he looked slightly uncomfortable and wondered what the girls had been talking about.

“Blaine’s being one of the girls today you boys can’t hog him all the time.” Tina said matter-of-factly.

Finn watched as Blaine bit his bottom lip. He turned his gaze on Puck who was staring at Blaine. Sam was smiling at Mercedes. “Well what if we want to be one of the girls tonight?” Finn asked with a smile. The girls all giggled and Rachel gave him a big smile. The girls and Kurt all decided it was okay if Finn, Sam and Puck joined them.

Blaine quickly offered his uneaten food to the guys. “I’ll be right back.” Blaine slid out of Kurt’s arms and got up off the couch and walked out of the living room, all the girls were staring at him with concern. Kurt started to get up off the couch when Finn motioned that him and Puck would check on him.

“Hey Shorty…where’re you going?” Noah asked as he followed Blaine closely into the kitchen.

“You guys can go eat, I just needed a break…” Blaine didn’t look at either of them.

“Is the giggling too much?” Finn asked with a frown. The girls tended to giggle a lot when they were altogether and Finn didn’t know if Blaine had ever had a girl’s night before. Blaine seemed to ignore the question.

“How much do you know about what’s going on?” Blaine turned around so he was facing Finn and Noah.

Finn knew the question was directed at him. “Santana and Puck only told me a little bit this morning, and what I saw in the hallway…” Finn didn’t like the scared look he was seeing in Blaine’s eyes. He was always so strong, or at least he always pretended he was.

“How are you feeling?” Noah asked Blaine stepping closer to him.

Blaine lightly put a hand on his stomach. “This is hurting still…but it’s better than it was.” Finn was looking at him slightly confused. Blaine realized that he probably didn’t know how bad it was. He lifted up his shirt to reveal the now purple and blue bruising that covered his lower stomach.

“Holy shit, dude your dad did that?” Finn couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he knew Blaine’s dad had done something to him but didn’t know the details.

Blaine nodded at him. “I’ve had worse…” Blaine said not meeting either of their eyes.

“We all had terrible fathers…didn’t we?” Noah said sitting down on the stool closest to him. “Mines a loser, Finn’s was a druggy and dead, and yours well he’s an ass…”

“Well I didn’t know my dad…so I can’t say how he would have been as a father…” Finn pointed out. “But I have always wondered what life would have been like with him…like would he be like Puck’s dad and out of the picture, or would he be like your dad and beat me…” Finn shook his head. “I know my mom wouldn’t have let that happen, but I always wonder.” Finn sat down beside Puck.

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip. “Your mom is great Finn you wouldn’t have to worry what life would have been like she wouldn’t have let anything happen to you.” Blaine was very sure of that. He found himself wishing yet again that Kurt and Finn’s parents were his.  Blaine walk to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice. “Shall we get back to the food?” He asked and had to smile when Finn jumped up from the stool and gave a huge grin.

“To bad your parents are going to be home tonight, I could really use something to drown my sorrows.” Noah said meeting Blaine’s eyes.

Blaine actually didn’t mind the idea of that, getting drunk would surely take his mind off things but he didn’t hold his liquor well. He had a fight with Kurt the last time he was drunk, he had wanted to make love to Kurt but because of Sebastian, they got into a fight and Blaine ended up leaving, and the time before that he had made out with Rachel at her party. He didn’t think getting drunk was the right thing to do. It was tempting though.

“Yeah that’s not happening, sorry dude!” Finn patted Puck on the shoulder and headed back to the living room. “Well they aren’t going to be here tonight!” Finn added turning around to face Puck and Blaine.

Noah grinned but didn’t say anything. He knew that the Hudmels didn’t have any real liquor in the house and if he wanted to get wasted he would have to find a way to get it for everyone.

Blaine followed him. When Kurt’s eyes met his he smiled. _God I love those eyes!_ He came over to Kurt and climbed on the couch with him again. He opened his bottle of apple juice and took a drink. “Hi…” Blaine smiled at him.

“Are you okay?” Blaine nodded. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulled him close.

“Yeah I’m okay. I just wanted some juice.” Blaine smiled up at him.

Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck. He jumped when he heard Rachel make a loud noise. He looked up at her. “What?”

“Oh my god Kurt, hickey’s much…” Rachel had moved so she was really close to Blaine now, she put her finger on the largest hickey on Blaine’s neck right behind his ear.

Kurt swatted her hand away. “So you and Finn give each other hickeys.” He snarled.

“Where else have you left hickeys?” Mercedes teased giving a grin to Sam. Sam and Mercedes had dated last summer but had broken it off when Sam had moved, but they still liked each other. 

Kurt gave her a half-hearted bitch look. “None of your business!”  He stated. She just smirked at him. Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch with Blaine and Kurt. Kurt watched as Brittany slid close to Blaine, leaning over Santana and put her finger on one of the hickeys on his neck. Santana was eyeing Blaine.

“You like marking the boy as yours don’t you?” Santana asked with a smile. Kurt just nodded at her. Her smile grew wider. “Does Blaine do the same?” Santana suppressed a laugh when Blaine blushed. He really was shy when it came to things like this. She wondered where Blaine placed hickeys on Kurt’s body.

“Hey I could teach you how to make them in shapes like balloon animals.” Noah said as he sat down on the arm of the couch, he was grinning at Kurt.

“And how do you purpose to teach me to do that?” Kurt raised an eyebrow at Puck.

“I could think of a few ways…” Noah smirked at Blaine and Kurt.

“He is mine and you’re straight!” Kurt growled and pushed Puck.

“So… no sharing?” Noah gave Kurt an innocent look.

“Kurt is very possessive Noah, I wouldn’t mess with him.” Rachel was watching Kurt as she spoke. She had meant for this to just be a joking thing but she didn’t like the feeling she was having. She turned her gaze on Brittany who was still running a finger on Blaine’s neck causing him to fidget. “I mean he has a fit if I try to touch Blaine and all we did is kiss...but apparently he doesn’t care if Santana or Brittany touches Blaine…” Rachel knew she probably sound like a child, which she knew she did a lot but she was jealous, she liked Blaine but she had Finn now and Kurt always seemed to be worried that she was going to act inappropriately with Blaine. And she was upset, she thought they were friends, but recently she noticed that Kurt has wanted to spend more time with Santana and Brittany than with her or Mercedes.

Mercedes knew that the night was probably going to be full of emotion because of everything that had happened but she was hoping they could go a little longer before anything started between anyone. She could see it on Kurt’s face before he even said anything.

“Well Santana and Brittany didn’t go after the guy I like, knowing full well that I was crazy about him.” Kurt growled his voice was a lower tone than normally.

Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt’s. “Baby…” he said in a warning tone, he didn’t want there to be a fight about him. “Hey…I’m not worth fighting about…and it’s all in the past…” Blaine tried to dissolve this before it went any farther.

Kurt snapped his eyes to Blaine. “You are so worth fighting about!” Kurt would make this up to Blaine later but he needed to get out some of the things that he had been holding in for a long time. He and Rachel were friends, but where Blaine was concerned Rachel did things that pissed him off. He turned his attention back to Rachel.

“You weren’t together…” Rachel tried to clarify.

“But you knew how crazy I was about him…”

“It’s not my fault that the bottle landed on him and I felt a connection with him…and Santana would have jumped him if Blaine had given her the chance.”

“Oh and you wouldn’t hobbit…you were like a dog in heat after Blaine and you kissed.” Santana snapped.  “And you didn’t seem to care that Quinn and Finn were together you went after Finn anyways knowing that Quinn really liked him…you don’t care what anyone else’s feelings are towards people that you think you need to latch yourself onto…”

Puck and Finn were staring at the scene around them mouths agape. They knew the fights in glee club were sometimes intense but they were never like this one was becoming. Finn felt weird them talking about Quinn when she wasn’t here to defend herself. “Can we not bring Quinn into this and can we stop the fighting…I don’t even…” Rachel shot him a look that made him shut his mouth she was scary when she looked at him that way.

“I don’t latch onto people…” Rachel shrilled. “And yes...” Rachel gave a look to Finn but continued what she was going to say. “I find Blaine very pleasing to look at, he is very good looking and I know that no one in here will say he isn’t…so yes I would have done things with him…”

Kurt had glanced around the room and noticed that not even Puck or Finn disagreed with Rachel that Blaine was very good looking. “And that is why I tried to keep him away from you the rest of the party! I knew he was gay even though he doubted himself and if I had let you do…whatever was running through your mind that night…” Kurt snapped, he didn’t finish his train of thought, he had never said this to any of them before, not even Blaine. “And while we are being so open about things…I don’t like how every chance you get in glee you use Blaine to make yourself look better, or that you seem to insert yourself between us when we try to sit beside each other a lot…” Kurt knew he was maybe over exaggerating things but it all felt right to say right now.

“Hey I know you are upset with stuff that’s happening with Blaine, but you don’t need to take things out on Rachel.” Finn scolded Kurt. Although he noticed some of the things Kurt said to be true but didn’t think it was as bad as he was making it sound. Finn looked at Mercedes to see her shaking her head at him trying to tell him not to go there but it was too late.

“What the fuck do you know about anything that is going on with Blaine…you have no fucking clue what its like to be us…” Kurt felt like his head was going to explode with the anger he felt right now. Kurt gave a quick look to Santana and then to Blaine, they were the only two who really understood, Brittany didn’t understand she didn’t have to deal with any of it, everyone loved her. Kurt felt his anger deflate when he saw Blaine. He had his free hand on his face, he was clearly upset about what was happening, but he wasn’t sure what had upset him. “I’m so sorry…” Kurt said into Blaine’s ear. Kurt suddenly realized he knew what had bothered Blaine. He climbed up off the couch and pulled Blaine up with him. He ignored the looks he was getting from everyone and left the living room leading Blaine upstairs.

When Kurt got to his room he walked in and closed the door behind them. “I’m so sorry honey.” He pulled Blaine into his arms and hugged him. “Rachel just sometimes sets me off, she was acting all jealous and I couldn’t stand it, what right does she has to be jealous…” Kurt ran a hand through Blaine’s curls. “And I know what she said about you being very good looking bothered you…”

“Is that what a typical girl’s night is like?” Blaine asked burying his face in Kurt’s neck.

“Not usually, but this is the first time we have had more than me, Rachel and Mercedes…and Rachel is jealous that we are hanging out with Santana and Brittany. I could see it all over her face earlier when we were telling the girls what had happened. She was mad that I called Puck and Santana for help and not her and Finn.” Kurt sighed. “And god baby you are so fucking sexy. I know you don’t really think you are right now, but I will never stop saying that!” Kurt hoped he didn’t upset Blaine by saying this. He was relieved when Blaine smiled at him.

“I like it when you say that!” Blaine admitted he could feel the blush creep into his cheeks.

“Say what?” Kurt smiled back at him and ran his fingers over Blaine’s cheek. “That you’re fucking sexy?” Blaine nodded. “Can I show you how fucking sexy I think you are?” He heard Blaine moan and it brought another smile to his face. Kurt slowly backed Blaine up to the bed and laid him down. Kurt slowly slid off Blaine’s shirt and then started placing gentle kisses all over his body.

“Baby…you have company…” Blaine said in a half moan half chuckle.

Kurt was just about to slid Blaine’s pants and underwear off when a small knock came on the door. He growled. “What?” _Why do they always have to cock block me!_

“Can I come in?”

Kurt growled again. “Kind of busy…” Kurt had pulled both Blaine’s underwear and sweat pants really low, they were almost revealing him.

“I’m coming in…”

“Go away!” Kurt didn’t know why he was in such a bad mood with everyone right now. _Yes I do know why I want my boyfriends cock and they are interrupting me._ Kurt realized that he had been extremely turned on since the girl’s asked them to kiss in front of them. He wanted Blaine so bad right now. 

The door opened and Noah stepped in. Kurt expected to see him with his hands over his eyes like Finn did many times. But he was staring right at them. “Are you two okay?” He asked eyeing them both.

Blaine reached for his shirt but Kurt put a hand on his chest to stop him. “Yes we are okay, as okay as we can be.” Kurt aired. He didn’t like being interrupted but he thought it was nice of Puck to come check on them. “I just need some alone time, girl’s are overwhelming right now.”

“Yeah about that is that normal when you hang out with them or was that just because we were here?” Noah asked he was confused about the whole scene that had happened down stairs.

“Well, it’s usually just me, Rachel and Mercedes, so I guess when you throw in Santana, Brit, Tina and Sugar…it changes a little. Rachel is jealous.” Kurt added as an afterthought.

“What’s she jealous of?” Noah asked as he sat down in Kurt’s desk chair.

“Well I wouldn’t be surprised if she gives you attitude too…she is mad that I called you and Santana and not her and Finn.”

“Ah she thinks her roll is being threatened.” Noah offered.

Kurt nodded. “Rachel likes thinking that Blaine and I are the closest to Finn and her and I think she is worried that you, Brittany and Santana are in the picture now.” Kurt realized Blaine hadn’t said a thing since Puck came into the room. “Puck I would really like to be alone with Blaine…”

Noah raked his eyes over Blaine’s body and then over Kurt’s, he couldn’t help notice things. “Kurt I know you want to fuck Blaine’s brains out right now, but I don’t think you should with so many people in the house.” He could clearly see that Kurt was hard under his jeans, but Blaine didn’t seem to be.

“Puck, go…” Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. “We’ll be down in a few minutes.” Kurt knew it would probably be more than a few minutes but he didn’t care. He jumped when he heard a small knock on the door. “What?” Kurt called more politely he had when Puck had knocked.

“Kurt, honey…I’m running to the store is there anything you need?” Carole’s voice asked from behind the closed door.

_Shit my condoms are gone, that reminds me!_ “Could you get the stuff to make chocolate chip cookies?” Kurt knew Blaine really loved his cookies.

“Sure thing, I’ll be back in about half an hour.” Carole thought it was weird that Kurt was in his bedroom with all the girls down stairs but she didn’t press the matter after all he was eighteen. She thought her husband would be back by then too.

“Thank-you!” Kurt called. He waited till he heard Carole walk down the stairs then he turned his attention back to Puck. “When was the last time you were over here?”

Noah stared at him for a few minutes before he said anything. “Three days ago I think…why?”

“Because someone took something out of my room without asking and I’m not happy!” Puck gave him a questioning look. “They took my condoms!”

Puck raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture. “I swear I didn’t.” He gave a smile and headed for the door. “Well at least they didn’t take your lube…” He gave a smirk and left the room.

Kurt rolled his eyes but turned his attention back to Blaine. “Baby, I want you!” Kurt knew that Blaine didn’t really like having sex while people were in the house but they had learned to be quiet. “Please?” Kurt went to work pulling Blaine’s underwear and pants off slowly giving him ample time to stop him if he didn’t want it. He didn’t so Kurt took that as a yes. Kurt slid down on his knees between Blaine’s legs and finished pulling his pants off.  He started stroking Blaine, Kurt frowned that he wasn’t hard right now. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss to the tip and then sucked Blaine fully into his mouth. He smiled as he felt his erection start to harden against his tongue. He pulled his mouth away but continued to stroke him when he was fully erect Kurt pulled his hand away and made quick work of his own clothes and grabbed the bottle of lube from the draw.

Kurt climbed up on the bed with a flirtatious smile at Blaine and popped the cap open and squirted some on to his fingers. He positioned himself so Blaine had a perfect view of what he was about to do to himself. He smiled again as Blaine’s eyes locked onto Kurt’s hand and followed its every movement. Kurt pulled his knees up and spread his legs, he reached his arm around the back of his leg and pushed two fingers into himself, he realized this position worked the best and he also realized he enjoyed two fingers better than one. This would also make the stretching process faster. Kurt growled at Blaine when he saw him slide his hand down to take holds of himself with his eyes were still locked onto Kurt’s hand. “Baby no…” he ended his words with a moan, slipping the third finger in. “Just wait a few more minutes.” Kurt didn’t want Blaine to touch himself.  “Come up here…” Kurt patted the bed beside him.

Blaine slowly climbed up the bed to Kurt. “You’re so sexy when you do that.” Blaine whispered in his ear when he was lying beside him.

Kurt let out a moan and pulled his fingers out of himself. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted more onto his hand. He quickly coated the full length of Blaine and then leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. “I love you so much…”

“Mmnn…I love you too…but baby…”

“No buts, the only butt going to be involved is mine doing this…” Kurt straddled Blaine and took a hold of him with his left hand to hold him in place and then he lowered himself all the way down onto Blaine’s fully hard and thick cock. Kurt couldn’t believe how it felt without the condom, it was an amazing feeling. They had never, not used one before. Neither one of them had been with anyone else so they were both clean, but Kurt knew he would be in deep shit if his dad found out. He looked down at Blaine he was muffling his moans into the crook of his elbow. Kurt still couldn’t get over no matter how many times they did this that Blaine was long enough to be already making contact with his blissful core, but thick enough that it still burned slightly from the stretch, he wondered if that would go away. He loved Blaine’s size, he couldn’t believe he was this size at sixteen, he knew he wasn’t this size when he was, he had never told Blaine that, but it was one reason he loved having sex with him so much, they didn’t even have to try very hard for Kurt to be pleased and Kurt loved that. Kurt slowly started moving up and down, swiveling his hips as he did so, then he picked up the pace.

Blaine removed his arm from covering his mouth and put his hands on Kurt’s hips. “Uhng! Fuck baby…”

“Are you okay?” Kurt panted. Blaine just nodded. Kurt wanted to lean down and kiss Blaine but he didn’t want to make contact with the bruises more than he already was. Kurt adjusted himself so that Blaine was now hitting his prostrate and he knew he wouldn’t last that much longer and by the way Blaine’s body was reacting he knew he wouldn’t either. “Baby, touch me…”

Blaine did as he was told and slipped his hand around Kurt’s throbbing cock. He was slenderer than Blaine but Kurt was a little longer than Blaine was. Blaine ran his thumb over the head collecting the pre-come and then started stroking him faster. Blaine realized that Kurt really like being in control, he didn’t mind really, he loved seeing the pleasure all over his face.

“I’m gonna…I…uhng!” Kurt moaned and with a few more pumps of Blaine’s hand he was coming completely undone. Blaine soon followed filling Kurt completely. Kurt rode Blaine until he felt his cock softening. He fought the urge to collapse on top of Blaine he didn’t want to hurt him. He was breathing heavy, he could stay this way forever though, but he could feel his muscles tightening around Blaine and he knew he was sensitive. He slid off and grabbed the moist towel-lets and started cleaning him and Blaine up. He leaned in and kissed Blaine. “Thank-you, Baby…are you okay?” He kissed him again. All Blaine could do was nod at him and kiss him back.     


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you liked all the chapters hopefully you will like this one too, I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story it is ongoing a lot more chapters to come. It will continue until I have run out of ideas, which doesn’t happen often ;) So once again this is Rated M for a reason. Read with caution.
> 
> More girls’ night sleepover. Boys will be included ;) Burt will be talking to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt bitches slightly LOL. Blaine’s family calls him. More of the new kid Rhys. And more singing yay! Okay I don’t want to go into anymore details because I’m not really into a lot of spoilers’ lol. Oh and Please review and let me know what you think, I’m curious but don’t feel pressured. LOL! Hope you enjoy! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of glee or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I also don’t claim to own the lyrics of any songs used, just enjoy using them.

Chapter 9

Kurt sat on his bed sliding on his socks and watching his boyfriend get dressed. He was in a much better mood after spending time alone with Blaine. He absolutely loved the smile that was currently spread across his boyfriends face, but he also saw a look in his eyes that he didn’t quite know how to read. He would have to ask him about this later. This had made them both feel better; the only thing that Kurt felt bad about was that all his friends were downstairs waiting for them. He was sure that Puckerman would have told them what they were up to but hoped that he didn’t.  “Hi smiley…” Kurt giggled when Blaine’s smile widened.

“Hi, yeah I should probably not smile this much when we go back downstairs huh?” Blaine tried to wipe the smile off his face, but failed.

Kurt giggled again. “Are you happy?” He knew the answer but he loved listening to Blaine talk when he was bubbly, this was his Blaine, right now he wasn’t thinking about his father, Sebastian, Karofsky or Daniels, he was just Blaine. Kurt was grinning just as much as Blaine was.

“Yes, that was…”

“Incredible, awesome, sexy, hot!” Kurt finished Blaine’s sentence with his own words and then chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Very much…” Blaine came over and leaned down placing a slow, soft kiss to Kurt’s lips. Blaine knew that they probably shouldn’t have done anything without protection; Burt would kill them if he found out, but it was a nice experience to have once. He didn’t want to discuss this with Kurt right now and ruin their good moods. “I love you! Thanks for making me take my mind off things for a little while.” Kurt stood up and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

Kurt hugged him tight. “I love you too! It was my pleasure!” Kurt was grinning stupidly still.  

Blaine let out a breathy laugh. “I’d say you were pleasured. You made a face like this…” Blaine backed away from Kurt and tried his best to copy Kurt’s facial expression he had made. “It was really hot!” Blaine chewed on the inside of his lip.

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it; he could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks. “Do I really look like that?”

“Well no you look hotter, but I tried my best to copy your face.” Blaine kissed him again.

“Well you looked hot copying me, so I can only image what I looked like.” Kurt smirked and took Blaine’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “Are you okay though?” Kurt put a hand gentle on Blaine’s stomach. Kurt was worried about the bruising, Blaine’s muscles must be really sore.  

“There was a little pain, but yes I’m okay.” Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt. “And I have to say that you look really good in my hoodie.” Kurt was still wearing Blaine’s Dalton hoodie.

“Thanks!” Kurt kissed Blaine’s neck. “Come on we should get back down there before someone comes looking for us.” Kurt opened his door and led Blaine back downstairs and into the living room.

Blaine sat down beside Santana on the couch again and she grabbed his hand and held it. Blaine smiled at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled up at him. Brittany was smiling at Blaine too. He felt the dopey smile threatening to break onto his face again and he tried to suppress it the best he could. Blaine turned his attention to the TV, the movie was almost over, the last scene of the movie was almost over and the medley song, " _Finale (I Don't Need Anything But You/We Got Annie/Tomorrow)_ " sung by Annie, Warbucks, and the rest of the cast started playing. He hummed along with the song. Rachel was belting out the words with the TV voices. Blaine laughed when he caught Santana rolling her eyes.

“What were you two doing?” Santana finally asked him.

“Talking…” This wasn’t a complete lie they did talk just not the whole time.

Santana raised her eyebrows at him; she didn’t think he was telling her the whole truth. “Sure it was just talking?” her voice was hushed she didn’t want to embarrass him. Blaine pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and Santana knew there was more. “You had sex!” Her voice was still hushed but she glanced around the room to see if anyone was paying attention to their conversation and she was suddenly glad that Rachel was singing. Blaine shook his head, this confused her. “You didn’t?”

Blaine blushed, technically yes he had sex but it was more than that with Kurt. “We made love!” Blaine said just barely auditable.

_Oh my god he is so fucking cute!_ Santana felt the huge grin come on her face. She didn’t want to embarrass him so she decided to look for some way to keep the conversation light. Santana looked up at Kurt he was still standing by the couch but glaring at Finn and Sam. “What’s wrong with him, if he just got some shouldn’t he be happy?”

“He thinks they did something but I don’t know if he will say anything to them or not.” Blaine shrugged his shoulders he could feel the blush still in his cheeks. “And trust me he is happy, giddy actually but he is trying to hide it.” Blaine let out a small chuckle and Kurt turned his attention on him smiling brightly at him. “See happy!” Blaine added with a smile of his own.

“This is the most I’ve seen you two smile in the past couple days.” Santana remarked.

“Well he can always make me smile, but the last two days have been rough.” Blaine replied. Being alone with Kurt upstairs made Blaine feel better though, it took his mind off things and his smile didn’t feel forced at all.

“I’m just glad you didn’t leave me down here too long to deal with Berry myself.” Santana poked Blaine’s side.

Blaine squirmed and Santana smiled at him. “I’m sorry, it was rude, but when he wants something I can’t really deny him.” Blaine admitted with a shy grin.

“Lady Lips seems to be the type to get what he wants.” Santana chuckled. Blaine nodded at her. Santana glanced around the room and brought her eyes on Rachel who was now staring at her and Blaine. “What Smurfette?” she snapped. Santana could see the jealousy all over Rachel’s face.

Rachel let out a huff of air and got up from her spot on the floor and came over to Kurt. “Are you still mad at me?” She didn’t know if their fight earlier still hung between them.

“No, I’m in a better mood now…I’m sorry…” Kurt gave her a small smile. He was in a lot better mood and didn’t want to fight with her anymore.

“I’m sorry too, I just…”

“I know Rachel…” Kurt pulled her into a tight hug. “It’s fine…jealousy isn’t a good look on you though.” Kurt said the last part in a whisper.

Rachel let out a sigh. “I know but you know how I get!” she whined.

Kurt just chuckled and nodded. He did know how she got. She was very possessive and he guessed that he and Blaine were one of the things she claimed as her own. It’s like they were her shiny new toys on Christmas and she didn’t want anyone else to play with them. Kurt knew that Rachel didn’t celebrate Christmas, she was from a Jewish family but that is what he thought.

“Cedes, Rach, want to help me get drinks?” Kurt asked his two best girl friends. He really wanted to talk to them. The two girls followed Kurt into the kitchen. “Okay I know I should be actually questioning Finn and Sam but I feel more comfortable talking to you ladies than I do to them. Rachel the other night when you were over did Finn say he had to go into my room for anything?” Kurt didn’t really have a problem with them taking the condoms it was the fact that now he had to go buy more when he didn’t have the money right now. He knew he shouldn’t have bought that shirt at the mall last week. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Rachel when she didn’t respond to his question. “Rach?”

“Yes we took a couple condoms…neither one of us had any and well you know…” Rachel had a blush on her face. “I’ll buy you some more.” She added when she saw the look on Kurt’s face.  

“You could have at least told me about it, instead of cock blocking me!” Kurt couldn’t help the growl that slipped into his voice. He didn’t think he would tell them that he had just had sex with Blaine even though they didn’t have one. He didn’t think they needed to know that. “And you better buy me some.” Kurt added and Rachel smiled at him nodding her head.

“Okay I will!” Rachel walked over to the pantry and started getting out some snacks. “Are we okay with junk food tonight or are we going healthy?” She wondered.

“Cedes, you’re awfully quiet!” Kurt put a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh sorry, I’m just thinking about all that’s going on.” Mercedes sat down on one of the stools.

“Everything will be okay!” Kurt sat down beside her.

“Will it be Boo?” Mercedes questioned. “I know I’m usually all for the pep talks and the one that’s like everything will work out, but this is some messed up shit, I don’t like it!”

Kurt just nodded at Mercedes he didn’t really know what to say. He really hoped that everything would be okay like he said, but the truth was he was scared shitless that it wouldn’t be okay.

“Hey what’s taking so long in here, I’m thirsty!” Finn asked as he came into the kitchen.

“You need to stop taking things without asking first!” Kurt snapped at his step-brother.

“He knows?” Finn looked shocked.

“Of course I would know, you emptied the box.” Kurt growled. He got up from the stool and walked to the refrigerator and grabbed out some drinks. He got a Diet Coke for himself and Santana, and a bottle of apple juice for Blaine and grabbed random sodas for everyone else. Kurt watched as Finn took a couple bags of chips from Rachel and made his way back into the living room, he didn’t seem to like the bitch glare that Kurt was currently giving him. The three of them followed Finn back into the living room and Kurt and Rachel sat the sodas and food down on the coffee table.

“Hey Kurt, Sugar and I were wondering, since Blaine, Sam, Finn and Puck are here, can we invite the other guys too?” Tina asked with a sweet smile on her face. She really wanted Mike here.

“Sure why not, but only after my dad and Carole leave though.” Kurt couldn’t help but return the smile that Tina was giving him. Tina and Mike had become close to Blaine since he transferred to McKinley and Kurt was happy about that. He had just begun wondering why his dad wasn’t home yet when he was getting ready to sit down on the couch beside Blaine, he heard the front door open and then shut rather hard. Kurt walked into the hallway and there was his dad, he had a couple large duffle bags in hand. “What are those?” He asked not sure why his father was holding them.

“These are some of Blaine’s things…” Burt sat the bags down and then rubbed his forehead, the headache he had got on the drive home was lessening now.

“Why do you have Blaine’s things?” Kurt asked he was worried now.

“Because I went over there to have a talk with his father but the man wasn’t home, the only one that was there was their maid. She put this stuff together for Blaine. Where is he?” Burt glanced around the hallway half expecting to see him some where’s close by.

“He is in the living room with everyone.” Kurt walked over to the bags and picked them up. “I’ll run these upstairs. Dad Blaine and I want to talk to you if you have time.” He added as he stepped up onto the first step.

“All I have to do is get a shower, Carole has everything else ready, she ran to the store to pick up food for you boys for the week. I’ll go take a quick one right now.” Burt followed Kurt upstairs and patted him on the shoulder then continued down the hall to his and Carole’s room.

Kurt walked into his room and set the bags down. They were rather heavy Agnes must have packed a lot of Blaine’s things. Kurt stared at the duffle bags for a while. He really should make his room feel like home to Blaine and put some of his things out, but he didn’t know if he should do it now or wait and let Blaine decide what he wanted out. Kurt sighed and walked back down stairs. He figured he better let Blaine know that his dad was home and had time to talk to them. Just as he reached the bottom step the front door opened causing Kurt to jump, ever since the dream that involved Daniels, he was rather jumpy when the front door opened. He sighed with relief when he saw his step-mother Carole come in through the door carrying grocery bags in her hand. He rushed forward and took some from her. “Let me help you.”

“Oh honey there is no need for that; I’m used to doing it all.” Carole said but gave Kurt a thankful smile. “Your father is home I see. Did you get a chance to talk to him yet?” She asked as her and Kurt made their way into the kitchen. She sat the bags down on the counter and turned to look at him.

“Briefly, He went to get a shower and then he said Blaine and I could talk to him.” Kurt sat the bags he was carrying down on the counter too and sat down on the stool. “Do you want help putting all this away?” Kurt asked gesturing to the bags.

“No, honey, go spend time with your friends.” Carole gave him another smile and Kurt got up from the stool and headed back to the living room. “I got the stuff you need to make the cookies.” Carole told Kurt just as he reached the doorway.

“Thanks!” Kurt knew what he was going to be doing tomorrow. He gave Carole another smile and left the kitchen.

Someone had started a new movie. Kurt didn’t really pay attention to the TV screen so he wasn’t sure what movie was playing. He sat down beside Blaine and took his hand in his. “My dad is home and he said we can talk to him.” Kurt whispered when he leaned in and then he kissed Blaine’s cheek. Blaine nodded and they both turned their attention to the movie that was playing.

 Ten minutes later Burt Hummel was climbing back out of the shower. His headache that he had had earlier was almost completely gone now; he assumed the steam of the shower had helped with that. He got dressed and headed back down stairs. He smiled as he glanced into the living room. Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans were dancing around foolishly to the music that was coming from the TV. He chuckled and then walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. “I really wish Blaine wasn’t going through this. I know I’m a good dad, but I’m really not sure how I’m supposed to handle this. Is it really my place to step-in. Blaine is part of this family, so I have too right?”

“Burt, breathe!” Carole said breaking her husband’s rambling. She turned around so she was facing him now. “Yes you are a great dad, and yes I think you should stand up for Blaine. If we don’t Kurt will try to on his own and do we really want that?” She leaned up and kissed him. “I take it, it didn’t go well with Blaine’s parents?”

“They weren’t there. They have gone on a business trip. The only one that was there was the maid, she was rather upset by what was happening. I just don’t…”

“Burt, she would lose her job if she tried to stand up for Blaine.” Burt let out a heavy sigh, Carole always knew what he was going to say.

“I know, its just frustrating.” Burt sat down on one of the stools and put his head in his hands.

“Yes it is and we don’t even know the whole story yet.” Carole added as she sat down beside him and started rubbing his back. Burt grunted in agreement and they sat there in silence for awhile.

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand and then got up of the couch and pulled him with him. “Dad’s probably ready to talk to us now.” Blaine nodded and followed Kurt out of the living room and towards the kitchen. “Hey dad, can we talk now?” Kurt asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Yes we can…” Burt straightened up and smiled at Blaine and his son.

Kurt sat down on one of the stools and smiled at Blaine who sat down beside him. “Dad, we have some things we need to tell you, we didn’t tell you the whole story. There is a lot going on and we aren’t sure what to do. I really hope you can give us advice.” Kurt sighed. He didn’t realize how nervous he was about talking about it until he started.

“Okay tell me what’s going on.” Burt urged.

Blaine took a deep breath. “Si…umm Burt, first I want to say I’m sorry I couldn’t protect Kurt better.” Blaine glanced at Kurt when he squeezed his hand tight and then at Burt who was just looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Blaine took a deep breath and then continued. “I think you have probably figured out by now that it wasn’t the first time my dad and I had…well differences. This was one of the worst though. But I should tell you what really was going on. Yesterday during school, this guy, he’s a hockey player, Daniels, started harassing us, it was mostly all just talk throughout the day, I thought he was just giving us a hard time, because he was saying stuff like, _awe_ …stuff like that, that’s till it got to last period. Kurt and I were heading to the choir room early from study hall and Daniels came up behind us and he started…well he said _‘Nice ass, Anderson…’_ ” Blaine took a deep breath and smiled at Kurt when he squeezed his hand tightly again. “He pinned us against the wall, me in the middle and he started, umm, grinding and umm feeling me up…” Blaine felt himself blush; telling Kurt’s dad this wasn’t exactly comfortable.

“Dad it was horrible…I didn’t know what to do, I slapped him…he said if I screamed he would hurt Blaine.” Kurt shot out, he knew he was probably rambling but he didn’t really care right now, the sooner he helped get out what had happened, the better it would make him and the sweet guy holding his hand feel or at least he hoped it would. “He said that he was…going to fuck Blaine while I watched…” Kurt watched as Blaine’s body shuddered. “And then three of his friends started coming down the hallway at us and just before they reached us the bell rang and they all took off. Santana then found us, I kind of flipped out, I grabbed them and I ran, to the choir room. That’s when I flipped out at Finn, but I guess that part doesn’t really matter right now.” Kurt paused and looked over at his boyfriend, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand again and then looked at his dad, he didn’t know how he would handle hearing the next parts to come.

Kurt could tell that his dad wasn’t happy with what he was hearing just by the look on his face. He had crinkles in his forehead which he only got when he was really thinking or upset. Kurt decided to continue on anyways. “Then after school Blaine and I came back here…”

“And I kind of flipped out, it was like I could still feel him touching me…” Blaine was staring down at the table. He had found a scratch in the wood and had started picking at it.

“Blaine honey…” Carole spoke up for the first time. “We want you to continue telling us what happened but I would love some table left…”

Blaine stilled his hand, he hadn’t really realized how long he had been doing that, it must have been long enough for Carole to say something. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay honey…” Carole placed her hand on Blaine’s and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Go ahead Kurt…” Burt said to his son.

“Blaine then took a shower and I washed his clothes so that the smell…god the smell…” Kurt and Blaine’s bodies both shuddered at the same time. “He smelled like stale tobacco, sweat and something that I can’t quite place.” Kurt shook his head. “Then later Blaine got a text from his sister saying that I could come to dinner with his family. Which you know, well that’s when we found out that Daniels was going to be at dinner too, he evidentially is going out with Blaine’s sister Contessa.  Dinner went well, for the most part, the food was great. There was very little talk concerning me. Blaine’s dad was already drunk though and started in on Blaine about his clothes and hair…” Kurt watched as Blaine absentmindedly ran his fingers through his curls. “After dinner Blaine and I went upstairs just to be alone and get away from Daniels. After a little while…” Kurt continued on the story about what happened including what had happened today at school with Daniels and the pictures of him and Karofsky. When he was done talking it was Blaine that said something first.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop what happened to Kurt today…” he said and Kurt knew it was meant for his dad.

“Son, you have nothing to be sorry for. From the sounds of it these boys were twice your size.” Burt was surprised at how even his voice sounded, it didn’t show the anger that he knew was coming. He didn’t want to blow up in front of Blaine, he didn’t want to be anything like Blaine’s father, and even though this anger wouldn’t be directed at the boys he didn’t want to explode in front of them. “I will be calling Principle Figgins and Mr. Schuester…” Burt put a hand up to Kurt to stop his protests. “I am going to be calling Schue because I want him to watch out for you boys, where I can’t be at your school all day.” Burt rubbed his forehead, “I think it would be the best that we have a restraining order put on this Daniels kid, for you Kurt…now before you start yelling at me…” Burt knew his son too well. “I can’t have one placed for Blaine because I am not his parent or legal guardian. But whereas he is always with you 99% of the time, when not in class, I think it will work for both of you, this will protect you outside of school too.”  

“Do you really think that will work dad?” Kurt asked. He didn’t think Daniels would care about that. “I mean will he really follow it?”

“Well if he doesn’t you can call the cops on him.” Burt watched as Kurt quirked up one eyebrow as he so often did. “Now why don’t you boy’s go back in to your friends. I have some things to do before we leave.”

Kurt stood up followed by Blaine. He hugged his dad. “Thanks dad, I love you!”

Burt hugged Kurt tight. “I love you too kiddo!”

Carole hugged Blaine gently. “If you need anything just let us know okay?”

“Oh Blaine before you go back in, I should tell you that I went to your house…”

“Oh, god you talked to my dad…” Kurt watched as Blaine’s face went pale.

“Honey, dad didn’t know about all this…” Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug.

Burt watched the two boys in front of him, he realized just how much Blaine was terrified of his father finding out what was going on with this Daniels kid. Kurt had begged him when he was done telling him everything not to bring Blaine’s parents into it right now. Burt squeezed his wife’s hand, which was now on his shoulder and then continued talking.  “I was going there to give your father a piece of my mind about what he did to you, but when I got there your maid was the only one there, seems your parents are gone on a business trip. Your maid wanted me to tell you that she will be at her home if you need anything or decide to go home, call her. She also sent some stuff of yours home with me. So you will be staying here for awhile okay?” Burt watched as a small smile crept onto the curly haired teenagers face. “I take that as a yes?”

“Yes, I would love that, thank you.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand back in his.

“Now, I am trusting that you boys will behave while we aren’t here.” Burt raised an eyebrow at Kurt. Burt knew that they wouldn’t but didn’t really want to think about it after all Kurt was almost nineteen and Blaine wasn’t his kid.

Kurt smiled and nodded at his dad. He didn’t want to really say they would behave because he didn’t like lying to him, although he didn’t really see it as misbehaving. “Let us know before you leave?” Kurt asked as he headed out of the kitchen Blaine in tow.

“I will.” Burt responded.

Burt was fuming, he couldn’t believe that he had controlled his temper while the boys were in the room with him. He was now upstairs in his and Carole’s bedroom. He was pacing back and forth while he silently watched his wife pack up the last of their things.

“Honey did you want to say something?” Carole asked as she looked back at her husband who was rather upset, his face was slightly red and his brow was furrowed. She knew this was really bothering him.

“I want to go kill the little bastard, did you hear what he did to those boys that son of a bitch deserves to be…” Burt let his words drift off…he really felt like punching something right now but knew that violence wasn’t the answer. “That Daniels is almost twenty and he is after a sixteen year old.”

“Kurt is almost nineteen.” Carole pointed out. “And Blaine will be seventeen in August.”

Burt turned his gaze onto his wife. “Yes Kurt is but Blaine and Kurt are meant for each other…It’s like this jackass is trying to break them up.”

“Well if he is trying to break them up, I don’t see it happening. Blaine would never breakup with Kurt. And I don’t believe Kurt would breakup with Blaine either.”

“You don’t think?”

“Well Kurt is a little hard to…umm…I don’t know the word I want…”

“I know the word… ‘please’…my son is difficult sometimes.” Burt didn’t mind admitting this about his son. “He gets all his personality from his mother.”

“Yes he is hard to please, but Blaine does everything he can to please Kurt I have seen it, I just hope it is going both ways in their relationship.” Carole shrugged her shoulders.

“Me too…”

“Hey Curls, are you okay?” Santana asked Blaine as he sat down beside her again. He looked a little pale. She took his hand into hers.

“Yeah, we just got done talking to Kurt’s dad, about everything…” Blaine still couldn’t believe they had told him everything.

“What did he have to say?” Santana was actually really glad that they told him.

“He said that the he was calling Figgins and Mr. Schue…and getting a restraining order against Daniels for Kurt. So I guess if I stay close to Kurt, Daniels can’t do anything right?”

“Well that’s a start.” Santana hugged Blaine. “Maybe he will get expelled.”

“Hopefully…” Blaine hugged her closely. He didn’t know why but being around Santana made him feel better too, just like with Kurt.

“How yah doing Boo?” Mercedes asked Kurt, who was watching Blaine and Santana.

“I’m doing…okay…I thought it was all an act that she didn’t like Blaine when he first came to McKinley…”Kurt said as he continued watching Blaine and Santana. “I’m glad she has dropped the act.” Kurt finally turned his attention to Mercedes. “Thanks for asking, I’m doing good right now. I know he is safe right now, that’s all I need to be alright.”

Mercedes hugged Kurt. “You are both safe!”

Kurt let out a sigh and hugged her back. “I know!”

Twenty minutes later Finn had pulled out the Xbox 360 and Rachel, Brittany and Tina were playing Dance Central on Kinect. Kurt smiled down at Blaine, who had his head lying in Kurt’s lap, with his legs draped over Santana’s lap. Kurt started playing with Blaine’s curls. They were so soft and he loved watching them spring back when he let go of them. Kurt glanced over at Santana; she had her hand still in Blaine’s and was also rubbing her other hand on Blaine’s leg. Blaine had his eyes close, Kurt was glad to see him relaxing completely. Kurt groaned when he felt someone bump into him as they sat down beside him on the couch. He glanced to his right. Puck was the one that had sat down. “What’s wrong?” Kurt asked him.

“Just…never mind…” Noah said as he looked down at Blaine.

Blaine opened his eyes when he heard Kurt and Noah talking. “Have you worked on your song?” Blaine asked Noah. “By the way I really like the song you got.”

“I rehearsed it a little last night but it still needs work.” Puck smiled at Blaine. “It is a good song. Have you two worked on yours?”

“Mine is almost completely ready.” Kurt told him.

“Mine still needs work…” Blaine admitted.

“Yeah right…you pulled that song out of your ass the other day in Glee, I’m sure that your song would be perfect if you just looked at the lyrics once and sang it.” Puck pulled one of Blaine’s curls and then let it go.

“Yeah that was Pink, I know all her song by heart almost, and Katy but Cyndi that’s a little different.” Blaine smiled at Noah.

Puck smiled back and then smirked. “And speaking of ass did Kurt get what he wanted?” Puck was remembering the situation upstairs earlier.

“Yes I did, but I don’t think it’s what you are thinking.” Kurt said in a low voice. He looked over at Santana, she was watching the three of them.

“You mean you haven’t tapped that?” Puck questioned.

“Oh my god!” Blaine turned his head so he hid his face in Kurt’s stomach.

“No I haven’t…” Kurt didn’t like admitting that.

“What is wrong with you?” Puck said opened mouthed.

“Excuse me?” Kurt shot back.

“Dude I’m straight and I would tap that!” Puck was smirking he knew Blaine was blushing, he thought it was actually cool that he could make a guy blush like he does the girls. It was actually interesting to him. He had teased Kurt before the many times he had been at the house but had never made him blush.

“Oh we are so playing truth or dare tonight!” Santana was grinning at Puck. “Kidding…” Santana said when she saw the look on Kurt’s face. “But we are playing truth or dare. If we are having a sleep over might as well do it right.” She laughed when she felt Blaine squeeze her hand. He was still blushing.

“I think you being completely straight, is very questionable!” Kurt said to Puck. Kurt laughed when Puck just smirked at him. “Puck Blaine is mine!” Kurt reminded him and then quirked his eyebrow up at him.

“I know he is, but I’m open to threesomes…” Puck gave Kurt a bigger smirk.

“And what position would you take?” Santana asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

“Well Blaine would do Kurt…”

“No…you don’t get Blaine...”Kurt was going to say ‘not before me’ but decided not to.   

“Oh my God!” Blaine repeated, he didn’t know what else to say he couldn’t believe Kurt was actually carrying on a conversation like this.

“Sorry honey!” Kurt pulled Blaine’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

“But in all seriousness, Kurt…” Puck brought the attention back to what they were talking about. “You haven’t you know…you’re still a virgin. You’re almost nineteen that should be a crime.”

“Noah if you would have seen Kurt about the subject of sex when I first met him you wouldn’t be surprised by this.” Blaine told him.

“Shush don’t tell him that!” Kurt whined. “I still don’t like the idea of sex with anyone else. Like if it hadn’t been Blaine I was dating, I doubt I would have done anything other than kiss.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s hand again.

They carried on the conversation a little longer until the girls started arguing with Finn and Sam over them wanting to play Halo. The girls didn’t want to be stuck watching them play stupid boy games as Rachel put it. Then that led to another argument about the game not being stupid. Kurt let out a sigh, he didn’t know why people got worked up about video games, unless it was Mario games Kurt loved those, but that was only because Blaine loved to play them. Ten minutes later Burt and Carole came into the living room forcing Kurt and Finn from their spots to say goodbye.

“You kids behave.” Burt told them all. “If you need anything call me.”

“I will dad.” Kurt gave him another hug and then hugged Carole. Kurt and Finn stayed standing in the doorway of the living room until his dad closed the front door.

“Can I call Mike to get everyone else here now?” Tina asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yes…” Kurt came back over to the couch. Blaine was now sitting up so Kurt flopped down on his lap.

“Make sure you invite Rhys, okay see you soon, love you…” Tina hung up the phone. “The boys are all coming they will be here soon.” She told everyone.

“Kurt, do you have the stuff to make banana splits?” Sugar asked with a giddy smile.

“Umm, I’m not sure…I can go find out.” Kurt reluctantly got up off of Blaine’s lap and pulled Blaine up with him. “Come help me!”

Blaine smiled at Kurt and followed him into the kitchen. “What did Carole buy for food?”

“She bought a lot of fruit and cheese; you know I can’t live without my cheese…” Kurt giggled, he remembered their texts earlier.

“Are you saying I’m always cheesy?” Blaine asked with a smirk.

“Yes but I love you for it.” He kissed Blaine’s forehead and walked over to the pantry.  He was trying to figure out if they had all the stuff for the banana splits. He was glad when he found all the stuff he needed to make them and there were plenty of it. They had had them for desert a couple Fridays ago and they always had bananas.

“Am I supposed to help?” Blaine asked. He usually didn’t bother Kurt while he was in the kitchen but he felt like he should do something other than just stand there.

“Yes you are silly!” Kurt laughed and then handed Blaine the bananas, he made a mental note to go to the store tomorrow and buy more because this would deplete them. “Can you peel and cut them in half lengthwise please?”

“I think I can manage that.” Blaine laughed.

Kurt got out the long ice cream dishes and long spoons. He loved being in the kitchen and this was not really all that complex thing to make but he still enjoyed it. When Blaine had the bananas cut and placed into the dishes Kurt got out the chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice-cream. He placed one scoop of each on top of each banana. “Can you put these back for me, baby?” Kurt handed Blaine the ice-cream containers and smiled when Blaine just took them and walked over to the freezer. Kurt got out the hot fudge and started warming it, and he got out the pineapple syrup and the strawberry syrup. He placed the hot fudge on the chocolate ice-cream, the pineapple on the vanilla and the strawberry one the strawberry.

“Do you want me to put the whipped cream on them?” Blaine asked as he shook the can and smiled at Kurt. Kurt just nodded at Blaine so he started spraying the whipped cream on top in every dish. Kurt topped each one with cherries and chopped up peanuts.

Kurt got out the large wooden serving tray that he usually used to take food up to his room when Blaine was over. They managed to fit all fifteen of the dishes onto the tray and Blaine picked it up. “Baby I can carry that…” Kurt said and placed a hand on Blaine’s lower back.

“I want to carry it for you.” Blaine smiled and started to head back to the living room.

Just as they entered the hallway there was a knock on the front door. Kurt jogged the short distance to the door and opened it, it was Mike, Artie, Rory and the new kid Rhys. “Come on in guys.” Kurt stepped back and motioned for them to come in.

“How ya doing Kurt?” Rory asked in his thick Irish accent.

“Doing well. Do you boys want banana splits?” Kurt gestured to the tray Blaine was holding and then towards the living room. “Everyone is in the living room.” Kurt took the lead and they all walked in and greeted everyone.

Blaine sat the tray down on the coffee table and then plopped back down on the couch. Santana took his hand again. Everyone started taking one of the dishes. Blaine took his and started eating it.

“These are yummy!” Brittany took a big bite of the strawberry ice-cream. “Yummy yum.” Santana laughed at Brittany.

“Thanks so much for making these Kurt they are really good.” Sugar beamed and then took another bite of hers.

“You’re welcome.” Kurt replied. He picked up his dish and then sat down beside Blaine on the couch. “Is it good?”

“Very…” Blaine responded. Blaine’s favorite part of it was the strawberry ice-cream.

Kurt sat there watching Blaine eat his for a few minutes, Kurt just loved watching Blaine’s mouth. “I’m glad you like it.” Kurt smiled at Blaine and then started eating his own. He reminded himself to ignore how many calories where in this and just enjoy tonight.  

“Okay so what are we going to do?” Rachel asked. “We could play charades!” She suggested.

“Or we could play strip poker!” Puck said with a huge smirk then took another bite of his banana split.

“You just want to see Curls naked…” Santana teased Puck.

Puck just smirked and Kurt gave him one of his bitch stares.

“I think we should play a party game.” Rachel said in a scolding tone, Kurt assumed it was directed at Puck.

“Strip poker is a party game!” Puck challenged.

“You just want everyone naked.” Rachel scowled. “And I don’t want to be naked in front of everyone!”  

“What party game did you want to play Rachel?” Finn questioned. He knew Rachel was really into party games but a lot of them he wasn’t good at.

“I say we just play truth or dare…” Santana made known that this is what she wanted to do again.

“Well we could get drunk and play, spin the bottle again.” Sam teased, he directed this at Kurt. 

Kurt glared at Sam and then snuggled closer to Blaine. “I’d rather play truth or dare, but if there were less of us I would have suggested Monopoly.”

“Monopoly takes too long Kurt.” Rachel sat down on the floor. She didn’t mind playing truth or dare. 

“Okay so its settled we are playing truth or dare. Everyone should sit on the floor, in a circle. Okay if someone doesn’t want to do the dare that is given to them they have to answer two truths, sound good?” Santana asked as she sat down in her spot, in between Blaine and Brittany. “I will go first.” Santana thought about who she wanted to ask first. “Okay so before I start are we all okay with whatever happens in the game like no one can have sex with someone else boy or girl, or any sex for that matter, but anything else goes?” Everyone agreed to this. Santana decided to start of simple.  “Tina truth or dare?”

“Dare…” Tina made a face like she might regret saying that.

“I dare you to take off your bra while under your shirt and then put it back on outside your shirt and wear it the rest of the game that way.” Santana smirked at her. Tina did so and hoped she had remembered to put a cute one on this morning.

“How can girls do that?” Finn asked with a confused look on his face. Everyone just laughed at him.

Tina finished putting the bra back on, it was black and purple, lacey. She smiled at Santana. “Kurt, truth or dare?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, who gave him a sweet smile, and then turned his attention back to Tina. “Dare…”

“Okay I dare you to give Blaine a lap dance, and if he gets turned on you have to give one to every other player, well minus Finn.” Tina giggled.

Kurt sighed and stood up pulling Blaine up with him, he walked over to the chair and sat Blaine down. “Baby please don’t get hard!” He whispered into his ear.

“I’ll try…” Blaine promised.

Tina grabbed the stereo control and turned on some music. Kurt started dancing and grinding against Blaine, who had his eyes closed. When the song ended Kurt sat all his weight onto Blaine’s lap. “Thank you baby, I’m sorry!” Kurt gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

“Curls, has really good self-control.” Santana pointed out when Blaine stood up.

“You have no idea how good his self-control is!” Kurt let out a breathy laugh.

Blaine just shook his head and sat back down in the circle, waiting for Kurt to choose someone.  Santana gave him a smile and put a hand on his knee. Kurt sat back down and took Blaine’s hand back in his. He scanned the circle trying to decide who he wanted to choose. He couldn’t help but laugh as he saw Tina with her bra shirt. Kurt stopped his gaze on the new kid. “Rhys, truth or dare?”

Rhys locked eyes with Kurt for a few minutes before he said anything. “Truth…”

Kurt gave him a smile. “How many bones have you broken and what are the stories behind them?”

Rhys smiled back and then looked down at his left arm. “I got my left arm broken in a car accident, when I was ten.” Rhys looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him. He didn’t know if he should say more about it or not. But then he remember that one of their friends Quinn Fabray was in a car accident recently and decided it was best not to go into too much details. He glanced around the circle again wondering who he should choose and really hoping he could come up with at good dare if that’s what they chose. He figured since he knew Blaine the best he would ask him. “Blaine, truth or dare?” Rhys wasn’t sure which Blaine would pick.

“Dare…” Blaine knew for sure that he usually would have picked truth but for some reason the truths scared him more than dares right now.

“This game needs some alcohol…” Puck declared and he smiled at Blaine and Kurt.

“Where are you going to get the alcohol?” Kurt sassed, not really sure how he felt about it being brought into the game. “My dad doesn’t keep much in the house.”

“What does he have in the house?” Puck was curious.

“A few beers I think, but that’s pretty much it, he mostly drinks beer.” Kurt didn’t think his dad drank anything else. Maybe some scotch every once in awhile, but he didn’t know where it was kept.

“And my mom drinks wine mostly…” Finn added.

“We don’t need alcohol Noah!” Rachel scolded.

“Go ahead and continue Rhys…” Tina gave him a smile.

“Okay, everyone pick a number from one to ten…” Rhys continued. He watched as everyone thought about their numbers. “Now everyone except Blaine say their number.” Tina and Sugar picked seven. Artie, Mike, and Rachel picked five. Rory and Brittany picked eight. Sam, Finn, and Mercedes picked nine. Puck and Kurt picked three. Santana and Rhys picked four. “Now Blaine you can say your number.” Rhys said after everyone had said their number.

“Four…” Blaine murmured. He wasn’t sure where this dare was going; maybe choosing a truth would have been better.

Rhys chuckled to himself about Blaine’s number. “Now you have to exchange two articles of clothing with the ones that picked the same number as you. Which were me and Santana.” Rhys chuckled again.  

“Oh this is good, curls is so wearing my cheer skirt.” Santana stood up and pulled Blaine up with her. “Come on new kid…” Santana made a hand gesture for Rhys to follow them, they walked out into the hallway where no one could see them. “Take them off curls…” Santana motioned to his sweat pants. Santana watched Blaine as he slid the sweat pants off, then she slid off the skirt and handed it to him. “You look tiny enough to at least get it on I don’t know about zipping it up.” Santana added.

Blaine slid the skirt up. Santana was right it wouldn’t zip. “Wow never thought I would ever be in a skirt. NO ONE CAN TAKE PICTURES!” Blaine yelled in at Kurt, knowing he would probably want too.

“You two can swap underwear…and shirts.” Santana smirked. “And I’ll trade socks with you curls.” Santana slid off her socks.

Blaine bit his bottom lip and looked at Rhys. Rhys smiled back at Blaine and then he slid his shirt off and held it out to Blaine. Blaine gave a small smile and slid his own shirt off and then took Rhys’ from him, handing him his. Rhys walked down the hallway and into the bathroom and slid his jeans and then underwear off, replacing his jeans he came back out and handed Blaine his underwear. Blaine let out a small chuckle, he hadn’t ever worn anyone else underwear besides Kurt’s. Blaine followed Rhys’ lead and headed for the bathroom. When he came back out he handed his underwear to Rhys. “Don’t worry; there clean, just put them on…” Blaine shrugged.

“I wasn’t worried…” Rhys smiled.  

Santana handed Blaine her socks and then motioned to his feet. “Give em here…” Blaine made a face at her and then took his socks off and put Santana’s on. They were a lot smaller than his own socks. He actually thought it was funny that he was wearing socks today most days he didn’t wear any. “I have to say Curls, you look hot in my skirt!” Santana spanked Blaine and pushed him towards the living room.

“Hey!” Blaine whined. “NO PICTURE’S KURT! I MEAN IT!” Blaine yelled before Santana pushed him all the way into the living room. Blaine was waiting for the laughs to start, but instead was greeted with whistles and whoops. “I hate you guys!” Blaine stated and scurried back over to where Kurt was. “Don’t you dare, mister…” Blaine commanded as he tried to snatch Kurt’s phone from him.

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine too him. “You look surprising hot in that skirt!” He whispered. Kurt kissed the end of Blaine’s nose and then hugged him. “I love you!”

“You would look hotter in it, but I love you too!” Blaine went on to ask Artie and he said dare, so Blaine dared him to kiss every girl in the room and he gladly did. The game continued on and there were lots of laughing and a few bits of arguing but the game went well and had gone on for quite some time before Rachel said that although she was having fun, she needed to do her homework. Everyone reluctantly agreed.

Sam, Rory, Finn and Puck opted not to do their homework right now and turned on a game of Halo. Blaine, Kurt and the girls all went up to Kurt’s room. Blaine had changed back into his own clothes. “Are you okay, Kurt? You’re staring at that poor screen like you want it to burst in flames.” Blaine placed a hand on Kurt’s knee as he sat down on the bed next to Kurt with his Calculus book in hand.

Kurt sighed, Blaine was right he did want the computer to burst into flames right now, because the last thing he wanted to be doing was this stupid persuasive essay for English. Kurt read over the topic of the essay again, _a vacant lot in your neighborhood has become an eyesore, with tall weeds, litter, and insect pests. The city has recently purchased the lot and is calling for proposals for public use of the land. Write an editorial to your local paper, proposing a plan for using the lot. Provide specific details in your proposal and use strong reasons to convince readers that you have the best plan._ Couldn’t it have been about fashion or something, which he could whip up an essay about that in no time? He looked up at Blaine, yep the last thing he wanted to do was write this essay right now. He wanted Blaine. Kurt was still wearing Blaine’s Dalton hoodie and it smelled so much like him. Kurt had a hard time concentrating on what he was supposed to be doing he just couldn’t help looking at Blaine, the way his lips looked, the way his curls were falling onto his forehead, he was so gorgeous. Kurt hadn’t even realized Blaine was still talking until he noticed the frustrated look on his face.

“Kurt you’re ignoring me completely!” Blaine bit his bottom lip and suddenly had a sad look on his face.

“I’m sorry, Honey, I wasn’t trying too. This paper is not something I really want to be doing right now.” Kurt slid his hand up Blaine’s thigh.

“Kurt…” Blaine chuckled and swatted his hand away. Blaine glanced around the room the only one that was paying attention to him and Kurt was Santana.

Kurt let out a sigh, and Blaine took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Blaine knew that there was something on Kurt’s mind other than just him. He squeezed Kurt’s fingers which made Kurt look at him again. “We can talk if you want.”

“Alright, I guess I’m a little nervous about the double date tomorrow night. I mean don’t get me wrong I’m really looking forward to it but at the same time I think maybe we should stick close to home for awhile. With all this going on with Daniels, your dad and Sebastian...it’s just…” Kurt stopped talking he didn’t know really what he wanted to say at this point.

Blaine nodded and gave him a weak smile, understanding completely where Kurt was coming from. “I know but we already said we would go with them, we don’t want to hurt Britts feelings.” Blaine said looking up at Santana and Brittany. Brittany was now playing with Santana’s hair. 

“And?” Kurt prompted; he thought there was more Blaine was going to say.

“And we haven’t been on a date for a little while and I really want to take you out!” Blaine said shyly. Kurt smiled at him and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Blaine kissed Kurt back and then pulled away. “I mean we can’t let him control our lives right?” Blaine was trying to stay positive about the whole thing, although it was really hard.

“You’re right; I just want to keep you home and safe.” Kurt kissed Blaine again.

“We both will be safe we have to believe that!” Blaine kissed him back and then jumped when he felt his phone start vibrating. It lasted for more than three vibrates, which meant it was a call not a text. Blaine quickly took it out of his pocket and hit the call button. “Hello…”

“What took you so long to answer?” The soft but obviously annoyed voice from the other end questioned. 

“I was doing my homework mom…”

“Well I’m calling because your father wanted me to tell you that he is expecting you to go over to Erik’s house and apologize for what you tried to do to him.”

“I didn’t do anything to him mom…” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“Enough Blaine, you will go apologize, we will not have our son trying to throw himself at every boy that comes into our house!” His mother’s voice rose as she said this.

“I don’t want to see him…”

“Blaine, why do you have to make everything so difficult?” Mrs. Anderson said in a disappointed voice. “Your father and I are going to be home on Monday and he is having a business dinner and you are expected to be there and your father wants you to bring a girl to dinner.” Blaine groaned at this but his mother continued on. “And he wants to you be the entertainment that night, so have some music ready, and no Pink or Katy Perry!” Mrs. Anderson paused for a moment, “And if you haven’t apologized to Erik by the time we come home your father is taking you there himself to apologize.”

“Mom…” Blaine tried to get in what he wanted to say but it was no use.

“And since you are staying at the Hummel’s house, your father wants to pay them for it. He will not take handouts. Your father is wiring the money to your bank account so as soon as you can get the money; pay Mr. and Mrs. Hummel for their troubles.” Mrs. Anderson shrilled. She then said goodbye and hung up.

Blaine set his phone down on the bed and just stared at it.

“Honey what happen?” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand again. Santana climbed up so she was sitting next to Blaine and Kurt.

“My dad wants me to go apologize to Daniels for what happened!” Blaine mumbled. He couldn’t believe what his mom had said. “And then when he gets back I have to bring a girl to dinner because it’s a work dinner and he wants us to look good, like a perfect family, so that  means that Daniels will be there with my sister. And on top of all that I have to perform for his associates.” Blaine took a deep breath and then looked at Kurt. “And I have to pay your parents for letting me stay here because father won’t accept handouts…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you liked all the chapters hopefully you will like this one too, I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story it is ongoing a lot more chapters to come. It will continue until I have run out of ideas, which doesn’t happen often ;) So once again this is Rated M for a reason. Read with caution.
> 
> More girls’ night sleepover. More of Santana and Blaine budding friendship. Burt talks to Schuester about Blaine and Kurt. Schue, Emma, Beiste and Sue talk to Blaine and Kurt. 80’s music =) so hence Singing (after all it is Glee =)). That’s all I’ll mention don’t want to give too much away lol. Oh and Please review and let me know what you think, I’m curious but don’t feel pressured. LOL! Hope you enjoy! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of glee or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. I also don’t claim to own the lyrics of any songs used, just enjoy using them.

Chapter 10   
  


“I can’t believe that they expect you to apologize to him…” Kurt snapped. He couldn’t believe what Blaine had told him about his parents saying he had to apologize to Daniels. This was the part that bothered Kurt the most out of all of what Blaine told him Mrs. Anderson had said. He knew he could handle Blaine taking Santana to dinner with his parents, well he hoped Santana would go with Blaine, oddly enough he trusted Santana the most around Blaine out of anyone else in the house. And he could even handle Blaine having to pay for staying with him, although he was pretty sure his dad would object to taking the money. Kurt figured they could just withdraw the money and say that they gave it to his dad. But Blaine having to apologize for what Daniels did, really pissed him off.

“Kurt, do Blaine’s parents know the truth of what happened?” Mercedes asked.

“NO, they can’t know!” Blaine had that terrified look on his face that he had had when they were talking to Kurt’s dad about it all.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. “They won’t care, even if they knew what really happened!” Kurt knew they weren’t his parents and he really shouldn’t be talking ill of them but he just knew they wouldn’t.

“You don’t know that for sure do you?” Mercedes questioned.

“No, I’m not positive about it but I’m pretty sure. Blaine’s dad doesn’t like what _we_ are, as you heard he has to bring a girl to dinner…” At these words Blaine had wrapped his arms around him and squeezed. He had an apologetic look on his face. “Baby, don’t its fine…” Kurt put a hand on Blaine’s lower back and started rubbing it. He knew it wasn’t Blaine’s fault for what his parents did.

Blaine knew it really wasn’t fine, but he was glad Kurt was handling it well. Blaine thought Kurt was handling it better than he was himself. He really hated every part of it. But he wasn’t going to dwell on it now he would deal with it only when he had too. “Look can we just talk about something else, or just get back to our homework?”

Blaine glanced between Kurt and Santana. He could tell that they were both pissed about what he had told them. He wasn’t sure if they were just going to let it go or if they would end up talking about it all night. That was the last thing that Blaine wanted. He hated talking about this family and his problems, someone else surely had something to talk about other than him. It was Santana who spoke first as if she had known what he was thinking. “So, we are all going to see Quinn after school tomorrow right?”

“Yes I want to see her so bad.” Said Tina, she gave a small smile to Blaine; she knew he didn’t want to talk about himself anymore. She felt sorry for him though.

“You know I don’t think her parents will like the idea of the guys going to see her.” Rachel added.

“Well her parents shouldn’t punish all of us guys because they are mad at Puck.” Kurt vented he had been very upset that Quinn’s parents had refused to let him see her when he was at the hospital.

“I’m sure they will come around, her parents are just overprotective.” Santana hoped it was true. She didn’t want Quinn’s friends kept from her, she needed them all.

Blaine sat listening to all his friends talking about Quinn; he really didn’t know what to say on the subject. “You know, Thad was crushing on Quinn for awhile…” Blaine didn’t know why he brought that up.

“What?” Kurt was shocked by this news, he didn’t know that. “I didn’t know that, when?”

“Shortly after the first time he saw her at sectionals…but Quinn was dating Sam then or something…right?” Blaine couldn’t remember who was dating who then.

“Yes she was dating Sam then…” Santana scrunched up her eyebrows. “Which one is Thad?”

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt’s arms and then grabbed his laptop and opened it, then clicked on his picture folder. He found some of his pictures with the guys from the Warblers. He clicked to open the picture and then turned the laptop so everyone could see the picture. “That’s Thad…” Blaine smiled at Santana.

“Oh, he is cute…” Sugar said after she sat back down.

“I can’t believe I didn’t know that…” Kurt hadn’t been the closest with Thad Harwood but he knew him well enough that he was sure he would have heard him talking about Quinn; he talked about all his other crushes or conquests.   

“He really didn’t talk about it much other than with David, but David pretty much told me everything, so of course I found out.” Blaine smiled, he missed David Thompson, he and Wes Montgomery had sort of taken Blaine under their wings when he first transferred to Dalton Academy during his freshman year.

“For being straight David sure did like his gossip…” Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle about this. He smiled when Blaine laughed too.

Soon the conversation slowed and everyone went back to getting their homework done for tomorrow’s classes. Blaine really wasn’t in the mood to do homework but he didn’t want to get in trouble for not having it done, after all Santana had brought his and Kurt’s school work they missed home to them. He grabbed his Calculus book and his notebook and then lay down slowly on the bed on his stomach and opened the book. He winced slightly as a surge of pain shot through his stomach and he looked up to see Santana watching him. “Hi…”

“Hi…” Santana lay down near Blaine’s head; she had the book she was reading for English in her hand. “How’re you doing?”

“Sore…but okay…” Blaine smiled at her. She returned his smile and then started reading again. Blaine sighed and started working on his math.

Burt and Carole climbed out of the car and made their way up in through the door and up the stairs. Burt paused in front of one of the doors and then knocked. It only took a few minutes for someone to come to the door. “Will…”

Will Schuester stepped out of the way and let his friends inside. “What are you doing here Burt?”

“I came to talk to you about Kurt and Blaine…do you know what’s going on?” Burt really hoped that Will didn’t know, because if he had known and not done anything about it he would be really upset.

“I know that a fellow student is bothering them, but they wouldn’t really talk to me about it. Did they come to you?” Will hoped they had because he knew Burt helped Kurt with David Karofsky so he thought he could probably help with this.

“Yes they came to me tonight…there’s more going on with Blaine than just this kid…” Burt followed Will into the living room and sat down on the couch Carole sat down beside him.

“What’s going on with Blaine?” Emma asked as she sat down beside Carole.

“Did any of you know what Blaine’s home life was like?” Burt asked, he doubted that they did since he himself hadn’t known. _The kid was too damn good at those masks he wore…_ Will and Emma both shook their head. Burt sighed and Carole patted his back. Burt spent the next thirty minutes telling them about what was going on. “Look I need to ask you guys to look after Kurt and Blaine while they are at school…I already talked to Figgins and he said that he would have a sit down meeting with us all if we needed it, but I have to be in D.C. tomorrow morning…and Blaine doesn’t want his parents involved, which I can understand after learning about what kind of person his father is but I’m starting to wonder if we should be involving the police…” Burt rubbed the back of his neck and then looked up at his friends.

“We will do all we can for Blaine and Kurt while they are at school.” Emma assured Burt and Carole. “But before we involve police maybe I should talk with Blaine…” She suggested with a frown on her face.

“Okay…well we really have to get going our flight leaves soon.” Burt said as he and Carole made their way to the door. “You will call me if anything happens?”

“Of course we will.” Will clapped Burt on the shoulder and Emma and Carole hugged. “Have a good trip.”

 

Blaine sighed and rolled over on to his back. He had just finished his math homework and he was starting to get tired. He smiled when he felt someone run their fingers through his hair. “Hi, baby…” Blaine said to Kurt as he lay down beside him. “Did you get your paper done?”

Kurt smiled at his sleepy looking boyfriend and then leaned down and hugged him. “Hi, to you too sexy!” He whispered into Blaine’s ear and then kissed his neck. “Yes the stupid thing is done I better get an A on it or I will not be happy…”

Blaine laughed at the look on Kurt’s face. He placed his hand on Kurt’s cheek and started rubbing his thumb on his soft skin. “You will get an A…” He leaned up and kissed him softly. “You don’t deserve anything less.”

“You two are so cute!” Sugar gushed.

Blaine hid his face in Kurt’s neck and laughed. “They’re going to keep doing that aren’t they?” Kurt laughed and nodded his head.

“So, Lady Lips…we’ve seen your handy work all over Curl’s neck. Where does he leave his mark?” Santana slid closer to Kurt trying to examine his neck.

Kurt swatted at her and then sat up. “That is none of your business…”

“Oh so it’s someplace you can’t show us?” Santana had that devilish smirk on her face. “Come on Kurt share, or do you not want to share because your boy toy is here with us?” Santana smiled at Blaine and laughed when he rolled his eyes at her.

“He is not my boy toy he is my boyfriend San…”

“Is there a difference?” Santana questioned the smirk still plaster on her face.

“Yes!” Kurt shook his head she sometimes annoyed him. “Is Brit your play toy?”

“Depends…” She still had the smirk on her face. Brittany just smiled at her. “Come on there is nothing wrong with admitting you love to play with Curls body…hell I would every chance I got if I was you…”

Kurt was surprised, Blaine had laughed. Santana had waggled her eyebrows at Blaine and this made him laugh again. “Honey…” Kurt took Blaine’s hands in his again. Blaine tilted his head at him a questioning look on his face. “Have you ever done anything with a girl other than Rachel?” Kurt didn’t know why he was asking but he was curious.

Blaine laughed again. “Actually Rachel wasn’t the first girl that had kissed me…” Blaine bit his bottom lip. “She was one of my friends, it was in eighth grade, see I thought I was gay even if I didn’t admit it out loud to anyone, but obviously none of the girls thought I was gay, so one day I went out with a group of kids we went to the local burger place and we were all sitting there talking and she just leaned over put her hand on my leg and then kissed me. To say the least I was shocked.”

“Wow, most girls at that age don’t make the first move do they?” Rachel asked.

“I didn’t think they did, but she was different than a lot of other girls she wasn’t shy in the least…knew who she was and what she wanted and was proud of that.” Blaine smiled slightly. But he noticed Kurt was frowning. “Baby what’s wrong?” He squeezed Kurt hand.

“I really wish I could have been your first kiss…” Kurt let out a sigh.

“You were his first for other things right?” Santana asked.

“Yes!” That brought a smile to Kurt’s face. But Blaine blushed. Kurt loved it when he blushed. “That makes me wonder something else Blaine…”

“What? Please don’t embarrass me…” Blaine pleaded but Kurt gave him evil smirk.

“If I’m your first for things how the hell is your mouth so talented?” Kurt couldn’t help it he knew it would cause Blaine to blush and probably hide his face but he still had to do it.

“Oh my god Kurt…” Blaine swatted at him. “I’m mad at you now…” Blaine put a pout on his face.

“What I complimented you…” Kurt teased trying to pull Blaine into his arms.

“Nope I’m mad at you…” Blaine moved away from him. The girls were all smiling at him and giggling. He glanced at the door his mouth fell open.

If Kurt thought Blaine was blushing before it was nothing to what he was doing now. Kurt followed his gaze and soon found out why; all the other guys were standing in the doorway and hall. Kurt brought his hand up and covered his mouth. “How long have you guys been there?”

Finn had a scowl on his face. “Too long…dude I did not want to know about you doing things with Blaine, you’re my brother…”

“Finn like I’ve told you a hundred times don’t call me dude…” Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

“Remember Tubs you wanted to be one of the girls tonight…” Santana pointed out.

“Yeah but still…”

“Grow up…” Santana snapped. She didn’t know why it bothered Finn so much it’s not like they were related by blood.

“It’s getting late maybe we should all go to sleep…” Blaine suggested. He didn’t like the way the guys were looking at him. Noah was just giving him a look of curiosity.

“Good idea.” Rachel said hopping to her feet. She ran over to Finn and grabbed his hand. “Shall we all sleep down stairs?”  

They all agreed that there would be more room down stairs to sleep and the girls kicked all the guys out of the room so that they could get changed into their pajamas. Blaine was leaning against the wall outside Kurt’s room waiting for the girls to all finish. Kurt had gone down to help take all the sleeping bags down and make room for everyone. He suddenly realized that he was completely alone again…he started glancing around the semi dark hallway, his heart hammering. He hadn’t heard the door open so when he looked back to his right he let a small yelp of surprise. Santana was standing there her hands on her hips watching him.

“Come here…” She reached out for him. Blaine didn’t hesitate for very long he fell into her arms crashing their bodies together letting out a small whimper. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was freaked out. She started rubbing his back and whispering soothing things in his ear, she really didn’t know how to help him and that scared her. “We’re all here for you Blaine we won’t make you ever be alone, I promise!” She realized that Blaine was scared to be left alone when he let out another whimper.

“Oh my god the boys are fighting over…” Kurt let his sentence trail off as he took in the scene of his boyfriend and Santana. Blaine glanced up at him and then released himself from Santana and crashed into Kurt pulling their bodies extremely close. “Oh, Baby…” Kurt started placing soft kisses to his temple. He looked up at Santana hoping she would explain what had happened.

When Blaine heard the door open he straighten up and backed away from Kurt giving the girls a sweet smile as they walked past him all smiling in return. He watched them all go down stairs and then leaned against the wall.

“Baby what happened?” Kurt ran a hand down his boyfriend’s chest and stomach. Kurt looked at Santana, when it was clear that Blaine wasn’t ready to say anything yet.

“I don’t know what really happened, we girls were in changing and I came out and Blaine was looking frantically around the hallway and when he saw me he practically jumped out of his skin.” Santana didn’t know how much longer Blaine was going to be able to keep the masks that he put on for everyone from cracking completely. The only ones he seemed to show how scared he was too were her and Kurt.

Kurt sighed and then pulled Blaine into his arms. “I’m sorry I left you baby…” Kurt kissed his forehead. This made Kurt wonder what it was like for Blaine when Kurt had left him alone completely earlier and his heart started hurting.

Blaine buried his nose into Kurt’s shoulder, silently cursing himself. Kurt wasn’t supposed to know that he freaked out when he was left alone; he had purposely left that part out when telling Kurt what he did while he was gone. “I’m sorry it’s stupid…” Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt’s waist and snuggled into his neck more.

“It is not stupid Blaine…” Kurt placed a kiss on the side of his head again. “Let’s go get some sleep because we are going to have to get up early so everyone can take showers and get ready for school…”

“Are you going to cook us some breakfast in the morning?” Santana smiled at Blaine and Kurt as the three of them made their way downstairs and into the living room.

“I’ll think about it.” Kurt laughed and then took Blaine’s hand leading him over to the couch. “I already claimed the couch for you.”

“I can sleep on the floor like everyone else.” Blaine tried to protest even though he knew that Kurt would have none of it at all.

“Nope, Curls get your sweet little ass on that couch before I make you…” Santana smirked at Blaine as he let out a sigh.

“Will you sleep up here with me?” Blaine asked Kurt in a whisper. Blaine had gotten used to sleeping in Kurt’s arms and didn’t like the idea of not being able too.

Kurt sighed when he heard Finn start grumbling about having to sleep on the floor. He suddenly wished that he would be sleeping in his own bed too. The girls all seemed content though and Sugar and Mercedes looked like they were almost asleep. Kurt lay down on the couch and motioned for Blaine to lie with him.

Blaine climbed on top of Kurt and let out a long sigh as his muscles screamed at him again. He quickly buried his face in Kurt’s neck, and let out a soft moan. Kurt pulled the blankets up around them and put his hand on Blaine’s lower back under his shirt, his fingers were dipping under the waistband of his sweats. Blaine kissed Kurt’s neck and then whispered to him. “Night baby, I love you…”

Kurt smiled, he too kissed Blaine’s neck and then too his jaw and then smiled again. “Night sweetie, I love you more…” His smile widened when he felt Blaine chuckle at him. “Sleep good…” Kurt knew it wasn’t going to take him long to fall asleep he was exhausted.

Kurt didn’t know what time it was when he opened his eyes, there was very little light coming in from the windows. He slowly realized that he wasn’t laying the same way he had when he had fallen asleep. He was now lying behind Blaine their bodies pressed together; Blaine was facing that back of the couch. Kurt suddenly feared that Blaine couldn’t breathe good lying like that but soon calmed down when he saw his forehead was the only part of his face touching the couch. His lips were parted and Kurt could hear him letting out small puffs of air. He was so cute when he slept. Kurt then grew very aware of the other part of his body that was awake too, pressed right against his gorgeous boyfriends butt. This thought made him even harder.

He knew it was too early to wake the others up. He kissed Blaine’s neck and then whispered in his ear. “Baby wake up…” He kissed Blaine’s neck again. When he heard Blaine let out a small moan he smiled. “Come upstairs with me?” Kurt kept kissing his neck and ear. When Blaine nodded to him Kurt climbed off the couch and was very glad that no one had decided to lie very close to it and the path out of the room was clear. He took Blaine’s hand and led him up stairs and into the bedroom.

“What time is it?” Blaine mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter; I just wanted to be alone with you…” Kurt took Blaine to the bed and let him climb in. Kurt climbed in with him and then let out a sigh. “I’m sorry baby I shouldn’t have woken you up, but I’m so horny and I can’t help it…”

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. “It’s fine babe…” Blaine slid his hand down the front of Kurt’s underwear and started stroking him.

Kurt couldn’t help it he started thrusting into Blaine’s hand. He starts kissing Blaine’s neck, _god he tastes so good._ Kurt wanted him so bad but knew he couldn’t have him yet, not when there are so many people in the house, it wouldn’t be special _it has to be special_. “I love you so much Blaine.” Kurt managed to get the words out through his endless streams of moans.

“I know you do baby, I love you too…” Blaine said and then titled his head back more so Kurt had better access. Kurt raked his teeth over his Adams apple that caused Blaine to moan at him. Blaine’s breathe hitched when Kurt slid his hand down the front of his underwear encompassing him in his super soft hands. He groaned when his muscles tighten painfully.

Kurt quickly pulls away from Blaine. “God I’m so stupid…”

“What?” Blaine was confused.

“You’re hurt and I’m asking you to do sexual things…I’m so stupid…”

“Stop saying that you are not stupid…and I’m fine…” Blaine tried to pull Kurt close to him.

“You’re not fine Blaine…”

“Baby I’m fine…” Blaine managed this time to pull Kurt back to him. “You took away my toy!” He put a pout on his face.

Kurt had to smile about this he was just too damn adorable.

“Can we continue now?” Blaine gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes and then slid his hand down his stomach playing with the waistband of Kurt’s pants. Kurt nodded at him with a smile on his face and Blaine slid his hand back under Kurt’s clothes. “Babe we really need to get more condoms.” Blaine just remembered the talk he wanted to have with Kurt last night. Kurt was grinding into Blaine’s hand again. “Do you want to wait till we’re done to talk?” Blaine chuckled. Kurt nodded. “Touch me baby, please?”

Kurt did so willingly but still thought that he was being selfish or he wasn’t really sure what the word would be to describe it, Blaine was hurt and needed time to heal all the sexual stuff could wait. Kurt loved Blaine so much that the thought of not touching him made him physically hurt. It didn’t take long for either of them to finish, and when they did Kurt cleaned them both up and then pulled Blaine to him, snuggling him into his chest. “Did you want to talk about something?”

“Yes…we really need to get condoms, because if your dad ever found out that we weren’t using protection…” Blaine was looking up at Kurt’s face.

“He would skin me alive…” Kurt couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “He wouldn’t be too happy with me. Even if we have only been with each other and no one else, he would say it was careless…”

“Yeah I think he would want to kill me too…” Blaine cringed at the thought of Burt being mad at him. “I don’t want your dad mad at me, since I’m currently staying in his house…” Blaine kissed Kurt’s neck.

“Well Rachel said she would pay for a new box so we will be good after today.”  

Blaine was glad to hear this, he would have gone out a bought some more to replace Kurt’s that were taken but was glad to hear Rachel was going to do it. “Do we have time to go back to sleep?”

Kurt glanced at the clock for the first time since they had come upstairs. The clock read five am. Kurt let out a sigh, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep but he didn’t mind that Blaine needed too. “Yes, sweetie you can go back to sleep, I’m going to go grab a shower before everyone wakes up, and so I can cook for everyone.”

“Okay, wake me up before you go down stairs and I’ll get a shower and then come help you cook.” Blaine leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and then tickled him as he was getting up. Kurt laughed at him and then swatted his hands. Kurt was really ticklish and Blaine thought it was cute.

Kurt had finished his shower and then woke Blaine up, who surprisingly got up with little protest and then he headed down stairs to start waking everyone else up. The room was filled with snoring and grumbles from some of the others. He woke Rachel up first because he knew she would have no problem waking everyone up. “Rach, I’m going to go start coffee and breakfast, everyone needs to get up and go take showers, Finn’s shower and my parents shower are free right now, and Blaine is in my shower.”

“And you aren’t in there with him?” Rachel sat up rubbing her eyes.

“No, I’m trying to behave myself, so just make sure no one goes in there until Blaine is done.” Kurt patted her on the top of the head and left the living room. Kurt decided he was going to make pancakes and turkey bacon for everyone.

Kurt was making piles of pancakes, blueberry, chocolate chip; he even mixed some peanut butter into the batter of the last ones. He smiled when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist he knew it was Blaine. “Be careful, don’t want you burning yourself.” Kurt turned and kissed him. “Will you get out the plates and utensils for me…and then grab the mixed fruit out of the fridge?” Kurt knew Blaine would do it.

Blaine nodded at him and then did what he had asked. “The food smells really good.” Blaine grabbed the coffee mugs out of the cupboard and then poured himself a cup. He walked over and grabbed the cream out of the fridge and the cinnamon out of the cupboard. When he was done putting the right amount in, he took a sip of it. Blaine was helping put the rest of the things onto the table when their friends started slowly filing into the kitchen.

Santana came over and hugged Blaine as Brittany hugged Kurt. “How are you doing Curls?” Santana stepped back from him. He was already showered and dressed. He was wearing a white polo shirt, which fit his muscular torso just right and a pair of his dark blue skinny jeans and a red and blue striped bowtie. She figured this meant he was feeling at least a little better.

“I’m doing good…” Blaine gave her a smile. “Do you ever get sick of wearing the same thing every day?” Blaine wondered. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform. Blaine sometimes got sick of having to wear the Dalton uniform all the time so he wondered if she did.

“Sometimes…” She sat down on the stool and motioned for him to sit beside her.

Blaine sighed and sat down. “I know I did sometimes when I was going to Dalton.” He told her and then took another slip of his coffee.

Santana wanted to say something about Blaine probably wishing he was back at Dalton right now, but she didn’t want to upset him or Kurt. And she didn’t want to put the idea into either of their heads that Blaine should be back at Dalton. She didn’t want to lose him, she wasn’t going to lose him.

“Do you want some coffee?” Blaine asked Santana. She nodded at him so he got up and fixed her a cup, bringing the cream, sugar and cinnamon to the table. “Not sure how you like it…” He sat the mug down in front of her.

Santana smiled at him and fixed her coffee, she liked it with a lot of cream and a little sugar. “My mom never used to let me drink coffee…” Santana remembered. “I think she thought it would stunt my growth or something…” Santana put a smirk on her face and looked at Blaine. “Maybe that’s what happened to you Shorty…”

Blaine made a face at her. “Ha Ha very funny…you’re short too…” Blaine pointed out.

“True…but at least I’m not the shortest boy…” Santana couldn’t help but tease him, all the other guys were taller than Blaine. She actually thought it was cute that he was so small.

“Actually…” The voice from the door made Blaine and Santana look over. “I think if I could be up walking around I would still be a little bit shorter than Blaine but I’m not positive…” Artie said wheeling himself over to them. He fixed his glasses on his face and then looked up at Santana and Blaine.

Artie smiled at Blaine. Blaine took a sip of his coffee and then gave him a smile back. “Do you want some coffee?” Artie nodded at him so he got up and poured him a cup and then sat it down at the table for him.

Everyone else soon filed into the kitchen and it soon became very crowded. Rachel was talking about her song that she had perfected for glee class today, and Mr. Schue better let her sing it. Finn, Mike and Puck were talking about football; Blaine had joined in a little on this conversation. The new kid, Rhys and Tina were busy talking about what movies they liked. Sam and Mercedes were sitting in a silent discussion with their eyes about how they felt about each other, this made Blaine smile. Artie and Rory were still fighting over Sugar’s attention. Santana, Brittany and Kurt were in a conversation about the double date tonight, and Blaine couldn’t help but notice Rachel had a sad look on her face when she overheard them. When everyone was done eating everyone gave Kurt compliments on his cooking and Kurt seemed really happy with himself.

Blaine and Kurt walked into the crowded hallway with Santana and Brittany following behind them. Kurt made a b-line for his locker which was the first one they came to. He fiddled with the combination for a few seconds and then popped open the metal door, a small folded piece of pink paper fell towards him and he caught it. It smelt like sweet pea flowers. He opened the paper and read the note that was written in very neat and pretty font.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Your father came to see Mr. Schuester and myself last night before he left. Told us what is going on and I would love for you and Blaine to come see me this morning so we can have a chat about it. We really want to help you boys feel safe at this school. So please come by my office after you read this. We are here for you and Blaine._

Kurt sighed when he got done reading the note and looked at who it was from. It was signed, _Always here to help, Miss Emma Pillsbury…_ Kurt folded the note and then ran his hand down Blaine’s arm. “Here baby read this.” He handed the pink note to him and then started packing his books he needed for the morning.

Blaine opened the paper and read through it. He knew that Burt was going to talk to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury but he really didn’t want to talk about it over again. He sighed and handed the paper to Kurt. “I suppose we can’t ignore it can we?” Blaine asked even though he knew what Kurt was going to say.

“No we can’t maybe they can help us.” Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and then closed his locker. After they were done getting Blaine’s things out of his locker they said bye to Santana and Brittany, Santana had protested that she would come with them but Kurt said they would be okay to do it on their own, so Santana left with a doubtful look on her face.

Kurt led Blaine down the emptying hall towards Ms. Pillsbury’s office; he knew Blaine was really reluctant to go. When they got there Kurt noticed that there were three other people in the office besides Ms. Pillsbury. He sighed and walked in through the door. Ms. Pillsbury was sitting behind her desk, Mr. Schue was leaning on her chair, Coach Beiste was leaning against the wall beside the desk and Coach Sylvester was leaning against the back wall against the bookshelf.

“Come on in Kurt, Blaine…take a seat.” Mr. Schuester said to the two boys standing in the doorway. He watched Kurt sigh and step farther into the room. Blaine remained in the doorway a shocked look on his face and looking like he was going to bolt. “Blaine its okay we are here to help.” Will hoped that Blaine would agree to talk with them.

“It’s okay Punkin, all we want to do is help.” Shannon Beiste said to Blaine, he looked so nervous.

Kurt sighed and then stepped back over to where Blaine remained in the doorway. “Honey it will be okay, they just want to help.” Kurt took his hand and Blaine followed him the rest of the way into the room and sat down in the chair beside Kurt.

“So I heard from some of my Cheerios, that something took place in the hall yesterday morning that they thought shouldn’t have happened.” Sue Sylvester said to Kurt and Blaine when they sat down. She tried to make eye contact with Blaine but he was staring at his hands in his lap, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. “Porcelain?”

Kurt sighed. “Daniels is still bothering us…” He looked up at Mr. Schue when he said this.

“Your dad told us what’s happened, but if you wouldn’t mind we would like hearing if from you.” Will said to Kurt with a small smile.

After Kurt was done telling them everything that had happened he squeezed Blaine’s hand, he hadn’t said anything through the whole thing. He knew Blaine didn’t like talking about all this but Kurt knew that it needed to be done so that the four adults in the room could help protect them.

“Well we are going to keep an eye out in the halls. Does Daniels have any classes with either of you?” Sue asked eyeing the two boys.  

“He has Government with me and gym with both of us.” Kurt told them. “But dad said that he was going to get the restraining order…won’t we have to change classes or something?”

“The school hasn’t received anything about the restraining order yet but we will get it figured out once we do. You got about ten minutes left of first period so why don’t you to head there.” Will hoped that they could at least get the boys through one day safe.

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up with him, who still hadn’t said anything to anyone. Kurt watched as Coach Beiste followed them out of the room she was obviously going to walk them to their first classes. Kurt sighed as they headed down the hall. When they got to Kurt’s classroom he gave Coach Beiste a smile and then ran a hand down Blaine’s arm. “I will see you at lunch.” Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and then let go of him and opened the door, thankful that he had a last pass.

Blaine let out a huff of air and started walking down the hall again, he knew Coach Beiste was following behind him but she wasn’t saying anything. Blaine wondered if she expected him to say something. It wasn’t that he had anything against her, if truth be told he never really felt comfortable talking to adults. He knew he had his father to thank for that. “Kurt didn’t tell you that my father expects me to apologize to him…” Blaine didn’t know what brought him to say it but he said it anyways.

“Apologize to who Punkin? Your dad or Daniels…” Shannon asked and took a few steps so she was walking beside Blaine now.  

“He wants me to apologize to Daniels for my bad behavior…” Blaine heard a chuckle and when he realized it was him, he shook his head.

“Your dad really believes what happened was your fault?” Shannon asked trying to understand Blaine’s home life better.

“He doesn’t know what really went on, only what my sister and Daniels told him.”

Shannon was surprised that any father could treat their kid this way. “And what about your mother?”

“She doesn’t… _care_ …” Blaine knew it was the truth; she didn’t care about Blaine anymore. She had tried to understand Blaine when he first came out that he was gay, she was trying to be accepting of it, but after millions of fights with his father on the subject, she just gave up trying and caring. Blaine turned to look up at Coach Beiste as they stopped in front of his class door.

“You know Punkin we are all here for you if you need someone to talk to.” Shannon smiled at Blaine he looked so sad it was breaking her heart. Blaine nodded his head once at her and then turned to go into his first class which was almost completely over.  

When the bell rang signaling the end of the class Blaine slowly got up and walked to the front of the room to the teachers desk. He wanted to make sure he didn’t miss anything important, because if he got bad grades he knew his father would make him pay for it. Blaine sighed when Ms. Dashwood seemed to not notice him standing there. When she finally looked up she gave him a warm smile and then stood up.

“Hi, Blaine…I’m sorry you missed my class yesterday. Are you feeling better?” Ms. Dashwood must have heard he went home ill, which wasn’t the whole truth but enough to get him by without getting in trouble.

“Yeah, I guess…” Blaine didn’t really feel any better but he wasn’t getting sick anyways. “I just wanted to turn in the homework from yesterday…” Blaine pulled out his papers from his bag and handed them to her. “And I wanted to make sure I didn’t miss anything important this morning…” Blaine was watching her look over his paper. She seemed to like what she saw and smiled at him.

“Thank-you for this but you didn’t have to have it in yet. No we are just still discussing the book, which I know you’ve read before so there is no need to worry about missing this morning.” She gave him another smile. Ms. Dashwood really liked Blaine, he was one of her best students and he was always polite.

“I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t late…” Blaine managed a smile and then waved at her as he was leaving the room. Blaine walked out into the hallway and quickly made his way towards the history wing; he didn’t want to be late to another class this morning. He just reached the door as the bell rang. He sighed and made his way inside. Tina was already sitting in her seat and smiling at him.

“How are you feeling?” Tina asked in a whisper when Blaine sat down.

“I’m okay…” Blaine gave her a smile.

“Mike said he tried to text you but you didn’t respond…” Tina didn’t think Blaine knew he had even gotten the text.

Blaine grabbed his phone out of his bag, when the screen lit up there were three unread texts. He opened the first message it was from Mike.

**_Hey Blaine, Just wanted to check to see that you were doing okay, is that ass bothering you yet? You can text me if you need to talk or someone to punch him in the face. ~Mike_ **

Blaine had to smile about this, Mike was a good guy, and for awhile they shared in common that their fathers didn’t approve of them, of course it was for different reason but still they kind of bonded over it. Then Mike’s dad finally came around and Blaine was happy for him. He hit the reply button and started typing out his message. _Hey Mike sorry I didn’t know you had texted until Tina told me, we are in AP History and I haven’t seen him yet this morning so I’m doing okay. And I might just have you do that. ~Blaine._ Blaine hit the send button and then went to check the next message. It was from his sister. He sighed and opened it.

**_What the hell Blaine! Your stupid boyfriend had a restraining order placed on Erik? Are you completely stupid, I can’t believe how jealous you are of me all the time…god Blaine you need to grow up, stop acting like a child…I can’t believe you are my brother…I swear our DNA is not the same… >:|Tessa. _ **

Blaine sighed when he got done reading the message. The news sure hit his sister fast, which must mean that Daniels was served with the papers this morning and he called her complaining about it. _For starters you need to mind your own business and I really don’t want to talk to you about anything! But it would be wise if you dumped him. If I were jealous you would know it. Well it’s not my choice that we are related…_ Blaine hit send before he said things that he would regret. He shook his head and looked at the other message it was from a number that he didn’t recognize. He opened it and started reading.

**_Anderson you are one fine piece of ass and your stupid boy toy is trying his hardest to protect you isn’t he, that little restraining order was cute. But Blaine you know you can’t hide from me forever, if I have to wait my time than I will do that, see-yah around Anderson._ **

Blaine almost dropped his phone he couldn’t believe that Daniels had his cell phone number now. He must have gotten his number from his sister. Blaine looked up at Tina she was watching him and she was worried he could see it. Blaine just stared at Tina not really hearing anything else that was going on around him. He finally shot his hand up in the air.

“Yes Mr. Anderson?” Mr. Burgess said seemingly surprised that Blaine had interrupted his lecture.

“Can I be excused please I don’t feel well?” Blaine didn’t like how shaky his voice sounded. He didn’t sound like himself. He felt his heart racing and watched his hands shake.

“Yes…Ms. Cohen-Chang will you please escort Mr. Anderson to the nurses office please.” Mr. Burgess scribbled out a quick pass for Blaine and held it up.

Blaine stood up and felt his knees almost give out making him lean on the desk for support. He jumped slightly when Tina put a hand on his back. Blaine grabbed his bag and shoved his cell phone into his pocket. Blaine took the note from Mr. Burgess with shuddering hands and gave him a small smile in thanks. Blaine just wanted to be near Kurt. It was so strange he had always thought of himself as the protector in the relationship but all he wanted was for Kurt to protect him right now.

Tina watched Blaine as they walked out into the hallway; he seemed to be shaking all over. “Blaine what happened?” She really hoped he would talk to her.

Blaine pulled his cell phone back out of his pocket and handed it to her. He knew he left the message up on the screen so she would have no problem finding what had made him feel like he was going to pass out.

“Oh my God…” Tina reread the message a few times before she placed the phone back in Blaine’s still trembling hand. “Come on forget the nurse we are going to the choir room…” Tina had brought her bag with her because she refused to leave it any where’s she wasn’t going to be. She took out her own cell phone and sent a few text messages and she made her way down the hallway glancing around as they walked. She was really nervous now.

The first message she sent was to Kurt. _Kurt you need to get to the choir room your baby needs you… <3 TCC. _The next message she sent was to Mike. _Dance Ninja, Blaine isn’t doing well can you get out of class and come to the choir room? <3 Tina. _Tina turned the corner in the hall and ran right into someone letting out a loud yelp as Blaine ran into her and they both stumbled backwards. “What the hell?” She growled at the large person who had practically flattened her and Blaine. She let out another small yelp when she saw the blonde haired head rise and a huge smirk on his face. “Daniels leave him alone…”

“Your little boy toy isn’t here to protect you with that little piece of paper…” Daniels started walking towards them.

Tina started backing her and Blaine updown the hallway they had just left, gripping tightly to his side. They could take the long way around to get to the choir room. Blaine had gone into protective mode with Tina he had slid her slightly behind him but she was still clinging to his side. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” Blaine said and was surprised his voice didn’t sound off anymore.

“Because Anderson you are the hottest guy in this school and you deserve someone better than Lady Face, you deserve to be with a man…” Daniels was keeping his distance this time.

“What you think you’re a man, a man doesn’t force himself on someone…” Tina shrieked gripping even tighter to Blaine. “You’re a sicko…” She pulled Blaine around the corner they came too. She saw anger flare in Daniels eyes and then he put a smirk on his face. “And Kurt’s knows more about being a man than you do…” If Tina thought she had seen anger before it was nothing to what was in his eyes right now. But it changed in a flash as his gaze fell on Blaine again.

“It’s not my fault Anderson’s such a god damn tease, with that ass…in those jeans…Mmm…” He licked his lips at this.

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick. Tina felt Blaine shift his weight slightly causing them to stumble but they didn’t fall. Tina made a disgusted face at Daniel. It wasn’t that she didn’t think Blaine was hotter than hell, because he was, but he was Kurt’s, they were soul mates and he wasn’t a piece of meat. Tina was just about to say something when she heard someone coming rather fast down the hallway behind them, for a split second she thought they were being cornered.

“What the hell are you doing?” Tina sighed when she heard the voice it was Mike. She turned to see Sam jogging up the hall with him.

Daniels looked a little shocked to see them now standing with Blaine and Tina. “Just chatting up Anderson…” Daniels had the simper back on his face.

“No you weren’t…” Tina growled. “You are being a stalker…” Tina didn’t like thinking that’s what this was becoming but there were little other options to believe.

Mike took a hold of Blaine’s shoulders. “Come on let’s go…” He squeezed his shoulder lightly and Blaine nodded at him.

“See-yah around Anderson…” Daniels gave him a huge grin and then turned and headed in the opposite direction.

Blaine shivered and then looked up at Mike. “Thank-you…” Mike just nodded at him. They all walked quietly side-by-side to the choir room. When they were in through the door someone pulled Blaine into their arms into a full body hug. Blaine jumped slightly but then relaxed. It was just Kurt, his baby, the love of his life. He hid his face into Kurt’s neck. “God I love you so much…” Blaine whispered.

“I love you more…” Kurt tightened his arms around him. “Baby what happened?” Kurt felt Blaine reach between them and then held up his phone for Kurt. Kurt read over the text and he felt his stomach lurch. He slid Blaine’s phone into his back pocket and then turned his attention to Tina who was telling Sam and Mike what happened before they came into the choir room. Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s hips and put a little distance between them so he could look at him. “Are you okay did he touch you?” Kurt started looking Blaine over.

“No…I mean yes I’m okay…no he didn’t touch me…” Blaine sighed. He didn’t really feel okay though. He let out a small whimper when Kurt’s thumb dug slightly into his still very sore and much bruised hip.

Kurt moved his hand quickly off Blaine’s hip and then wrapped him into his arms again. “I sorry…” He kissed his forehead.

“I so want to beat that guys ass…” Mike growled after Tina was done telling him about the text Daniels had sent to Blaine and then all of what happened in the hall.

Kurt had to smile at Mike; he did really care about Blaine. Sam had a scowl on his face. Kurt remembered the fight he got into with David Karofsky for him when he was being bullied by him. But Daniels was bigger than David and he just pictured Sam being crushed by him if he tried. Blaine was one of the tiniest guys in glee, besides Artie and just thinking about Daniels being able to force him to do things he didn’t want to do made him want to hurl all over the floor. Sure Blaine had muscles, and god did Kurt think they were sexy but he had hit Daniels already and it didn’t seem to faze the guy much.

When the bell rang Kurt took Blaine to Ms. Pillsbury’s office where he knew Blaine would be safe. He had explained what had gone on and then he gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and then hugged him. “I will see you at lunch…I love you.” Kurt kissed him again.

“Okay, I love you too.” Blaine leaned into the kiss a little but then pulled away with a slight blush on his cheeks when he realized Ms. P was watching them. “Be careful…”

“Baby it’s not me he’s after.” Kurt didn’t care if she was watching he kissed Blaine again. “I got to go don’t want to be late.” Kurt gave a small wave as he walked out the door.

Emma got up for her chair and walked to the door and closed it. “Blaine can I see the text he sent you?”

Blaine sat down in the chair cross-legged. He had pulled his phone out of his back pocket before he did so. He sighed and thought about what she asked for a minute and then handed her the phone. Blaine slid his notebook and pen out of his bag and opened it to his essay assignment. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to talk to anyone about what was going on yet. He hated feeling weak in front of people.

“Blaine how did he get your number and you are sure this is him?” Emma thought it was him because he was the only one bothering Blaine.

“I think my sister gave it, since she is dating him. And yes I’m sure it’s him…the only other one that it could be would be Seb…” Blaine shook his head. “But I have his number already so it’s not him.”

“Okay I believe you.” Emma handed the phone back to him.

Emma spent the next twenty minutes talking to Blaine and going through her pamphlets, Blaine really doubted she had one to deal with his problems. And he knew that singing wasn’t going to change anything. Blaine watched her for awhile she seemed a little put out that she didn’t have any pamphlets that would help with the situation. He just sat there writing out ideas for his paper and listening to her talk nodding or shaking his head when he needed to respond to something, adding in a few ‘yeps, hmm’s, right…’ when he knew a head movement wouldn’t count for a response.

Blaine let out a sigh when he glanced at his watch it was almost time for Lunch, which meant Kurt would be coming back here with food for both of them. Kurt had texted him a lot over the last two classes telling him he felt so much better knowing Blaine was not out in the hallways some where’s. Ms. P had gotten him his work for the two classes he missed and he had worked on those too, but he really wanted Kurt back in here because for one he missed him like crazy and two he was hungry again.

Exactly about ten minutes after the bell had rung for the beginning of lunch Kurt came into the office carrying two trays with a smile on his face. “I really hope you are hungry…” Kurt brought the tray over to Blaine and handed it to him.

“Thanks baby.” Blaine looked over the food on the tray. He had gotten him a tuna salad sandwich on wheat bun, a garden fresh salad with French dressing (Blaine’s favorite), garden vegetable soup (Kurt knew Blaine liked soup) a strawberry yogurt and pineapple and apple slices, with chocolate milk and a bottle of water to drink. Blaine smiled at him and then started eating.

“You’re welcome…” Kurt smiled at Blaine and started eating his own salad. They ate in silence for awhile, until Coach Beiste came in and took a seat in one of the other chairs.

“Figgins just told us that the restraining order was served his morning. So they are going to be changing Daniels classes around so he doesn’t have any classes with you Kurt and since he only has gym with you Blaine that means you shouldn’t have to see him at any point during the morning. They also are moving him to the opposite lunch than you boys…” Shannon tried to give Blaine a loving smile but he looked nervous. “Punkin what’s got you worried?”

Blaine bit his bottom lip, “He said if we told anyone that he would hurt one of us, and now this is happening…” He turned to look at Kurt when he took his hand in his. “I’m worried Kurt is going to get hurt…” Blaine opened his yogurt and put a spoonful into his mouth.

“Baby, it’s you that we need to worry about getting hurt.” Kurt didn’t like that Blaine didn’t seem worried about himself, he thought it was really sweet that Blaine was more worried about him but he was more worried about Blaine.

“I know he’s after me but he already said he would hurt you if…I just don’t want you hurt.” Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand.

They talked with Coach Beiste and Ms. Pillsbury for the rest of lunch and when the bell rang they headed to gym class with Coach Beiste. Blaine wasn’t in the mood to play any sports he knew it was going to hurt. And since they were still playing flag football he knew that he really didn’t want to play. “Coach, can I sit out today, I don’t feel up to playing.” Blaine knew she would say yes but it was polite to ask for permission rather than just assume it was okay. She nodded at him and he and Kurt disappeared through the locker room doors.

 

The rest of the afternoon went by rather fast and they didn’t see Daniels at all not even in the hallways. When the bell rang signaling the end of eight period Kurt and Blaine headed from study hall to the choir room. “I think you should sing your song today.” Blaine gave Kurt a big smile. He loved listening to Kurt sing.

“Okay, but I’m sure Rachel is going to go first.” Kurt gave Blaine a warm smile as they walked into the choir room. They were bombarded by Santana, Rachel and Tina as soon as they were inside the door.

“Are you okay?” Tina asked Blaine and Kurt noticed Santana looked annoyed.

Blaine nodded. He too was watching Santana but then turned his attention to Rachel who had a frown on her face. “So you ready to kill it Rach…” Blaine gave her a smile and she quickly returned it.

“Oh you know I am.” Rachel clapped her hands together and rushed over to the piano where Brad usually sat but he wasn’t there. Rachel frowned looking around the room at the other band members and they shrugged at her. Rachel got a panicked look on her face. “Blaine…” She came rushing back over to him. “I practiced this with Brad and he’s not here…”

Blaine knew what she was going to ask before she even finished her sentence. “Yes, Rach show me your arrangement…” Blaine smiled at Kurt and followed her over to the piano. Rachel handed him the sheet music and he looked it over smiling at her. He liked her arrangement for the song. Blaine got up from the piano bench when Mr. Schuester came in. He followed Kurt and sat down between him and Santana.

“Mr. Schue I would like to go first today.” Rachel rose her hand up in the air before Mr. Schue could even say anything.

“Alright Rachel, but I would like to say a few things first. Brad has come down with the flu so he will be out for the rest of the week and Blaine, Kurt since you weren’t here yesterday, Rory and Sam already sang their songs for us. We should be able to get through more today.” Mr. Schue smiled at them. “Okay Rachel the floors all yours…” Mr. Schue walked over and took a seat.

“Well since Brad became rudely ill I have asked Blaine to stand in for him and accompany me on piano.” Rachel beamed at Blaine and he got up and walked to the piano bench and sat down.

Blaine ran his fingers over the cool ivory keys and let out a breath that he hadn’t realized that he was holding. Blaine started striking the keys, he thought it sounded really good as just piano, he smiled when it came to the part for Rachel sing, she sounded amazing.

 

_Watching every motion_  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
  
Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place to find  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say  
My love  
  
Take my breath away

Blaine had to remind himself that his wasn’t a duet and that he couldn’t belt the words out with her. He closed his eyes and continued to play, taking in the beauty of the song. __  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
  
            Blaine glanced over at Kurt and noticed he had a slight scowl on his face. He crinkled his nose up and then turned his attention back to the song so he wouldn’t mess up. He would have to ask him about it after the song was over.

_Watching every motion_  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say  
  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

 

   Everyone clapped and was on their feet. Rachel gave a bow and was mouthing silent ‘Thank-you’s’. Blaine smiled and stood up smiled at Kurt and Santana and came over to sit down again. Kurt had that slight scowl still on his face. “What’s wrong?” Blaine whispered and nudged his side lightly with his elbow. Santana was watching Rachel she still had an annoyed expression on her face, the one she was wearing when he and Kurt came into the choir room. He really didn’t know what was wrong with these two. “Kurt…” Blaine whispered again.

“That was great Rachel, and thank you Blaine for being our piano man for the day.” Mr. Schue smiled at him and was still clapping.

“Thank-you Mr. Schue…” Rachel fell silent when Santana started talking cutting her off.

“Oh can it Berry, you only sounded that good because Blaine was here to save your sorry ass…” Santana quipped she didn’t like the way Rachel completely ignored what Blaine had just done for her. Kurt nodded his head he agreed with Santana.

Blaine saw shock on Rachel’s face; he didn’t know why they wanted to make a big deal out of this. He really didn’t mind helping her out. “San…Kurt…” Blaine said through gritted teeth he didn’t want them all to get into another fight like the previous night.

Mr. Schue watched his students for a few minutes; they all seemed tense when Santana snapped at Rachel. “Is everything out guys?”

Rachel opened her mouth and then closed it again, folding her arms over her chest. “My ass is not sorry…” She mumbled.

Blaine put a hand on Santana’s knee and she looked at him. “Please just leave it…I didn’t mind helping her out…”

“Really you don’t need to jump down my throat just because I was…” Rachel stopped talking as he looked at Kurt. She remembered how they blew up at her at the sleep over last night.

“You only asked Blaine because you know he is the best piano player in here…” Santana looked over at the band players. “No offense key board guy…” Santana truthfully didn’t care if she had hurt his feelings. “You just wanted him to make you look better once again…”

Blaine was surprise that Finn wasn’t saying anything to defend Rachel this time, like he had last night. “Can we please just move on Mr. Schue?” Blaine asked he didn’t want to let them have any more of a chance at fighting.

Will nodded at Blaine; he didn’t know what was really going on with them bickering about Blaine helping out Rachel because he knew Blaine would help out any of the others if they asked him too. “Who would like to go next?”

Sugar shot her hand up in the air and was bouncing up and down. Blaine couldn’t help but smile at her, he knew her singing was getting better and he hoped she did well.

“Alright Sugar come on down and show us what you prepared.” Mr. Schue said and took a seat again.

Sugar bounced on her feet with a really big smile on her face. Blaine listened as the band struck up the song. Sugar was singing _Kids In America by Kim Wilde,_ she was really improving in her singing. Everyone clapped for her and she did dramatic curtsies and kept saying thank you over and over again. Finn went next singing _Love Is All Around by REM,_ he played the drums the whole song. Everyone applauded him and he gave a goofy smirk and sat down near Rachel. Brittany went next she was singing _I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett,_ she was doing a mix between the Joan version and the Britney Spears version and she had great dance moves to go along with it.

The next to go was Mike singing _Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode,_ He sounded really good and his dancing was amazing as usual. Rhys sang next singing _Knockin’ On Heaven’s Door by Bob Dylan_ , He just sat on a stool and belted out the song, Blaine thought he had a really good voice.

Mr. Schue stood back up in front of everyone and started telling them about random things that Blaine didn’t really pay much attention too. He nudged Kurt’s arm he wanted Kurt to sing today.

Kurt raised his hand and Mr. Schue stopped talking. “Mr. Schue I would like to sing mine today…” Kurt stood up when he nodded at him. Kurt handed out the sheet music to the band members and then sat down on the stool crossing his legs gracefully.

 

_There'll be no strings to bind your hands_  
Not if my love can find your heart  
And there's no need to take a stand  
For it was I who choose to start  
I see no need to take me home  
I'm old enough to face the dawn  
  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me  
Oh my baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Then slowly turn away from me  
  


Kurt smiled at Blaine, he knew that Blaine called him an angel before and singing this song made him think about that.

__  
Maybe the sunlight will be dim  
But it won't matter anyhow  
If morning's echoes say we've sinned  
Then it was what I wanted now  
And if we're victims of the night  
I won't be blinded by the light  
  
Oh my baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning  
Then slowly turn away from me  
  


Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine as he sang the next part. Blaine was watching him intently.

__  
Baby baby baby  
  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me  
Oh my baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
Just touch my cheek before you leave me  
Oh my baby  
Just call me angel of the morning, angel

When he was done he stood up and bowed as everyone gave a standing ovation for him. Kurt smiled at everyone and then went back to his seat and smiled at Blaine. “How was it?” Kurt knew he didn’t have to ask because Blaine was beaming at him.

“It was brilliant!” Blaine gushed. He took Kurt’s hand in his and squeezed it. Blaine listened to Mr. Schue, but Blaine didn’t find what he was talking about to be very important.

When the bell rang Kurt and Blaine made their way out of the choir room followed by Santana and Brittany. Blaine was happy to be out in the fresh air even if it was a little cool today. He took in a deep breath. The four of them walked to the student parking lot and then stood by Kurt’s car.

“So we were all planning on meeting up at the hospital to go see Quinn, are you two coming to try to see her?” Santana asked, she knew Kurt had tried to see Quinn once already and her parents wouldn’t let him.

“Yeah I think we will…” Kurt said as he unlocked the doors and tossed his bag into the back seat.

“Good I’ll convince her mom to let you guys in.” Santana smiled at Kurt. “So about tonight I was thinking catch the movie at six and then dinner after?” Santana was actually excited about the date.

“That sounds great.” Blaine smiled at her and then she hugged him. Then all climbed in their cars and Kurt drove him and Blaine back to his house before they headed to the hospital to see Quinn…

 

 

        

 

 

              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Songs used in this chapter that aren’t listed are Take My Breath Away by Berlin and Angel of The Morning by Merrilee Rush. More chapters are to come but they may be a little slow. Let me know what you think =)!


End file.
